Control
by Anonymous58
Summary: I'm sick of the manipulation, the lies and the deceit; sick of jumping to the tune of dark lords and old puppeteers. I'm cutting the strings. Innocents will pay in blood for my defiance, but I no longer care. I lost my innocence long ago. Dark!Harry
1. Prologue I

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its universe belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claim to any of it with this fanfiction.

**A/N:** First fanfic and self-beta'd. You have been warned!

**- Control -  
**Prologue I

Black fire burned behind my closed eyes.

Slowly, the flames parted and I drifted back into consciousness. _Pain_… I thought, barely stifling a hiss as I felt my cracked ribs protest my very breathing. _I hate this place. _

I lay there for a long moment, gathering myself, calling upon my immeasurable will and wreathing my mind in a sphere of blackest obsidian – Occlumency in its more advanced stage. My breathing evened after several long moments of internal reflection, my body once again enslaved to its master's will. _Better…_

Slowly, I sat up and looked around the smallest bedroom at #4 Privet Drive, stifling a wince as I looked at the splatters of blood on the floor near where I had lain. _The coughing from earlier… lung damage? _ I mused to myself, sighing quietly and dragging myself to my feet, feeling hairline cracks spread across the barriers of my mind as my body rebelled. _A will to shatter stars… _I repeated within the halls of my mind – my mantra, my creed – and clarity returned.

_This can't go on… I can't let it go on… _I thought, standing rigidly in place. _12 years is far too long to suffer in a place such as this…_ my thoughts darkened, a sudden spike of fury rattled my occluded mind. It was too sudden to stop, too strong, too _furious_ to contain – I snarled in pain as the freshly-made barriers shattered, the pain returning and warring with the anger.

"Control yourself, Potter," I growled aloud, my arms wrapping around my wounded midsection as I slumped against a wall, not allowing myself to slide down it. _Hard enough to get up once…_ _must focus…_ I whispered within the halls of my mind, slowly reforming the shields anew and sighing in relief as the pain faded.

"This is all your fault Dumbledore..." I whispered darkly, looking around the room and letting my eyes light on the snowy owl in the corner, glaring lightly as she hooted at me. "You know it is, the old bastard sent me back here… I told him this would happen…" I sighed, forcing the anger away before it could break my newly-regained control.

How long had I suffered because of that old fool and his meddling? My thoughts betrayed me, refusing to stay contained despite my burgeoning prowess in the mental arts. They warred against me, demanding retribution against perceived wrongs. A familiar chill ran up my spine as my thoughts darkened, the single window in the room rattled within its framing and a low growl escaped my constricting throat. _What I would give for a single moment of freedom from this place…_

_Freedom._

Something I'd been denied my entire life. Enslaved to suffering for reasons I could not yet fathom. Oh, I knew the stories – stories of dark lords, stories of murder and sacrifice. _Sometimes I wish I had gone with you mother, it would be so much simpler… _I thought, turning my eyes up to the white plaster ceiling.

I closed my eyes again, focusing inward and entering a mindscape that reflected my torment – a war-torn patch of broken land surrounded by a shell of darkest obsidian. _I never could get it to look like Hogwarts…_ I thought with a trace of dark amusement, looking at the ruined remnants of a castle around me. I walked slowly through the halls of thought and memory, glaring balefully at a door reinforced with iron bars, the faintest feminine scream still audible if one listened closely. _Hello mother…_

I continued on, deeper into the ruins, the corridors growing smaller and more crowded. More doors were in this hallway, more doors than could possibly have rooms – this area was from _before_. Before I had learned Occlumency, before I had brought peace to the maelstrom of my mind. All of these memories I had hurriedly organized in my rush to form workable shields, many of my memories had been damaged by the effort. _I was such a fool…_ I thought, opening a door at random and stepping through, sighing explosively as I beheld the massive beast from the Chamber in all its glory.

_Hello… well, we never did quite get on speaking terms, did we? _ I thought bemusedly, walking around the basilisk – currently frozen in a striking posture above a small boy. _I was so small… _am_ so small. _I corrected with a grimace._ Was it really only a month ago?_ A month since I'd been broken by the remnant of Tom Riddle, a month since I'd battled a beast of legend… a month since _she_ had died.

_Perhaps the Dursleys are my penance…?_ I asked myself, stepping past the giant snake and walking to the ethereal form of my most hated nemesis. _Is he truly, though?_ The thought gave me pause. _True, it's his fault I'm here, his fault I suffer… but is Dumbledore not just as much to blame? Isn't this broken world just as much to blame for allowing it all to happen? For allowing me to… fall… _I sighed again, sitting down on the damp stone floor and looking at the murky water that pooled before Salazar Slytherin's statue.

I still felt guilty from time to time, guilty for the knowledge I had sought and the dark gifts I had developed. _If only they knew…_ I thought with a trace of amusement. My eyes locked on a single, suspended drop of water falling from high above down to the murky water before me. As I watched it began to move, slowly at first then finally plopping into the water at speed – the memory had begun to play.

* * *

The boy dodged to the side just as the huge serpent crashed into the masonry behind him. _No help is coming…_ he thought, panic cracking the occlumency he had so recently learned. _I'm… going to die here…_ his thoughts were betraying him, weakening him. He dove behind a pillar, not daring a look back – knowing the eyes would kill him just as soon as the massive, poisonous jaws. _I'm such a fool…_

He let out a yelp as the column behind him shook with sudden impact and dashed away from the failing stone. _No help for it… please don't miss …_ he thought, turning and training his eyes on the ground as he blindly fired the first curse that came to mind, "_Diffindo!"_ A beam of crimson flashed from his wand, impacting the side of the basilisk's open mouth and dislodging a single scale – he had aimed at its eye.

"Damnit!" He cursed, turning a corner and fleeing into a series of tubes as he heard the beast crash into a pillar behind him – the sudden direction change had sent it sprawling. _Get it in here, easier to aim… I need something stronger…_ he thought, recalling all the trips to the Restricted Section, all the spells he'd learned by wand light behind the safety of his drapes. _Dark magic…? There's no choice…_ he thought, unable to stifle the rush of exhilaration at finally daring to use the taboo magicks – the rush was short-lived, however. _Can I even cast them…?_

He knew what was required, of course. It had indirectly led him to learn the mind arts, after all. He had wanted an escape from the sorrow and the rage that was his life, a way to take control of his storming emotions and a way to lock away the nightmares of memory. An obscure text in the Restricted Section had referenced it and he'd spent nearly the entire year learning it. _Among other things…_ he thought darkly, turning another corner and stumbling as he tripped over a small pile of rat skeletons.

Hate and rage were needed to cast the dark curses, dark emotions to fuel dark intent. _No shortage of either of those…_ he thought with some trace of amusement despite the panic chiseling away at his mind. The problem was _focus_, and that had been another reason he'd sought the shelter of an occluded mind. He had followed the book's tenants, he had ignored the warnings of seeking too much progress too quickly, and he had mostly succeeded. _Mostly…_

He had managed to block the memories of his torturous childhood some months back, and now he knew he'd have to open them again. He hadn't separated the emotions as the book had said; instead, he'd rushed to lock them away… and now he'd have to face them again. _Along with a 30-meter snake… brilliant…_

"You stupid beast! Kill him already!" A voice shouted from somewhere down another pipe, causing Harry to snarl. This fool was the reason he was here after all, this fool and _her_. He ducked into another pipe as he heard the serpent draw closer. _I'm tired of running. _He thought suddenly, stopping in his tracks and looking down at the wand gripped tightly in his hand. With a single, intense glare of focus he ripped open the halls of his memory and let the nightmares free.

_His arm snapped audibly as his Uncle wrenched him up from his cupboard and slammed him into a wall…_

_He hacked blood as Dudley and Piers rained kicks onto his abdomen…_

_He stumbled up the stairs, ears still ringing from the impact of Aunt Petunia's frying pan on his skull…_

_A woman screamed his name as viridian fire claimed her life…_

Harry faltered, forcing down the bile in his throat as the memories struck him with vengeance; turning and focusing all the hate he could glean from the stream of memory. "_Falx!"_ he roared, jerking his wand in a horizontal arc through the air just as the massive basilisk turned the corner. A scythe of violet power roared forward, slamming into the beast's face and drawing a howl of rage from its open mouth and a grin of sick pleasure from its intended victim.

_Hope it hurts, fucking abomination…_ he thought, dashing back into the more open area of the Chamber and glaring at the remnant of Voldemort standing over… _her…_

Ginny Weasley had been a port in a storm. His first year had been dismal; he made few friends – a half-blood in a house of pureblooded serpents. He had sought shelter in the arms of knowledge, but he refused to be like that mudblood Granger. He had studied in secret, studied spells to warp and strengthen the mind, spells of darkest wrath and blackest intent to be found in Hogwarts. He had braved Knockturn Alley in the summer months, spending what he dared take from his trust vault on illegal tomes. He told himself he'd use the knowledge to break free from the life he'd suffered, and yet all it had done was isolate him further. Ginny had spoken to him and sought him out despite her fool brother's anti-Slytherin propaganda.

He had helped her with classes she struggled with, been her friend as those in her own house isolated her, held her when she cried and she'd returned the favor when his fledgling attempts at Occlumency failed and the memories washed over him anew…

_And now she's going to die…_ his thoughts whispered, watching as the memory of Riddle grew more opaque. _No…_ _NO!_ he snarled, bringing his wand forward. "_Cruormorsis!" _he shouted as a sphere of sickly yellow-green erupting forth from his wand and passed through the shade of Voldemort, drawing a cackling laugh from the specter.

"Dark magic, Harry? So surprising… a pity that you're a bit early, try again in a few more moments," the teenaged Dark Lord stated mockingly. _I really fucking hate him…_ Harry thought, turning just in time to hear an echoing roar – the serpent had recovered. It entered the room and swirled its ruined head, fluid oozing from two ravaged eye sockets and mingling with the poison steadily dripping from bared fangs. _He looks pissed…_

A cool wind blew up his spine as he beheld the beast, his eyes closing involuntarily for a single moment. _What was that…?_ He queried his mind, opening his eyes as the beast's head snapped to face him. _I'm so tired of running… _thoughts began to turn to despair within him, and yet the chill in his spine intensified, spreading through him and replacing his doubt with purpose. _Is this dark magic?_ He thought in surprise as he felt his mind clear, eyes narrowing when the clarity made it easier to hold on to the rage he'd earlier bought from memory.

_To hell with it, I'd sooner die here with Ginny than run like a coward any longer…_ he stated determinedly within his mind, raising his wand to the approaching serpent. "_Cruormorsis!" _he growled out, the same sickly yellow-green sphere racing from his wand and impacting the serpent's ruined head, splashing across it and immediately searing it away with acid. Harry smiled grimly as the beast thrashed before him, launching a quartet of dark cutting curses at its body – two of which found their targets and opened deep gashes in the beast's neck.

He was panting now, the exertion of the spells tiring him even as they filled him with euphoria. The coolness in his back was now a hungering cold, demanding more – _needing_ more. _Why is it still moving…? _He thought in dismay, watching as the beast began to inch towards him once more, opening its maw wide and rearing back to strike.

_Let this work…_ "_Cryomortis!" _ Harry yelled and pointed his wand into the gaping maw before him as a sphere of purest cerulean flew forth. The curse bathed the beast's mouth and fangs in hoarfrost as it passed, making it halfway down the gullet of the serpent before detonating and snap-freezing internal organs and flesh alike.

Harry fell to his knees from exertion, watching as the basilisk swayed for a moment before finally falling to the stone floor. "If he gets up from that I quit," the dark-haired boy quipped, slowly pushing himself up to his feet then grunting as he was blasted across the room. He impacted a stone column with a sickening crunch and slid to the floor, dazed.

"A valiant performance, Mr. Potter. A pity it was all in vain," a voice mocked him, the sound of footfalls – _solid_ footfalls – echoing on the cold stone. _No… too late…_ Harry thought dazedly, his mind slow to recover from the impact and the haze of pain that followed. _Ginny…_

"You took her from me…" Harry whispered, pushing himself to his feet and swaying before finally locking eyes with the _creature_ before him. "I'll kill you…" he whispered, eyes flicking to the pale body lying on the stone some distance back. The cold in his back had spread now; a black fire consuming warmth and spreading hate. Icy fingers wrapped around his heart and began to squeeze.

"I welcome you to tr—" the Dark Lord started.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

* * *

Another droplet fell and impacted the water, the ripples spreading in concentric rings before slowing and stopping along with the memory that bound them. I stood slowly and dusted off my pants, a pointless gesture within the halls of one's mind – yet it helped to bring a semblance of closure to the now-frozen memory. I turned and slowly walked past the cold body on the ground, refusing to spare her a glance. I walked past the mutilated corpse of the serpent, past the shocked face of a teenaged Dark Lord, ducked my head under an arc of viridian lightning and patted the shoulder of my enraged younger self.

"We tried," I whispered quietly, continuing forward – my footfalls oddly loud on the cold stone.

* * *

The door closed behind me as I stepped away from the memory, turning my eyes up to the ruined ceiling. _Enough reminiscing…_ I thought to myself, wiping a few traitorous tears from my eyes as my mindscape fell away to be replaced with dilapidated furniture and blood-spattered floorboards. _Welcome back to the waking world, Harry Potter…_ I thought mockingly to myself, glancing at the door before pulling out the pocket watch Ginny had given me at Christmas. _9:38pm._

I pushed myself away from the wall and immediately faltered, forgetting my wound for a moment before pain spiked past the barriers of my mind and struck home. _I'm sick of dancing to the tune of dark lords and doddering old fools…_ the thought gave me pause. It wasn't that the thought was particularly new – it wasn't – but it struck a chord with the memory I'd so recently relived.

_Ginny is gone. Tom Riddle took her just as he took my parents… and Dumbledore will take what's left of me by keeping me here…_ I thought to myself, hearing my Uncle's heavy footfalls and bracing myself with all of my will as the door slammed open.

"_Boy!_ Get down here and wash the dishes for your aunt! You know she works hard to feed us," _I never see any of it…_ "and the least you can do is clean up for her!" Vernon roared, stepping forward and grasping me by the neck and pinning me to the wall. He spared a glance at the splatters of blood on the floor and continued "And if you so much as mention your disciplining to that… that… _Headmaster_ of yours, you're going back in that cupboard and you'll wish you'd have died in that car accident with those _freak_ parents of yours!"

"It wasn't a car accident," I whispered, wondering where the sudden rebellious words came from and bracing myself for the strike to follow. I wasn't to be disappointed as a sudden backhand sent me tumbling to the floor.

"_Shut your freakish mouth! _What have I told you about backtalk!?" Vernon snarled and kicked my already bruised ribs once before turning and stomping from the room. _Hate him… hate this entire family…_ I thought and slowly pushed myself up and spat out another mouthful of blood. _Hate Voldemort, hate Dumbledore… hate this world…_

A familiar chill spread up my spine.

_That feeling again…_ I thought, my eyes widening slightly. I hadn't felt that euphoria since the Chamber. _Why do I suffer here? What's the point? They'll kill me long before I graduate Hogwarts…_

My thoughts darkened as I questioned why I suffered; the black fire in my breast spread as I considered the die I had been cast in… and ways to break it. I heard my Uncle yell my name again from the bottom of the stairs. My eyes slowly tracked to the open door to my room; it was the first time the locks had been released in a week. _Freedom… all it would take is a few spells… Azkaban is better than this, if it could even hold me…_

I smiled then, truly one of the first and only times I would ever do so within these halls. A numbing chill spread through me, sheets of ice forming along the barriers of my mind. I welcomed the cold.

* * *

I picked up my watch from where it had fallen and inspected it. _9:49pm – perfect time to change my world._ I thought with some amount of dark amusement.

The door beckoned me and I answered the call, walking through it and feeling the anticipation grow within me. _I'm taking control; to hell with all of this…_ I thought darkly, my steps seemed to take ages to descend. _Ginny wouldn't want me to suffer here…_

"He's finally coming, dad!" the youngest fat whale proclaimed in glee, his girth taking up the entire hallway at the bottom of the stairs. "How's the ribs, Potter?" Dudley asked with a wicked grin on his pudgy face.

"_Falx,"_ I whispered, almost caressing the words with my tongue as the dark cleaving curse lanced from my wand and severed my dear cousin's legs at the thighs. _His__ screams are… amazing_. They spoke to some part of me, whispered within the depths of my mind and spread the cold stain on my back.

"Dudley? What are you going…" Aunt Petunia appeared from the living room, her eyes widened as she beheld the twitching stumps of her son's legs. Dudley was rapidly going into shock on the floor.

"I don't think he's getting up, Aunt Petunia," I stated mockingly, raising my wand and snarling a familiar acid curse as she opened her mouth to scream. The curse struck her high in the chest, eating through her small endowments and soon exposing the ribs and tissue beneath. She fell back to the floor, gurgling and twitching as the acid continued to consume her flesh. _The bones are so… white…_ I thought suddenly.

I walked into the living room and suddenly found myself staring down the barrel of my uncle's shotgun. "You… you _freak!_" Vernon snarled - the open gun cabinet behind him was an obvious source of the weapon. _I forgot all about that._ I thought. "Look what you did to your… my… _I'll kill you!_" the lump of a man roared, time seemed to slow as I hurriedly put one foot within my mindscape.

_Protego works on magic and reflects it, less effective on physical attacks…_ I was wracking his brain at this point, part of me running down ruined hallways and flinging open ironbound doors. I watched as Vernon leveled the weapon slowly; time traveled differently in the realm of thought. _Something… something…_ suddenly it came to me, my wand rose as my lips muttered a word I'd until now only read on yellowed parchment, "_Reverto Telum._"

The shotgun fired a moment later, the buckshot disappearing into a dark miasma that sprung to existence before me. "You fucking little _fre—_," Vernon's words were cut off as the mist reformed and suddenly redirected the deadly projectiles. The oversized man gurgled as over a dozen lead bearings slammed into his chest and stomach.

"A return spell, Uncle Vernon," I explained in my best Granger-voice. "It was created in the 1600s to redirect arrows from archer fire. I confess, I wasn't sure if it would work on muggle bullets… they travel so much faster, you see." I continued mockingly, unable to resist a chuckle as my uncle fell over the couch and crawled towards the fallen shotgun. "A pity though, as there seems to be a limit to how much velocity it can reflect…" I mused aloud and watched impassively as my uncle reached the weapon and managed to pump it once, chambering a new shell. "Something to consider for later," I finally concluded and raised my wand once more.

"_Crucio_," I whispered almost lovingly, truly the most affectionate voice I'd ever dared use around my _family_. A pulse of red energy struck and Vernon screamed loudly, hands twitching and firing the weapon in his hands again – the shot slamming uselessly into the nearby TV and bringing a hail of sparks from the ruined electronics. "Careful uncle, what will the neighbors think?" I asked with a mocking drawl, twisting my wand and forcing more of the hate forward. The spell intensified, causing arcs of crimson energy to dance over the beached whale before me. Vernon's back arched to nearly impossible degrees as froth spilled from his open mouth. _This is incredible…_ I thought, feeling the feedback of the Unforgivable, the euphoria cracking the shields of my mind and letting the raging inferno of dark fire seep into my thoughts. I cackled loudly then, pricks of madness dotting my vision.

Suddenly, a staccato of pops sounded from outside the house and brought my occlumency shields slamming back into place. The chill within me rebelled as I cut the torture curse but I forced it down with sheer will alone, this was no time to revel in my vengeance. The popping sounds were unnatural in a muggle neighborhood, and I wracked my brain for the cause. _Apparition makes such noises…_ I recalled from a textbook on the art, my eyes widening as I realized what I'd been doing. _Aurors… Ministry tracking charms on my wand, underage magic, unforgivables… I'm such a fool! _ Panic set in then as I rapidly cast a cleaving charm at my uncle to finish him and looked around hurriedly for an escape.

_I have to get out of here…_ I thought, looking around at the broken remnants of my family. Dudley had long since bled out on the floor, Petunia's organs were visible beneath the bleached bones of her chest, and the cleaving curse had split Vernon from hip to shoulder. I looked at the discarded shotgun nearby, hoping that the aurors wouldn't recognize the muggle firearm for what it was. I lifted it with my free hand, grunting at the weight and casting a quick lightening charm on the weapon, pumping it once as my uncle had done. Slowly and quietly I slipped to the hallway before the front door, just as I heard the quiet murmuring of an unlocking charm on the other side. I spared a glance at the weapon in my hand, trying not to dwell on the fact that my knowledge of muggle firearms likely wasn't much greater than that of my adversaries; I knew where the trigger was though and the results of what happened when I pulled it, and that would have to be enough.

Hopefully the firearm would give me an edge before I had to result to magic, as I knew aurors were trained in defense against the dark arts I employed. _Still…_ my thoughts were interrupted when I heard the first quiet footfalls in the hallway. I steeled myself and swung out, holding the lightened firearm forward with my left hand and firing before the auror got over the shock of seeing a child wielding the long stick of metal and wood. My eyes bulged as the recoil struck, the lightened weapon only served to increase its force and I winced at the sound of my wrist snapping. The shotgun fell from my limp hands, striking the floor at almost the same time as the first auror. _I'm such a fool… _I hissed to myself at my own ignorance of muggle weapons – I hadn't even considered the damnable things could strike back at you!

I ducked hurriedly into the kitchen, trying to focus on anything but the pain as a stunner slammed into the open doorway I'd just vacated. _Of course, aurors travel in pairs…_ I thought, glancing at the plaster wall between kitchen and hallway. _Dudley tripped and nearly fell through that once…_ my thoughts continued, recalling how weak and thin the plaster truly was and raising my wand towards it. "_Falx!" _I whispered, making a wide diagonal slash across the wall as the curse rushed forward, carving through the unenforced muggle obstruction and sending a gout of blood through the nearly-made hole.

I felt more than heard the anguished scream of the second auror on the other side, my eyes widening almost comically._ I just killed two aurors…_ My thoughts were coming harder now, a familiar heady euphoria spreading through me and consuming any notions of grief or regret over my actions. I needed to get out of this house, needed to get away from here. _Maybe the Knight Bus?_

I rushed out into the hallway to leave only to trip over the body of the first auror, who I realized to my shock was still alive. The man locked eyes with me; he gurgled on his own blood and reached for my leg while his other hand fumbled in his robes. I snarled at him, kicking at him viciously and succeeded in freeing my leg just as he pulled a length of golden chain from his robes and disappeared in a flash. _Portkey… _I didn't spare a thought to how close I had come to being transported to the Ministry as I jumped over the corpse of the very-much-dead second auror and fled the house.

A sudden vindictive anger sparked in me as I looked at the perfectly-manicured front lawn, turning with a hiss of rage and firing off a trio of flame curses into the open door and windows. I smiled grimly as the enchanted flames grew and began to consume the setting of many of my nightmares, though my revelry would be short-lived. I turned at the series of sudden pops behind me, firing a spell before I even registered the new arrivals completely.

Two more aurors had arrived; my acid-burst spell struck the shoulder of the one on the right just as he was spinning around. It splashed over his face, sending him to the ground screaming as I turned to face off against the other. My eyes widened at the head of familiar bright pink hair before me. "Tonks!" I exclaimed, recognition seemed to dawn in her eyes and her wand lowered slightly.

"Harry…? What are you doing here?" She asked, eyes hardening as she spared a glance at the now-dead auror some meters away from us. "What in the buggering hell have you done, Harry?" She asked again, the tears prickling in her eyes were visible even from my distance.

I wracked my brain for an excuse, for a reason to give her that didn't mention the dark hate within me or the stain on my soul that was spreading within my breast. "Tonks, I…" I started, my own wand faltering. More aurors would be arriving soon, but I didn't want to fight the woman before me – and yet I'd have to if I wished to escape. _Or will I…?_ "_Imperio!"_

The sudden unforgivable by a 13-year old wizard struck her by surprise – she was still a trainee auror, I had to remind myself. Confusion flooded the link to her mind that the spell had created, and I recognized what I had to do._ "Tonks, help me!"_ I cried into her mind, injecting my mental voice with the very real panic I was feeling. "_They're trying to hurt me!"_ I continued, just as several more pops heralded the arrival of reinforcements. It hurt me to twist the mild affection she felt for me to my own ends, but the regret was swiftly crushed by the swelling cold in my chest. I felt her anger at my would-be adversaries as she turned and squared off with two of the new arrivals.

I dashed across the street as the sound of spellfire echoed from my left when I suddenly tripped and smashed my face into the pavement. I wrenched my legs apart from the tripping jinx and glared hatefully at the gnarled auror that had just appeared to my right.

"Enough Potter," the man grumbled, his staff alight with power as he leveled it at me. I pushed myself up slowly then snarled out my favorite cleaving curse, watching in dismay as he simply raised his staff – both halves of the curse splitting and dissipating behind him. "I've seen it all before, lad," the man continued, firing a magenta curse that I'd never seen with such a speed I couldn't so much as raise a shield.

I fell over when the spell struck me with sudden nausea. _Panic curse…?_ I realized, feeling the barriers of my mind begin to crumble from the assault. "_Tonks! Save me!" _I yelled down the still-open channel to the auror's mind, feeling her respond. I forced myself to my feet just as a hail of spells flew over my shoulder and impacted the shield of the grizzled auror before me, hearing his muttered curse as he was forced to deal with his new aggressor.

The panic curse was still affecting me, seeping into my mind and filling me with doubt. I ran to the house across from #4 and jumped the fence, hiding in the back yard as the fear took hold of me. I fought with it, warred against the rebellious thoughts in my head and finally shook it off. "Should have stunned me, one-eyed codger…" I muttered under my breath, hearing the sounds of spellfire begin to fade moments before the connection to Tonks was suddenly and violently cut. _Now what…?_ My eyes scanned the fenced-in backyard around me just before the fence turned into a 5-meter high wall of stone in a powerful display of transfiguration.

"Harry Potter!" A voice roared from the other side of the house, and I felt the blood in my veins match the temperature of the chill within my soul. Albus Dumbledore had arrived.

The panic within me had nothing to do with the curse from earlier as I leaned against the back of the house. _I'm done for… They'll give me the kiss me for this… _My thoughts were traitorous but correct, I realized. There was no choice for it, no avoiding what was to come. My thoughts returned to Dumbledore. _Figures the puppet master would come to see the results of his work…_ I thought savagely, a new resolve blossoming within me. Maybe the aurors would kill me rather than capture me; maybe I could bring the king down with his pawn…

I knew not the source of the confidence within me as I stepped out from behind the house. Slowly, I walked forward with purpose to the front lawn and faced no less than half a dozen aurors and the man who had slain the Dark Lord Grindlewald himself. I noticed Tonks among the aurors flanking the old man; the look of betrayal in her eyes very nearly brought me to tears. I forced down the sorrow and latched on to the familiar rage – there was strength in anger, strength to change one's destiny. _For better or worse…_

"What have you done, Harry?" The man asked, the golden gerbils running around his enchanted robes all stopped in their frolicking to give me disapproving looks. It was mildly disturbing. _How does he do that, anyway? _I grumbled within, though my face remained impassive.

I sneered at him and the last vestiges of the twinkle in his eyes. "I cut the strings," I stated simply, watching as the final twinkling died when he processed my metaphor. I grinned savagely at that; it was a victory in itself as far as I was concerned.

"You've killed tonight, Harry," Dumbledore stated, his eyes boring into mine and sending warning flags into my mind as my occlumency shields were tested. I shifted my gaze to his spotted nose and glared at it for all I was worth.

"Don't you read the Prophet, Professor?" I asked mockingly. "According to them, Ginny Weasley was my first murder." I continued, recalling the hateful articles condemning me as a dark lord in training ever since I'd walked into the infirmary at Hogwarts with the pale, lifeless body in my arms.

"We both know that wasn't you, Harry," the man across from me continued. I watched as the aurors all spread out in a semicircle around me, though they kept their wands lowered just as I did. They seemed content to let me and the Headmaster have a bit of a heart-to-heart here in the middle of Privet Drive, surrounded by broken bodies and the light of a burning house.

"Of course it wasn't, it was _you!_" I snarled, the hate within me cresting the walls of my mind and forcing action. My wand snapped up and fired a spell; a globe of cerulean flew forward – though it was far too slow, as the old man fired another spell just as quickly. The spells collided in midair, my frost spell detonating far too close to me and too far from any intended targets. Shards of ice sliced into my flesh, drawing numerous small wounds and filling the area with a thick fog of snap-frozen air.

I refused to be denied, bringing my wand up again and focusing on the slight outline of the old man through the haze. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ I snarled, gathering all of the black hate within my breast and shoving it into my wand. The gathered aurors wore expressions of shock as viridian flame bloomed at the tip of my wand and bathed all those gathered in an emerald glow. Lightning lanced through the air, arcing wide and curving back towards its intended target. The auror's wands were rising, but they would be too slow. The old man himself seemed frozen in shock, shock that I could possibly harbor enough hate for him to use the darkest of the Unforgivables. I watched with sick amusement as the gerbils on the front of his robes all fled to his back in fear.

"Albus!" the nearest auror shouted and dove in front of the curse. I watched in dismay as it struck his shoulder and sent him spiraling to the ground; emerald sparks danced over his flesh and between the teeth of his open mouth, snuffing out the last vestiges of life and severing the anchors of his soul. It was beautiful in a way, bringing a familiar euphoria of darkness into me that helped to overcome the sense of failure over not claiming the headmaster.

I locked eyes with the old manipulator as the return fire of the aurors struck me, sending me flying into the air to crash into a tree on the property behind me. I heard more than felt the snap of my spine; my legs immediately going numb as I fell to the ground in a heap. A disarming spell had claimed my wand at some point during my aerial journey, and I realized I was defeated. I slid my hand into my pocket slowly and withdrew the watch that Ginny had given me. The face was cracked down the center, and the bronze framing was dented in a few places – but still it told me what I wished to know more than anything. _10:02pm_. _13 minutes of freedom…_ I thought, smiling suddenly and hacking up a globule of blood from my newly-punctured lungs.

I began to laugh then, a mad cackling sound that visibly unnerved the aurors and caused a heartsick expression to appear on the up to now stoic old man. Equal parts blood and laughter escaped my lips as I turned my blurry gaze to the man that I held responsible for all of my suffering. "13 minutes!" I yelled at him and his damnable gerbils, just as a quartet of stunners slammed into my broken body and drove away my consciousness.

* * *

**A/N:** Please read and review.


	2. Prologue II

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its universe belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claim to any of it with this fanfiction.

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the reviews! I hope this chapter answers some of the questions that were raised. There will be several more deviations from canon, some minor and a few major - these will be revealed as the story progresses, have patience!

**- Control -  
**Prologue II

Twilight flame bloomed around me.

It embraced me, twirling about me with the fluid grace of a born dancer. I watched transfixed as it teased me, ebbing closer before falling away. A cool wind blew against me when it closed, and I felt a profound sense of loss when it receded. Finally, on one of these tidal shifts the flame simply continued to recede. I panicked, reaching forward in an attempt to touch the veil of dark fire; my fingertips brushed the flame for a single moment in time, and frost glazed my fingernails.

I awoke stumbling atop a broken tower, my hand outstretched towards the overcast sky above. I tried not to dwell on the vision I'd just seen, turning instead and looking out at the broken wasteland and torn ruins beneath me. I would recognize my mindscape anywhere.

I exhaled explosively and leaned against a stunted column near where I stood. _What was that…?_ I questioned, casting my gaze over the planes of my mind and waiting for it to answer. The wind changed direction once, twice, and then died completely. _Yeah, I don't know either…_

I glanced back at the sky and frowned as I beheld the dark glass of my occlumency shields. They were cracked in many areas, with a single area directly above the tower on which I stood sporting a puncture. Twilight flame poured from the breach and raced out along the insides of the shell, rapidly consuming the cloudy sky with fire. I tried not to dwell on what that meant.

I could tell by the opaqueness of the dome that my physical body was still unconscious; I was trapped here until whatever magic that bound my consciousness was released. _Probably a stunner._ I mused, turning and standing at the precipice of the tower before leaning forward and diving off.

Wind rushed at my face as I plummeted to the ruins below; I smiled then, it brought a familiar pang of freedom. _Freedom._

Moments before impact I extended my will and opened my arms wide; the wind rose in a gale and caught me, setting me gently on the ground. I glanced back at the tower behind me, the center of it gutted by some impact. Neither magic nor masonry allowed the tower to stand with such a wound; my will alone kept it aloft. This was my mind after all, and within this shell of dark glass I was a _god._

I turned and walked into the ruins, up a staircase and into a hallway of memory. I cocked my head as I spotted a door open some way down before approaching it. Wisps of gold escaped the door and flitted about me where I stood. _I must have been dreaming,_ I realized. I had not had a dream I could remember ever since I managed to occlude my mind, yet I realized my dreams had never stopped – I'd simply stopped remembering them. _Or ignored them._

I walked into the open door, curious to see what it was that had prompted this dream. I found myself standing in the Great Hall of Hogwarts herself in all her glory, students littering her tables. A glance at the enchanted night sky above told me it was dinner time, while a look at the head table revealed a turban-clad pawn. _First year, then._

Turning and slipping past a group of Ravenclaws, frozen in their chatting, I walked towards the Slytherin table. I cast a baleful look over my housemates before setting my eyes on a lone head of dark hair sitting apart from his peers. I stood beside him, watching as his wild hair slowly began to move. His robes started to rustle as well, shifting over his overly-skinny form as he stood. _I think I remember now…_

* * *

A boy stood and discretely tucked a tome away into his robes, leaving the great hall and ignoring the few stares at his back. His housemates still didn't understand him; he was an enigma to them, and that was perfectly fine. _A half-blood that grew up with abusive muggles, I'm not exactly easy for a pureblood to figure out even if I felt like being social._ He thought, sighing.

His feet led him on a long, meandering path through the hallways of the great castle. Usually at this time he'd find an abandoned classroom and practice his magic, or at least the spells he dared use within these halls. Now however, he felt a certain listlessness – it had been some time since he'd explored the castle. _Wouldn't hurt to find a new spot to read, anyway._ He thought, moving up a few floors and walking along an outer hallway; open air and dark night dominated his left.

He gazed impassively at the twinkling stars for a long moment – reflecting, repressing. _I have far too many issues to think overly long like this._ His thoughts muttered, forcing him to turn and head deeper into the castle. He walked aimlessly, fingering the spine of the tome he carried hidden beneath his robes. It was a book on minor dark arts, not exactly illegal but most certainly to be found in the Restricted Section if it were ever allowed into Hogwarts at all. He'd bought it during his very first trip to Diagon Alley after slipping away from his _escort_.

Long years in the Dursleys' household had taught him to be wary and to question the motives of everyone. From so-called family that despised his very existence to muggle teachers that never interceded on his behalf despite it being their _duty_, no, he had no cause for trusting _anyone_. And so, he had explored the darker elements of this new world on his own.

_I'm reflecting again…_ he thought with a sigh, forcing the memories away for the time being and clutching the book tighter as he passed a few portraits. He came to an intersection, listening as sounds echoed from the hallway to his right. _I think I'm close to the Hufflepuff dormitories… _he realized, turning the other way and continuing on his silent exploration.

He walked for a ways further, allowing his feet to choose his path. Eventually he came upon a hallway with several doors on either side, likely unused classrooms. _Why is that doorknob glowing? _The single handle stood out from the rest by a very slight sheen of red-orange. _Is it a locking charm, privacy ward, or both?_ He wracked his mind for possible causes while he stood before the offending door.

_Well, it's worth a shot…_ he thought, unsure where this sudden spike of curiosity originated and hoping it didn't lead him to intruding on some amorous upperclassmen. "_Alohomora,_" he incanted, frowning as the door refused to budge. _Maybe the ward has to be dispelled…_ "_Finite,_" he tried, succeeding with the spell after two attempts and smiling as the red-orange glow dissipated. Another unlocking charm followed, and the door opened silently.

He slipped in and boggled at what he saw. A seventh year by his judgment, dancing left to right as an animated dummy sent a series of spells at her. Her movements were a beautiful, fluid grace that insured not a single spell from her opponent landed. _How is an animated construct casting spells?_ He wracked his mind for an answer; as he watched however, the balls impacted the wall and floor with no discernible damage or impact. _Are they just light? Not actual spells, but illusions?_ He steeled himself and purposefully stepped into the path of one of them, unable to resist the instinct to close his eyes as the ball impacted his chest… and promptly dissipated. _Not even a tingle…_

The young woman still hadn't recognized his presence, so he took a moment to study her. Her hair was a mystery, as bright pink was certainly not a natural shade of any race of human or demi-human. As he watched, the colors of it seemed to shift to a more muted color when she failed a dodge only to brighten considerably when her fluid movements dodged successfully. _Odd…_

Harry contemplated leaving her there, but his damnable curiosity forced him to stay. _Yellow highlights on the robes, she's a Hufflepuff… probably won't curse me. _He reasoned and gathered himself before clearing his throat loudly. Chaos ensued.

The witch was mid-pirouette when the sound came. All of his previous assertions about her grace went flying out the window as she slipped and face-planted onto the stone floor. The construct continued to happily pelt her back with light spells while she groaned in pain. It took all of Harry's will not to burst into laughter – as it was, he managed to restrain it to a snort.

"Buggering hell that hurt," she groused, pushing herself up and giving a baleful look to the interloper. "Well? Aren't you going to apologize?" She continued, glaring at the dark-haired youth with annoyance.

"Your warding spells need work. A first year got through them," Harry drawled, adopting the superior attitude he'd cultivated for dealing with in-laws and dorm mates.

She glared at him then, standing and mustering whatever dignity was to be found when one had dusty robes and an errant scrap of parchment stuck to their face. "Yeah well…" she started, frowned, tried to start again and finally let out an explosive sigh. "Was there something you wanted kid?"

"The construct, how does it work?" Harry continued without preamble, walking past her and standing in front of the now-motionless golem, tilting his head from side to side and poking it with his wand.

"Stop fiddling with it!" She snapped, slapping his hand away and giving him a look. "It cost a bloody fortune. It's a training dummy." She continued in a hard voice, the annoyance still clear in her tone.

"Explain," the boy stated, locking his emerald gaze on hers and watching in astonishment as the color of her eyes briefly matched his own before shifting back to a neutral blue. _One thing at a time…_ "How do the enchantments work? What are its capabilities?"

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" She asked, frowning as young wizard kept staring at her. "Fine. It's made of wood and it's been enchanted with loads of stuff that lets it move around and whatnot. It can fire simple spells, or it can dodge incoming spells. Trainee aurors use these models; the more high-end ones are made of metal and are quite a bit faster." She finished, obviously hoping to deter the boy – it was not to be.

"I hadn't realized it was possible to animate things permanently…" Harry whispered, speaking his thoughts aloud as he processed her words with Granger-like efficiency. "So you want to be an auror?" the question surprised him, why would he care? And yet, he found himself curious. _Maybe she can give me some pointers for the next time I get caught out by errant Gryffindors…_ he reasoned.

"Not that it's any of your business… but yes," She muttered, finally sitting down on a desk and leaning back to appraise the boy in front of her. "Snape might just cost it for me with the potions NEWT, but I'm still gonna try. Bloody git." She muttered, just loud enough for her audience to hear.

Harry frowned at her – Snape was his head of house, but he supposed he could understand her feelings. _He was never very fond of me either, despite being my house head…_ he mused, cocking his head and assessing the young woman in front of him. "Wouldn't a shield spell work just as well?" Harry queried.

"Yeah for one or two hits, but those things get tiring to hold up. Plus, your enemy isn't always gonna be flinging little light charms at you, yeah?" She asked, scoffing. "It's best to learn to move and dodge, and there's supposed to be an entire course in the auror academy for non-magical defense."

He took the scoff as a personal offense, glaring. "Perhaps you should have it cast some real spells then, to give you some proper motivation." Harry all but growled.

"Easy tiger," she laughed, suddenly grinning at him and asking, "That an offer?"

_What?_ "What?" he queried, surprised.

"I said, are you offering to help me? You got through those door wards, so I'm assuming you can cast more than a little levitation charm," she stated, grinning wider now. He watched transfixed as her hair grew from a darker pink to an almost silvery color. _She's so confusing…_

"What exactly do you want me to do? And what's in it for me?" Harry fired back, crossing his arms over his chest and giving her his best impassive look.

Her hair color dimmed a bit. "Don't do that, you remind me of a hook-nosed git," she teased, then grew more serious. "You know the stinging hex?" she waited for his nod, "use that, you'll be harder to predict than the dummy. As for what ya get in return… I'll show you a few spells, yeah?"

The gleam in the boy's eyes must have been too telling, for she immediately frowned. "Nothing too dangerous, but I can show you how to do a typical stunner and maybe help you with those shields you like so much, eh?"

Harry mulled over her words for a moment and finally nodded. "Fair enough," he murmured, walking forward as she stood and offering a hand, "Harry Potter."

She smiled back at him and reached forward to ruffle his hair instead, "Wotcher Harry, name's Tonks. Just Tonks."

* * *

Her hand in his hair began to slow before the swaying dark strands finally went completely still. I looked between them at the smiling face of Tonks and the surprisingly mirrored expression on the younger boy before her. I realized suddenly that I was smiling as well, my expression matching the others.

Tonks and I had trained together after our accord that evening. My accuracy with spells had risen sharply from the efforts, and she had praised me on more than one occasion. _After she got over the stinging…_ I thought with mirth. It had started as a strictly professional endeavor for the betterment of our individual skills.

Over time however, we'd grown closer – more than once I'd found myself in our usual training spot patting her back awkwardly as she cried over her latest romantic debacle. Apparently being a metamorph, as I had learned her gifts were called, had its downsides to go with the benefits. _I can't believe some fool actually asked her to look like McGonagall… _I shivered, that had been a particularly long evening.

Eventually we had been forced to drift apart as her NEWTs approached, though we had tried to meet at least once a week. These meetings usually devolved into me reading her trainee auror books while she frantically read through her school texts, but still – it had been nice to have a friend. _Actually… she was probably the only one I had my entire first year,_ I realized.

After Tonks graduated, she had kept in touch sporadically through letters. I recalled with a smile the nearly-ineligible letter she'd sent gushing over having been chosen as an apprentice to some senior auror named Alastor Moody. _Constant Vigilance! _her later letters had complained. The thought of Tonks' status drew a frown to my face as I recalled the events that led to my unconsciousness.

Tonks was still a trainee Auror, why had she been there? I recalled a letter that she had written explaining trainee Aurors usually accompanied experienced mentors for mundane field work to gain experience. _Well, as far as they knew it was a simple, if excessive, underage magic charge at first…_ I mused, slowly walking out of the memory and back into the familiar environs of my mind.

_Tonks had really wanted to go on some of those field assignments, too…_ I remembered suddenly. The thought made me feel sick, and for the first time I cursed the fact I was stuck in my mindscape and unable to commit to the wretching that I so desperately wished to do. I slammed a fist into a wall instead and watched it crumble in face of my wrath.

Turning my gaze to the dark skies above, I walked out of the western 'wing' of my thoughts and into a dilapidated courtyard. _The fire's still spreading._ It was true; twilight flame had consumed almost the entire sky above me and cast a shadow over my entire mindscape. "At least you're staying up there," I quipped, likely tempting fate.

Suddenly, the flames began to swirl directly above my head. _Fuck me._ I thought savagely, watching as the fire churned like some parody of a whirlpool. It began to lower, lengthening into a funnel shape directly towards me. A part of me told me to run, told me to escape before the nebulous tornado could claim me – but I refused to listen. As far as I was concerned it already had me, body and soul.

"Come to collect your dues?" I mocked to the maelstrom of fire above me. "13 minutes of freedom you gave me, after all," I continued, stepping up onto a broken stair just to put me that much closer. "Though I must confess, it didn't turn out quite how I expected. I suppose that's just how you work, hmm?" I taunted. Even a week ago, I would likely have considered myself mad if shown this situation. _Perhaps I am._

The flames roared brighter, dusting the ruins around me in a layer of frost and devouring warmth. I stood in the center of the pillar as it widened; as I watched, a tunnel formed above me through the fire. I spread my arms wide and welcomed the frigid inferno, welcomed the contradiction, welcomed the _darkness._

Suddenly the conflagration was upon me, embracing me with twilight flame. _It doesn't hurt… why doesn't it hurt?_ I thought, suddenly feeling my mental self lurch upwards. The dark blaze propelled me towards the sky with more and more speed, towards the still-opaque barriers. I braced myself and brought my arms before my face just before I struck the shields of my mind. They shattered like glass before a muggle cannon…

* * *

I awoke suddenly, sitting bolt upright and looking around with wide-eyes. It took me several moments to push down the panic and confusion and take stock of my situation. _What… what was that?_ I asked rhetorically, fearing even to hazard a guess as to what I'd just experienced. Hastily, I checked my occlumency shields and found them whole, if a bit worse for wear given my predicament.

_My predicament indeed…_ I thought with a trace of amusement, looking around at the small cell I was sequestered within. My lower back still ached, ached where my spine had _broken_ and I realized I must have been out for some time – and bore the attentions of a healer during that period.

I patted myself down, finding I was still garbed in over-large jeans and a simple T-shirt that fell far past my waist. My wand had of course been taken, as had the watch Ginny had given me. It was hard to tell which I missed more at the moment.

Slowly I stood, wincing as pain stabbed at my back. _How long are you supposed to stay immobile after breaking your spine, anyway?_ I thought curiously, but seeing as I had no idea just how long I had been unconscious it mattered little. I stood for a moment and stretched the muscles that I dared; my mouth was dry and the aftertaste of mold was prevalent. _Nutrient potion. Probably been out longer than a day, for certain._

I approached the door of the cell and looked through the small, barred window. I assumed it was a holding cell within the ministry, as I spotted a drowsy Auror sitting at a small table nearby. I assessed him for a long moment, he appeared rather young – likely a trainee, there simply to raise alarm if something happened so that more seasoned veterans could deal with the breach. As it was, I wondered what god I had pleased to bless me with such luck not once, but twice. _Will they ever learn not to underestimate me?_

As if sensing my gaze, the man turned his drowsy eyes to my cell bars. He must have noticed appraising stare, for he suddenly stood and blinked at me. "You're supposed to be out… they re-stunned you just an hour ago!" He exclaimed, and I cocked my head at him as I considered his words.

"Then whoever did it is obviously incompetent," I retorted dryly, leaning against the cell door and resting my chin just beneath the bars. It irritated me that I had to stand on my tip-toes to look out.

"Mad-eye… erm, I mean, Senior Auror Moody himself stunned you!" the man retorted, and I blinked. _I should be out for quite some time, hell even the stunners Tonks taught me were sufficient to put someone under for over three hours…_ I thought, recalling a particular few Gryffindors who had served to test that duration.

"Why have I been kept unconscious?" I asked, pushing aside the issue of my rapid recovery and focusing instead on the situation at hand.

"Orders," he replied shortly, apparently getting over the shock of my sudden bout of consciousness and recalling that I was, in fact, his prisoner.

"Why haven't I been kissed?" I asked next; I felt it was a legitimate question. He seemed uncomfortable with the query. _What, the thought of a 13-year-old being executed doesn't sit well with you? _I mentally scoffed.

"Your trial is scheduled for tomorrow," he finally replied, shifting his gaze to the papers on his desk before looking back at me and beginning to approach my cell, "Now, go lie down on the cot so I can stun you again."

_What a ridiculous command,_ I thought, glaring balefully at the fool before me. I looked into his brown eyes and realized that if I was put under again now, I couldn't trust my capacity to recover so quickly again. I would be out until the trial, I would be sentenced, I would be executed…

A pleasant numbness danced up my vertebrae.

I smiled then as I looked into those approaching eyes. "No," I murmured simply, reaching out with my mind and trying to form the connection. Legilimency was an art I had tested a sum total of three times, all with Ginny and never in this fashion… and always with a wand.

Thoughts of Ginny's smiling face during our study sessions made the cold recede; it made it harder to hold my focus on his eyes. Instead, I thought of her pale lifeless body lying on the floor of a forgotten chamber. The chill returned and bathed my insides, my _soul_, with vindictive rime and searing twilight.

He raised his wand to stun me and I glared at him hatefully, wreathing my will in dark flame and _striking_. I felt myself flying forward, propelled by the same blaze that had brought my consciousness. I slammed into the rudimentary occlumency shields he had with a fury not to be denied, and soon the fire was spreading along his insides. I saw his blank gaze and smirked as he visibly shivered.

"_We have to escape this place…"_ I whispered into the halls of his mind; I knew better than to try direct domination in such a manner and I had no wand for the Imperius. Instead, I focused on implanting a suggestion within his mind to provoke a response. _"They're keeping us here. They're going to kill us. Give me my wand and we'll get out of here together."_

Our wills warred on the plane of his thoughts. He seemed torn, his blank gaze never leaving my own eyes. I saw a flash of a cabinet, a cabinet containing wands. _My wand!_ "_Get it for me and we can escape!"_ He was rebelling, but the dark fire – _my_ dark fire – would not be denied. His shivers grew more pronounced, and I repeated the command in a growl.

Slowly he began to backpedal, stumbling over the table though his eyes seemed locked onto mine. He fumbled behind him for the cabinet and tapped his wand on the wards, opening it and pulling out three wands from within. I recognized one as my holly and phoenix feather. "_That one, yes!"_

He walked back towards my cell with a mechanical gait. I reached through the bars then, outstretching my arm towards him. _"Almost there… just hand it here, and we'll be free…" _I cooed. The Auror raised my wand towards me slowly. _Almost…_

A blue curse struck my open palm at speed, slamming my forearm into the bars of my cell and snapping them audibly along with most of the bones in my hand. I screamed in pain and stumbled back into my cell; the black flame hastily returned me into my own mind and wreathed itself around me in a protective cocoon.

"I told you he's to stay stunned, Richards!" a familiar voice rumbled just before the crack of staff meeting skull reached my ears.

"_Ow! _Wha… Mad-Eye?" I heard the auror reply, his voice dazed as if he'd just woken from a deep sleep. "I-I mean, S-Senior Auror Moody!" he corrected moments later. Apparently he had recovered enough to remember his audience.

"This is going on your record," the gruff voice, who I now knew as Alastor Moody, growled and stepped up to the bars. I looked at his gnarled face hatefully while cradling my shattered right arm. "Nice try lad, don't know how you did it and frankly I don't care. You're going back under."

"Wait!" I tried, only to stumble forward as a thick bolt of crimson energy struck my chest and rent my consciousness asunder.

* * *

I awoke chained to a chair in the center of a large hall. _Courtroom…_ I corrected, glancing around. There was a tingle running through my nerves, causing my fingers and toes to twitch. _I must have been enervated._

"The trial shall now commence. Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, presiding," an official voice sounded from somewhere behind me and to the right.

"Harry Potter," a voice called from in front of me, and I glanced up and gazed at my old headmaster as he sat on his dais with the entire assembled Wizengamot flanking him. I had to forcibly restrain the black fire that surged inside of me at the sight.

"You stand accused of 3 counts of murder of a muggle, 2 counts of murder of an Auror," _Two? I thought I killed three…_ "Additionally, you are accused of using multiple Unforgivable and other illegal dark curses in the course of these acts. How do you plead?" Dumbledore asked, the sorrow in his eyes nearly made me sick. I snorted instead.

"Not guilty by reason of mental disease or defect," I replied, recalling the defense from some muggle crime drama I'd overheard while scrubbing the Dursley's floors a few years prior.

"I see," Albus started, frowning at me. "You see Harry…"

"_Hem-hem!" _A nasally voice interrupted, and I cast my gaze into the sea of black robes for the source.

"While I do agree insanity makes for a likely—"

"_Hem-hem!"_

"…yes, Senior Under-Secretary?" Albus finally acknowledged, giving the woman in question a mild glare.

"Such a defense is not credible under Ministry guidelines, sir," she murmured in what was likely supposed to be a sweet voice, but the dark fire inside of me seethed and was joined by my own anger. I located her finally, as she had not been among the assembled Wizengamot above. No, she was standing just beneath their podiums as acting prosecutor for the ministry. I committed her face to memory.

"Thank you, Madam Umbridge," _Umbridge._ The Chief Warlock replied, though even I could tell his words were slightly forced. "Do you have any other words to say before the trial commences, Harry?" Dumbledore finished.

I smiled then, leaning back and rapping my fingers – freshly healed, though still stiff – on the reinforced wooden chair that bound me. "It doesn't matter, this trial is a farce just like this Ministry," I offered, casting an amused look to the pink woman from earlier. She apparently didn't like my choice of words, judging by the scowl that briefly broke her sugary smile.

"Very well…"

* * *

In all, the trial lasted about an hour. They brought in aurors to testify against me, most of them I recognized from that fateful night. _13 minutes!_

The first auror was the one I shot with my uncle's shotgun. He didn't appear worse for wear at all. _Of course, muggle firearms don't exactly leave trace dark magic that complicate healing…_ I thought with a slight smirk. He saw the smirk and nearly drew his wand.

The second and perhaps most shocking was an auror that was missing about half of his face. It was covered in white gauze that disappeared down his robes to his right shoulder and glistened with blue-white wisps of enchantment. I recognized him with a start – he had arrived near Tonks, and I had struck him with an acid-burst curse. I had thought him dead. His testimony was damning, if brief.

Finally, Senior Auror Moody himself took the stand. I didn't bother hiding my snort when his peg-leg got caught on the edge of the stand. It got me silenced for the duration of his testimony.

_Why didn't they bring in Tonks?_ I was curious yet thankful; I truly didn't think I could face her again. _Better I get kissed without seeing her – maybe she'll remember me as I was back in first year…_ I thought sadly.

"Does the prosecution rest?" Dumbledore queried after Moody had ambled off and a few other investigating aurors had testified to the state of the Dursleys. One had even vomited during his testimony on the state of Petunia Dursley and I laughed openly, wondering who had paid him for the performance – that got me silenced again.

"We do, Chief Warlock," Umbridge replied smugly, sitting down in her seat and giving me her little sugary grin. Twilight flame consumed my thoughts, but I restrained it. Aurors were behind me, flanking me, more by the doors… it would be pointless to fight now – better instead to bide my time.

"Do you have any words in your defense, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, though I could tell he probably didn't want me to speak. The silencing charm on me was lifted, and I gave him my best grin.

"It was worth it," I murmured simply, but there was cause for my barb. I wanted to weaken his shields; I wanted one last parting shot at the old man…

He frowned deeply, and let out a shuddering sigh. I spotted the glint of tears in his eyes and hid my grin as I gathered the dark inferno within me. "You leave me no choice, Harry. Those in favor—" I struck with vengeance.

I poured all of my frustration into that attack. I gathered all my hate, all my sorrow, every single sin I could gather from my memory and threw it into the pyre. The raging inferno that gripped me eclipsed thought and reason, and I charged into his mind on blackened wings of most unholy flame. Pristine white shields greeted me as I rapidly approached, and I slammed into them with a fury born of desperation and a lifetime of suffering.

The shields were strong, _so strong_, and yet the hate within me surged onwards. Frost encased the shimmering barrier as the fire raged against it, raged against one of my perceived tormentors. I slammed the mental equivalent of a fist into the bright alabaster before me, licks of black flame expelling from my claw with each strike. _Claw?_

For a single moment, the shield buckled. A hairline of cracks formed beneath my strikes, and a single fragment dislodged…

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…_

_A prophecy?_ My mind whirled with the knowledge and my concentration faltered. The gleaming shields flared to brilliance suddenly and I screamed as I was violently ejected on a silver wind. Twilight flame wrapped around me and defended me from the worst, but I knew there would be damage to my mindscape after this.

"_Enough!_" Dumbledore was livid, though I didn't bother looking up at his face. I hung my head and fought the headache he'd sparked inside of me. There was clamor in the Wizengamot now, and I heard some unknown voice calling for order.

_Why is he thinking about a prophecy during my trial? What's the significance?_ It was so hard to focus now, the black fire had dimmed from my defeat and my occlumency shields were fractured heavily.

"All in favor of conviction?" Dumbledore finally asked; his voice was cold. I didn't bother to look at the show of hands.

"Harry Potter, the Wizengamot finds you guilty of all charges," the Chief Warlock intoned with the voice of a judge passing sentence – which he was. "As you have not yet reached your majority, your sentence is commuted to life in Azkaban." _…what?_

Footsteps approached and stopped in front of me; I recognized the hem of the robes as the dark blue of the Auror corps. I heard a sudden snapping sound and sighed as I beheld two pieces of a broken wand fall to the floor before me. _Eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather…_

"Aurors, remove the defendant," a female voice stated, the same one who had called for order earlier. I was bodily lifted to my feet and had my arms bound behind me. I walked mechanically as I was led from the room, my thoughts still reeling from my mental battle and the knowledge that I had been spared the kiss.

* * *

There were reporters outside the courtroom, of course. I paid them no mind, my eyes cast down to the shackles on my feet. _What was that prophecy about, why was he thinking about it during my trial? It makes no sense…_ I was thinking frantically now. I hardly noticed when a reporter reached through the throng of aurors and grabbed my shoulder, nor did I pay any mind when Moody rapped him on the head with his staff.

We walked directly into what I supposed was a holding area. Finally wrestling the headache down from a splitting pain to a dull throb, I risked a glance upwards and immediately faltered. _Tonks…_

She was standing in front of me with tears in her eyes, and I found to my horror they were contagious. Words spilled from my lips without the approval of my mind, "Tonks… I'm sorry…" I wasn't sorry for the murders. I wasn't sorry for the 13 minutes of freedom bought with blood. No, I was sorry for bringing her into my life and holding her close enough that she was harmed by my actions, no matter how justified I felt them to be.

She sighed quietly and sniffled, and I tried to offer her a wan smile, "You'll need a new training partner," I offered, trying to remind her of better days, of days before a flight of independence landed her friend in a cage for the rest of his life, of days before black fire consumed the last vestiges of my battered soul.

My words must have struck a nerve, for suddenly the dam behind her will broke. She lurched at me and wrapped me tightly in her arms, and I pressed my face into her chest as she began to sob in earnest. Sudden warmth bloomed within me and dispelled the cold. I was unable to suppress a gasp.

"I'm sorry too…" she whispered into my hair, "Oh God, Harry I'm so sorry…" I leaned into her, wishing the restraints were removed from my wrists so I could return the embrace. I inhaled deeply of her scent, the lilacs of her perfume mingling with what I could only define as _her_. She smelled of earthen things, with a crispness normally found on chilly mornings. _Autumn…_

"That's enough, Nymphadora. We have orders," the voice was Moody's, "and you have to report to Madam Bones for your disciplinary hearing. Just forget the lad exists, he's going to join his kind," he finished in a voice dripping with disdain.

His words made me tense, and not just from indignation. _She was the only one there that night that wasn't at my trial…_ I felt her tense and take a breath to defend me and immediately interrupted her, "Tonks, you didn't have to…" I started.

She shushed me with a shuddering breath and hugged me tighter. "I refused to testify, they can bugger off," she replied, finally drawing away from me as Moody impatiently tapped his staff on the floor.

"I'll be alright," I offered in an attempt to reassure her and she suddenly laughed through her tears.

"Only you would say something like that…" she began to tear up again and reached forward to ruffle my hair in a familiar gesture. "I'll see you later, kay?"

It was my turn to laugh, "You better not!" I replied seriously, drawing another smile from her - though this one was tinged with sadness.

"I said that's enough," Moody rumbled, and his stave impacted the back of my head. I turned and snarled at him, a torrent of black fire rose and bore me forward into the auror's mind. A granite wall greeted me, stretching infinitely in all directions. I was still weak from Dumbledore and the attack was paltry at best, but it served my purposes. I slammed my _claw_ into the stone and watched as a spider web of cracks spread from the impact moments before I fell back into my own body.

"Constant Vigilance, old man!" I sneered, grinning savagely as he stumbled back. Raw fury consumed his remaining eye as he raised his staff.

"Harry!" Tonks cried just as the thick bolt of a stunner slammed into my breast, and I fell back into her arms.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is part two of the prologue, which will consist of three chapters total by my estimate.

Please read and review.


	3. Prologue III

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its universe belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claim to any of it with this fanfiction.

**A/N: **Hello again everyone - I apologize for the delay with this chapter! It was originally going to include more, however I decided to split it as it ran a bit overlong. Consequently, this is the third installment out of four that will form the prologue.**  
**

**- Control -  
**Prologue III

The first thing I noticed when I awoke was the smell of salt.

Traces of black fire licked the edges of my vision when my eyelids parted, and I realized to what I owed my recovery. Glancing around, I noticed I was on a small boat. Waves rocked me; waves from a sea I only now realized appeared in the midst of a storm. _It's… freezing._ It truly was, frost misted my breath and the spray of seawater froze on the sides of my craft.

I was shackled to this small boat by my hands and feet, which were numb with cold. I couldn't see over the rim of the boat's hull. _They bound me inside of it…_ I realized, noting the multiple sheens of blues and reds that crisscrossed the wooden structure. _ Reinforcement charms, imperturbables… _

A wave crested and the boat rocked, dipping down hard to stern and giving me a view of the horizon – that was when I saw it. _Azkaban._

It was a vision of madness. Twisted spires of blackened stone were reinforced with the dull sheen of some dark blue metal that spread over them in chaotic designs. The outline of the fortress was a pale, ethereal violet that stood out starkly against the overcast sky and all but screamed of the protective wards that lay wreathed around the entire structure. Gothic arches stretched between spires, dotted with massive demonic gargoyles whose eyes tracked my approach impassively.

A sudden, strange thought flitted into my mind as I beheld the sight. _This is the second time I've seen a castle in my life, and both times were by boat… _For some reason the thought brought a chuckle to my throat. The sound was alien in such a place.

The chill intensified, and I felt the charms that had been propelling the boat begin to fail. _What happens now? I'm still in the sea… am I going to be left to drift? _I couldn't really tell how I felt about the choice between dying to exposure or facing the horrors within the twisted halls of this ancient structure before me.

I was saved from having to dwell over-long on my predicament by a sudden chill that permeated my being, cutting into me far deeper than the simple cold of the northern seas. The black flame within my mind receded while doors to my memory rattled deep within the ruins of my mindscape. _Dementors…_

A black shadow drifted over my vessel, formless and wreathed in a cloak of purest shadow. A skeletal hand exited the cloak and grasped a chain above my head that I could only guess tied to the bow of the boat. _It's dragging me to shore… _I realized, taking a shuddering breath and steeling myself for the arrival by tightening my occlumency shields.

* * *

Some moments later I found myself walking through a hallway, stumbling to keep up with the wraith from earlier. My arms were bound before me, a metal chain connecting to them and extending into the hand of the dementor that led me.

"I had expected aurors here, you know," I murmured, truly doubting my _escort_ would be one for conversation yet I needed the noise. I needed something _human_ in this place. I had begun to wonder if I was the only one of my kind here, here in this nexus of suffering.

The creature remained silent, dragging me through several stone archways and up so many flights of stairs that I lost count. I stumbled more than once, banging my knees on the stone. My escort was uncaring for my plight, tugging harder on the chain whenever I lagged behind and often sending me sprawling to the ground anew.

"I had also expected other prisoners, surely I'm not the only _murderer_ in the world," my disdain was palpable, but again I truly doubted the wraith noticed or cared. Presently we entered a small hallway and our gait slowed. I was thankful for the reprieve, looking around at the darkened stone and frowning. _There should be people here, I know there are people here…_

We stopped before a large door of the same dark blue metal from outside the structure. I wracked my brain for the identity of the substance. _Dark blue, seems to absorb light judging by the dull sheen, likely magically resistant if used in a wizard's prison…_ It hit me then, and I stared in wonder. _Adamantium…_ I had no time to dwell on my discovery however, as my _warden_ succeeded in opening the lock.

We stepped through into hell. My ears popped when we entered the room, the telltale sign of crossing a silencing ward. _Screams… so many screams…_ They were deafening. Cells lined both walls on either side of the large hall before us. In each doorway stood a dementor, beyond which could be found a prisoner shriveled in a corner. Some twitched, some moaned, others clawed at the air – most just _screamed_.

_This is… horrible… _I thought, shivering for the first time and not from the cold. My warden guided me along one of the walls and I turned as I heard a dull _thump_ from within a nearby cell. It was the only cell without a dementor standing before it, and I tugged on the chain that led me as I tried to peer at the occupant. To my surprise, my warden stopped and allowed me my curiosity.

I stepped closer to the bars, spotting an emaciated man standing near the back of the small stone cage. His head was rhythmically striking the wall, over and over and _over_ as the rest of his body stood rigidly still. "H-hello?" I tried, hating the stutter but unable to stifle it. The man ignored me, continuing to strike his skull against the unyielding stone. Blood stained the wall and trickled down to the floor.

I watched him, a sinking feeling settling into my stomach that I couldn't place. "Hello? A-are you alright?" It was a fool's query considering our setting, but I could think of no other words. Slowly the man turned towards me and I caught his eyes. I dove into his thoughts hoping to glean some information on this place… but I found nothing. _Nothing._

_This is impossible… not even Dumbledore is great enough of an occlumens to completely hide his mind, that's absolutely impossible! Something should…_ my thoughts stopped. The chill within my soul settled deep into my breast, and it wasn't the comforting numbness of ebon flame. No, this was the frigid grip of horror – this was _fear._ _He's soulless… there's nothing there… he's been kissed…_

I stumbled away from the cell and retched, falling to my knees and expelling the bile in my stomach in dry heaves onto the cold stone floor. My warden began to tug on my chain but I couldn't muster the strength to stand; instead, I let him drag me over the ragged floors. My gray prison robes caught and tore in several places, but I didn't care. I could hardly think.

_That could be my fate… nothing, nothing there… his soul was ripped out and now there's nothing there… _My thoughts were coming faster now as pricks of hysteria tested my occlumency shields and chiseled away at the smallest imperfections. _Whatever was left was just pounding his head on that wall… was he trying to find some feeling? Trying to feel pain, something to tell him he was alive? _Panic was gripping me, closing around my heart with frostbitten fingers.

I was snapped from my reverie when I was unceremoniously thrown into a cell. I rolled with the throw, coming to rest against the back wall and managing to sit up under my own power. There in the doorway of the cell stood my warden, the very same wraith that had met my boat down far below in the surf. My chains fell away and I stood immediately, squaring off with the dark shadow before me.

I wanted to make some type of witty comment, inject some bit of levity in an attempt to regain some small scrap of control over the situation. I wanted to taunt this creature, to tell him he would have to pay _dearly_ if he wanted _my_ soul. I called to my twilight flame, called to it to infuse my will and grant me strength to face this abomination. Nothing came.

The doors to my memory rattled harder in my mind as I stared at the creature before me; sudden panic bound my heart in sheets of ice and _squeezed_. I backpedaled, pressing against the wall of stone behind me. "S-stay away from me…" I was trembling now. _The flame abandoned me… no, it wouldn't…_

A sudden force struck my occlumency shields and pierced them like a cutting curse through parchment. My mindscape trembled, doors shattered within their frames, and I fell into a stream of unbound memory…

* * *

I landed hard on my knees onto warm wooden floors. Slowly I cast my eyes around the room, frowning immediately as I noticed how… _indistinct_ the environment appeared. _Blurry… usually only happens in my earliest memories…_

That was when I heard the scream, and the thundering footsteps on the stairs. _No, not this one…_

A woman burst into the room and ran for the crib – _my_ crib. She was nearly hysterical. "Sirius… get here soon…" she was whispering; I noticed a faint white glow fading on her wand tip, the sign of a recently cast patronus. The woman – _mother_ – glanced back to the door before rushing to it and slamming it shut. Nearly half a dozen wards shot from her wand in rapid succession, just as I heard the first sounds of spellfire from downstairs.

_I don't want to remember this… _I tried to leave the memory. I focused on my mindscape, pulling back with all of my will but it was for naught. I turned, slamming my hands onto the walls of the memory but only succeeded in tiring myself – someone, some_thing_ was sapping my strength and forcing me to witness it all anew.

There was a thundering crash from beneath and then soft footfalls ascended the stairs. My mother turned just as the doorway imploded, screaming and spreading her body wide over the crib as splinters and shards of wood rained through the room.

"Stand aside and give me the boy," a silky voice drawled, and she turned and leveled her wand.

"You're not taking Harry!" Her voice was shaky but the resolve shined through – I felt a stirring of pride.

"Then you'll die with him," the Dark Lord murmured simply, raising his wand…

She didn't even fight it – to this day I don't understand why. She murmured something softly under her breath moments before the killing curse struck her stomach and rent her soul asunder. I noticed her wand flash, but the spell apparently failed as she stumbled back and screamed my name with her last breath.

Pain stabbed at my heart. It hurt me to view this memory, hurt me far more than any memory I had – perhaps because it was the earliest memory I could recall. Occlumency had given it more detail; it had allowed me to remember more of the finer points of the entire event. _Why did you let him kill you mother? You had time, surely we could have escaped somehow…_

"Foolish mudblood whore," the Dark Lord muttered; apparently he was as surprised as I was over the lack of fight. _I'm going to kill you, Tom… _I thought quietly to myself, focusing on the anger rather than the loss. The memory didn't hurt as badly as it once did, but it still tore deeply into my heart. _I've gone this far… might as well watch the rest._ I thought, steeling myself and returning my attention to the memory.

Slowly, Voldemort approached my crib and I felt the sting of revulsion at the smirk on his face. The cocky bastard actually leaned over my crib and cast the Dark Mark outside the open window behind me. "One less challenge to my reign…" he whispered, raising his wand towards me and starting a familiar incantation.

It was right at this moment that the window to my nursery exploded inward. A muggle motorcycle – a _flying_ muggle motorcycle – crashed through the window and slammed into the Dark Lord, knocking him across the room and through a wall to fall down into what I supposed was a conservatory beyond. My godfather, Sirius Black, landed in a roll and gave a very dog-like snarl towards the hole in the wall. He turned and stared at the body of my mother, slumped on the ground near my crib. "Lily… no…" he whispered, tears had already formed in his eyes. He must have seen the body of my father outside.

"W-we've gotta get you out of here, pup…" he whispered, gathering the child's body into his arms just as another muted explosion shook the house to its foundations. A plume of flame and noxious smoke poured from beyond the hole in the wall. "Nothing else for it, hold on!" He pushed the child against his back and flicked his wand. _Sticking charm…_ I recognized the wand motion now.

He dove from the window just as a ball of sickly green flew past and impacted the crib, dissolving the wood in acid. Moments before he struck the ground, his flesh _shifted_ and a large black dog took the impact. A baby was stuck to its back as it sprinted across the front lawn, weaving from side to side as dark curses impacted and tore furrows into the ground around him. I smiled when he reached the edge of the wards and apparated them both to safety.

The memory fell away as its focus departed, but I knew the rest from a combination of scraps of information and conjecture.

My godfather had taken me to Hogwarts and given me to the care of _Dumbledore_. There he had been informed of a simultaneous attack on the Longbottoms and he'd left to intervene despite the old man's objections and warnings.

He hadn't foreseen that the Dark Lord, furious with his failure at Godric's Hollow, would have gone to join the assault on Longbottom Manor. From what I learned, it had been Rodolphus Lestrange that had struck the killing blow on Sirius Black.

The Dark Lord had of course insisted on slaying the Longbottom boy himself. _His ego would allow for nothing less than to personally murder a defenseless child, after all…_ However, on casting the killing curse something had gone wrong – something that defied all logic and rules of magic. Voldemort had been destroyed that night and at the hands of a near-squib child.

Rage suffused me at the memory of that night, rage that warred with the loss. _Neville Longbottom, hero of the wizarding world, Boy-Who-Lived… so many died, and some spoiled brat survives? There is no justice in this world. _But then again, I knew that already. It had been beaten into me for 12 years after that night.

Dumbledore had been the one to take me to the Dursleys. I remembered that, because I could remember _playing with his beard_ on the front step of #4 Privet Drive. He had taken me to live in hell. _I'm going to repay you for that, old man… I'm going to pay you back for every single sin against me!_

The rage was building within me, but it was not to be. The memory shifted and I was forced to watch my mother die again. _And again… and again…_

* * *

Finally, the stream of memory was interrupted. I fell back into my physical body, shivering uncontrollably from a combination of the cold and the loss. I was curled in a fetal position in a corner of the cell, and my throat felt raw. _I've been screaming, then…_

It took me some time to gather myself. My mind was damaged; broken shards of dark glass littered the wasteland while the ruins that had once held my memories were utterly destroyed. Golden strands of my past flitted about on unseen winds, causing those that drifted too close to my consciousness to give me flashes of remembered suffering. _Raped… my mind has been raped…_ I could think of no other word to describe it.

I opened my eyes blearily and spotted a single vial sitting in the center of my cell. Mustering what was left of my strength I dragged myself towards it. _Dark green… murky…_ my thoughts ran like molasses at this point, slow and ponderous. _Probably a nutrient potion… but the dosage is so small… _I swallowed it, pushing my tongue into the vial to get the last mold-tasting drop. _Of course they wouldn't feed us real food, they won't even give us the pleasure of taste…_

My warden was nowhere to be found. I looked at the entrance to my cell, yet he was simply gone. The adamantine bars were wide open. _He didn't even bother to lock me in… _I realized, yet I couldn't muster the strength to move towards the perceived freedom. _Of course not… better to tempt us with a way to escape…_ I thought darkly, feeling the familiar stirrings of rage before the kindling flame was swallowed by hopelessness. _I'm going to die here… No, I have to stay strong…_

I closed my eyes and awaited the return of my tormentor.

* * *

Five months, by my guessing.

It was hard to judge the passage of time in such a place as this, but I'd begun to count the cycles of my warden's appearance and disappearance. Each day he would torment me for what seemed an eternity before disappearing and leaving the single half-dose of nutrient potion. My reprieve would last for some short time, usually long enough to recover some semblance of my psyche before he returned and tore it all down anew.

Slowly I had begun to recover faster. I had learned how to rebuild my broken mind, how to focus my will despite the pain and loss. _I can't let myself be beaten…_ I thought, narrowing my eyes as I pushed myself to my knees in the cell. _I have to escape this place… _I forced myself slowly towards my feet before my unused muscles failed me and sent me sprawling back to the floor. _No use…_

_No. _A familiar stirring of anger blossomed in me and I grasped onto it like a lifeline. _Just because the flame abandoned me doesn't mean I'm an invalid! _I snarled into my thoughts and heaved myself to my feet with effort, resting a hand against the cold stone to steady myself. Slowly, I walked towards the open bars of my cell and past them into the large, empty hall beyond.

There was nothing in the central area other than dusty stone and dried bloodstains. I continued to feel my way along the wall, hissing as I spotted a warden return and fly through a window high above. He saw me, but I realized he was not _my_ warden – though I knew not how I could tell. I had a feeling I could recognize my personal tormentor anywhere.

Keeping one eye upon the dementor above me, I slowly began to cross the hall. The large doors I had entered from were now bound in adamantium once again, so I did not bother to inspect them. Instead I walked to the other row of cells, hoping to find some other inmate who was blessed with my gift of recovery. _Perhaps they know of a way to escape…_

I found many prisoners curled up in a corner of their cells, but none of them would respond to my queries. My voice was dry and parched with disuse; it quickly gave out after just three stinted, one-sided conversations with my fellow inmates. _The wardens will be back soon… _I anticipated, dragging myself slowly back to my cell and frowning as I spotted a shadow in the corner.

"This is my cell," I whispered, it was all my voice would allow. I saw the shadow shift, realizing it was not true darkness but merely a long curtain of ebony hair. A pair of violet eyes glistened slightly in the low light, and I saw them slowly swim into focus onto me.

"It was… vacant," the voice was feminine, and I narrowed my eyes. In my experience, the female snakes at Hogwarts were often the most dangerous.

"I was out. Its mine," If pressed I wouldn't be able to say why I felt so possessive of the site of my torture, yet there was a certain familiarity with the cracked stone walls that helped to bring me a small measure of security.

"I like new cells. It's like going to a whole new _world_…" her voice was strange, possessing a distant quality that made it sound as if she were far away. Her eyes, however, were cold and hard. They were the eyes of a realist, the eyes of someone who had suffered and granted suffering in equal measure. They were my eyes, reflecting back at me with age and violet hue. _Into a mirror, darkly…_

"I doubt the wardens will let us share," I muttered dryly, though honestly I was past caring. I was tired from my stunted exploration. In truth, it had been more motion than I had performed in nearly the entire five months I had been in this hell. Slowly I drug myself over to the wall and collapsed into the corner opposite the other occupant.

"Mmm… they'll separate us when they return. For now though, it's just _us_…" I shivered at her words, but I convinced myself it was just the cold. "You're a mystery…" I sensed her assessing gaze and restrained the urge to look over at her. Instead, I focused on the wall and gave a noncommittal grunt.

She was undeterred, continuing in her own dry, cracked voice. "Tell me… what did the ickle baby do to get thrown into big, bad _Azkaban_…?" There was a teasing quality in her voice. _That's more emotion than I've heard since I've been here, unless you count the screams…_ I was surprised that she could muster anything but sorrow, if I was honest.

"I slaughtered three muggles and somehow bungled my way through killing two aurors in the attempted escape," I replied after a moment, unsure why I was being honest but realizing there was no real need to lie. The entire Wizarding World knew of my crimes by now, I was sure.

She suddenly cackled. High-pitched, mad laughter filled our shared cell and likely much of the hallway beyond. I gave her an uneasy look, assessing her as her violet eyes danced with mirth and her emaciated frame shook with her laughter. "Ickle baby _murderer!_" I narrowed my eyes at her, and she gave me a toothy smile. "It's okay, I am too. Two _murderers_ in a _pod!_" She spread her arms wide in a gesture to our cell. _She's mad. Then again, who am I to judge…?_

I turned from her and her mad, cold eyes. Leaning back against the stone, I closed my eyes and tried to find a moment of peace – they were worth more than the fabled ambrosia in a place such as this. I heard a shifting noise to my side and forcibly restrained myself from jumping or giving any other sign of my anxiety. Suddenly something sat down next to me and I drove any warmth from my voice before growling, "What are you _doing_?"

"I'm sitting next to the ickle baby murderer so I can _see him better_!" She snapped, and I shot my eyes to hers in surprise at the sudden fury in her voice. Her eyes flashed once before they regained their mirth from earlier. "Mmm… I don't recognize your eyes. Are you a _mudblood?"_ I glared at her and her words.

"Half-blood. My mother was muggleborn, I have her eyes," I snapped back, for once wishing my warden would return and separate us so the torture could begin anew – at least _he_ was _predictable_.

She hissed at me slightly when I mentioned my lineage, though she made no move to depart. Instead she leaned in closer and I couldn't resist the instinct to pull away. Her hand shot out like a whip and grabbed my collar, tugging me closer. I tried not to wince at the smell of her breath. _Probably not any better than mine…_

"Well, I suppose it's no fault of yours that your father married beneath his station," She drawled. I fought down the urge to claw out those violet eyes.

"Don't speak of my mother," I whispered quietly, feeling the familiar stirrings of rage. _Ebon flame or not, I'll find a way to kill you if you speak ill of her again…_ I quietly promised.

The deranged woman stared at me for a long moment, her hand still gripping my collar and our faces inches apart. Suddenly she smiled again, "Mmkay, we'll leave the ickle baby murderer's _mudblood_ mummy out of it." I snarled, and she grinned wider. "So what's his name?" It took me a moment to realize she was asking me for mine.

"Harry Potter," I murmured, hoping that would shut her up. Instead, her eyes widened slightly and a manic grin split her face.

"Ickle Harry _murdering_ Potter! Oh, what would James _think_!?" she cooed, and I stifled the urge to bolt when she suddenly pulled me into an embrace. "_Shhh!_ Don't worry, mummy Bella won't hurt you…" _Yet…_

The embrace made me distinctly uncomfortable. _Best to just go with it… she hasn't been overtly hostile, though I doubt she'd appreciate disagreement… _I thought, noticing a smudge on her arm as she pulled me closer. I leaned forward to inspect it and felt the cold stirring of dread when I made out the image. "You're a Death Eater…" I whispered, giving voice to my realization.

She nodded energetically, pulling me closer. "_Mm-hmm! _ Do you like it? My master's mark is so… _beautiful…_" Her voice was taking on an even more manic edge, and I had to find some way to head her off before she had a chance to start extolling the virtues of her lord. "Soon, my master will—"

"You said your name was Bella?" I asked quickly, interrupting her.

She gave me a baleful look but slowly nodded. "_Bellatrix_ Lestrange," She corrected, and I couldn't help but notice she didn't seem as proud of her last name as her first. _Lestrange…_ I recognized the surname.

"Are you related to Rudol—" She cut me off with a hand over my mouth and a murderous growl.

"Do not _speak _his name to_ me!_" She hissed, and I blinked in surprise. "My _husband_ and I… do not speak. The wardens keep him in another wing of the prison," She explained, and I noticed her voice seemed to calm. _So, she's the wife of my godfather's murderer. Small world._

"How long until the dementors return?" I asked; truthfully I hadn't been here long enough to get their times down completely. I was sure we were getting close, however.

Bella surprised me by pulling me closer and cradling me to her chest. I felt her face press into my hair – it had begun to grow longer. "Not long, ickle Harry…" she whispered, and I heard the stirrings of screams from outside the cell just as I felt my reformed occlumency shields begin to rattle. "Not long at _all_…"

* * *

Time passed, mindscapes crumbled and my will remained unbroken.

"_You're not taking Harry!"_

I awoke from my recent bout of nightmares and snarled at my warden's retreating back. My mindscape had begun to recover faster until I'd gotten to this point – able to recover swiftly enough to see the dementor as he left. I snatched up the nutrient potion and downed it in one pull before pulling myself back into a sitting position against the wall to wait.

It never took her long to arrive after that first meeting some months prior. She slowly ambled her way into my cell and collapsed next to me against the wall, sliding down until her head was in my lap. Absently I began to stroke the tangled locks of ebony hair.

We rarely spoke on these occasions. There was a simple comfort in the presence of another, and I believe we both recognized it as simply that and nothing more. _Comfort… a rare commodity in a place such as this…_ I would often think, looking down at her shivering form. Sometimes she would hold me, other times I would hold her. I often wondered how she survived here for so long without this contact, as I'd quickly become dependent. _Though I'll never admit it…_

"What does ickle Harry plan to do when he escapes?" She asked suddenly, and I cast my gaze down into the tangled mass of dark strands in my lap.

"We're in here for life, Bella," I replied with a snort, and I heard her return an amused one of her own.

"The master will come for me… and my ickle _murderer_ isn't one to stay caged, hmm?" She asked, turning over onto her back and looking up at me. I frowned down into her violet eyes.

"I never should have told you about that night," I muttered and she grinned up at me.

"Why not? It was so… _entertaining_ imagining the old pigeon-lover's _face_ when you cast the killing curse…" She trailed off and I felt a shiver go through her body, likely not from the cold. Sometimes I thought she enjoyed the story of my ill-fated escape from Privet Drive far more than I did.

"What makes you so certain your master will return for you?" I asked, cocking my head down at her. She frowned at me for a moment, and I pressed on. "After all, if the press is to be believed, _Longbottom…_" we both sneered at the same time, "killed him."

"My master isn't dead…" her voice grew distant. It was perhaps a testament to our relationship that she didn't shriek at me for even mentioning the possibility of Voldemort's demise. "He'll return for his faithful, he'll break this prison… he'll _tear it down!_" She shrieked suddenly, and I winced. _I knew it was coming... _"Then we'll kill all of those who wronged us, the mudbloods and the blood traitors… we'll bend this world until it breaks then reform it into a vision of our _future…_" She was mad, but sometimes I just enjoyed listening to her passionate ravings. _They fill the silence, at least…_

I made a noncommittal noise and closed my eyes, letting one hand absently run through her hair while the other rested over her stomach. I focused inward, preparing the _trap_ I'd been working on for the better part of the last two months. _It's ready… tonight, I think…_ sudden anticipation filled me, and Bella must have noticed.

"You're planning something," she stated suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts. I gave her a bored look and she pressed on. "Ickle Harry is a _plotter…_ and I want to know if I can help." She finished. I raised an eyebrow.

"Unless you can produce a patronus I don't believe you'll be of much assistance with my warden, Bella," I muttered dryly. Suddenly she cackled, grinning at me madly.

"I _knew_ it! You're planning to _escape_!" She sat up suddenly and straddled me, looking intently into my eyes. I fought the urge to flinch.

"Hardly. But I'm curious to see just how much hold a dementor can have over a mind…" _Quite curious indeed…_ I thought, a dark smile spreading over my face as I reviewed what I had in store for my warden this evening.

Bella positively _giggled_ at my expression. "Tell me how it ends, ickle Harry?" She asked – her voice was a throaty purr, or at least it would be if not for the sandpaper quality from our lack of nutrition. "You always tell the _best_ stories!"

Rolling my eyes, I gave her an impassive expression. "I don't even know if it will work, Bella. I'll tell you about it later if I'm successful… if I fail, I might end up soulless." It was the truth; it was quite possible my warden would simply kill me outright for daring to rebel against him. I tried not to dwell on the possibility.

She frowned and took a breath to object just as the screams began – the dementors were returning.

"Be careful, Harry…" she whispered as her warden entered my cell and roughly began to drag her back to her own. It didn't escape me that her voice was completely lucid.

* * *

Standing against the back of my cell, I watched impassively as a wraith slowly descended and dominated the entrance to my personal hell. I smiled then, making a sweeping gesture with my arms as if welcoming him.

I felt the first pricks on my occlumency shields, the only warning I would have before he rent them asunder. Hurriedly I fled back into my mind and dove into the currents of memory. My mindscape had been reduced to the state of a child – there was no structure to it at all. Golden strands of free-floating memory drifted on unseen tides as I swam deeper; I felt the dementor follow me into the depths of my conscious. _That's it, keep up with me…_

Reaching my destination, I turned and squared off with the wraith pursuing me. It raised a single, bony hand towards me as it approached, and I grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I hope you like what I've done with the place…" I whispered, feeling a slight hesitation in the creature before me.

Suddenly the entire plane of my mind shuddered. A formless void gave way to spiraling black stone that seemed to appear and sprout from everywhere and nowhere at once. Towering spires rose and challenged the sky above while gothic arches interwove them into a cohesive whole. I grinned savagely as a familiar room sprung up about us, a massive hall with adamantine doors and unyielding stone.

My mindscape was a vision of madness. It was _Azkaban _in all her terrible glory.

I charged at my warden then, my claws flashing in the low light. The creature dodged instinctively and I turned in midair, scraping my talons on the stone for purchase as I changed direction. It was upon me before I could recover however, throwing me bodily through one of the reinforced doors and into a stream of memory.

A dark haired boy was sitting at the Hufflepuff table at Hogwarts, an expression of mirth on his face as a bright-haired young woman next to him glowered at something he'd said. The wraith pursuing me paused in shock over the happy memory; it proved to be a mistake. I jumped onto its back, my claws flashing as I tore into the dark flesh before me. The creature screeched and tried to throw me off, flying higher into the Great Hall of Hogwarts as we battled. _I have to hold it in the memory, it's weakened by them…_

It succeeded in dislodging me, causing me to fall and shatter one of the great tables. The memory fell away and we were back in my mindscape. My warden began to fly up into the great windows above and I roared, "You're not getting away from me!" as I ran forward and jumped onto a wall. Digging my claws into the stone, I scaled it before flipping back and latching onto the wraith in mid-air, bearing it down to the ground. I slammed its face into the nearest structure, an adamantine doorway, over and over with all the might of my will. _Break… I want your fucking skull to break…_

Eventually the door gave way instead, sending us tumbling into another memory. The aberration I fought succeeded in backhanding my face, staggering me back into a suit of armor. Nearby, a red-haired first year giggled as she accepted a misshapen white rose from a green-eyed boy. _My first conjuration…_ The memory filled me with purpose and renewed my urge to claim victory.

The dementor was confused. I grinned savagely; I'd filled this entire hall with only happy memories – only things to bolster my will. Slamming into the beast again, my claws flashed as I reached for its face…

It screeched then, long and loud, shaking the entire foundation of my mindscape. A wall exploded and it tumbled outside. I tried to pursue it, launching myself into the air but my claws succeeded only in tearing the fabric of its cloak as it fled back to the waking world. _No… I failed, no!_

* * *

Reality swam back into focus and I beheld the vision of my nightmares. The dementor was atop me, holding me down to the ground with skeletal fingers. The black cloth covering its lipless mouth was removed and I felt something _detach_ deep within my chest. _No… _

I struggled, screaming as I kicked and punched at the beast above me. My strikes were ineffectual; it was growing harder to focus as more and more memories began to fall free. They siphoned my will and weakened me, even as I felt the pressure in my chest begin to move closer to the surface. _It's my soul… I'm losing my soul…_

A black despair settled over me, yet I refused to go down without one last-ditch effort. I pulled back the hood of my warden, staring into eyeless sockets of scorched bone and _willed_ the connection to form…

* * *

I was falling through a sky amidst a storm.

My claws groped the air as I tried to find purchase in the raging winds, but there was none to find. I tried to will myself into flight, but this was not my mindscape. _I have no power here…_

A red sea was rapidly approaching me as I plummeted, and I struck it at speed. _This isn't water…_ I realized as I tried to swim for the surface. _Too thick… it's blood…_ The realization shocked me, but not nearly as much as the skeletal fingers that suddenly grasped my ankle and pulled me downwards.

I fought off the hands, kicking and inadvertently drawing in a mouthful of the foul liquid. I spluttered, beginning to panic as I found myself drowning. My claws stretched for the storm-tossed heavens above, but they seemed so far away now. _I lost… I'll drown here and lose my soul… _the thoughts came unbidden in my mind and I couldn't stifle them. Fear swam through me and my will faltered, unable to stem the tide of horror.

_Please… don't let me die here… I've fought too hard to fail…_ my thoughts were coming faster, panic causing the synapses to fire at maddening rates. I called to deities far and wide, called to anything that I felt might have a remote chance of hearing my prayers for deliverance from this fate. Finally, I called to the flame, called to that which had abandoned me so many long months prior.

_There's nothing left, nothing can save me… please… someone… _Tonks' and Ginny's faces swam past me as my vision began to darken, yet I didn't possess the will to hold onto the images and they fell away as quickly as they came. _They can't save me now, only one thing can…_

I recalled the fateful thirteen minutes on Privet Drive and the twilight flame that gave me the strength to change my destiny. It seemed a lifetime ago… _You're the only thing that can save me… please… help me… _My eyes darkened; I expelled the last breath within me as ghostly fingers bore me down into the soulless abyss beneath…

Something _shifted_ inside of me…

The sky exploded into fire. The sea around me was snap-frozen and shattered immediately as the flame lunged downwards and swallowed me. I felt myself being carried upwards, back into the heavens above. _Freedom…_

I burst free from the sea and hovered high in the air. Black, raven wings spread from my shoulders and held me aloft as I gazed down at the crimson sea beneath. "_Face me!_" I roared. I was no longer afraid. The flame was with me now, swirling about me in a roiling conflagration. I felt it _seethe_ with rage. My opponent was a tormentor; it was a cause for my suffering. The flame hated the warden with a passion that transcended all reason and thought.

A dark shape broke the surface of the sea and sped towards me, its cloak billowing in the howling wind as it screeched in rage. _Your fury against mine, aberration…_

I tucked my wings and charged while black fire wreathed my claws in hoarfrost. I slammed bodily into the wraith, snarling as I slashed with my talons and struck the warden across the face with the leading edges of my wings.

The creature screeched as my claws found purchase in its abdomen. It managed to shove me away and hastily flew back, retreating from my fury. I beat my wings twice for altitude before rushing at it once more. _Nowhere for you to run now… I'll end it here!_

We clashed like the titans of old above a sea of blood and beneath a burning sky.

Columns of the brackish fluid beneath rose towards me and ebon flame struck them down. Dark fire descended in torrents from the heavens above and entombed entire sheets of the sea in glacial cold.

The dementor and I battled through it all, my claws flashing in the dim light as I sought its throat. Skeletal fingers gripped my face and pushed me away while a lipless mouth shrieked in outrage at my open _defiance._

I was undeterred. Sudden instinct invaded my mind and I followed the urge, grabbing the warden by its upper arms with my claws. I pulled my head back before burying my _fangs_ into the creature's neck.

The shrieking intensified and I was forced to use all of my will to hold the writhing aberration steady. I wrenched my head from side to side before finally ripping out the warden's throat. _Vile…_ I spit the quivering mass of flesh right back into the monster's face. The beast wailed, clutching at its ruined throat with both bony hands. Black blood sprayed in a torrent from the wound and fell down to join the pool below, but I was far from done.

Interlacing my claws, I buried them into the dementor's breast and _pulled_. Sternum and ribs gave way with a sickening crunch as I tore open its chest cavity, spilling free shriveled organs and more of the pestilent fluid. Something silver flashed within its ruined breast, but the bloodlust that gripped my mind refused to allow the sight to register completely.

_Die… just fucking DIE!_ I roared into my mind, gripping the split ribs tighter and _tearing_…

Snarling in triumph, I spread my arms wide and offered up two halves of a broken warden to the ruined sky above.

Ebon flame bloomed and devoured the sea, the sky and all between.

* * *

**A/N: **One more chapter to go before the prologue is complete. I've already written part of it, so hopefully it should be along shortly.

Please read and review - I'm particularly interested in Bella's characterisation. She's an interesting character to write... but difficult to _get_ right.


	4. Prologue IV

Edited 4/18/2010: Spelling errors - thanks for that review!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its universe belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claim to any of it with this fanfiction.

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and the constructive criticism - I must confess I'd never expected this story to have such a reception! A few things to address:

Firstly, yes the prologue is longer than is typical; however I wanted the story to begin during canon Harry's 4th year. All of this is leading up to that point, and once there the story _should _slow down slightly and contain less flashbacks and time skips. If the length of the prologue proves to be an issue in the future, it's at most nothing more than a simple format error to fix.

Secondly, I'd like to thank the guys over on DLP (I really need to sign up...) for their comments - I confess to revising sections of this chapter more than once in an attempt to prevent a few expressed fears from coming through in the writing. Cliches are apparent, but I hope they're done in a refreshing enough way that they can be accepted in most cases.

Lastly - story updates will likely be a bit slower from this point; I'm approaching end-of-term deadlines at my college. As a minor consolation, this chapter is a bit longer than usual.

All that aside, let's move on...

* * *

**- Control -**  
Prologue IV

Consciousness returned slowly. I felt warm for the first time in so many months; I felt whole for the first time in far longer.

I opened my eyes, blinking as my vision was greeted by a thick veil of darkness. It was always dim within Azkaban, but it was never pitch black such as this. The darkness had slight lines in it, almost like runes or signs of wear. _It's a cloak…_ I realized; the sluggishness of my mind cleared instantly as a dawning horror gripped me. _Dementor!_

I screamed and flailed my limbs, trying to get the creature off of me. Kicking violently I managed to untangle myself, jumping to my feet and flattening against the wall of the cell to glare viciously at the beast on the floor. My heart thundered in my chest, and I felt the familiar stirrings of flame in my mind.

The panic began to recede as the numbing cold spread through my back. Clarity returned and made it easier to take stock of my situation. The _dementor_ on the ground was unmoving – in fact, it seemed more formless than usual. Slowly I moved forward and prodded it with my foot, raising an eyebrow as it continued to lie still. _It's a warden's cloak, but where's the warden?_

Memories swam into focus, memories of battling a creature of myth above a crimson sea. Dark fire had delivered me, given me the strength to face the demon within its own twisted realm. I fell to my knees next to the cloak as realization struck me. _I killed a dementor… the flame returned for me…_ As if answering my thoughts, a swell of ebon fire rose and swallowed all of my doubts and insecurities.

"I've missed you…"I whispered before slowly reaching over and touching the cloak with my hand. _I can't believe we won…_

I ran my hands over the dark material, not at all surprised that it was cold to the touch. Regardless, I pulled it to me and began to inspect it. The cloak was thick and made of some material I had never seen, sporting frayed edges at the hem and several apparent scorch marks. On a whim, I pulled it around my shoulders and shivered as I felt it wreathe me in numbing cold. _It feels like the fire, but more tangible…_

It was not an unpleasant sensation, not at all. The cold of the cloak was different than the ever-present chill of Azkaban, and I decided I preferred it. Pulling the dark material closed around me, I noticed a flash of silver near where the cloak had been laying.

_Odd…_ I thought, reaching over and touching it. My hand recoiled as if struck and I hissed. _It's cold, so cold! _There was frost on my fingers.

Memories continued to enter my mind of the battle between myself and my warden. I recalled a flash of silver just before I eviscerated the beast. Using the hem of the cloak I picked up the item on the ground and brought it closer. On inspection, it was actually a small silver chain – though it was of a craftsmanship I'd never seen before. _Not really a chain…_ I thought, realizing the links fit together far too closely and seemed to be entwined around a single, almost-ethereal filament. _More like some kind of bracelet or rosary… but it's broken, disconnected. _I didn't notice any type of latch on either end, and the filament was frayed as if recently severed.

One thing was for certain – the item was a dark artifact. I could _feel_ the cold malevolence pulsing from the chain in waves, and the twilight fire within me answered with its own rising tides of flame. To my surprise, I found my own heartbeat matching the tempo set by the two opposing forces of darkness. _Fascinating…_

Screams were still echoing from outside. _It's still dementor feeding time, I suppose… _I thought darkly, closing my eyes and leaning back against the stone wall behind me. I pulled the warden's cloak closer to my body and descended into my mindscape to assess the damage.

_Azkaban… home sweet home. _The mental projection of the fortress was remarkably undamaged save for the scene of my battle with the dementor, which was slowly repairing itself even without my conscious thought. I stepped out onto a battlement, letting a hand trail over one of the massive demonic gargoyles I had painstakingly recreated from memory.

_That ocean isn't supposed to be there._ I realized suddenly, looking out at the storm-tossed seas around my mental fortress. It was a dark crimson… _Just like…_ I backpedaled in surprise, nearly tripping and falling from the battlement. I recalled a battle high above a bloodied sea just such as this, a sea that had been consumed in fire… _Where did it come from? I didn't make this!_

A crack of thunder sounded from above and I looked up, frowning as I saw a maelstrom of black fire rather than clouds. _All of this is a mental representation; all of it is symbolism. _I recalled from my occlumency texts. _This is the way my subconscious views myself and my reality, and it forms structures from my experiences and deeper emotions…_

With a start I came to a sudden realization – the ebon flame was my magic. It made so much _sense_ I nearly slapped myself. _I'm such a fool, of course! The wards on Azkaban suppress magic, that's why it didn't come to me sooner…_

My thoughts were running faster now, and the crimson sea began to churn along with them as my pulse raced. _High stress environments can cause accidental magical discharges, but nearly having my soul ripped out is obviously taking it to the furthest extreme… did that help me overcome the wards?_ The fire had come for me in my darkest hour; it had given me the strength to destroy my tormentor when all hope had been lost.

I cast my eyes high into the burning sky above as a slow smile came to my face. "You've always been there for me, haven't you? I'm sorry it took me so long to see it…" I whispered, recalling the greatest horrors of my childhood and the mysterious power that had saved me. _Apparition to escape Dudley, broken bones healing in days, my cupboard unlocking just when I was about to starve…_ My Hogwarts letter had been a revelation, giving name to my gifts and a promised explanation of my power. I had found the answers myself however. _Blood is the price of power._ I recalled from one of my dark arts texts, glancing out at the red sea once more. _I've paid my share through the years._

I felt a numbing chill fall down in waves around me, dusting the citadel of my mind with frost and filling me with purpose. Gazing around at the spiraling tongues of dark fire dancing about me, I couldn't help but smile. _You'd think it was almost sentient… _Knowledge that the fire –_ my magic –_ would never leave me again filled my mind, causing my heart to swell and bolstering my will. "Thank you," I murmured sincerely to the shifting flames, spreading my arms in a gesture of appreciation and acceptance.

My arms extended, the fire came to me and bore me back to the waking world.

* * *

My eyes opened and I gazed around my cell for a moment. "We need to get out of here," I murmured simply to dark pyre within me, standing and pulling my warden's cloak closer to my emaciated frame.

A glint of silver caught my eye and I looked down. _The rosary…_ I reached down and picked it up with the hem of my cloak. A stray thought flitted through my mind and sparked a torrent of flame. _It's almost ridiculous enough to work._ I mused with a slight smirk. _Time to test a theory…_

Steeling myself, I grasped the tip of the silver chain and hissed as the cold immediately chilled my fingers to the bone. Tightening my occlumency barriers against the discomfort, I held the chain aloft and gazed at it for a moment._ It seems to have some affinity to my magic…_

Focusing, I gathered the flame and pushed it into the chain with bated breath. The chain began to glow brighter, filling the cell with silvery light. _It's working!_ I thought excitedly, though I rapidly became concerned as the glow continued to increase in brilliance. _I… can't stop it._ I realized; it seemed to be _pulling_ my magic into it. Frost began to cover my hand and the first stirrings of panic settled about my mind.

_This has to stop! _With effort I managed to open my hand and let the artifact fall to the floor, sighing in relief as the drain on my magic ended immediately once the contact was severed. The chain continued to glow however, and I took an involuntary step back. It flared brightly for a moment and I felt my magic hurriedly wreathe my mind and body in a protective shell of fire. _What's… oh shi—!_

A sudden wave of concussive force exploded outward from the chain and flung me into the stone wall behind me. Dazed, I fell to a heap on the ground and groaned in pain. _Fuck me… that hurt. _I thought darkly, pushing myself up and glaring balefully at the chain sitting _innocently_ in the center of the cell.

"Well it certainly works as a _conduit_," I groused, snatching up the chain again and glaring at it as it sat in my palm. A frosty mist rose in the low light, and my eyes bulged as I felt the drain on my magic begin anew. I hurriedly stuffed it into a seam on the cowl of my cloak and that seemed to insulate me from it. _So much for that idea…_

I slumped against the back wall in defeat, resting my head back against the cool stone. _At least I know it can channel magic, though it's useless without some medium to focus it… _ I considered what might happen if I tried to actually cast something through the chain as it was and shivered at the prospect.

_Probably end up legless like Dudders… _the thought brought a cruel smile to my face. Closing my eyes, I decided to sleep.

* * *

Sometime later I was awakened by a persistent rubbing sensation across my chest.

Opening my eyes in annoyance and a bit of anxiety, I beheld a pair of violet eyes… less than an inch from my own. I couldn't help it – I jumped. "_Damnit_ Bella!" I hissed, glaring at her.

She didn't even flinch at my venom, instead running her hands over me beneath my cloak. "Ickle Harry… I heard you screaming earlier," she murmured. Her voice was soft, which usually meant she was near-lucidity. She was seated directly atop me, straddling my legs and pinning me beneath her against the wall.

I rolled my eyes. "I scream all the time. So do you. It's a side-effect of having your _mind raped,_" my sarcasm didn't seem to affect her either, as her hands continued to slowly run over my chest before sliding into my shoulder-length hair. _This is actually kind of nice, but I'm not telling her that…_

She shook her head after a moment. "No… your voice was _different… angry…_" she whispered, leaning in closer until our noses nearly touched. "Where did this cloak come from, ickle Harry?" _She's been lucid for too long… _Warning bells sounded in my mind, and I tensed.

"It came from my warden after I killed it," I replied, discreetly crossing my fingers beneath the dark cloak. I wasn't above resorting to muggle superstitions when Bella was involved. "It's a dark artifact, and I have a _theory_ that the wardens will leave me alone as long as I wear it. I would assume its magical signature would be tied to the wards here—"

"Ickle Harry… killed a _dementor?_" She interrupted though her voice was so quiet I could hardly hear it despite our proximity.

"Yes… I'm not sure of the specifics. The memory is hazy… but my magic intervened just as it was about to steal my soul," I murmured, making the mistake of focusing too much on the memory and not enough on filtering my words. I felt her entire body tense the moment I finished speaking. _This won't be pretty… _I quickly tried to recover, "But I came out of it just fine! Not to mention I can kill wardens now, I'm sure I could do it again—"

"Ickle Harry…?" her voice was soft as she leaned forward and brushed my hair back from my left ear. _What is she doing…?_ I wondered as she leaned forward and her breath washed over my earlobe. I shivered.

"Bella…?" my voice was hesitant, though I had to stifle a gasp as she gently nibbled my ear and blew warm breath over the lobe once more.

It goes without saying that I was absolutely _terrified._

"_Mmm…_ Ickle Harry…" she whispered, and I felt her tense suddenly. _Oh fuck me—_ "_You arrogant ickle murdering plotter fool!" _she screeched into my ear then bit the lobe harshly, causing me to cry out.

"_Ow!_ Damnit Bella, _stop it!_" I hissed, trying to push her off and only succeeding in receiving more pain as she wrenched her head to the side. Warmth flowed down my neck as she finally pulled back, and I saw blood coating her bared teeth.

"Do you _think?_ Do you even _consider?_ What if you had _died!?_" She was still shrieking, roughly grabbing my hair and making me look into her mad eyes.

"Then I'd be out of Azkaban," I replied darkly, glaring up at her. To my surprise, her eyes shifted once more and she seemed to deflate atop me.

"And you'd leave _Bella_…" she whispered, and to my dawning horror I saw tears prick her eyes, "You'd leave _me…"_

_How do I get myself into these situations!?_ "That's not what I meant Bella!" I protested. Honestly, the wardens of Azkaban were probably better at comforting people than I was on my best day. "Besides, it worked out for the best," I offered, "I ended up with a pair of dark artifacts for my trouble!" I produced the chain, held in the hem of my cloak.

She stared at it for a long moment, her eyes flashing between the malevolent rosary and my face. "Mmm. I suppose I should get used to you leaving now…" she seemed to brighten as she spoke. I was thoroughly confused – not a new emotion when this woman was involved. "My ickle Harry, spreading his wings and _flying away…_" The sudden image of raven wings spread over a bloodied sea flashed in my mind and I brushed it aside.

"Erm… yes. It's high time we left this place, no?" I offered with my best smile. The muscles strained from the alien gesture. "We'll wait until the next time the wardens leave, then—" I trailed off as she began to shake her head.

"Mmm… no," She murmured, and I blinked. At my curious gaze, she elaborated. "No, ickle Harry. I'm waiting for my _master_… He will deliver me from this place and together we will—"

"Now who's being the _fool?_" I hissed, glaring at her. "You'd stay here and rot while waiting in some vain hope that your lord not only cheated death but cares enough about the lot of you to rescue you from this _hell?_" I was livid, never once had I considered she wouldn't be escaping with me.

She blinked at me once – I'd never snapped at her with such venom. Her expression darkened as she processed my words however and I hissed as her hands gripped my throat. "Do not… _do not…_ question my master," she whispered, and her eyes promised murder. I glared into the violet depths.

"I will question whoever I damn well please when you're involved," my words were a low growl. To be honest, I'm not sure when our shared comfort turned to some form of affection. I couldn't help but feel this way however – she was the only one within this place that seemed _human_ to me and not some shell of flesh lost in sorrows.

An amused look flitted across her face. "And what of the wardens? How does ickle Harry plan to break the big bad _Azkaban_ and set his Bella free?"

"I'm not afraid of the wardens! I'll destroy them all just like _this one!_" I gripped my cloak and pulled up the tattered cowl for her to see. "Then I'll _level_ this prison and we'll freeze the fucking ocean and _walk out of here!_" I hissed. I truly hated being questioned, especially when I was still working out the details…

She stared at me for a long moment and leaned back. At first I thought she was going to stand, but then a resounding _crack_ echoed through the cell as she slapped me. _She just… how dare she!?_

"You are a _fool_, Harry," she whispered, her voice deathly quiet and without a trace of madness. "An _arrogant_ _fool!_ You are not all powerful. No one is… not even my master…" she trailed off and all the fury left her voice. I blinked in surprise. _She's never said one word against Voldemort before…_

"You'll die if you challenge the wardens. You'll die if you challenge my master, too… you'll die just like _Sirius…_" she trailed off and leaned forward, pressing her head against my chest. I took a breath to object before her last words struck me. _I know that name…_

"Sirius Black?" I queried softly; the name was unique enough that her reference warranted investigation.

She nodded slowly, her hair tickling my chin. "He was my cousin. _Rodolphus_ killed him." She whispered quietly and I nodded, reaching up to stroke her hair slowly.

"You were a Black, then?" I asked, trying to steer her away from the memories. Silently I cursed the wardens; they'd likely been the ones to bring this on with their daily _sessions._

She nodded again. "Mmm. Silly cousin Sirius… always thinking he could save everyone…" her voice was distant. "But he couldn't save Bella, oh no… couldn't save his _Longbottoms_ either… couldn't save _himself…_"

"I was told he died during the attack that night…" I offered, trying to gently lead her along. Her lucidity was faltering and I felt this information was important. _She must have been there…_

"Sirius was a fool. He tried to help me…" she suddenly began shrieking, "_Come back with me, Bella! We'll get you a trial, Bella! I know Rodolphus drugged you, Bella!"_ she slumped against me, her fury spent as quickly as it had come. Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she continued, "He tried to help me and died, ickle Harry… just like you will."

"Drugged you?" I asked quietly, sliding off my cloak and draping it over both of us. She hissed at the cold of the fabric for a moment, then calmed.

"My _husband_ wanted the Black family fortunes. He convinced my master that Regulus was a _traitor…_" she trailed off. _You didn't answer my question, Bella…_ Her eyes locked onto mine suddenly and she gripped my shoulders. "Regulus would never betray us! He was loyal, he took the mark! He was my _blood!_" she hissed, and I nodded quickly in agreement.

"I'm sure he wouldn't Bella… so, Regulus was killed for his _supposed_ treachery?" I felt it was a reasonable assumption by what I knew of Voldemort.

"Yes. After that, Sirius was the last _obstacle…_ as long as I produced an heir. Cissy was younger…," she murmured, leaning up and stroking my hair slowly. Her eyes were locked onto mine, but they seemed distant. _I wonder what she sees when she looks into the past._

I considered delving into her thoughts, but even I was leery about exposing my ordered conscious to the chaos of her mind. "So when Sirius arrived at the Longbottoms, your husband killed him?" I asked. _If Sirius was the last male heir of the Black line, then lordship would pass to the eldest son of the eldest daughter, which is apparently Bella… and until the child was of age, stewardship of the family and estate would pass to her husband – Rodolphus._ Living with the Slytherins at Hogwarts had necessitated a bit of study in pureblood customs.

She nodded slowly. "I tried to convince him to join us… but Sirius wouldn't _listen._ He was such a _fool…_" Her eyes slid from mine before she snatched them back to meet my gaze, gripping me tightly. "Promise Bella you won't be a _fool_, Harry!" _Damn her direction changes! _I knew better than to press her, however. _Especially since I've never heard of the Lestranges having a child…_

I pushed the thoughts aside and reviewed her words before frowning at her. "I'm not joining the Dark Lord, Bella," I muttered. _Unless it's to get close enough to rip out his heart._

She matched my expression but shook her head. "It doesn't matter! When we break this world and the sky falls, I want ickle Harry to find a hole and _hide_ while we fix it!"

"I'm not going to hide, Bella! My parents tried that and died for it!" I all but snarled. She gripped my hair again and leaned in close.

"_And you will join them,_" she whispered, enunciating each word clearly while her eyes never strayed from mine. I shivered.

"Just… just let it go for now, Bella…" I finally whispered, sighing as she sat up and pulled my head to her chest. "We need to escape Azkaban first, anyway…" I added, leaning into her slightly.

I felt her shake with a stifled laugh. "Not _we_, ickle Harry…" then she tensed and placed a hand under my chin, lifting my gaze to hers. "When you get out… among the _normal_ people... remember this," she whispered before lightly brushing her lips to mine. I blinked in surprise.

"You're better than them, ickle Harry… _we_ are better than them. We are _more_ than them… they _fear_ us – they lock us in their _cages!_" Her arms flew into the air in a grandiose gesture to the ageless stone around us. "But we will have our day, we will _shatter_ their precious little _fantasy_ _world _into a thousand ickle _pieces!_" she was on the cusp of shrieking before her volume fell and she looked deeply into my eyes. "Ickle… no, _Harry_… we are _gods_ and they are but _insects_… remember this. Don't let them tell you different, don't let them _control_ you. _Kill them_, for they deserve no less!"

My eyes widened as she spoke. _Us? What does she…_ A cold wind blew up my spine and I suddenly understood_. Us. Dark Wizards. Those who this world has forsaken, those who are feared by ones who know nothing of suffering or loss or hate…_

I slowly nodded and whispered, "I won't be controlled, Bella…" _Not anymore._

She stared into my eyes for a long moment, searching. Finally she seemed to find what she sought, and she nodded. "_Good._"

* * *

Bella's warden had come for her nearly an hour ago. I'd been pacing ever since, my eyes glancing at the open bars to my cell every few moments. Finally I walked determinedly towards the exit to my personal slice of Azkaban and stopped. Bella's words were still echoing in my head. _I'm not arrogant – I killed one once and I can do it again!_ I sighed; it was impossible to fake confidence with the voice of your own mind, I was realizing.

I stood near the cell bars for a long moment considering options. _There has to be a way out of here, but do I dare face the wardens?_ I looked outside my cell into the half-darkness of the hallway beyond. Fingering my cloak, I took a determined step forward. _I need to test my theory._

Barely a dozen steps from my cell a warden descended from above and hovered directly in front of me. Dread settled within my breast but I refused to show any outward signs of fear. "Hello," I offered. A skeletal hand reached forward and rested over my shoulder – I flinched. _What is he doing…?_ My memories rattled within my mind, but I felt no overt signs of intrusion. "I can kill you too, you know," I threatened with a confidence that I truly did not feel.

The hand slid down my shoulder, passing over the fabric of my cloak. "Was he a friend of yours?" I asked sarcastically, cocking my head. The warden simply floated back and drifted away. _Odd…_

Sensing eyes on me, I leaned my head back and looked to the high gothic ceilings; I very nearly fainted. Over two dozen wardens circled high above me, each of their hoods swiveled to observe me. _That… is beyond disturbing. _My heart thundered in my chest; it was so loud I could hear it over the ever-present screaming of tortured prisoners.

My feet scraped on the stone as I slowly backpedaled. More wardens began to gather from outside the prison, flying in from the windows and joining the swarm of wraiths above me. _Why aren't they doing anything?_ I was not a coward, but my anxiety was nearly driving me to hysterics. I could feel the borders of my mind being tested, but they made no attempt to breach my barriers.

Clamping my will down savagely onto my mind and mastering the panic, I pulled my cloak tighter around me and walked determinedly across the hall. _I refuse to be afraid of them anymore._ My hands gripped the dark fabric around me in a white-knuckle hold.

As I walked across the hall, the wardens began to slowly disperse. I expelled a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. _I suppose they got bored… or does this mean my theory is correct? _My pride demanded the latter, but I had a sinking feeling it was simply the former.

In short order I was standing before one of the massive adamantine doorways on either side of the hall. Reaching out to run a hand over the metal, I hissed as protective wards flashed wherever my hand touched and illuminated hundreds of ancient runes carved into the metal. _How did the warden open it?_ I wracked my brain for the memory; it had been nearly a year ago now.

_He just… floated in front of it for a moment and it opened. _That's all I could remember him doing; it was absolutely infuriating. "Damnit, open!" I hissed finally in exasperation, kicking the door with my bare foot and immediately regretting it. "Fucking…" Sighing in annoyance, I leaned forward and rested my forehead against the cool metal. The collar of my cloak fell open, and I heard the clink of metal on metal.

Raising an eyebrow I glanced down. _The rosary…_ Part of the silver chain had slid free from the seam in the cloak's cowl and was resting against the doorway just beneath my chin. Several of the runes nearby flickered. _Is it really that simple…?_ Emboldened, I pulled out the chain and hissed as it touched my skin. There was an immediate pull on my magic; a pull I once again was unable to stop.

"Damnit, not again!" I panicked and tried to drop the artifact, but it seemed fused to my skin. The cold was slowly traveling up my arm in numbing waves. Suddenly the runes on the doorway before me flared to brilliance as a quartet of massive metal locks shifted. The door creaked open on ancient hinges while the chain fell from my numb fingers moments later.

I glared down at it balefully before carefully retrieving it with the hem of the cloak and tucking it back into the seam. _Simple enough I suppose… _The doorway beckoned, and I walked through it with purpose.

The prison was just as mazelike as I remembered. I wandered through dreary corridors for some time before finding myself standing in an exposed outer hallway. I walked to the stone barrier and leaned over, looking down at jagged rocks and crashing waves. "There's no way to leave…" the realization was as sudden as it was crushing.

_I can't make portkeys. I only know the principles of apparition, and even then I don't know how far it is to shore._ It also didn't escape me that the island was likely warded against both forms of transportation. _I could conjure a boat, perhaps…_ I recalled the small boat I'd arrived in, though it had been wreathed in protective wards to survive the journey. "Conjured items don't take enchantment well…" I whispered to myself before sighing explosively. Defeated, I leaned back against a nearby stone pillar.

_I'll have to wait on another prisoner to come. The boats must transport back to the mainland at some point to gather more prisoners._ I reasoned, immediately feeling better now that I had some semblance of a plan. Until then, I planned to improve mine and Bella's lot in this hell.

* * *

"That's fourteen, now," I murmured happily as I walked past a warden to exit the cell. Glancing back at the screaming woman on the floor I sighed. _Better you than me._

After learning how to open the large doors I'd gone through three other wings of the prison and nicked nutrient potions from the other prisoners. The wardens never bothered me when I entered the cells, though I paid careful attention not to stand between their hooded gaze and their victims. I'd been _scavenging_ for nearly two hours now and I had quite the haul.

Most prisoners it seemed drank their potions immediately as I did, but some of them simply ignored the sustenance and the vials had collected in their cells by the day. _I suppose death by starvation is a kinder fate for the weak-willed._ I thought, hearing the jingle of potion vials in my pocket. _I'll put these to better use._

The screaming began to die down as I was leaving one wing of the prison, causing me to turn and look back into the hallway. Wardens were slowly pulling out of the cells and ascending to the high ceilings, and I blinked in surprise. _Has it truly been that long? I should get back._ I fingered my swollen left ear for a moment. _Definitely don't want to keep dear Bella waiting…_

As I dashed back through the hallways to my cell I had a sinking suspicion that I was forgetting something. _Probably just nerves._ I concluded just as I stepped through one of the massive, unlocked gates.

* * *

I returned to my cell and winced as I spotted a tall woman in the back, leaning against the wall and staring listlessly ahead. "Hello Bella!" I greeted cheerfully, stifling a wince as her eyes swam into focus onto me. She cocked her head. _You've got some explaining to do, Harry…_ I muttered in my head – I knew that look, after all.

"I, erm, brought presents!" Recovering quickly I began to pull vials from the few pockets of my robes that remained viable. "Drink up, I can probably get us more tomorrow," I murmured, setting the vials in the corner of my cell and offering her one.

She stared at me for a long moment before her eyes slid down my arm to the vial. "_Tsk_… ickle Harry bringing home meals…" her eyes slid up to mine again before they flashed. _Damnit!_ "Shall I set the table like a good _wife!?_" she shrieked. _I wonder what memory brought this on…_

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked hesitantly. _That's such a loaded question._

Her eyes stayed locked onto mine for a long moment before she snatched the potion and swallowed it. After tossing the vial carelessly, she grabbed my robes roughly and pushed me to sit down against the wall before plopping down atop me. I grunted from the sudden impact but knew better than to argue.

"Explain," she finally stated after staring me down for nearly a full minute straight. I finally let out the breath I'd been holding.

"The doors open to the silver artifact, and the wardens left me alone," I started, wincing as her eyes narrowed. "So I explored the prison. Did you know there are several more wings beside this one? I wonder just how big this place—"

"Did you see…?" she interrupted quickly, glancing over her shoulder. I blinked and fought the urge to slap my forehead. _Of course, her husband is in one of the other wings._

"I don't think so. I might have, but I wouldn't recognize his face," I offered. She stared at me for a long moment before slowly nodding.

Sliding over next to me, she leaned against my shoulder and closed her eyes. _Crisis averted._ I thought with a trace of happiness, pulling out one of my recently-stolen vials of nutrient potion and pouring it down my throat. _What I wouldn't give for some pumpkin juice right about now…_

"I had a child once," a soft voice whispered some time later. I jumped slightly, having thought she'd fallen asleep some time ago.

"You did?" I asked, watching as her hand rubbed over her stomach for a moment. For some reason, a sense of foreboding fell about me.

"Mmm. For a few months," Bella murmured, pressing her face deeper into my hair. "He'd be nearly ickle Harry's age."

_For a few months…?_ "Bella, what happened?" I asked softly. I knew better than to pry, but this wasn't something I could simply let drop.

"Rodolphus needed an _heir…_" she hissed, then shook her head. "No, Rodolphus needed a _meal ticket_ to the Black _fortunes_…" she corrected, nodding to herself. "After he got himself an ickle Black _wife_…" she trailed off before suddenly gripping me tightly. "He gave me the nicest candies! They shined like _pearls!_"

_Pearls…?_ I had learned things from my extended proximity to Bella. One of them was that she _never_ said anything irrelevant, even if it was under the disguise of madness. The trick was being able to decipher her psychosis and find the meaning beneath. "What kind of pearls, Bella?" A sinking feeling settled into my stomach.

"Like ickle _mummy_ pearls…" she giggled, nuzzling me.

_Mother of pearl. _My mind worked on overdrive, sifting through my memories with a speed I'd have never achieved before Azkaban. _Sirius thought her husband drugged her… what has a mother of pearl…_ my thoughts stopped suddenly and I turned my head to her, eyes wide in shock. "He drugged you with _Amortentia!?"_

She cackled loudly and nodded with an almost violent motion. "Ickle Harry is so _smart!_ Mmm, my _husband_ thought he was so _clever…_ thought he'd put one over on _Bella_, thought he'd deceive a _Black!_" she shrieked, her eyes suddenly locking onto mine. "He was a _fool_. One day he forgot to give Bella her _candies_…"

"You recovered?" I asked softly.

"Mmm. Not for long, just long _enough…_" her eyes glanced down at her belly for a single moment, but I caught it. My heart nearly stopped.

"What… what did you do, Bella…?" I asked slowly, morbid curiosity forcing me to speak.

"Silly Rodolphus…" she whispered, clutching at my cloak and apparently heedless to the cold of the fabric. "So many plans, so much _ambition_… and yet…" she lifted her gaze and smiled at me; tears shined in her eyes, but her smile was wide and open. "He kept Bella's _wand_, but he left the potion cabinet _unlocked_."

_Gods…_ "Bella… what potions did you take?" Horror settled deep in my soul.

She smiled at me then as a tear finally broke from her eyelids and tracked through the dirt and grime on her face. It looked far too pure, far too alien in such a place as this. "_Everything…"_

My heart actually did stop. "Bella…" I could scarcely do more than whisper.

"Sleepy time, ickle Harry…" she interrupted, leaning against me as she pressed her face back into my shoulder. "Sweet _dreams…_" She fell asleep nearly instantly.

It took me over an hour.

* * *

I awoke to shrieking.

An emaciated man had Bella's long hair in his hand and roughly wrenched her to her feet, backhanding her across the face and sending her spiraling into one of the stone walls. Her head struck the wall at speed, and she collapsed to the ground unmoving. _I left the gates open…_

"Stupid whore! Why the Dark Lord favored you I'll never—" he started.

I cut him off by barreling into his midsection with a tackle, managing to force him against a wall. He snarled at me and slammed his fists into my back, sending me to my knees. Grunting from the impact, I forced myself back up only to catch a fist directly to my face that staggered me back across the cell.

He was upon me in moments, backhanding me savagely and sending me sprawling to the ground. "Who the fuck are you, boy? Bella's new _toy?_" he snarled, straddling my chest and wrapping his hands around my throat. My eyes bulged as he began to squeeze. _Can't… breathe…_

Magic flared inside of me in a torrent of fire, and I tried to catch his eyes to vent the enraged flames. It was not to be, as his gaze alternated between my throat and Bella's prone form. "The bitch ruined everything… _everything…_" he was whispering, but I was hardly paying attention. My hands clawed at the ones around my throat, but it was to no avail. _He's bigger… stronger…_ "The master isn't here to save her this time…" he continued, a manic grin spreading over his face.

_I'm going to die like a muggle._ The thought was incredibly distressing. I pulled at the hands harder, my vision starting to blur as I sputtered for breath. His thumbs pushed into my windpipe and my eyes bulged wider. Panic gripped me as my heart thundered in my chest and wasted what precious little breath I had. _I won't… I won't die like a dog! _

There was only one option. _At least Bella might survive it…_ I groped at the collar of my cloak, succeeding in freeing the silver artifact. The man's gaze was still on Bella as I fumbled with the rosary, but his eyes snapped back to my face when I jabbed the frayed tip into his side. Smirking savagely, I gathered the last breath in my body and hissed the incantation, "_Cru…cio…_"

My world exploded into pain. Strands of unfocused burgundy power lashed from the artifact and clenched around our bodies in a vice of torment. Screams assaulted my ears, screams from two separate voices. I could hardly form thoughts as my traitorous nerves laid siege to my mind. The crimson sea of my mindscape was churning, slamming tidal waves into my mental fortress as my body rebelled from the pain.

_Can't stop it… can't…_ the artifact had a hold on my magic now; it was impossible to cut the spell. Distantly, I felt frost cover my hand and forearm. The man atop me was twitching violently, fingers of deep crimson power wrapping around his body along with mine. The pain came in tremendous waves, searing every nerve of my being. Each pulse of torment was punctuated by a crimson wave striking my mind's barriers; they were eroding quickly… _What happens when they're breached…?_

I was spared finding the answer by a feminine shriek. The pain stopped immediately afterwards and I collapsed back onto the cool stone. The artifact slid across the floor, wisps of burgundy still extending from the chain. _She… knocked it away… _It was so hard to think.

Bella spared the malevolent artifact a single glance before descending on the man atop me, shoving him off and straddling him. "Hello _husband…_" she hissed, looking down at his twitching form. The torture curse had left us both nearly immobile.

"You forgot to bring _candies…_" she started then trailed off as she stared at his face. "Oh wait, you _did_ bring me some! How _thoughtful…_"

I watched in morbid fascination as she used her nails to roughly remove his left eye from its socket.

"I do so love my _candies_, Rodolphus…" she whispered as she stared at the eyeball in her hand. The man was twitching violently, blubbering something that I couldn't hear. My ears were ringing; it was hard enough to make out Bella's words.

Her hand flexed once and the eyeball burst, causing the body beneath her to shudder violently while a clear fluid ran between her fingers. "_Oops…_" she giggled before glancing at my prone form. Our eyes met for a single moment, and I saw her violet orbs flash magenta. I tried to sputter something to tell her I was alright, but it came out as a strangled wheeze. Her eyes widened at the sound.

It was at this point that she completely lost it.

Shrieking like a banshee, she tore into the body beneath her. Her nails broke the flesh of his face, tearing off strips of skin and ruining his other eye in moments. She wasn't done however, as she clawed her way down to his throat. _"Eat the candies, Bella!"_ she screeched, ripping into the tender flesh as he thrashed beneath her. He screamed almost as loud as he had under the Cruciatus.

Eventually she must have severed an artery, as a fount of blood sprayed and coated her upper body along with one of the walls of the cell. Some splattered over my face as well, but still I could hardly move. _At least it's warm…_

_It's so hard to breathe…_ my throat was constricted, and I could feel my consciousness slipping away.

My last sight was the body of Rodolphus Lestrange going still.

* * *

A scraping noise drew me from unconsciousness some time later.

Slowly I turned my head and watched a warden drag the body of Bella's husband from the cell. I could see bits of bone standing out like islands in the ruined flesh of his throat. _Bella…_

I looked up at her – my head was resting in her lap. She was rocking back and forth slowly, staring into space while her hand absently stroked my hair. She was drenched in blood. "B-Bella…?" I croaked softly, it was the best I could do. _Still hard to breathe…_

Her hand slid up and lightly brushed across her stomach before returning to my hair. "Arcturus…" she whispered, looking down at me after a few moments. She stared into my eyes for several long minutes. _Who is—?_

"Ickle Harry kept his word…" she whispered softly while I watched her gaze slide over to the bloodstains on the walls and floor.

_Huh? _"W-what…?"

Bella looked down at me, the violet of her eyes standing out brightly against the red stains on her face. "Ickle Harry set his Bella _free…_"

* * *

She never left my cell after that day.

It took me some time to recover from my near-strangulation and the Cruciatus exposure, and Bella stayed with me through it all. Her warden had come for her and she had shrieked and fought the creature with all she had, until it had finally simply given in and tortured her in my cell. That was days ago though, and I had been thankful that I had procured so many additional vials of nutrient potion. After my warden had been killed, the vials had stopped appearing in my cell each day and I was in no condition to scavenge for more.

Bella had taken care of me during my recovery. She would suffer her torture, then drag herself to the vials and pour one down her throat and another down mine. Afterwards she would sit next to me, hardly ever speaking, and glance between the artifact near the bars and back at me. One day she had finally walked over to retrieve it and screamed when she touched it.

"Ickle Harry's _bracelet_ attacked Bella…" she had muttered, slumping next to me once more and glaring balefully at the artifact. Her fingers were still frostbitten. I crawled to it the next day and stuffed it into the cowl of my cloak to prevent her from having to try again.

Getting back to the present, however…

I watched from my slumped position against the wall as she thrashed in the other corner, one hand on her stomach and the other clawing for the air. "Arcturus… mummy Bella is _sorry…_" she whispered, over and over. _Whatever she sees when she looks into the past… I don't want to know anymore._

Her warden hovered in the entrance of the cell; its hooded gaze was locked on Bella's writhing form. As I watched however, it spun around and looked at something in the hallway before shrieking and flying up into the high rafters above. _Odd…_ I thought, watching a pale white light begin to illuminate the area outside the cell. Voices drifted to me from the hallway…

"Which one is his cell? This is horrible…"

"Focus, Rebecca. Keep checking."

"Remember what Mad-Eye said; when we find him don't look in his eyes."

"He's just a kid. I doubt he'll be in any position to do a damn thing after a year in this hellhole."

_Aurors._ I glanced at Bella and saw her just beginning to recover. Sliding over to join her, I pulled her to me and hissed into her ear, "Aurors are outside, Bella."

She looked at me with a lost expression for a moment before she blinked and seemed to process my words. Immediately she sprung up and sat on her knees next to me, her eyes locked on the cell bars and a hard look on her face.

Presently a blinding light appeared in the entrance to the cell, and I hissed as a patronus trotted past. _Those things really are too damned bright… _"Erm… I think this is him, Kingsley!" a woman's voice called. Squinting against the glare, I made out at least four Aurors grouping at the entrance to my cell.

"Is that him? And who's that with him?" the Auror on the left asked. I could feel Bella's disdain as she sat next to me.

"Awww… the ickle Aurors came to play, Harry. If only Bella had a wand…" she trailed off and giggled suddenly. "Frank and Alice taught Bella the _best_ way to play with _Aurors_…"

The center Auror who I assumed was their leader, a rather tall black man, turned a glare onto her. "Bellatrix Lestrange, I presume. Frank and Alice Longbottom were friends. Step away from Mr. Potter," he commanded quietly. _No such luck there, friend._ I thought sarcastically, glancing between the four of them. I was unable to resist a smirk as I found none of them would meet my eyes. Except…

"Why don't we just stun them both and levitate him out of here?" the one on the right asked, and his eyes locked onto mine…

Master Legilimens can enter a person's thoughts without their conscious knowledge and leave no traces that they had been there at all. It goes without saying that I was _not_ a master Legilimens. I dove into the man's thoughts with the force of a battering ram, crashing through the barriers of his mind and expelling a wave of ebon fire into his conscious. The blaze scoured his mind for what I sought before returning it to me for my perusal. _He's here? Now this is interesting…_

The intrusion had lasted perhaps three seconds in the real world. The man fell to his knees as I withdrew, shivering uncontrollably and clutching his head. Two of the Aurors raised their wands at me instinctively. Bella shrieked and dove at them, her nails glinting in the light from the patroni outside. The Aurors' wands immediately shifted to her.

"_Stupefy!" _the female Auror incanted even as their leader yelled at her to hold her fire. _Bella!_ On instinct I gripped the artifact hidden in my cloak while my other hand reached out and grabbed the hem of Bella's tattered robes to stop her. I felt a gout of black fire rush from my chest and into the rosary.

The stunner slammed into a shield inches from Bella's chest, expelling a shower of sparks to join the few traces of dark energy that had stopped it.

No one moved. Even Bella was confused, glancing back at me before glaring at the Aurors in front of her once more.

"That's enough. _Dumbledore_ is waiting," I muttered dryly, pushing myself to my feet and discretely tucking the artifact back into my cloak. _Where did that urge come from…? How did I know it would even work…? _I felt drained.

"Yes, he is," the dark-skinned man murmured, giving me an appraising look. One Auror was helping the other off the floor – I couldn't resist a smirk when I noticed he was _still_ shivering.

"What the hell was that, Kingsley? It looked like some kind of shield, but it didn't put off any light at all…" the female Auror murmured quietly to the tall one. My eyes widened at her words, but any thoughts on the matter were interrupted as Bella suddenly gripped me by the shoulders.

"Ickle Harry…" she whispered, glancing at the Aurors and back at me. "Old pigeon-lovers wouldn't come to big _cages_ unless they thought an ickle one from their _flock_ was there…" she continued. _What is she…?_ I suddenly remembered her words from some time ago and my eyes widened. "Remember what Bella _said…_" she whispered intently, staring into my eyes.

I nodded slowly. "I won't let them control me, Bella," I quietly promised to her.

She nodded back at me before pulling me into a tight embrace. I hugged her back just as tightly, ignoring the clearing throats of the intruders. "If he doesn't come for you, I will," I quietly promised before releasing her slowly and walking towards the Aurors.

Bella grinned madly at me and nodded. "I'll hold ickle Harry to that…" she trailed off while I walked away from the cell, following the Aurors. We made it halfway through the hallway before gales of insane laughter came from behind, "Ickle Harry, spreading his _wings_ and _flying away!_"

I couldn't help it – I cackled madly along with her. The Aurors didn't find the situation nearly as amusing.

* * *

"I want the kid brought up on charges…" one of the Aurors near me groused as we walked through the mazelike corridors of Azkaban. "What the fuck did you do to me anyway? How long is this going to last?" he turned to me and glared – at my nose. He was still shivering, after all.

I snorted and muttered, "It'll wear off eventually." _Probably._

"Listen you—"

"Leave him alone, Jeffrey. He's been through enough," the female Auror murmured and I barely hid my grin at the expression on the man's face.

"Cut the chatter," the dark-skinned Auror – Kingsley – barked from in front.

"Sorry, sir," the female Auror – who I had learned was Rebecca – replied. I glanced over at her. She was walking closer to me than the others and appeared to be visibly unnerved by her surroundings. Looking down, I saw her wand resting in her left hand near me. _I could grab it…_ But even if I had a wand and assuming it had enough affinity to function for me, I'd still have to deal with four Aurors.

_An Ice Tomb spell at point blank into the lead one's back would kill him and likely incapacitate the other two beside me. _I thought, my eyes discreetly glancing around and judging distances. _The cloak would probably shield me from the worst of it, but the question is if I can recover fast enough to deal with the one in the back…_

They had to have portkeys to leave this place, after all. However, I realized my chances of escape were slim even if I struck down all four of them. The old man was here somewhere… _And he probably has the portkey, anyway._

Sighing, I decided to bide my time. Rebecca heard my sigh and reached over to pat my shoulder, apparently believing my _surroundings_ were affecting me as much as her. I fought the urge to hiss at the contact, though thankfully the chill of my cloak warded her off. "D-don't worry, we'll have you out of here soon…" she whispered.

"Rebecca!" Kingsley snapped and she flinched. _Have me out of here…? Don't they remember I killed two of their number just a year ago? Oh, and the three muggles. _I refused to consider them family.

"What? He shouldn't even be here! You heard what Dumbledore—"

"The hell he shouldn't be here! Did you see what he did to _me!?_"

"I said _cut the chatter!_" the lead Auror stated, turning and fixing both of them with a glare. _I wonder what she was going on about… _Yes, this was _very_ interesting.

"Are you sure this is the right way, Kingsley? This place is damn maze," shivering-Auror grumbled from my other side. Kingsley's back tensed for a moment after the query. _So you're not sure, wonderful._

"Take the next left," I offered helpfully, drawing curious gazes from all of them. I honestly didn't have a clue where we were or where we were going, but they didn't know that of course.

To my surprise, the next left did indeed bring us to a door with two brightly-lit torches outside of it. All of the Aurors turned and gave me surprised looks. I gave them my best grin and sauntered through the doorway when Kingsley opened it. _My luck is the stuff of legends, you lot had best learn that now._

I froze merely three steps into the room. Dumbledore sat at the other side of a stone table, looking like he belonged there. The room had a slight, dull sheen to it. _Recent cleaning charms, lots of them._

Fighting down the sudden anger at the sight of the man and the rush of cold fire up my spine, I sat down in the chair in front of him. He looked at me with his damnable twinkling eyes. _What I'd give to see Bella claw those out too…_ the thought brought a smile to my face. Dumbledore thought it was for him, and he smiled back – I nearly retched.

"Hello Harry," he murmured jovially, sliding a small glass dish across the stone. "Lemon drop?"

I boggled at him for a moment before looking down at the candies. _Probably didn't come all this damn way to poison me._ Feeling that my reasoning was sound, I reached over and grabbed the entire dish. I tossed one in my mouth and leaned back, closing my eyes in pleasure. _Mmm…_ It was the first thing I'd tasted other than mold and blood in roughly a year, after all.

"Harry… are you alright?" his words were quiet as he looked me over. Looking at our surroundings for a moment, I gave him a look that I typically reserved for Bella when she was at the peak of her insanity. He sighed.

"What happened to your throat, Harry?" He asked instead, frowning as he looked down at my still-bruised neck.

"You should see the other guy," I replied with a chuckle, stuffing a few more of the candies into my mouth. _These things are pretty good, but I'll never say it. _

He frowned further at my words before his eyes slid over my emaciated frame. "Harry, where did that cloak come from?" _So many questions today!_

"Tesco's," I replied immediately, forming the multiple candies in my mouth into a confectionery ball and rolling it around with my tongue. I finally glanced up and sighed at his expression. _Well I thought it was funny._ "You probably don't want to know."

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair, assessing me for a long moment while I happily destroyed the dish of candies. _I wonder if I can get them to take some of these to Bella… probably not._ "Do you know why I'm here Harry?" the old man asked quietly, interrupting my musings.

"Probably has something to do with that prophecy," I fired back immediately, glancing up at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Harry."

_Of course you don't._ "I see."

His chest rose in a long, slow breath while he closed his eyes. Finally opening them and looking at me once more, he pulled out a familiar book – no, _journal _– and set it on the table. I hissed and stood quickly, making the Aurors in the back of the room immediately train wands on me. "What the hell is _that_ doing here?" I snarled, glaring at the book hatefully. _Ginny…_

"I have managed to convince the Wizengamot that this artifact is responsible for your actions," Dumbledore quietly replied, disregarding my outburst. "We now believe it possessed you and forced your actions that fateful evening."

_Is he serious…? Oh, this is rich!_ I suddenly burst into thick gales of laughter, gripping the table for support and grinning at him madly. "They actually _bought_ that load of _tripe?_" _He's even better than I thought!_

He frowned deeply and made a gesture with his hand, and I heard the Aurors leave the room. "Yes, Harry. It is what happened, whether you believe it or not." _You're so full of shit and we both know it. What's your game, old man?_

Seeing that I was waiting for an explanation, he offered a small smile and continued. "You really must thank Mr. Longbottom. Without his assistance it would have been very difficult to procure your release." I stared at him, and he sighed before continuing, "He was instrumental in re-opening the Chamber for our investigation. We found this book inside the cavern among... other things. I truly wish you had been more forthcoming with your explanation of the events that night, Harry… we could have avoided all of this." He gestured to the citadel around us.

_Like hell we could have._ I sank back down into my chair and grumbled something about his lineage under my breath while stuffing a few candies into my mouth. "You want something from me, just say it," I muttered after a moment.

"I want nothing from you other than for your continued education, Harry," he replied quietly.

_He's actually serious…_ "You want me to return to _Hogwarts?_" I couldn't hide my surprise, and a candy nearly slipped from my open mouth before I recovered.

"Yes, Harry. I want to place all of this unfortunate business behind us," he continued firmly.

_Hmm… return to Hogwarts where he can keep an eye on me, or stay in Azkaban…_ I knew I could escape eventually, but it would be infinitely easier to move around if I had an actual _pardon_ from the Ministry. _He won't control me Bella, by blood and magic I swear it. _A surge of dark fire swelled in me at my silent promise, and I gave the old man across from me a barely-perceptible nod. _I'll play along for now, old man._

He smiled widely and I stifled the urge to curse at him openly. Standing, he pulled out a length of golden chain and held it forward. "Shall we put all of this behind us then, Harry?" he asked jovially.

_No._ I stood slowly, staring at the chain and considering my possible life beyond these dark halls. Azkaban had hardened me; it had been a test of will and I had succeeded where few could claim the distinction. A fortress now stood within my mind where once only ruins of uncertainty had been found. My magic was closer to the surface than it had ever been, filling me with purpose and a drive to become what I was _meant_ to be without regard to the costs.

_No more compromises, no more blind following. I won't be caged again._ I'd die before I returned to Azkaban, and it'd be with a smile on my face. _This world can do its worst._

Smirking at the man before me, I gripped the chain.

* * *

**A/N:** Prologue complete.

Please read and review.


	5. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its universe belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claim to any of it with this fanfiction.

**A/N: ** A small canon alteration is required for this chapter, and will be covered below to prevent spoilers. Sadly I was unable to find a way to put it into the narrative that didn't seem jarring.

Thanks for the reviews!

**- Control -**  
Chapter I

A muted blue flash heralded my return to civilization.

We arrived in what I assumed was a small antechamber inside the Ministry. Glancing around, I noticed there were two Aurors standing near the only exit to the room. I started for the door before a hand rested on my shoulder and was immediately removed. _I truly love this cloak._

"A moment, Harry," Dumbledore murmured, undeterred. I turned to him and fixed him with a bored look. "There are some necessary forms you will need to sign, if you would follow me?" He asked, offering me what was probably supposed to be a reassuring smile that only served to increase my annoyance.

Mumbling my assent, I let him lead me through the door. To my surprise, there weren't any press in the hallway we entered – though I still pulled up the thick cowl of my cloak over my head. A numbing cold settled about me and I closed my eyes for a moment to revel in the feeling as we walked.

"Nice job with the lack of reporters," I complimented as we continued down the hallway.

"Indeed, by happy circumstance the newspapers seem to believe you will not be released until this time tomorrow," Dumbledore stated, turning into another room and waving over a clerk with multiple forms. I was shown a table and seated before the papers were slid in front of me. "If you would simply sign these, Harry?"

_Of course, after I read them._ I thought sarcastically, having to squint to read as my glasses were in a rather pathetic state. A single lens remained, while one of the arms was held on by a bit of tied hair – I wasn't really sure if it was mine or Bella's. _Petition for a Ministry pardon, agreement not to leave the country for a full year…_ the forms seemed rather reasonable and I signed them, continuing to others.

_Emancipation form? Makes sense I suppose, this way they can try me as an adult if I commit another offense. Not to mention I don't believe they can even incarcerate me without the assumption that this form was signed. Must be a formality. _ I thought with a chuckle._ At least I can cast magic outside of school. _

Only a single form remained, and I pulled it to me. _Acknowledgement of the seizure of assets…_ my thoughts trailed off as I stared at the page before me, turning and glaring at the old man to my side. "What the _fuck_ is this?" I snarled.

"A necessary concession to secure your release, Harry," Dumbledore murmured, returning my gaze impassively. "Your family fortunes were donated to the victims of your crimes – specifically the remaining family of the Dursleys and the Aurors you killed, along with the Ministry."

"But I didn't _commit_ any crimes according to your _ridiculous_ story," I growled, staring at him. _I needed that money, it was mine! _My plans for my family fortunes had become increasingly elaborate ever since I had learned of their existence. _How dare he let the Ministry take it!_ I disregarded the payments to the families, as I truly doubted that was where the lion's share of the accounts had gone.

"Regardless Harry, the donations helped to… what is the charming muggle phrase? Grease the wheels?" Dumbledore queried then nodded. "Yes, I do believe that is it. Do not worry Harry; you're a very talented young wizard and should have no trouble finding adequate employment in the future. Additionally, I managed to insure you retained control of your trust vault," he continued, placing a small key on the table next to me. I snatched it and tucked it into my cloak.

"Yes, because I can live off fifteen thousand galleons for the rest of my life," my disdain was palpable and I saw him frown.

"Ten thousand, Harry. I took the liberty of having your next four years tuition paid from the account earlier," Dumbledore continued and I boggled at him. "I would ask that you bear in mind many great wizards and witches started with no such funds and became quite successful," he added sternly.

_Does he expect me to be like a damnable Weasley? Struggling with my finances for my entire life? _I snarled internally, barely resisting the urge to curse at the man. _ I refuse to be some poor sod, I am a Potter! I am a scion of a pureblood line!_

Signing the form with an almost violent motion I stood up and glared at the old man before the pompous clerk from earlier came forward and collected the forms. _Bright red hair… speak of the devil._ "Mr. Potter," the clerk addressed me and I fixed him with a glare as well – he at least had the grace to flinch, "T-the Ministry wishes to apologize for your incarceration and offer you this compensation."

_This better be good._ I held out my hand as he offered a small package. Opening it, I stared at a pouch of floo powder wrapped in a piece of cotton. _I'm going to raze this government to the ground one day. _A plume of flame danced up my spine at the prospect. "You can _compensate_ me by returning what you've _stolen–" _I started.

"Additionally, here are the effects you had on your person at the time of your arrest," he continued over me, handing me another box. That completed, he gave Dumbledore a nod and swept from the room. I was mildly surprised he didn't explode from the intensity of the glare I gave to his back. _I should have gotten his name._

Glancing down at the box in my hands, I opened it to find oversized clothing and the single item I wanted from the contents. I snatched the watch that Ginny had given me and tossed the rest of the contents aside carelessly. "I'm done here, I'll see you September first," I growled to Dumbledore before heading for the door.

"Harry," he called and I forced myself to stop despite wanting nothing more than to continue walking. "You must know I don't plan to let you go unsupervised," he continued calmly. _Of course I know that, but I'm going to fight you tooth and nail over it._

"I am an emancipated minor," I replied, turning and leaning against the door. "It is fully within my rights to do as I damned well _please_ so long as I act in accordance with your Ministry's precious _laws_," I continued in something between a drawl and a sneer.

"Indeed, Harry," Dumbledore stated and gave me a hard look, "however, I have no plans to allow you to remain unsupervised. I would ask that you accept this condition in light of what I have done today."

_Accept the babysitting because we both know you're a murderer and I need the assurance you won't go on a muggle killing spree again. You should accept this because I just used my considerable influence to get you out of prison._ I translated mentally, sighing and deciding to try to bargain. "Give me a day to get my affairs in order and then I will agree to your babysitting," I offered.

The aged wizard frowned at me for a moment, "No, Harry," he murmured then raised a hand to stop the tirade forming at my lips. "Perhaps you should meet your escort for today before we continue this conversation? I do not believe her presence will be particularly upsetting to you," He finished in a slight smile that immediately put me on edge.

_Her?_ I watched as he walked over to the door and knocked on it once. He stepped out as it opened and a pink-haired woman entered. My thoughts stopped the moment I saw her; she looked _incredibly_ nervous.

"Wotcher, Harry…" Tonks murmured quietly. Her hands twitched once towards me and I caught it. For the first time in a year, a smile broke out on my face that wasn't forced in the slightest.

I made a grandiose gesture of stretching my arms out to the side then cocked my head at her. "You going to stay over there or—" I was suddenly cut off as a pink missile struck me at speed, very nearly knocking me down. "Hey Tonks," I murmured quietly, wrapping her in my arms and pressing my face into her hair. _Autumn…_

She clutched at me and I felt her shoulders begin to shake slightly. _Don't cry Tonks… if you do, you'll get me started and I'll never forgive you._ Deciding to head her off, I teased, "Blubbering on me already?"

"Git," she grumbled, squeezing me tighter and making the mistake of burrowing her face into the cloak at my neck. She immediately jumped back, "Bloody hell that thing is _cold!_" _It seems the cloak does have a downside… bother._

"But it's quite fashionable," I argued and she sighed, wiping her eyes.

"Maybe in Azkaban," the pink-haired witch muttered then gave me a grin when I opened my arms once more. "Oh no, no more hugs for you. Sorry Harry, but you bloody _stink_ right now."

Attempting to pout, I gave her my most pathetic look. She flinched; I sighed. "Fine, let's get out of here," I groused and stepped past her towards the door.

Tonks grinned at me and fell into step as we headed for what I assumed was the floo exits. "So…" she started then faltered; her grin slipped as her hair shifted to a shade of mousy brown for a moment. _She's unsure, not that I blame her. Damn hard to come up with a topic for conversation considering where I've been lately._

"How's the training going?" I asked, throwing her a bone and smiling as her pink hair returned with a vengeance. _It's actually more red than pink…_

"Bloody tests are ridiculous! They're bustin' my ass!" she grumbled immediately and I couldn't hide a smile. "And the damned obstacle courses! They expect us to be able to not only dodge spells from two training dummies while diving from cover to cover, but hit the bloody targets with stunners at 70% accuracy! They might as well just bugger us all with a…" _Gods I've missed her._

* * *

We used the floo to travel to the Leaky Cauldron, and I helped her up from the floor. _She still face-plants after floo travel. _The thought brought a slight smile to my face as I made a beeline for Gringotts. Looking up at the imposing bank only drove home the loss of my own wealth, however, and the smile fell away immediately.

"I can't believe that doddering old fool let the Ministry rob me blind…" I grumbled under my breath some moments later. Truthfully I _could_ believe it, but perhaps I wanted some sympathy from my company.

"Personally I'd rather ya be broke and _free_ than rich and _incarcerated_," Tonks replied dryly. _So much for sympathy._

"It's the principle of the matter!" I protested, stepping into Gringotts and attempting to ignore the stares of the other patrons. "You'd think they'd never seen a recent Azkaban tenant," I added under my breath.

Tonks must have heard me, as she stared at me for a moment before shaking her head and muttered, "Never change, Harry."

Approaching a teller, I stared down at him before the goblin seemed to notice me. "Harry Potter. I wish to inquire about the status of my family accounts – bring me Griphook," I barked.

The runt had the nerve to _sneer_ at me before replying, "The Potter accounts have been seized by the Ministry and dissolved."

A cold wind began to rage deep in my breast as I glared down at the creature before me; to this point, I'd been holding out the smallest hope that this was all some ridiculous ruse or exaggeration. "Listen to me, you sniveling little–"

"Harry…" Tonks warned.

"Mr. Potter," a familiar voice called, and I swung my glare to a new goblin approaching me from one of the doors at the rear of the bank. "If I may have a word?"

I sighed and nodded, giving a parting glare to the first goblin as I approached the second. "Of course Griphook, _this_ one certainly wasn't getting me anywhere," my disdain was apparent in my tone as I hooked a thumb to the clerk beside me.

Griphook had the grace to agree with me, settling a glare on the teller from before and guiding Tonks and myself through to his modest office. "Allow me to be the first to apologize to you, Mr. Potter. I was unable to stop the Ministry's seizure of your accounts," the goblin stated after sitting at his desk and gesturing to two seats across from him.

"So you're to blame for allowing this to–" I started, rising to my full height and glaring down at the goblin.

"Harry!" Tonks warned again, gripping my hand and jerking me down into the seat. I gave her a glare that broke the moment she locked eyes with me. _Damn her. _It was mildly distressing to find how easily she could disarm my anger.

"Regretfully Mr. Potter, I was unable to find a way to resist the Ministry's seizure. The Potter accounts were my largest and oldest responsibility as you well know, and I assure you it wounded me nearly as much as you to see them fall into outside hands." _At least he sounds sincere – which he should be, considering the commission he likely lost as the manager of the investments._

Leaning back and blowing out a sigh, I realized no one in this room was to blame for my predicament. _Griphook was always honest with me, ever since the first time I came to the alley… _Tonks gave my hand a squeeze that broke me away from my reminiscing before she continued for me, "So… why did ya wanna meet with Harry if you couldn't do anything?"

"That information is confidential," the goblin replied immediately, fixing Tonks with a frown.

"She's with me. It's alright," I muttered distractedly, still trying to come to terms with all that I had lost. _There were over two million galleons in that account… _

"Very well, Mr. Potter," Griphook murmured, leaning back in his own chair and waiting until I looked at him before giving me a very toothy smile. "Were you aware that Sirius Black made you his sole heir prior to the time of his death?"

_What?_ "I beg your pardon? Why haven't you told me this before?" I asked, my expression dissolving into a glare. Distantly I felt Tonks squeeze my hand tightly in surprise at the goblin's words.

"I will get to that soon. Indeed, Mr. Black left a will clearly stating that you were to inherit the Black lordship and estate the moment you assumed majority. However, as you can imagine, this was hotly contested by his remaining family. All members of the Lestrange family were incarcerated or on trial at the time, in addition to having no direct heir, so they were unable to object. A misses Narcissa Malfoy, however, had a strong case…"

"Cissy, Bella's younger sister…" I mused, ignoring Tonks' gasp.

"Yes," Griphook nodded, assessing me for a moment. "As she already had a son at the time, she argued that young Draco Malfoy should inherit the Black estate. Being the youngest daughter and of a secondary family line, her claim was weakened however…" the goblin leaned back in his seat and steepled his fingers in his lap.

"Spare me the specifics," I finally growled, cursing myself for leaning forward in interest.

"Very well, Mr. Potter," Griphook grinned at me, "The short of it is that, in the end, the Ministry hearing decided that both of you had equal claim. Succession laws were invoked by which the first child to reach majority would claim the title. This is the reason I had not mentioned it to you before, as when last we spoke you were in no position to lay claim."

I paid no attention to his last statement, as I was still reviewing the first. _The first to reach…_ A wicked grin spread over my face, and I noticed Tonks glancing between my expression and the goblin's for a moment. "One of you lot gonna fill me in?" she finally asked, exasperated.

"Draco is older than me. Therefore, he would have assumed lordship of the Black estate before me – which is likely why Narcissa didn't argue the case further…" I waited for Griphook to nod before continuing, "However, as the Ministry _incarcerated_ me, they were forced to grant me emancipation. By their own ridiculous laws…" I couldn't finish, as I fell into a fit of maniacal laughter. _Oh this is perfect!_

Griphook interceded on my behalf and gave Tonks toothy smile, "What Mr. Potter is trying to say is that he will very soon be the new Lord of Black."

Tonks blinked and stared at me as I managed to get a handle on my mirth, "Don't you see Tonks? They tried to ruin me! They took the Potter accounts, and they only succeeded in giving me more money and power than I've ever _dreamed of!_"

"Indeed, by incarcerating Mr. Potter they granted him legal majority, thus allowing him to make a claim on the Black estate that precedes young Mr. Malfoy," Griphook continued, reaching into his desk and pulling out several thick piles of parchment. "I've taken the liberty of drawing up the claim forms in the hope that you will keep me on as your account manager, Mr. Potter."

I couldn't resist a smirk at the greed shining in the goblin's eyes, "I don't believe that will be a problem, Griphook." His answering smirk would likely have scared the hell out of me a year ago. _Not quite a warden's stare, and besides… greed is something I can work with._

After signing the papers, Griphook took them and set them on his desk. "I will place a rush processing on these forms that shouldn't take more than a few hours. After which, you will need to return to accept the Black family ring and allow us to review your new properties and accounts," the goblin stated, and I nodded to him.

"I'll be cleaning out my trust vault before I leave, then," I murmured, glancing down at my tattered gray robes for the first time since my release. _I really need a wardrobe. And a wand._

"Of course, Mr. Potter."

* * *

"You've been really quiet," I offered to Tonks as we left Gringotts, a small enchanted bag secured to my waist beneath the cloak.

"Huh? Oh, just thinking…" she trailed off. She'd been giving me glances for the better part of the last hour. "So, Lord Black huh?"

"Indeed," I replied happily, glancing around at the overly-bright alley around us before pulling out my watch. "Almost lunch time, my treat?" I offered.

"Lunch, eh? Sure, I can go for a bite…" she trailed off as a brilliant flash of white appeared before us, and I glared at the newly-arrived patronus. It looked to Tonks for a moment before disappearing, and I saw her pale slightly.

"It was Mad-Eye. I've gotta go, they think they've found some of the guys responsible for the attack and there's a raid about to…" she trailed off as I cleared my throat loudly and gestured to the small crowd of people around us. She flushed to the tips of her ears. "Erm… thanks for stopping me there, but yeah," she continued in a much quieter voice. _Attack…? _I decided to ask her later, as she seemed hurried.

"You'd best get going then, no?" I asked with a grin, unable to feel too terribly annoyed by this development. _Not that I don't like her company, _I thought. I simply wasn't one to enjoy being _escorted_; it was the principle of the thing.

"I'm not supposed to let you out of my sight," she argued, crossing her arms and looking down the alley towards the Leaky Cauldron. _Probably wants to fire-call Dumbledore… time to be persuasive._

"It's Diagon Alley. What trouble could I possibly get into?" I replied while attempting to feign innocence with the sweetest look I could muster. _This really hurts my face. _Realizing she wasn't buying it, I dropped the expression and pushed on, "Look, all I'm going to do is make some purchases and get a room at the tavern for a shower. I'll meet you there later, alright? Moody didn't strike me as the patient type." _Understatement._

She glanced at the entrance to a darkened alley nearby for a moment before looking back to me. "Harry… promise me you won't get into any trouble," she finally murmured, staring me down.

Sighing, I nodded. "I won't be going back to Azkaban, Tonks," I offered with a slight smile. _Unless it's to free Bella._

"That wasn't what I asked and you bloody well know it!" she snapped and I blinked. "Look… just stay out of trouble, alright? For me?" she asked softly as her gaze locked onto mine. _Damn her! _

"…Alright," I finally conceded and she smiled, giving me a hug. "Be careful," I added quietly.

She pulled back and nodded. "See ya later, and for Merlin's sake get that damned shower soon!" she called with a grin as she wandered to an apparition point and disappeared over my rather vocal objections. _I don't smell that bad!_

* * *

Nearly the entire content of my trust vault was spent that day.

First I had made for Ollivander's to purchase a new wand. The old wand maker had simply stared at me for a long moment then murmured, "You've killed, Mr. Potter." Before I could argue or make a sarcastic remark, he had reached deep behind his counter and pulled out a dusty wand case, stating, "That will be ten galleons."

I had paid Ollivander for the wand and left without a word. Once outside, I'd opened the case and found a white wand along with a tag that read _Twelve inches, ash and thestral hair. Odd combination…_ I had thought, though to my surprise a wave of the wand produced a shower of blue and violet sparks. The first proper spell I cast with it was a cleaning charm, three of them in fact.

After that, things had been much more mundane though quite a bit more costly. I had purchased an enchanted trunk and a full wardrobe of the most expensive materials available in addition to several Hogwarts texts and a new pair of glasses. Next I had visited a potions shop and bought a dozen _full-dose_ vials of nutrient potion to supplement my diet for the coming days. All of my purchases I placed into the trunk and shrunk it to carry in my pocket. I was still annoyed that it had taken me three attempts to complete the shrinking spell, but my pride demanded I place the blame on my new wand.

My shopping complete, I had gone to the Leaky Cauldron and rented a room to shower and change. Afterwards, dressed in my new overly-expensive robes of entirely wasteful finery, I headed back to Gringotts for my meeting with Griphook.

* * *

_I'm beginning to see why Malfoy prefers Acromantula silk robes._ I mused to myself as I stepped into Gringotts and started across the open bank floor. _They're quite comfortable. _My warden's cloak was worn over the dark silk, and I reveled in the numbing cold that warded off the mid-summer heat.

There was a time when dressing such as this would have put me off; I would have labeled such overt displays of wealth as foolish and pointless. Now however, with Bella's words still ringing in my ears, they seemed like the perfect garments. _I'm better than these people, and they should know it. _I thought with a slight smirk, fingering the cuff of my white silk shirt worn beneath the darker robes.

I swept past the other patrons and walked pointedly into the back of the bank, paying no mind to the objections of a few tellers. Arriving at Griphook's office, I rapped on it twice before walking inside and seating myself without invitation. The goblin gave me a slight glare that didn't manage to break the smirk on his face. _He's too pleased to be bothered, the claims must have gone through without a hitch. _

"Greetings, Mr. Potter. May I say you have certainly put your trust funds to good use," the goblin started, and I waved a hand to cut him off.

"You needn't waste your breath on flattery with me," I objected, then gave him a smirk and continued, "I'd much prefer you used it to inform me of your success in making us rich."

After treating me to the scraping sound that passed for a goblin's laugh, Griphook nodded and spoke, "All of the claim forms have gone through and I have the necessary paperwork acknowledging you as the new Lord of Black," he slid over a thick sheaf of parchment to me, "if you would sign these, Mr. Potter."

Skimming the pages, I nodded and added my signature where needed and finally pushed the stack back to the goblin. In return, he slid a small box across the table to me. "Also, Mr. Potter, I have a copy of the will of Sirius Black," he pulled out an envelope and I waved a hand to stop him.

"You needn't bother reading it. I neither knew him nor care what he has to say to me," I stated, opening the small box and admiring the Black family ring. _My godfather left me with Dumbledore and ran off to get himself killed rather than fulfill his duty to me. The fact that he saved my life is just enough to keep me from pissing on his grave._

Griphook nodded at me and slid the envelope across his desk. I tucked the will into my robes distractedly before pulling the Black ring from the box and slipping it onto my finger. A torrent of flame bloomed in my chest and rushed to my hand, causing the single large inlaid emerald to flare brightly and illuminate the family crest engraved within. _Beautiful._

"Congratulations, Lord Black," the goblin offered, and I couldn't hide my smile.

* * *

"This is irregular…" Griphook murmured suddenly.

We had been going over the many Black accounts and properties for the better part of the last hour, and I was currently looking through a ledger of past investments and attempting to make sense of it. _Definitely going to have to look into some books on accounting and investment strategies._

"Hmm?" I responded, flipping a page and glancing up when the goblin made an annoyed sound in his throat.

"One of these properties is suspect. I can't seem to read the name of it in this listing," Griphook continued, and I rolled my eyes.

"Whoever recorded it must have poor penmanship, then," I replied dryly.

The goblin shook his head and gave me a mild glare, "No, the words seem legible, but I can't make them out." He slid the book across to me and I took it from him, glancing down at the property in question and raising an eyebrow. _The text is… shifting. _I could read the words, but they didn't seem to register in my mind.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked him, handing back the book and leaning forward.

"I suspect some concealment ward has been erected on the property. Luckily, Gringotts keeps a separate listing of other properties or distinguishing landmarks near the major manor houses exactly for this purpose," Griphook stated, pulling out another book from the piles near his desk.

"The Black Manor is the property in question?" I queried, unable to hide my surprise.

"Indeed, it would seem it is in use," Griphook replied, finding the listing in his book and glancing up at me. "We may need to retake the property. The family ring should allow us to pass whatever wards have been erected over the existing enchantments."

"I will summon a team of guards, as I would assume you would rather leave Ministry Aurors out of this," the goblin finished, standing. "Your presence will be required to breach the concealment ward, Lord Black," he added, waiting for my nod before leaving the room.

_Who would dare try to steal my new manor? _I leaned back and drew my wand, admiring the white ash for a moment. _I suppose it doesn't matter. This wand needs breaking in, anyway. _My smirk was quite feral as I stood to leave.

* * *

Sometime later, I found myself standing in the middle of a muggle street with a small company of goblins. Notice-Me-Not charms were a given.

"Are you certain this is the place?" I asked Griphook slowly, glancing around at the neighborhood and unable to stifle a wince. _The House of Black, sequestered among muggles…_

"I am positive, Lord Black," Griphook replied, looking at a small map and comparing it to a book he carried, "indeed, the Black Manor should be directly in front of us. I would suggest attempting to use the family ring to call to the wards."

Giving the goblin a slightly dubious look, I looked ahead at the small muggle alley in front of us. _I'm going to look like a damned fool if this doesn't work._ I thought darkly, though I raised my left hand and fisted my fingers, turning the ring forward. Reaching into myself, I called to my magic and attempted to use the ring as a focus much as I would a wand.

Nothing happened.

_Fucking…_ I glared at the ring, my annoyance causing a cool wind to blow up my spine. I splayed my fingers and brought the ring higher, snarling, "I am the _Lord of Black_ and you will reveal yourself to _me!_"

The inlaid emerald flared into brilliance just as a maelstrom of blues and golds illuminated the alleyway before us. Streamers of power arced into the air as ancient wards stirred and rose to my call. I felt a rush of power suffuse me as my awareness _extended_ to encompass what I could only guess was the surrounding area. _Am I sensing the wards…? _The air before us began to distort and clouded all visible in a haze of magically-induced fog.

A torrent of flame rushed from my chest down to the Black ring, causing my eyes to widen as the emerald flashed brilliantly once more. Gouts of viridian fire bloomed in the fog and began to consume it. _Did I just tear down the concealment ward? I must research warding! _I assumed the family ring and the older, pre-existing manor wards had done most of the work, though the enchantments that fueled them had to be fascinating.

The occluding fog began to dissipate as the ring flashed, revealing tall gates of dark metal before us. Beyond the gates lay a courtyard and a towering manor house, all of which looked like they hadn't been tended in over a decade. _Which is likely true… this place is a mess._

Stepping forward, I rested my hand against the massive gates. A muted flash illuminated the inlaid Black family crest carved into the iron before they slid open, and my entourage and I stepped forward into the inner courtyard. _Did the elves responsible for this property die? This is a disgrace!_

Presently we came to the main doors to the manor, and they opened to my hand just as the gates before them. Three goblins in splint mail stepped forward and waved me to hold as they entered, though I rolled my eyes and followed them immediately with Griphook at my side. "I will need to acquire some house elves it would seem," I murmured offhandedly, holding my wand in my right hand.

Griphook nodded up at me as he looked around at the dusty surroundings. "Indeed, Lord Black. If there are any elves remaining on the property, they should be able to summon more of their kind to be bonded," the goblin offered, and I nodded distractedly.

Passing through the foyer, we walked deeper into the house and came to what I assumed was the parlor. A massive staircase descended from the back wall and broke into separate stairs that rose to what I assumed were the upper floors, of which I guessed there were four total. Dusty couches and chairs lay haphazardly about a large fireplace that was currently unlit.

"This place is a disgrace," I muttered, reiterating my earlier thoughts as I walked towards the large staircase in the back of the room. Less than half the way up, the curtains of a portrait at the middle landing flew open. _She looks even more horse-like than Aunt Petunia…_

"More invaders!" the woman screeched, "come to further violate my noble house, no doubt! Kreacher! _Kreacher!_"

Narrowing my eyes in swelling anger, I brandished the family ring and snarled, "Silence! You will address me with _respect!_"

The woman's eyes widened almost comically in her frame as she beheld my emaciated form dressed in my finery and brandishing the Black crest on my finger. Any remark from the portrait however was cut off as a thundering noise came from the stairs above. Two goblins dashed up the stairs and stood at the landing next to me, leveling their spears at the newcomers.

"What the bloody hell was that racket?"

"Did the portrait open again?"

"Honestly you two, she gets opened constantly… _him!?"_

_A Weasley, a Longbottom and a Granger… in my house!? _Apoplectic rage settled deep in my breast. _These are the squatters!?_

"My lord! You must remove this rabble at once! I fear… I fear they are _blood traitors_ and _mudbloods_!" the portrait screeched from beside me, "Squatters! Squatters in the House of Black! _The shame!_"

"_Silence,_" I bit out to the portrait and glared at my _classmates_ above me, though I was cut off by another door opening below and expelling a rather rotund redheaded woman and a gaggle of her offspring by my reckoning. _More Weasleys!?_

"What's going on here…?" the Weasley matron started before trailing off as she beheld me.

"All of you. Get the _fuck_ out of my _house,_" I bit out, barely keeping leash of my anger. The rosary began to pulse at my throat, offering an outlet to the torrent of fire inside of me. The temperature of the room began to fall.

Granger recovered first and fixed me with a frown. "Professor Dumbledore told us we could stay here. It's the safest place after the attack," she stated and I fought the urge to curse her. _How dare she question me!_

"Listen to me you little mudblood—"

"Don't call Hermione that, you bloody murderer!"

"I'll get to you in a _minute_, Weasley—"

"H-How did you get into this house? It's under the _Fidelius_ charm!" the mother Weasley started, and I spun to glare down at her.

"Not anymore. I tore it down, this is _my_ home!" I snarled and her eyes widened before she bolted from the room. _Probably to fire-call Dumbledore, there must be another fireplace. Bother._

"I-I can't believe he let you come here, he said he was going to put you somewhere else…" Longbottom started, obviously referring to Dumbledore. _So the mighty savior knew of my release._

"I wasn't _let_ anywhere," I growled, then turned and leveled my wand as a pop appeared less than three feet from me. The goblins spun and brandished their poleaxes at the newly arrived elf. My eyes widened slightly at the apparent _age_ of the thing.

"Mistress called…" he trailed off and fixed me with a glare – I was standing closest to the portrait, after all. "More filthy mudbloods bothering mis—"

I cut the elf off with a banishing hex and sent him flying into a nearby banister; he struck it at speed and crumpled to the floor. "You will address me as _master_," I bit out, leveling my wand at the creature. The grayed head slowly lifted and stared at the ring flashing at my side. "This house is a disgrace. You shame the House of _Black!_" I snarled and banished him again, sending him tumbling to the bottom of the staircase. It felt good to vent some small fraction of my anger.

Granger was screeching like a banshee. I pointedly ignored her.

"You will go and find younger ones of your kind and bring them forth to be bonded," I growled to the elf, descending the stairs as it tried to pull itself to its knees in some semblance of a bow. "You have obviously grown too _incompetent_ to handle the responsibilities," my words were biting, and the elf visibly wilted at my feet before popping away.

"My lord, the squatters!" the portrait reminded me and I closed my eyes for strength before glaring at the _invaders_ around me.

"I told you all to get the _fuck—"_

"Enough, Harry."

_Great._ I thought sarcastically, spinning to face the newest arrival and his bright cerulean robes. _Figured he'd be showing up just as I got into stride… _"Just in time! You can help me explain to these _fools_ why they need to get out of _my home!_" I snapped to Dumbledore, and he sighed deeply. I noticed him staring at the ring on my hand. _He looks surprised… did he not anticipate this? _

"Harry, there are things at work here that you do not understand," he started and I cut him off with a barked laugh.

"I agree! Such as why there are _blood traitors_ and _mudbloods_ in _my home!_" I snarled, hearing the portrait screech its agreement from the stairs. Distantly I noticed a side-door open, though I paid it no mind. "I want all of them to _get the fuck out!_" I reiterated, hearing the soft _crickle-crackle_ of spreading frost as my magic raged.

"Harry!" _If one more person interrupts— wait, that was Tonks._ I spun and blinked as a pink-haired Auror rushed towards me. I waved the goblins to let her pass; she jogged up to me and glanced around before speaking, "What the buggering hell is going on? I just got here, Mad-Eye sent me to give a report to—"

"Nymphadora," Dumbledore interrupted and she flinched. _Must be important if she didn't throw a fit over the name._

"Err… anyway, what are you doing here Harry?" she asked in a low whisper, and to my dismay I found my anger ebbing from her proximity. _How does she do that?_

"This is the Black Manor," I muttered, and she boggled at me before spinning on Dumbledore.

"You didn't tell me that!" she argued, "This is Harry's house. What are you lot all trying to kick him out for?" I'd never felt more grateful to her than at that moment. It didn't matter that she had absolutely no idea what was going on; simply the fact that she'd immediately _sided with me_ over all the other gathered brought a rare swell of warmth to my breast.

"We've done no such thing, Nymphadora. I believe this is all a great misunderstanding," Dumbledore placated, cutting me off as I drew a breath to comment on his lineage, "Perhaps you should take young Harry aside and explain the recent developments?"

Tonks blinked and glanced at me before mumbling, "That's right… you don't know about the attack."

"What is this damned _attack_ that everyone keeps going on about?" I snapped then immediately felt guilty as Tonks frowned at me. "Sorry," I muttered just loudly enough for her to hear, and she nodded.

"Come on, you owe me a late lunch anyway," Tonks whispered and I boggled at her as she grabbed my arm. _Grabbed my wand arm too. Smart witch… _I groused internally.

"You expect me to just _leave_ while there are squatters in my _home!?_" I asked her, though Dumbledore cut her off before she could reply.

"There are reasons for that, Harry. Rest assured the home is yours, though we will need to discuss the future of it at some point," the aged wizard murmured and I couldn't resist the urge to glare. _Indeed we will. The future of my manor without ANY of you lot in it!_

"Lord Black, will that be all?" Griphook finally asked – I'd honestly forgotten he was there. To my dismay, he had a mildly amused look on his face from the proceedings. _Bastard goblin. _"We'll be returning to Gringotts, if so," he continued.

"For now," I bit out, letting Tonks tug me towards the side room she had apparently entered from earlier, "Where are we going?" The portrait called after me in dismay, but I ignored it in favor of the witch in front of me.

"You're taking me to lunch and we're getting out of here before you bloody curse somebody and I have to arrest you _again_," Tonks muttered and I frowned at her, though I didn't argue.

* * *

We had taken the floo through a small fireplace in the back of the manor and exited into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are you going to explain what's going on?" I grumbled as I helped her up from the floor. She stood and dusted herself off so quickly it was almost dizzying. _Faster she gets up, less chance for people to see her on her bum I suppose. _I thought with vague amusement.

"Stop grinning at me, and I will in a mo," she muttered and pulled me towards a small booth in the corner before tugging me down next to her. "I'm bloody starving, I skipped lunch," she explained.

"You know… I did too, come to think of it," I replied after thinking for a moment. _Completely slipped my mind. _The arrival of Moody's patronus and my subsequent shopping were to blame, I supposed.

"You shouldn't miss meals Harry, ya look like a bag of bones," she murmured, giving me a look.

"I haven't eaten anything save a few lemon drops in the last year, forgive me if I don't really think about food," I muttered before I could stop myself, immediately wincing at the stricken look on her face. Thankfully Tom the barkeep arrived just at that moment to take our orders.

Our orders taken, Tonks continued after the barkeep left, "Anyway, we haven't gotten much chance to chat today…" She dropped her voice and asked me quietly, "Are you alright, Harry?"

"I'm fine," I replied automatically. It was my conditioned response and she saw right through it.

"Sodding hell you are! What happened back there? You looked like ya wanted to curse everyone in sight…" she stated, leaning over the table slightly to stare at me. _That's because I did._

"It was a… tense situation," I offered delicately and she blew out a gusty sigh.

"You're a damned bugger to get anything out of, ya know that?" she groused, accepting a butterbeer as the barkeep returned while I gleefully took a large mug of pumpkin juice. _Sweet ambrosia at last!_

"Mmm," I murmured as I took a long pull from the mug, though whether I was responding to her or simply exulting over the orange liquid pouring down my throat was anyone's guess.

Tonks grumbled as she sipped her drink and allowed me my moment of pumpkin-flavored ecstasy before I finally lowered the mug. "You in a place ya can hear me from, now?" she asked with vague amusement. I made a show of considering her words and making furtive glances at the mug in front of me before nodding.

She snorted at my antics and stated, "Look… you know the Quidditch World Cup?" I stared at her and she sighed before continuing, "Right, ya don't give a damn about any sport because you're mental." _I was in bloody Azkaban! _At my frown, she pushed on, "Anyway, big international Quidditch deal. There was a Death Eater attack…" she trailed off. _Interesting…_

"What happened?" I prompted when she kept staring into her drink.

"There were deaths. Seven. Three muggles and some wizards and witches, seemed like they targeted the foreigners there for game… and Longbottom, they almost got him," she muttered and blew out a sigh before looking at me, her hair shifting to a mournful black, "The Ministry's in a right state over it."

"I'm sure that created some pressure from the foreign governments," I offered and she snorted. _Longbottom is inconsequential._

"Yeah, that's a bloody understatement," Tonks muttered and took a sip of her drink, "anyway, that's why those lot were at your house…" She raised her wand suddenly and snapped off a privacy ward around us, and I raised an eyebrow. "Apparently it's a holdover from the last war. Had some big concealment ward on it, so they stashed Longbottom there," she murmured quietly, despite the ward around us.

_Interesting… of course they'd secure their beloved savior._ I thought darkly, forcing down the swell of twilight fire that danced in my breast. "That explains Longbottom, but what about the mud–" I stopped myself at Tonks' frown and forcefully filtered my speech, "…Granger and the Weasleys?"

She nodded at my choice of words then gazed somewhere off to the side for a moment before speaking, "Longbottom went to the games with them, and he insisted they stick with him apparently. Arthur was hit with a stray curse, nothing serious, but the lot of 'em will probably be staying there for a bit… Molly was in a right state after. Sorry Harry," she trailed off and gave me a lopsided grin, "I know ya don't get along with them." I snorted. _Understatement._

Blowing out a sigh I took another pull from my drink and nodded distractedly. "I was sure Dumbledore would come up with some excuse to keep them there until all of this dies down anyway, and he'll no doubt prod me into accepting it…" Bella's words came back to me and bore with them a swell of hatred for the old man.

Tonks nodded and took a breath to speak before the privacy ward was crossed. We both leaned back in our seats as Tom deposited our food and left with a wave.

Taking a fork, I tucked into my shepherd's pie for a moment while Tonks worked on her lamb shank, each of us lost in thought. "Is Moody treating you right?" I asked after a moment then winced as she choked on a bit of lamb.

I swatted her on the back twice before she managed to clear the blockage. She glared at me and spoke, "Don't phrase it like that! Damn, ya make it sound like we're… " she shuddered visibly, "anyway, I get what you're saying, and yeah – I'm learning a lot." _I suppose he's good for something._

"That's good…" I murmured quietly, taking another few bites of my food and assessing her for a moment as she worked on her potatoes. "If he gives you any trouble, come to me alright?" I asked after a long moment. _I don't trust him. _ If it came to it, I wasn't above using my new lordship to put the screws to the Ministry in an attempt to have Moody released.

She boggled at me for a moment, a bit of her dinner roll hanging from her lower lip. _Cute_. "What are ya talking about, Harry?" she finally asked and I couldn't resist a chuckle.

"Don't worry about it. How have you been this last year?" I asked as I tucked into my food once more, though I kept my eyes on her. In truth, I was already feeling full – my stomach was likely shrunken to the size of an engorged pea by now.

Frowning at the subject change, she stared at me for a moment before she began to smile. "It's been great, I'm learnin' a lot! The academy's starting back up in full swing, though I don't gotta go that much with the old gaffer apprenticing me and all," She explained as she took a swig of her drink. "I've gotten in on a lot of field assignments…" She trailed off as I visibly winced.

_Field assignments. Like Privet Drive…_ she took a breath to speak and I shook my head, locking my gaze onto hers as words came spilling from my lips, "Tonks… I'm sorry about that Imperius…"

She boggled at me for a moment before speaking, "Harry… you were possessed. You had no control over that!" _She believes Dumbledore…_ the thought brought a spike of pain that pierced deep into my very being. All this time I had hoped she was picking up our friendship where it left off because she accepted me as I was, but in the end she was just ingesting the same lies the old man and I had fed to the rest of the world. _She doesn't know I'm a murderer._

"Regardless…" I started quietly, managing to lock my eyes onto hers, "I'm sorry for it. Forgive me?" _I need you to tell me I'm forgiven, Tonks. I don't give a damn about anyone else… _I discounted Bella, as she certainly didn't care about my crimes.

"Harry…" she whispered, shaking her head before smiling at me brightly – my heart skipped a beat at the sight. "Of course I forgive ya," she concluded. _Thank you._

Wiping my eyes of the few traitorous tears that had gathered, I sighed as she slid around the booth and pulled me into an embrace. "I thought this was supposed to go the other way around," I muttered, trying to regain my pride even as I leaned into her.

"It's alright, Harry. Not everyone can be a tough guy like me," Tonks quipped with a wide grin, and I couldn't resist a snort.

"Yeah, not all of us can be asked to look like McGonagall and survive," I retorted with a smirk of my own.

Her answering groan threatened to breach the silencing ward.

* * *

Days later found me sitting at the head of the informal dining table in _my_ manor.

The elf, Kreacher, had brought three young elves for me to bond. Granger had thrown a fit over it that had forced the Weasley matron to drag her away lest I end up cursing her. In the end, the older elf had been training them and he assured me they were nearly ready to take up all of his duties. Two of the elves would split work between the house and grounds, while a young female would be my personal elf. Hers was the only name I bothered to learn.

"Tilly," I barked, waiting for her to pop next to me before continuing, "bring me some coffee." It was breakfast, after all.

"Yeses Masters!" she stated excitedly and popped away, drawing a wry smirk from me. _So happy to serve… _I thought, ignoring the glares from the others assembled at _my_ table. All of them congregated on the far end with as much possible distance between us, and that was perfectly fine.

"You could at least say _please_…" Granger growled and I sneered at her.

"Very well. _Please_ cease your prattling," I retorted, chuckling as her face reddened in anger.

Tilly returned in short order with a steaming cup of coffee and the perfect amount of cream. I'd been experimenting with the drink lately after Tonks had offhandedly commented she often needed it to get through her mornings. _Speaking of Tonks…_ I sighed quietly to myself; Moody had been working her quite hard the last few days over the attack on the World Cup. I had hardly seen her at all, and being cooped up in a house with _Gryffindors_ was testing my restraint to its limits.

Dumbledore had spoken perhaps a dozen words to me since that evening in the parlor. As far as I knew, he was collecting necessary reagents to recast the _Fidelius_ charm I had torn down and would be arriving this weekend for that purpose. _He seems quite… distracted. He's up to something. _I concluded, sipping my coffee slowly. Apparently with a new Lord of Black in the house and my connection to the wards, the existing enchantments were deemed sufficient for the time being to give us fair warning if an assault was to come. _Bloody unlikely._

Leaning back in my chair, I sipped my coffee for a long moment and glanced at the copy of the Prophet in front of me. My release was front page material despite the recent attack on the Quidditch tournament. _Ministry pardons Boy-Murderer…_ I read, snorting into my drink and taking a long pull of the piping hot liquid. _Hogwarts is going to be so very fun this year._

Moments later, a pop heralded the arrival of an elf. "Yes, Kreacher?" I growled out – to be honest, I was still furious with the elf over the state of my manor. I'd assigned Tilly to clean out the top floor which I had claimed as my own, while the other two elves were frantically attempting to bring the rest of the manor up to approval.

"I… I has finished training Dibble and Binkin, Master," the elf murmured, standing on the edge of my table with his head bowed. I raised an eyebrow and he continued, "I… I is old, Master. Could Kreacher be put with other good elves in family room?"

_Interesting…_ I thought, ignoring Granger's immediate objections and leaning back in my chair. I knew of the room he spoke of as I'd explored it just a day ago. _He wants his head mounted._

"You believe you've earned this honor?" I drawled, mostly just to piss off Granger as Longbottom and Weasley struggled to restrain her.

"Yes Master! Kreacher has served the House of Black for all his life!" the elf fell to his knees and clutched at the cuff of my robes while I fought the urge to backhand him. "Please Master, let Kreacher rest… let him join good elves!"

All eyes in the room fell onto me as I stared at the elf's quivering form. _It would piss off the others and he did at least train the new elves._ I mused internally, staring at Kreacher for a long moment before murmuring, "Very well."

"Oh thank yous Master!"

"Absolutely not!"

"I forbid it!"

"You _can't!_"

"Don't you do it Potter–"

"_Falx_."

"_Oh my God!_"

The cleaving curse struck the elf's neck moments before I snatched his head from the air by one of its floppy ears, letting the body slump to the floor. "Tilly!" I barked, waiting on her to arrive and ignoring her horrified expression, "Clean up this mess."

Standing, I drained the last of my coffee and swept from the room with my cloak flowing behind me. Granger was in hysterics while the gaggle of Weasleys all shrieked their fury. _Weak fools._

I strode directly to the family room and found a pedestal already prepared with Kreacher's name on the plate. _Perhaps he was a good elf after all, as I certainly wouldn't have bothered if he hadn't already prepared this..._ I had studied the necessary preservation charms on a whim just in case this situation came up some days prior, and in short order I had a new freshly-mounted elf head sitting before me. _It truly is a somewhat disturbing custom._

"You… you _monster_," a voice drifted from the doorway behind me and I sighed. _I was wondering if she'd show up._

"Was there something you required, Granger?" I drawled, admiring Kreacher's head as it sat on the pedestal. _ I swear his eye just moved._

"How could you do that!? How could you… just… just _kill him?_" she was shrieking at this point, and I turned and strode towards her. _How dare you question me, in my own home no less! _My magic swelled inside me in a raging conflagration of twilight fire.

I jabbed my wand pointedly into her stomach and she had the _nerve_ to return the gesture. Glancing down at the darker wood of her wand currently pressing into my chest, I chuckled, "Underage magic, Granger?"

"I-It'd be my first offense," she whispered, her chocolate eyes boring into mine. I resisted the urge to dive into them and rend her venerated mind apart. "I'm not a-afraid of you," she continued quietly, drawing a bark of laughter from me that made her flinch. _Then you're a damned fool._

"And what do you plan to do to me even if you _do_ use that wand, Granger?" I drawled, and I saw the first flickers of hesitation enter her eyes. "Would you like me to explain?" I asked, continuing before she could interrupt, "The spells you know… your wand will do one of a few things. If you use that wand, it will perhaps turn my legs to _jelly,_" I sneered, glaring into her eyes.

"If you use that wand, it will perhaps render me _immobile_. If you use that wand, perhaps you'll drive me into _unconsciousness_ for a few hours while the Weasley twins stuff my pockets with _pranks!_" I snarled, leaning in until our faces were inches apart. Distantly, I noticed she was shaking.

"Do you know what _my_ wand will do to you, Granger?" My voice was low as I growled out my words, "_My_ wand will entomb you in _ice_. _My_ wand will dissolve your flesh in _acid_…" I trailed off, watching as the fear swam in her eyes. It strengthened me and stoked the inferno that blazed within my chest.

"_My wand_, Granger…" I whispered then snarled, "…will _cleave_ _you in_ _half_ and send your _filthy mudblood organs_ spraying over my _pure floors!_" I roared into her face, the rage in me cresting. I dove into her mind on instinct, ripping open the vaults of her memories and pouring a torrent of fire deep into her conscious. The image of a small girl sobbing under a sink flashed before my mind's eye.

_What am I doing?_ I blinked suddenly and cut the connection, shaking my head and distantly noticing her collapsing to the floor as her wand clattered to the side. She was shivering uncontrollably from the mental assault.

_I went too far._ The realization was sudden, and as I looked back even I could realize I had overreacted. Granger flailed on the floor, managing to get her feet under her before she fled down the corridor. Her loud sobs trailed behind her. _What have I done?_ I glanced down at my wand and watched as emerald sparks danced at the tip before they slowly faded. _Did I come so close...?_

Leaning against the doorframe, I closed my eyes and ran through all the occlumency exercises I knew. My magic was still churning in my breast and I fought it down with every ounce of my will. _A will to shatter stars._ I hadn't needed to resort to the mantra in over a year, yet it still took ten repetitions before the roiling flames within fell back to low embers. My eyes drifted to Granger's wand resting forgotten on the floor nearby, and I stared at it for quite some time.

_Control yourself, Potter._

* * *

**A/N: **The Quidditch World Cup happened roughly one month earlier in this reality.


	6. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its universe belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claim to any of it with this fanfiction.

**A/N:** Apologies for the delay with this chapter.

**- Control -**  
Chapter II

The sun was warm upon my face.

I was sitting in the conservatory of my manor, reclining in a chair while one of the elves cleaned the dirt-stained glass above me. My cloak and robes lay bundled to my side, while the sleeves of my white shirt were drawn back to my elbows.

It was likely I gave the very image of relaxation, with a tome laying open in my lap and my glasses dangling lazily from my hand - nothing could be further from the truth.

Three days had passed since my confrontation with Granger, and nothing had come of it at all. I had fully expected to be beset by at least a quartet of Weasleys and perhaps a sitting Hogwarts headmaster within moments of the girl's rather swift retreat. _And nothing. Why?_

Glancing towards my cloak, I saw the handles of two wands sitting just within reach of my right hand. One was a familiar white ash, while the other was a much darker shade. I did not know why I had picked up and kept Granger's wand after she had fled my presence, or for that matter why I hadn't had the elves place it into the rubbish bin – and yet there it sat, mocking me.

_I should just leave it on the kitchen table. _ I mused to myself, though for some reason I hesitated. Perhaps I wanted her to come to me for it.

_There are more important matters._ My thoughts shifted, a frown coming to my face as I leaned back in the chair. _Dumbledore will be coming today._ I had received a letter the prior evening informing me of such, and I could think of multiple reasons. Recasting the _fidelius_ was principle among these, but after much thought I had decided to refuse him. To this point I had tolerated these _guests_ in my home at his request, but it was becoming increasingly apparent that to do so any longer was impossible.

_He holds too much influence to directly oppose. _I wondered if my defiance would provoke the old man to cut his losses with me – fabricated stories of innocence can easily become truthful tales of guilt, after all. _And he certainly has the capacity to make the masses believe either._

_But if I end up killing one of them…_ I thought to myself, recalling emerald sparks dancing at the tip of my wand after my last confrontation with Granger. _I can't be revealed for what I am, at least not yet._ The lot of them staying would do just that – better I removed the complicating variables than risk the fate of being executed.

My thoughts inevitably brought me back to Granger. _Why did I assault her mind? _It had been something instinctual, my magic had flared within me along with my indignation – and the results were striking. _On that matter…_ I considered my actions in the last few days – and while they were quite justified, some were foolish in many ways.

_I must try to be more… tolerant. Superficially, of course. _Better to bide my time, chipping away at my enemies from the shadows until finally they had naught left to take. _Reciting Slytherin parables, Snape would be proud. _

_It's going to be hard, though._ I thought darkly, glancing at Granger's wand for a moment. A door clicked softly behind me before un-oiled hinges creaked and drew a slight hiss from the new arrival. Frowning, I discreetly slid my hand into my cloak and wrapped it around my wand.

Soft footfalls drew closer to me, before I sensed the intruder sink into another chair nearby. Silence pervaded for several long moments, yet I kept my eyes studiously fixed upon the tome in my lap. _Certainly not a Weasley._ After the last few days, I had become convinced no one in the family could suffer more than two seconds' worth of silence without descending into inane rambling. _Besides Ginny, of course._

"H-Harry…" A voice started, and I frowned. _Speak of the devil… I wondered if you'd show up. _"Can I have my wand back?" the voice continued hesitantly, so quiet I strained to hear it.

I remained silent, turning a page in the tome absently. The girl beside me shifted nervously, and I saw a pair of trembling, pale hands fidget with the hem of her skirt in my peripheral vision.

"Please?" she continued, and I finally sighed.

Withdrawing her wand from my cloak, I tossed it towards her direction. _Now leave me be._ I mentally commanded, trying to focus on the worn pages before me rather than the fidgeting of Granger and the soft squeaking noises of the elf cleaning the glass above us.

"Thank you," she whispered, and I spared a glance in her direction. She wasn't looking at me however, instead staring at her wand – apparently surprised that I hadn't snapped it. _That makes two of us._

"Can you… fix this?" she asked after a few moments, and it was only then that I noticed her hands weren't trembling so much as… shaking. _Shivering._ I corrected, and I blinked. _Still? After all of this time? What did I do to you, Granger…?_ I confess it was more curiosity than any genuine concern.

"It'll wear off in time," I finally spoke, turning another page in my book. Truly, I had no idea how to undo what I had done to her mind.

"It's been three days, Harry…" she whispered, and I glanced at her once more. Her eyes were averted from mine, downcast to stare at the wand she held in her lap.

"Why should I help you, Granger?" I bit out. The rising anger was easy, easier than admitting my ignorance at least. She flinched at my vitriol, gripping her wand tightly in both hands before slowly raising her gaze to mine – I had to admire her courage, at least.

"I didn't tell anyone," _What…?_ "I… didn't want to get you in trouble again. Or me in trouble. Or… make a big deal of it," she explained in a swift babble, and I frowned. "Look Harry, I just… want to stop shaking. Please. I can't sleep, I'm cold all the time… I can't eat with the others or they notice, and–"

"Enough," I sighed, shutting the tome and finally turning to face her. She immediately averted her eyes, and I gave her a mild glare. _Very well, if it will keep her silence…_ "Look at me, Granger." _While I try not to compound the damage._

Her shoulders rose as she took a deep breath, then finally her brown eyes met my own. Gathering my magic, I dove into her thoughts with as much restraint as I could manage.

* * *

_Looks well enough so far._ I thought, brushing past a gauzy veil that seemed to serve as the only natural barriers her mind wielded. Inside her mind, however, was a much different reality.

Granger's mindscape appeared to me as a sporadic mess of bookshelves that seemed to vaguely resemble the library at Hogwarts, though much more untidy. The setting was hardly surprising considering the host; however the fires alighting the bookshelves were another matter. Drifting closer, I noticed many of the books were scorched, caked in frost or otherwise damaged. _Interesting._

Wherever I ventured the flames would soar brighter, only to fall back to embers with my passage. _A representation… is this a fragment of my magic?_ I mused, glancing around. _Did I leave this here?_

"_Return to me,"_ I whispered aloud into the halls of her mind, reaching out to the fires around me and spreading my arms. Swirling flames danced along the floors and walls as they rushed back into my being. _Odd… I hardly felt it. _It was possible the fragment was small, or simply deteriorated from the time spent away from its source.

Without the flickering darkness coating Granger's mindscape, the true extent of the damage was visible. Several of the books were scorched on the outside, while a section of one bookcase was entirely seared away. _She seemed fine… perhaps these are older memories. _It took only a moment's deliberation to decide against informing Granger of the damage. _How do you know you're missing something if you don't know you ever had it at all? _I certainly couldn't have her going around blabbering about how I'd raped her mind and destroyed some of her memories, after all.

That decided, I leaned my head back and bid my magic return me home.

* * *

"There," I spoke, leaning back into my chair as she collapsed back into her own.

"It's so good to feel warm again…" she whispered, and I fought the urge to snort. Leaning forward, she fixed me with a look that rapidly descended into a glare. "I still think you're a monster. What you did to Kreacher was unforgiv—"

"Your opinion is the guiding force of my life, Granger," I snapped sarcastically, opening the tome once more and turning my shoulder away from her in an unmistakable sign of dismissal. _Amazing how fast she can shift from docile to patronizing._

Granger huffed and to my annoyance kept her seat. Mentally preparing myself for a coming tirade, I closed my eyes as my magic bloomed inside of me. _I can't kill her. Not yet. I can kill her later. Just not today._

"Look… Harry," she sighed, "I don't know if this is just that ridiculous Slytherin versus Gryffindor _thing_ that you're projecting onto me or what, but…"

"_Projecting?"_ I echoed, cursing myself as I involuntarily turned to boggle at her. _Is she really so naïve?_

Crossing her arms, she gave me a firm look that immediately raised my hackles. _I should have left her to shiver._ "Well, I don't know why you don't like me. It's obvious that you don't, though, and that's… fine," she finished, and I cocked my head. _She acts like it bothers her… surely not._ "…but you don't have to take it out on innocent elves!" she finished heatedly, and I confess to blinking at the conviction of her words.

"Innocent?" I mocked, rolling my eyes. "That elf likely spent the better part of his existence hiding the excesses of his mistress and cursing your kind whenever he had a free moment. Spare me your misguided pity, Granger."

"That's hardly the poi—" she was thankfully interrupted as the door opened again, and her mouth snapped shut as the newcomer surveyed us both with twinkling eyes – though I noticed his blue orbs took on a more shrewd glint as they fell upon me. _I promise I didn't Imperius her._

"Good afternoon Harry, Hermione," Dumbledore stated with his typical good-natured attitude, walking into the room further. If he was surprised to find Granger and myself sitting in the same room, he didn't show it. "I do apologize dear girl, but could you excuse us for a moment? Harry and I have many things to discuss and my time today is sadly limited," he offered with a smile, to which Granger flushed and nodded before exiting the room.I vehemently refused to admit that I was glad he had arrived and dispatched with her.

Sinking into the seat Granger had just vacated, he leaned back to assess me for a moment. My eyes stayed locked onto his, and I kept close watch on the barriers of my mind. _I dare you to take a peek._

Dumbledore smiled after a moment, finally speaking, "It is good to see you taking in the sun, dear boy. I must say you've grown quite pale." I blinked slowly at him, taking a breath to explain that he knew very well _why_ that was such, but he continued, "Now then, I have brought all necessary reagents to begin—"

"We will not be recasting the _fidelius_ today, Chief Warlock," I murmured quietly. The choice of title was no accident; I wanted him to know that I was quite aware of his intervention in government on my behalf and the possible ramifications for me due to this choice of defiance.

"I see," he murmured after a moment, leaning back in his seat and assessing me, "If I may ask why?"

"Because it's my home, not theirs'!" I snapped before I could stop myself, pushing on as he frowned deeply. "And because you're going to have a hell of a time keeping me out of Azkaban again if they stay here," I whispered seriously, our eyes still locked upon one another. _No sense in keeping airs, we both know what I am._

Frowning deeply, the aged wizard tapped his fingers slowly on the armrest of the chair. "I see," he finally spoke at length, and I fought the urge to growl at him. _That's hardly a response. _Thankfully he pressed on before my thoughts turned darker, "Harry… you realize this arrangement is not one of convenience, but safety. There are forces at work here, ones that have sadly already claimed lives not some weeks prior. One of their targets is under this roof, which—"

"—is another reason for him to be gone!" I snapped, and he gave me a mild glare in response. "I want no part in these designs of yours, especially when they test my control at every end! I cannot turn a corner in my own home without running into one of those damnable Weasleys, or worse yet Longbottom's stuttering! All I want is silence – _peace!_" I was ranting now, but I hardly cared. "How will you convince the Wizengamot that I was possessed _again_ when one of them shows up missing a tong—"

"_Enough_, Harry," Dumbledore snapped, a rare expression of true annoyance on his face. Quickly, however, his expression fell away to an impassive look that I forced myself to mirror. _What I would give to see those eyes glassed over… _"The wards on this property are ancient, and it remains the safest place for all involved," he continued firmly, and my anger finally crested within me.

"If they stay here they will likely die. The Dursleys and two Aurors have been lost already to your poor decisions, and I begin to wonder how many others!" I hissed, and judged by the flashing of his blue eyes that I had struck a chord. His chest rose as he drew breath to retort, and I pushed on before he could speak, "Pick your battles and I'll pick mine." My voice was hard, though the offer was genuine. I was willing to accept some of his decisions as long as he maintained his leverage over me, but I _would_ stand firm on what I felt necessary. _I will not be the blind pawn you are used to dealing with, old man._

Staring at me for a long moment, the headmaster finally voiced a question, "If you cannot restrain yourself with so few here, how can I trust you to do so at Hogwarts?"

_So that's what this is all about, why he took so long to visit me… a test! What if I had failed it! _I fought to quell the anger within me and the surge of power accompanying it, though I could tell by his deepening frown that he had noticed the falling temperature of the room. "At Hogwarts I will be able to distance myself from them and others like them. I will not be… _caged_ with them as such!" I finally muttered, shaking my head and sighing before continuing, "I will not be a danger to your precious students." _Whose welfare you obviously care for more than mine._ I added mentally, disregarding how selfish it sounded.

Sighing deeply, the aged wizard finally spoke, "I want to believe you, dear boy. And it seems I must."

Taking a breath to object, I blinked as his words struck home. _Did he just… agree to it?_

"I have spent what little time I could spare in the last few weeks working to bolster the wards on the Burrow – the Weasley family home," he added for my benefit, though the name was already familiar to me due to Ginny, "I believe them to be sufficient for the time being. I only ask that you allow a few more days to give time for them to gather their belongings and for me to finalize my work on the wards."

"So long as a 'few more days' doesn't translate into a month, then that will be… acceptable," I acquiesced quietly. _He gave up far too easily… what's his game now? _

Dumbledore chuckled, and even I could tell it was merely an attempt to lighten the mood. "I dare say they will not be too upset at the prospect of returning home, Harry," he murmured, and I nodded slowly.

"And who will you be sending to _monitor_ me in their absence?" I asked after a moment, giving voice to my suspicions.

The question did not appear to surprise him as he fixed me with a calculating gaze. "No one, Harry. However I will ask that you allow me to place a monitoring charm on your wand for purpo—"

"_Absolutely not!_" I snarled, my anger flaring in an unseen wind that whipped through the conservatory.

"The spell is a simple one, bound to a device in my office, and is easily dispelled. I give my word that it will be removed at the start of term," Dumbledore murmured quietly, "I do not do this to prevent you from using magic, Harry – indeed, you are free to do so, the enchantment will record only the nature of the spell."

"You expect me to allow you to _muzzle_ me like a dog?" my words were delivered in a growl – I was absolutely livid. _ No dark magic? _The fact that it was only a month to term did nothing to stem my anger.

"Pick your battles, Harry," He threw my own words back at me, and it took all of my will to restrain my rage. Stabbing my hand into my cloak and wrenching my arm free, I threw my wand at his chest. _You're holding the weapon of your own murder, old man._

My fury did not seem to affect him at all, much to my dismay, as he waved his wand over my own before calmly returning it to rest atop my cloak. Staring at the dark fabric for a moment, he suddenly chuckled and spoke, "Truly remarkable that you managed to best such a creature, dear boy. I dare say it is a shame so many continue to underestimate you."

_A shame that will be rectified in blood. _My thoughts echoed in my mind as I drew breath and muttered in clipped tones, "Will that be all, _Headmaster?_"

"Almost, there is but one more matter to attend to," the older wizard murmured, and he seemed almost… jovial. Immediately I was on edge, giving him a calculating look as I leaned back in my seat.

"Yes?" I prompted slowly, my eyes never leaving his own as they began that infuriating _twinkling_.

Dumbledore stood, reaching into his robes to withdraw a box wrapped in bright blue paper. Setting the box atop my cloak next to my wand, he smiled at me and started towards the door. "Happy birthday, Harry," he murmured simply before exiting.

_Did he just…_ I glanced at the box and back at the closed door, my mind reeling from the previous conversation and the multiple direction changes._ Damn him!_

Pointedly turning my gaze to the windows beside me, I stared out at the grounds around my manor. My gaze invariably drifted to the box, and I cursed my own curiosity as my hands snatched it and tore into the paper. Staring, I ran a finger slowly over the package of lemon drops contained within.

_Gods damn him!

* * *

_

Those _few days_ would be some of the longest of my life.

Ever since my conversation with Dumbledore, my anger had simmered just beneath the surface of my thoughts with no visible signs of ebbing away. Constantly I seemed to encounter the Weasleys or Longbottom in the halls or on the staircases, and their constant _looks_ and indiscreet _whispering_ behind my back only served to fuel my silent rage.

Once I had even considered simply retreating to the fourth floor and waiting until the lot of them were gone, but immediately I had squashed that thought violently. _I refuse to be a prisoner in my own home!_

It was with that thought in mind that I descended the stairs this morning – this final, momentous morning. Today would be the last day of my suffering, and I had spent considerable time convincing myself of this in a vain attempt to rein in my temper. _Just make it through today, Potter…_

Sadly, it was not to be.

"Can't wait to get out of this bloody place," the youngest Weasley male groused as he began carrying luggage down from the second floor upon which they resided. Currently I stood at the bottom landing of the stairs, and my feet seemed rooted to the spot as I fought to contain my anger. Distantly I hoped they would recognize my presence and cease their conversation, and yet they remained oblivious.

"Honestly Ronald, it's not _that_ bad… though I wish I could have gotten past the wards to the library…" Granger murmured to herself, and I fought the urge to scoff. _Not bloody likely. _

"Not that bad, 'Mione? With that damned murderer walking around the house like a bloody wraith?" Ron Weasley continued amidst sporadic grunts as he shifted his heavy luggage behind him. "It's a wonder he hasn't killed us in our sleep!" _Now there's an intriguing thought. _

"Harry just isn't social Ronald. It's nothing to really hold against him, especially after that awful possession…" Even I could tell Granger was grasping at straws as she continued hesitantly, "With all he's been through, it's no wonder he's a bit eccentric…"

_All that I've been through? Eccentric? You don't know the half of it, Granger. _I was hard pressed to decide what was more infuriating – Weasley's insults or Granger's pity.

"He fucking _murdered_ Ginny!"

"Language, Ronald! And there's no evidence of that, you heard Professor Dumbledore!"

"And I can hear you both," I whispered darkly.

Dead silence descended on the staircase behind me as I stared ahead at the fireplace. Shuffling finally broke the quiet, before a muttered curse sounded from the male Weasley as his luggage slipped from his hands and crashed loudly down the final staircase.

Quickly sidestepping the falling object, I turned to glare at the redhead. My magic apparently chose to interpret it as a deliberate attack, judging by the glacial cold that spread up my spine. I never noticed when my wand entered my hand.

"Harry…" Granger started slowly, raising her hands as she and Weasley moved to opposite sides of the staircase, "Calm do—"

Granger would be interrupted by shrieking, however, from the portrait on the landing above her. The din of the falling suitcase had apparently awoken the harpy, as I had taken to calling her. "Mudbloods and blood traitors! _Still_ in the House of Black!" She wailed before her eyes settled onto me and she immediately glared, "You still haven't kicked them out! You dare call yourself a _Black!_"

_Shut up… just shut up… _It was more than I could take, and I barely heard Granger call my name as waves of dark fire crashed into my mind and wrestled my will. My eyes focused on the portrait, peripheral vision darkening until the frame was all I could see.

"Did you steal that ring? There's no way you could possibly have inherited it!" The shrieking continued before the portrait's voice dropped to a mocking drawl, "Are you a _mudblood_ t—"

"_Cruormorsis!" _It was instinctual, my will faltered for just a moment and the sickly green orb was born. Granger and Weasley screamed as the dark curse flew between them, missing them both by mere feet and impacting the portrait square in the woman's face. Impassively I watched her begin to scream as the ensorcelled canvas was consumed in ravenous acid.

_Suffer… _I whispered into my mind, her screams soothing the chaos within me as I watched the last scrap of paint dissolve. The frame slipped from the wall as the final enchantments failed, clamoring to the floor just as a door behind me flew open along with a dull roar from the fireplace.

"What… what was that noise?" the voice belonged to the Weasley matron, "You! What are you doing?" The evidence against me was likely damning, my wand pointing in the general direction of her son and Granger after all.

"Indeed Harry…" _My if he isn't fast when he wants to be. _I thought wryly as Dumbledore spoke, recalling the enchantment he had placed on my wand some days prior. "Would you care to explain this?" the old wizard's voice held a hard edge that was becoming familiar.

"Just a bit of _remodeling_, Professor," I offered idly, tucking my wand back into its holster on my sleeve. It was easier to think now that I had vented some of my wrath. _I should curse things more often. _The soft hissing as the wood frame dissolved was indeed mildly therapeutic.

"W-We're leaving…" the mother Weasley whispered, only then appearing to notice the acid dripping down the stairs from the middle landing. Streamers of blue and gold flickered around the liquid as protective wards fought to defend the stonework. "Ron, Hermione!" she called much louder, and the two of them cautiously slipped past me.

"B-Bloody mental…" I heard the male Weasley whisper as his mother shuffled them out of the room – thankfully Longbottom and the rest of the family had departed some moments prior. Presently, the fireplace roared thrice. _Peace at last… well, almost._

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath before exhaling it, finally turning and settling a calm gaze upon the only remaining occupant. "Just in time, wouldn't you agree?" I asked, almost conversationally.

"You disappoint me, Harry," the older wizard murmured quietly, to which I barked a laugh.

"I'm far past the point where your approval is relevant to me, _sir_. Save it for your golden boy," I muttered, walking away from the stairs to sit in a chair near the fireplace. "Would you like to stay for tea, Professor?" My tone was perhaps telling as I called my elf to prepare refreshment.

Dumbledore heaved a heavy sigh, one that might have garnered a small amount of pity from me some years prior. Now, however, I was hard pressed to keep the smirk from my face. "Regrettably I have other engagements this afternoon, Harry," he murmured, turning towards the fireplace.

"Truly a pity. Good day, Professor," I called, leaning back in my chair and managing to keep a straight face as he fixed me with an unreadable look.

"Indeed, good day Harry," he murmured at length before continuing, "Do not allow this to happen again." The edge in his voice carried clearly across the expansive parlor.

"There's no reason for it, at least not anymore," I replied immediately.

A slow, slight nod answered me – appearing to be for his benefit more than mine – before the aged wizard disappeared in a plume of flame.

"Well then…" I grinned, standing swiftly and nearly sending Tilly sprawling as she reappeared. "I've been waiting to do this for weeks!"

Raising the Black ring towards the fireplace, I extended my awareness to the wards and began to meticulously cut every privilege – be it floo, apparition or portkey – that had been given to others until my manor was effectively cut off from the outside world. _No more Hotel Black._ I was able to count those retaining access to my home on one hand.

A sudden thought struck me as I looked at the fireplace. "There's no real point in blocking Dumbledore's access, he'll just find a way to enter if he so desires," I murmured aloud – having no doubt that the old man had his ways to accomplish such feats.

I started to turn from the fireplace before I narrowed my eyes and spun, gesturing with my ring hand and severing the headmaster's access anyway. _It's the principle of the matter._

"Masters wants his tea?" Tilly finally pressed, and I chuckled.

"Two lumps today, I feel like celebrating."

* * *

_Sweet, blessed silence._ I thought happily as I leafed through one of my Hogwarts' texts, absently taking a lemon drop from a pouch inside my robes. Currently, I was sitting in my study – which was located in the center of the second floor. I had immediately begun to inhabit the expansive room the moment the others had vacated my manor, mostly to drive home the fact that they were truly _gone_.

A letter had arrived a day prior with a listing of summer homework. _With only three weeks before start of term._ I groused mentally, though I was diligently completing it. Initially I had considered simply disregarding it and reveling in my few weeks of peace instead. My practical side eventually won out however, though I often caught myself contemplating ways to use the spells I researched in combat rather than for their more benign purpose. I was halfway through considering the usage of a tickling charm to stall a victim long enough to cast a cleaving curse before I frowned. _I really need to find an outlet for this._

My magic was… restless. It had been less than a week since I'd cut myself off from civilization, and while my mind truly welcomed the peace it seemed other parts of me were going quite mad. The rosary at my neck constantly seemed to pulse, often dusting whatever I was reading in a thin layer of frost. _No wonder the Death Eaters killed so many muggles in the last war._ I thought wryly, disregarding the morbidity of the thought.

Finishing the charms essay, I reached to dip my quill into the ink and frowned as the tip struck a layer of ice within the bottle. "Fine," I muttered, standing and stretching as I walked downstairs, "perhaps I'll run into a rat to dispatch on the way."

Reaching the bottom of the landing, I glanced at the fireplace. _I should just douse it – who really comes to visit me anyway?_ A better question would have been who really had access to do so, I mused.

A sudden urge drew me to stand in front of the fireplace, casting my gaze into the flickering embers. _Fire is truly beautiful. _My thoughts had grown increasingly whimsical as of late it seemed, though I allowed myself to stare at the dancing flames. Suddenly, they shifted to a bright emerald green.

Before my mind could register what that meant, a shape barreled through the wall of fire and struck me at speed. Grunting as I stumbled backwards and landed rather hard on my backside, I buried my wand into the side of whatever it was that lay atop me and brought my head up, a curse on the tip of my lips.

Bright blue eyes met mine, and as I watched they shifted to vivid green for an instant before the owner offered me a wan grin. "Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks began, glancing at my wand pressed into her ribs, "And I thought I was the one who hung around Moody too much, eh?"

Rolling my eyes, I tucked my wand back into my sleeve and gave her a bored look. "Are you going to lie there all day?" I asked idly, hiding a grin as she suddenly glanced down and took stock of her rather precarious position atop my stomach.

Her eyes bulged as she quickly shot to her feet. "Err… sorry about that. What are you doing playing the floo-mat anyway? Don't you know not to stand in front of fireplaces?" She asked, cocking her head down at me – to which I responded by offering her a hand and a frown.

Flushing, Tonks grabbed my hand and levered me to my feet, and I took a moment to dust off the stray ash on my robes. "I don't get many visitors, it must have slipped my mind," I murmured dryly, to which she nodded absently and looked around.

"Place is lookin' a lot better, hope you're not working those little buggers too hard," she stated as she drifted through the parlor.

"No more than they can handle." _By my definition. _"What brings you to see me today?" I asked, noting her eyes glance towards the door to the dining area. "And are you hungry?" I added wryly.

"Absolutely starving! Been out on some fieldwork with Moody all morning, then suddenly he gets this patronus, says it's urgent and dumps me at headquarters," she groused, crossing her arms. "Told me I had the day off, and the academy doesn't kick back into full swing for another week," she continued, giving me an expectant look.

"So you want me to feed you," I murmured slowly, to which she nodded.

"Yep, I figure since you're Mr. Moneybags now, you can afford to treat your best friend and all," Her grin was wide enough to make me wonder if her metamorph abilities factored into it. _Probably._

Sighing, I snapped my fingers – to which a _pop_ heralded the arrival of Tilly. Tonks jumped as the elf appeared only a few feet from her. "I taught her that," I offered proudly, which earned me an unreadable look. "My friend requires something to eat," I explained to the elf, who turned her wide eyes to gaze up at Tonks.

"Err… just a sandwich will be fine," Tonks stated, obviously a bit put off talking to the smaller creatures.

"And pumpkin juice," I added to the order, paying no mind as Tilly happily nodded and popped away, gesturing to a seat instead. "I trust you've been busy?" I asked, sinking down on one side of a couch.

"You've got no bloody idea…" Tonks muttered, sitting a few feet away from me and leaning her head back. "Caught three of the bastards, all of them claim the Imperius from the other guy. Damned mess, we're waiting on approval to pour some veritaserum down their throats and get the real story," she grumbled the last just as Tilly reappeared.

Tonks took the sandwich and murmured thanks, while I accepted my goblet of pumpkin juice and returned to assessing the junior-Auror next to me. "It takes approval to use truth serum?" I asked idly, recalling my trial. _They didn't even bother with it, not that it would have changed anything._

"Yeah, apparently the stuff is a bit expensive. Mad-Eye had kittens when he found out he had to fill out three sets of forms requesting it for the lot," she snorted in laughter as she tucked into her sandwich, and even I had to grin at the image. "So… what happened to the others?" Tonks asked slowly after a moment, and I noticed her looking around at various dark corners.

"Looking for where I stashed the bodies?" I asked dryly, and judging by her flush I wasn't far off. "I managed to convince Dumbledore that all parties would be better served by them returning to their own residences," I explained succinctly.

"Really…?"

"That's precisely how it happened." _Sorta._

"And he agreed to that?"

"Absolutely."

"Are you having me on?"

"Pardon?"

"Harry…"

"Tonks?"

My guest sighed at length, finishing her sandwich then turning her head to fix me with a look. "So what have you been up to? Just sitting around in this big house all day?"

"Mostly. I've been working to finish my summer homework while exploring some of the tomes in the library," I explained, wincing internally. _It does sound pretty boring when I put it that way._

"And you aren't going stir crazy yet?" She asked slowly, looking around at the sparsely-decorated manor.

Several frozen pages in my Hogwarts texts flashed through my mind and I quickly brushed them aside. "Not at all, I've…" I started, then trailed off as she fixed me with a penetrating look. "Fine, yes, I'm bored out of my mind," I muttered, glancing at the sheen of ice spreading over the goblet of pumpkin juice in my hand.

"What say we have one of those training sessions like old times, eh?" Tonks asked suddenly, and I blinked before slowly smiling. _Perfect._

"Do I get to pelt your bum with stinging hexes again?" I asked, and my enthusiasm was perhaps too telling – judging by her expression.

"Why? Afraid to duel little old Tonksie properly, mm?" the challenge in her voice was unmistakable, and a part of me immediately accepted it.

"Third floor, west wing," I grinned, standing and heading up the stairs.

* * *

The dueling hall in the manor was not a room I had explored in depth, nor was it a priority given to the elves to clean. Despite that, it served its purpose – it was an open area, and had reinforced walls to absorb stray spells.

"You better get me a nice Christmas present is all I gotta say," Tonks muttered as we entered the room, and I recalled this had been her first trip past the ground floor of the manor.

"What was wrong with my present back in first year?" I asked, frowning.

"Normally when people gift spell-warded armor, they buy a full _set_ Harry, not just the bottoms!"

Stifling a grin, I retorted, "Well at the time, that's what you needed most!"

A stinging hex left her wand in short order, and I scrambled to dodge it – tripping over the raised dueling platform and landing in a rather undignified heap.

Pushing myself to my feet, I made a show of dusting off my cloak. The junior-Auror rolled her eyes, muttering, "Come on slowpoke, are you gonna worry about your wardrobe in a _real_ fi—"

I jerked my wand in three swift slashes, sending a trio of stinging hexes at her in a triangle pattern. Her blue eyes bulged momentarily before she threw herself into motion, twisting her body to allow two of the spells to pass her – though a miscalculation on her part ensured the last hex struck her firmly on the posterior.

"_Ow!_ Damn I forgot how fast you are with those things!" she muttered, and I smirked.

"I'm quite accurate too, no?" I asked teasingly, assuming what I believed was a dueling stance.

"Your form is bloody rough," she offered, grinning, "And I'm not gonna fix it 'till I beat your ass at least once – ready?"

My magic surged in me, and the smile on my face was the most genuine I had worn in some time. "Give me your worst."

She answered with a grin before suddenly jerking her wand forward, sending the bright red bolt of a stunner directly towards me. Throwing myself to the side, I responded with a swift blue charm – the spell fast enough that it just clipped her shoulder as she spun.

Tonks began to giggle, though the expression on her face was rapidly darkening, "Oh you bastard… _heh… heheh…_ gonna kick your ass!"

Proceeding to do just that, I could only watch in dismay as a mere three spells later saw me upended and stuck to the far wall. _So undignified!_

Without ceremony, Tonks proceeded to cut the spell binding me and sent me sprawling to the ground. I pushed myself to my feet and glowered at her. _Landed on my damn head._

"Spread your feet further apart," the Auror began idly, approaching me as I did as she asked. "Wand arm up, tip down," she continued, taking my arm and positioning it, glancing at my free hand. "Put that behind your back."

"But what if I want to throw a dagger or use a crucifix?" I asked sarcastically, which only earned me a roll of the eyes.

"Don't forget to use a shield if you can't dodge," she called as she walked back to the other side of the dueling platform. Nodding, I waited for her to get back into position.

Our sparring continued for some time, typically resulting in me ending up on my back or having a brief bout of unconsciousness until she revived me.

_My spell repertoire is abysmal._ I realized as we fought, most of my spells being typical Hogwarts fare that she easily predicted and countered. To this point in my life I had survived my battles solely on the few dark curses I knew, and I could hardly use those against _Tonks._

Stumbling as I dodged one spell, a banishing hex sent me spinning to the ground to land hard on my shoulder. I shoved myself up with a growl, trying to catch my breath. My poor nutrition over the last year seemed to be catching up with me as I began to succumb to fatigue.

"You alright, Harry?" she asked, concern lacing her words and sparking my annoyance.

"I'm fine," I muttered, rolling my now-smarting shoulder as I squared off once more. She frowned at me, her wand tip lowering slightly as she took a breath to speak. _I told you I'm fine! _I snapped in my mind, firing an immobilizing hex.

The sudden spell surprised her, and her Auror training kicked in – a swift shield negating the spell, followed by a half turn and a stunner that caught me square in the chest. _Damn that shield!_ I thought savagely as my vision darkened.

Awakening moments later to the tingling of an _enervate_ spell, I swatted her offered hand away and pushed myself to my feet. _I want to win at least once! _ My frustration was rising, to the point I didn't realize when the throbbing in my shoulder was numbed with cold.

"Maybe we should take a break, yeah?" she offered with a concerned expression, to which I quickly shook my head.

"Again," I growled, walking to the other side of the dueling platform when she refused to move. _I'm not going down again._

"Harry…"

"Give me your worst."

Narrowing her eyes, she sent a disarming hex at me – likely intending to take my wand and end it. I spun to the side, letting the bolt strike the wall behind me. Continuing to spin, I turned my head only to find a stunner rocketing towards me before I had recovered.

Familiar swirls of ebony danced into my peripheral vision as time seemed to slow, yet the stunner continued towards me unabated. _No, not again!_ I snarled into my mind, steeling myself as the spell struck my cloak.

Silver runes flared in the fabric, nearly sending me to the floor from the sudden drain upon my magic. The stunner splashed harmlessly over the dark material as I continued my spin, but I refused to allow myself to be distracted from my purpose. _Now!_

"_Stupefy!"_ I shouted the spell, feeling a torrent of power rush from my core and into my wand. A vortex of crimson manifested at the tip, and as I stared at the gathering miasma I couldn't help but feel a certain _wrongness_ about it. _It's not giving off any light at all…_

My eyes met Tonks' for a moment, witnessing her surprise as she snapped off that same familiar shield just as the spell lanced through the air towards her.

The spell plowed through the shimmering barrier as if it simply wasn't there. Striking her high in the chest, the crimson bolt sent her flying through the air to crash into the wall behind her. She fell to the ground unmoving.

"T-Tonks…?" I whispered, glancing at my wand hand and staring at the frost dusting my fingertips. _No…_ "_Tonks!_"

Dashing towards her, I forced myself not to touch her until I managed the only diagnostic charm known to me. I cursed as it took me three attempts to manage the spell, then sighed in relief as it finally reported she had no broken bones.

"Hey, wake up," I murmured, fighting the panic within me as I rolled her over with effort. _Fool, the counter-spell!_

"_Enervate!"_ I intoned, staring with baited breath as the spell struck her body. Still, she refused to wake.

_No, no no no… _The fear in me warred with the cold that still stained my insides. _This is your fault!_ I growled to the swelling embers inside of me.

"You _will_ wake her up…" I whispered darkly, gathering the cold and jabbing my wand into her stomach, all but shouting the invocation, "_Enervate!"_

The spell flashed again, brighter, as wisps of blue-white power danced over her body and arced like electricity between the folds of her clothing. Slowly, her eyes began to flutter open.

"Tonks?" I asked softly, gently shaking her shoulders while hefting her upper body into my lap.

"Not fair… wearin' armor…" she mumbled, and I stared at her as relief flooded my body. "Holding out on me… bloody git!"

"Sorry," I offered, managing to help her sit up as she leaned heavily against me. "Are you alright?"

"Will be once my head quits ringing," she muttered, giving me a mild glare and pointing a finger vaguely in the direction of my cloak. "So that's why you're wearing that sodding thing all the damn time!" _Yes… that's exactly it. _

"So you're more annoyed about the fact your stunner didn't put me under… than the fact mine _suddenly _went through your shield?" I asked slowly, trying to wrap my head around it.

"Well yeah, Mad-Eye's always sayin' my shields are a ruddy disgrace," she mumbled, forcing me to fight the urge to sigh. _Great confidence builder there._

Calling my elf for a pain potion, I offered it to Tonks and helped her drink it. She fell forward coughing, raising my concern for a moment before she fixed me with a glare. _Oh… I haven't restocked the cabinets. _Sheepishly, I offered, "Well, it's probably at least 15 years old. I'm sure the preservation charms were still working, though!"

"Now he poisons me," she muttered, pushing herself to her feet and visibly swaying. I hurriedly stood up and helped her over to a windowsill to sit. "The hell kinda stunner was that anyway?" _Good question… Dumbledore hasn't shown up yet, at least._

"Erm… an effective one?" _Smart, Harry._

"Git!"

"Sorry!"

Tonks frowned at me, but finally accepted my evasiveness and leaned back in her seat. "I should get back to the Ministry, 'case the old gaffer is looking for me."

"Are you sure you should be walking?" I asked slowly.

"You tell me, you cast the bloody spell!" _Irritability is definitely a side-effect._

"Right. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Thank Merlin for that," she muttered dryly, standing and appearing much more stable – at least as stable as was typical for the metamorph.

"He did say you had the day off, you know," I stated suddenly, recalling her earlier words.

"What, feel like knocking me into another wall?"

"Not my fault you chose to shield instead of dodge." My worries over, I easily fell back into stride.

"You…" she started, fixing me with a look I hadn't seen since my first year of Hogwarts. _Not that…_

"No, I _forbid_ it Tonks!"

"…_GIT!_" she growled, grabbing me in a headlock and immediately grinding her fist through my hair. _Ow!_

"Stop it!" _So undignified!

* * *

_

The next morning found me sitting alone at my dining table, glancing through an issue of the Prophet as I sipped at a cup of coffee.

_Boy-Murderer inherits Black estate – Is there justice in the world?_

Quickly lowering the cup lest I spew the hot liquid everywhere, I glowered at the headline. "I could tell you about justice," I whispered darkly, turning a page to read the article. _Sources at Gringotts have confirmed that Harry Potter, recently pardoned by the Ministry for the murders of three muggles and two Aurors, has indeed received ownership of the extensive Black family holdings some weeks prior. According to an unnamed source, an apparent legal loophole was used by Mr. Potter to…_

I gripped the paper tighter as my anger rose with each word, though I was thankfully spared from delving too deeply into my rage as the ring upon my left hand suddenly flashed. _A visitor?_

"Mornin'…" a familiar voice murmured from behind me as the door to the parlor opened, and I watched as Tonks fell into the seat next to me. "Why's it so bloody cold in here?"

Deciding against answering the question, I instead took stock of the junior-Auror next to me. "Brown hair today? Not very striking."

"I forgot to give you your birthday present yesterday," she stated, for once evading one of my own questions as she pushed a box towards me across the table. "It was late already, but I was really busy back then and…"

"Its fine, Tonks," I murmured softly, frowning as I continued to inspect her face. _Has she even slept?_ She'd left early the evening prior, and I hadn't expected to see her again so soon.

"Well, open it!" she brightened slightly, and I nodded.

_This looks familiar…_ I thought as the box gave way to a small wooden figure. _The training dummy from first year?_

"Just tap that rune on his head to make him life-size, then tap it twice to start him up," Tonks explained, smiling at me. "After yesterday, it looked like you needed the dodging practice more than me… for the most part."

_Rub it in._ I thought dryly, though in truth I could harbor little annoyance towards her with the state she was in at the moment. "Thanks, Tonks."

"Yeah, happy late birthday!" her cheerfulness began to wane, even as Tilly arrived with a plate of breakfast – for two. _Considerate elf._ "Thanks for–" Tonks started, frowning as the elf popped away in the middle of her statement. "Bugger."

We tucked in, though I continued to assess her throughout the meal. Her eyes weren't their usual bright cobalt, instead appearing as a muted navy. _Something is bothering her._

"I got re-assigned," she stated suddenly, leaning back in her chair and staring at the wooden table. _Re-assigned?_

"Why?"

"Dunno. Went into the Ministry early this morning… Mad-Eye always makes me get there at six, yeah? Well, he's not there. Desk has a letter from him, says he has more important things to do than _babysit_ a trainee…" she trailed off, her eyes flickering orange for a moment. "So I got re-assigned to guarding the _lobby_ starting at noon today, at least until the academy starts back up next week."

A spark of anger settled in me, and I glared at the table in front of me. "He's a fool if he can't invest the time in a promising young Auror," I offered supportively, and she suddenly laughed.

"It's funny, I sat up last night wondering if he was finally ready to call it quits with me y'know? I never got a patronus from him, and he _always_ sends one. One of his peeves is not being in the know…" she sighed, leaning forward and pillowing her arms on the table before burying her head between them. "Bloody old git."

She made no noise, but I saw her shoulders shake slightly. _Oh no._ Reaching over, I began to rub her back slowly. "You're better off without him," I offered – it was my own personal opinion, at least.

Her head rocked sideways as she shook it, and I heard the first sniffles come from within the nest of her arms. _I'm going to kill you, Alastor Moody. _

"I… had it all planned out, y'know?" she asked, her voice muffled by her arms, "Gonna apprentice with the best, get through the academy fast, get my commission and be a full-fledged A-Auror…" her voice cracked suddenly and her shoulders began to shake once again. _Still so silent…_

"Nothing is stopping you," I argued, frowning. "Moody may be good, but it's irrelevant to your future. He's not the one putting the work in, _you_ are," I continued, surprising even myself with the conviction in my words. _She deserves better than that old bastard. _Anger began to swell in me and I fought it back savagely. _This isn't the time._

Perhaps it was the continued soft sobs coming from beside me or simply the fact I wanted to do _something _other than fester in my own anger – regardless, I stood and wrapped her in my arms. "Shh," I whispered, blinking as she suddenly threw her arms around me and pressed her face into my chest. _It was such a big deal to her…_

I rubbed her back for a long moment as I stood there, feeling her arms tighten around my stomach as she silently cried. Stroking her hair, a sudden thought struck me as I watched my right hand slide through the soft brown locks. _I don't deserve to touch her. Not with the blood on these hands._

"Sometimes I wish you were older…" she whispered suddenly, breaking me from my thoughts. I tried to look down into her eyes, though they remained hidden against my robe.

"So do I, I get tired of having to look up to my lessers so often," I quipped, and her shoulders shook with a snort.

"Arrogant bugger… not what I meant," she explained, leaning her head back and smiling at me through her tears. _What did you mean then?_

At my curious look she just shook her head, wiping her eyes. "Thanks for letting me cry on you, sorry about that…" she mumbled, smiling slightly, "I really missed you last year, didn't realize it until the letters stopped…"

A lance of pain stabbed at my heart from her admission. _I hurt her._ "I'm sorry," I offered quietly.

"It wasn't your fault, Harry," she stated seriously before sighing and leaning against me again, "Sorry I'm so mopey…" she trailed off, staring up at me.

"What?" I asked after a moment of her scrutiny, seeing her dark blue eyes briefly shift to a vibrant green before resuming their earlier shade. _Why does she do that?_

"Oh sod it all to hell," she muttered before suddenly leaning up and lightly pressing her lips to mine. I froze.

Pulling back after the briefest of moments, she smiled and stood. "Thanks for breakfast, Harry," she murmured, slipping past me. "I'll see you later."

Tonks left before I managed to recover, my hand rising to my lips slowly as I blinked in bewilderment.

_What was that about…?

* * *

_

Rain pelted the windows of my bedroom.

I stood before them, dressed only in a pair of slacks as I watched the water fall in rivulets down the glass. _Tomorrow._ I thought, gazing out into the driving rain and darkened evening. Thunder echoed from outside, causing me to involuntarily tighten my grip on the supple leather in my left hand.

Tomorrow I would return to Hogwarts and these few weeks of peace would fall into the archives of my memory. _It's going to be chaos this year._ I mused, glancing at the morning's edition of the Prophet laying on my bed. _Boy-Murderer to return to Hogwarts – are your children safe?_ My scoff was oddly loud in the humid air.

Tonks had returned to the Auror academy over two weeks ago. _I miss her._ _And Bella. _ To my dismay, I'd found I simply didn't enjoy my solitude as much as I liked to think. Without the distraction of visitors or even schoolwork, my idle mind inevitably drew me to dwell upon my past – and such memories were dangerous. My magic was a vicious thing; it fed on the suffering of memory.

Casting my eyes to my hands, I examined the dagger held loosely in my grasp. I'd found it some days prior in the nightstand next to my bed, and had been admiring it on and off ever since.

The grip was wrapped in dark leather and adorned with a slim cross-guard, while a matching pair of emeralds marked the sides of the pommel – the Black crest adorned within each. The blade itself was nothing overly special, roughly ten inches of steel with two small runes engraved near the base. _Strengthening and sharpening. _Elegant simplicity, really.

_Perhaps it belonged to the former owner._ I mused, glancing back at the large four-poster bed in the center of the room. In the end, it didn't really matter. _It's mine now. _

A bolt of lightning flashed in the sky, illuminating the polished steel clutched in my left hand. _Just like that night…

* * *

_

A young boy sniffled in the dark.

His back and legs hurt, swollen from the welts that adorned them. _I was hungry…_ He justified within his mind, wrapping his arms tighter around himself for warmth.

The crack of thunder echoed from outside, and he shivered as he huddled beneath his threadbare blanket. _I wish the door was open. I wish I was out of this place… _He thought, daring not to speak aloud. _They_ might hear him, despite the late hour. _It's so cold._

_So cold… _The latch of the cupboard shuddered, and the boy flinched – expecting his relatives to come, expecting…

The door opened slowly.

Daring to lower his arms from their defensive position about his head, he slowly took stock of the darkened living room beyond the door frame. Managing to force himself to his feet, he swayed slightly before stepping forward and exiting his _prison_.

_They must be asleep._ He reasoned as he took in the dark room – it was hard for him to keep up with the passage of time. _Who opened the door, though? _He cast a suspicious gaze about his surroundings.

His legs carried him slowly into the living room before another sharp crack of thunder caused him to jump, making it halfway back to his cupboard before he stopped. _It's just the thunder. Aunt Petunia says it's stupid to be scared of it._ He recalled, turning past the stairs and wandering into the kitchen.

The tile floors were cold to his bare feet, causing him to shiver as he dashed to stand on the rug near the sink. Bright green eyes surveyed the window above the faucet, watching as the rain pelted the glass.

_Pretty…_ Lightning split the sky, and his eyes bulged as he watched the blue-white flash illuminate the blade of a chef's knife resting in the drying rack. Just a few hours earlier, he'd used it to help prepare dinner – the same dinner that had resulted in his injuries at the hands of his uncle.

A whim led to him standing on his tip-toes, his arm groping at the rack until he found the handle of the knife. The blade was larger than his forearm, and he had to clutch it with both hands.

He was only five, after all.

Turning the blade over in his hands, he marveled at his reflection in the steel. _Uncle Vernon would hurt me if he saw me with this._ The thought came suddenly, and he nearly dropped the knife as he gasped.

"I hate Uncle Vernon," He dared whisper to the knife, gazing at it as another flash of lightning lit the blade, "He hurts me…" Slowly the boy's expression changed, green eyes widening as he came to a revelation. "I bet you could hurt _him!_"

The young boy gripped the knife tighter and clutched it to his chest, padding back across the kitchen to stand at the base of the stairs. _Still cold…_ He thought, shivering openly in his hand-me-down clothing.

Slowly he ascended the stairs, trying to be as quiet as he could. He had only been up here once before, and his uncle had not been pleased.

Approaching his aunt and uncle's bedroom, he held his breath and slowly opened the door. His eyes had long since become accustom to the darkness, and he was able to slowly creep his way along the carpet floor until he stood next to his uncle's sleeping form.

Thunder echoed again from outside, and the boy stifled the urge to gasp as he clutched the knife closer to his chest. _I can't reach…_ He realized after a moment, glancing up at his uncle above him on the bed.

Looking around for a moment, his eyes landed on the chair to his aunt's vanity. Carefully, he slid it along the carpet until it was positioned next to the bed and then slowly climbed atop it.

_What do I do…?_ He wondered, worrying his lip for a moment in indecision as he glanced between the knife and his uncle's snoring form. _Cold…_ His body felt absolutely freezing, though his shivering had stopped without his notice.

Bright young eyes narrowed as he stared at the man's bulbous neck. _There._ He decided, hefting the knife slowly and clutching it tightly in both hands. Raising his hands high, he bit his lip and tensed the muscles in his body…

Thunder _boomed_ from outside, forcing a gasp from the boy as the house shook. Lightning flashed near-endlessly from a nearby window, illuminating the risen blade in the boy's hands just as his uncle's eyes shot open.

Wide, frightened green eyes met confused blue for a moment. Blue darkened to navy before a hand shot out and backhanded the young boy, sending him sprawling from his perch with a muted cry to land hard on the ground. The knife flipped along the floor and landed some distance away.

_No!_ He reached for the gleaming blade and the promise of escape it offered. A large foot came down savagely, and the boy screamed as his extended arm shattered from the stomp.

"_Freak!"

* * *

_

_Enough!_

I cut the stream of memory savagely, squeezing the dagger in my hand so tightly my fingers had long since gone numb. _Vernon is dead. Dead! I cut him in half!_ It took me some time to convince myself of the fact. Distantly, I noticed I was shaking in rage. _Dumbledore, Voldemort, the Ministry, the muggles… All of them had a hand in these scars!_

Closing my eyes, I took several long breaths. _I have to master this anger. How long until my restraint falters? How long until I'm so blinded with rage that I kill again?_

"Irrelevant," I spoke suddenly, the humid evening broken by a cool breeze that blew across my spine. _The lives of fools and pawns aren't an asset to this world. _My eyes narrowed as I saw my reflection slowly nod, the green orbs standing out starkly against the murky environs beyond.

_But I must be cunning. Silent. _I couldn't challenge Dumbledore or the Ministry… at least not yet. _One day._ The thoughts brought a cruel smile to my face as I reached out and rested a hand on the glass, casting my desires to the dark pyre within me. _One day we'll break this world. _Hairs on my neck rose as I felt a northern wind churn within my breast in response. _I'll have vengeance on every single one of them that has wronged me!_ Ice began to spread from my splayed fingers. _We'll set this world aflame, and watch as the winter gales stir the ashes! _

Thunder _boomed_ from beyond the window and broke me from my reverie. Closing my eyes once more, I slowly released the anger. "If I can make it through the year without dying, to the kiss or otherwise, then I'll call it a victory," I whispered quietly, shaking my head as I beheld the frosted glass before me. _Calm down, Potter._

I tucked the dagger into it's sheathe and turned from the ice-bound window, walking slowly towards my wardrobe and opening my trunk. It was time to pack.

_Hogwarts.

* * *

_

**A/N: **A bit of story progression, a bit of fluff, a bit of rage and a bit of filler – but a necessary transition chapter nonetheless.

Next chapter should ramp things up a bit.


	7. Chapter III

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its universe belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claim to any of it with this fanfiction.

**A/N: **Well it's certainly been a while.

I was transferring files the other day and found this story sitting on my hard drive... and made the mistake of re-reading it. Since that point, I've written about two more chapters in addition to the unposted ones I found.

I can't promise this story will ever be finished, however I will state that I know exactly where it's going. The next several chapters (Up to Chapter 8) are already written and simply require some revising. I'll try to post them fairly regularly.

As a side note... those first chapters are _rough_! I'll have to revise/rework them at some point, if not rewrite them entirely. There's a few too many cliches and plot holes for my liking. Regardless...

I've talked long enough. Let's begin.

**- Control -**  
Chapter III

_I had forgotten how much I hate the noise._

The train platform was crowded with a mass of parents and students, though most gave me a wide berth. _It would seem my infamy has its uses._ I thought dryly, fingering a pocket of my robe to ensure my shrunken trunk was still secured.

Casting my eyes slowly around the platform, I fought down the vague annoyance from the sheer number of glares I received. _I was possessed, honest!_ The thought caused me to grin, which only served to widen the rift between the crowds and myself.

A loud whistle heralded the arrival of the Hogwarts Express, and I sighed in relief. _About time._ I thought, frowning as the train issued a plume of steam from its flanks. The breeze rustled my cloak and robbed me of my defense from the humid late-summer morning.

I was halfway through debating if a sticking charm would affect the dark fabric when my arms were suddenly seized from either side. Tensing immediately, I narrowed my eyes and turned only to find a pair of green orbs meeting my own – to their credit, they didn't flinch.

"Good morning, Harry," Daphne Greengrass offered with a slight smirk, and turning my head to the other side did indeed reveal her cohort, Tracey Davis.

"How've you been?" Davis asked idly, though I could tell her attention was elsewhere judging by the way her hazel eyes kept scanning the crowds.

"Better until I was accosted," I muttered, which drew a laugh from the witch at my right.

"Come now Harry, is that any way to speak to your Potions partner?" Daphne asked, squeezing my wand arm tighter while absently rolling her head to rearrange her blonde hair.

"I'm sure you had a new partner last year," I stated, frowning. _She was never this forward… _Something was indeed quite suspicious.

Daphne frowned at me, tugging me forward after a brief exchange of looks with Davis that I wasn't readily able to interpret. "Come on, let's get a compartment," The blonde witch stated as they both pulled me along towards the train.

"Yeah, maybe we can actually get a decent one this year," Davis muttered from my other side.

"I don't suppose I'm to be let in on this conspiracy?" I growled quietly, unable to resist the pair of them dragging me. _Not to mention I can't afford to make a scene quite this early._

"Always so suspicious, Harry," Daphne mumbled absently as she scanned the compartments, finally finding one to her liking and drawing me inside.

"With good reason, considering my company," I grumbled as I chose a seat near the window, assessing them both as Davis glanced to either side of the corridor before shutting the door and sitting across from me.

"Is he always like this?" The auburn-haired witch before me asked, to which I immediately rewarded her with a mild glare.

"Usually, doesn't seem like he's changed _that_ much," Daphne muttered as she sat down beside me. _They both keep looking at the door, why?_

My suspicions would be rewarded a few moments later, when the compartment door was opened and a blonde-haired male stepped inside. "Daphne, I had hoped you would have returned…" Draco Malfoy trailed off as he set his eyes upon me, and I was unable to suppress a grin. _So that's why I'm here._

"Good morning, _cousin!_" I offered, leaning against the window. "Do tell me, how have you been this last year?" _The look on his face is perfect!_

"P-Potter…" Draco started, slowly backpedaling. There was a glint of malice in his eyes, though it was drowned by a hefty dose of fear. _I'm sure he's quite cross over my inheritance. Pity he's too much a coward to confront me._

"Won't you join us, Draco?" Daphne asked, moving over in her seat until she was practically leaning against me. I was too busy committing the Malfoy heir's expression to memory to notice. "There's plenty of room!"

"That… won't be necessary. Good day Daphne, Davis," Draco stated in clipped tones, and I gave him an expectant look until he finally added, "…Potter."

I held him beneath my gaze until he'd finally exited and Davis had leaned over to shut the compartment door. Both girls immediately dissolved into laughter, and I couldn't resist joining in for a moment.

"So I was to be a ward against Draco?" I queried to the pair of them after we'd recovered from our mirth.

"Yes, we thought you wouldn't be too put out by it," Daphne grinned from my side, causing me to finally notice just how _close_ she was sitting – she caught my gaze and swiftly put a few inches distance between us.

Deciding against mentioning it, I nodded. "You could have perhaps told me in advance."

"Probably, but Daph wanted to see if you'd follow—"

"Trace!"

The auburn-haired witch didn't appear repentant as she grinned at her friend, pulling out a book and settling in as the train finally lurched forward. Knitting my brow in suspicion, I turned to Daphne.

"Draco was my Potions partner last year," The blonde witch offered with a sigh, crossing her arms and casting her gaze to the ceiling. "He must have sent me a dozen letters over the summer."

"You poor dear," I drawled, rolling my eyes before turning to look out the window at the passing scenery.

A reflection in the glass revealed a glowering witch. "You don't know how bad it was. Ugh, Pansy spent most of the year glaring at me – you know how… _infatuated_ she is with him," Daphne muttered, and I caught her shiver in the reflection.

_They're being remarkably accepting._ I mused to myself, turning to glance between them. "So this was all merely a ploy to scare away Draco?"

"Oh no, the rest of the student body is scared shitless of you too," Davis offered from behind her book.

"Trace!"

"What? Did you see how those Gryffindors were staring at him? It was _priceless!_"

Daphne sighed at length, turning to me and offering a smile. "Sorry about her, she's dim," She explained, apparently not hearing the loud snort from her friend as she continued, "How was your… err… summer?" _Nice recovery._

Considering the question for a moment, I finally murmured, "Liberating."

The blonde witch winced at my reply, though her gaze turned softer as she asked quietly, "Are you alright, Harry?" _Loaded question._

"I'm fine," I replied automatically, resisting the urge to frown at her. _I've perhaps spoken a dozen words to her outside of Snape's classroom, why does she care?_

"Merlin, you were always like this," Daphne muttered, shaking her head.

"Pardon?"

"So damned unapproachable!"

I opened my mouth to argue with her before Davis spoke, "She's right, Potter. The only people I've ever seen you talk to are that Hufflepuff back in first year and the ginger in second. Pretty exclusive club you run."

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Davis," I growled.

My response was a bored whistle that raised my hackles, though Daphne quickly stepped in to defuse the situation. "Like I said, she's dim. Err… you'll still be in fourth year this term, right?"

The question surprised me and I nodded. "Yes, I'll be taking remedial lessons where necessary to cover anything I've missed."

"Good, then you can be my Potions partner again," Daphne stated with a relieved sigh. _Touching._

"Are you truly so ready to be rid of Draco?"

I was rewarded with a glare before the compartment door opened to reveal an olive-skinned boy. Casting his dark eyes over the room, he nodded to Daphne and Davis before meeting my own gaze – if he was surprised by my presence, he did not show it. "Potter."

"Zabini," I replied with a nod – much like Davis, I only knew him in passing.

"I take it the plan worked?" The boy asked after a moment. _Just how many people were in on this?_ Flushing, Daphne graced me with a mildly apologetic look before nodding to Zabini's inquiry. "Good, I didn't fancy hearing that idiot drone on about what new toys his father bought him _again_ this year," he continued, sinking down to sit next to the witch across from me.

Discretely assessing them while I appeared to stare out the window, I considered the other occupants. I spent a moment mining my memory for information on each of them. _Let's see…_

Tracey Davis was a half-blood with a muggleborn mother, her pureblood father having abandoned them both when her mother failed to produce him a male heir. From the limited information I could recall, she'd lived a fairly muggle existence before Hogwarts. Why she was friends with two purebloods I never did discover.

Blaise Zabini was a pureblood of a minor noble house that had come to power through the political and financial gains of his mother – or more correctly, those of her _seven_ husbands. I didn't know him to take part in any inter-house activities or groups, though he was known as a devout blood purist. Why he associated with Davis and me, again I had no idea.

Finally, Daphne Greengrass was the eldest daughter of mid-station nobility. Her family had prospered due to merchant connections some hundred years ago, and as such was considered 'new wealth.' I'd never known her to associate with anyone outside of Davis or myself in the Potions classroom. In that regard, she'd been a fairly diligent partner and we'd gotten along without issue for the first two years of our instruction.

Mental review complete, I gave one last glance between the three of them. _Now… just what do they want with me?_ I wasn't prepared to interrupt their conversation to ask.

My gaze returned to the window as I tuned out the noise, absently reaching into my robes and withdrawing a shrunken tome. I tapped it with my wand and settled in to read, being careful to keep it angled so the other occupants were unable to view the pages. _Can't let them know I'm researching entry-level blood magic, after all._

* * *

An hour later found me deep into my studies. _Such a fascinating subject…_

_It will make three incisions into the palm to create a triangle pattern. Three beats will be required to bring forth the necessary quantity of Reagent, then it will press the tip of its Focus into the center of the glyph and incant the following…_ My reading was cut off by a shadow falling over the edge of the page.

A discreet glance revealed a blonde witch leaning over me in an attempt to view what I was reading, with her arms propped precariously on the back of our shared seat. _I seem to recall Snape informing us of the consequences of curiosity._

Carefully angling the book to force her to lean further forward, I suddenly _slammed_ it shut. The sound echoed loudly in the closed compartment, and was startling enough that even Zabini jumped.

Daphne made a sound I could only equate to an '_eep!_' before flailing her arms and promptly losing her balance, sending her toppling into my lap. A tick began to develop in my right eye as she offered me a sheepish smile.

Taking a breath to snap at her, I instead averted my eyes to the compartment around usas the train lurched without warning. Instinctively I grabbed a handful of Daphne's robes as she began to topple towards the floor, while a distant, familiar scream echoed from my subconscious. _What are they doing here?_ I thought as my eyes widened slightly.

I recognized that scream all too well, after all.

"We're stopping…"

"Maybe the conductor stopped to pick up some hitchhikers!" _You have no idea how close you are, Davis._

"Ow… _oomph_, hey don't push me! Harry? Harry, where are you _going?_"

"Stay here," I muttered, opening the compartment door. "There are wardens outside."

"Wardens?" Daphne queried, glancing at the other occupants before staring up at me. I turned to give her a look, and slowly her face went ashen. "Y-You mean…?"

"Yes, now _stay!_" I barked, stepping outside into the corridor and shutting the door behind me. Questions swirled in my head, but a single overriding concern caused me to stalk towards the back of the train. _Wardens wouldn't be here unless they were sent for a reason._

_But what reason? Are they searching for something, someone…?_ My thoughts trailed off as my eyes widened. _I was pardoned! Surely they aren't here for me, unless…_ I shoved open one of the inter-car doors and continued further towards the back of the train.

I had learned things from my proximity to the creatures, and I knew the Ministry couldn't possibly control them as thoroughly as they believed. _The fact I was almost killed by one proves that point._ Absently, I ran a hand along the fabric of my cloak.

_Surely it hasn't gone rogue, but… misguided, perhaps? And near this many… sheep?_ No better word could fit in my mind for the students surrounding me. _All it needs is a spark, something to pique its interest… something to rouse its appetite._

Sounds of distress began to issue from the compartments I passed, and there was frost on the glass of the next door I crossed. _He's close._ I thought, my strides growing faster as I heard the distant screams in my mind begin to thunder in my ears. _Shut up, mother._

The next and final door to the luggage car was nearly frozen shut, and it took me a moment to wrench it free. My eyes widened at the sight before me. Pansy Parkinson was on the ground in the center of the corridor while a warden hovered above her, gripping her upper arms and staring into her twitching eyes.

Briefly, I considered letting the creature feed. _I'll probably get blamed for it somehow. _The thought was as ridiculous as it was disturbingly insightful, and I sighed. _Perhaps getting rid of it would go some way to ingratiating myself with the old man…_ A more devious part of me whispered, and I blinked as I considered it. _Trust is a convenient replacement for stealth in an assassin's work, after all._

_Now, how do I deal with it? _I disregarded my wand simply because the only two spells I knew that would work on the creatures weren't applicable. A patronus wasn't in my repertoire, and _fiendfyre _on a train with hundreds of students... simply wasn't advisable. _Though it is a rather amusing thought._

_Well, only one thing for it. Even Bella would think this was ill-advised… _Closing my eyes for a moment to ponder the stupidity of my next action, I strode forward and grabbed the warden by its cloak before bodily throwing it away from Parkinson. My hands were immediately numbed with cold – but the sensation was hardly alien to me by this point.

The dementor spun in midair after my throw, twisting to face me and raising two skeletal hands high. The barriers of my psyche shuddered as familiar knives bore into my mind in an attempt to sap my will. Distantly, I felt the rosary at my throat _pulse_ with power.

I gave the creature a grin I normally reserved for when I fantasized about killing certain old pigeon-lovers. "Did you miss me, warden? I confess, I found your _hospitality_ quite lacking when last we met!" I shouted, spreading my own arms and likely appearing quite insane.

Drifting closer, the wraith reached out and slid a hand over my shoulder. _Just like back then…_ I thought, watching it for a moment as it shifted to the side and started to slide past me. _Don't fucking ignore me! _I shot my hand out in an attempt to reach its hood, snarling, "Show me your _eyes_, warden!"

The beast screeched and darted back out of my reach, lowering its head and _shrieking_. Screams began to echo from the compartments behind me as the dementor extended its aura to encompass the entire student populace.

It was a warning. A warning I would not heed.

"Come then, warden! Where is your _dreaded_ prison?" I roared over the sea of screams, over the _crickle-crackle_ of frost claiming the walls. A hungering cold swam within my breast and poured in a torrent up my spine to find the relic at my throat.

"Where are your _precious _wards?" Churning darkness seeped into the edges of my vision; a gale rose within the corridor and the screams of my mother were drowned by the howling wind. In the midst of the tempest, the fabric of my cloak blossomed about me as silver runes flickered to the beat of my heart.

I stalked forward against the winds, anticipation building with each laborious step. The warden hesitated at my advance; the screams of the students falling away as it slowly retreated. _Coward!_ Finally I had pursued the creature the full length of the train car, and with a final _shriek_ it slipped out of the open door behind it.

Stepping out onto the back of the train, I followed the retreating wraith with my eyes and watched as it joined half a dozen more. The first pricks of hesitation began to chisel away at my confidence as I beheld the swarm of wardens circling high above – it didn't escape my notice that all of their hoods swiveled to _stare_ at me.

The train lurched suddenly, sending me spilling forward against the railing on the back deck of the car. Glancing up, I watched as the dementors slowly retreated into the distance with our growing speed. My magic pulled back, robbing me of my clarity and confidence as the full weight of what I had just done settled onto my shoulders.

"I'm fucking mental…" I mumbled to myself, sliding a trembling hand into my robes to withdraw a yellow candy. Taking a long breath, I tossed the lemon drop into my mouth and slowly relaxed.

Re-entering the train car, my feet crunched softly over the hoarfrost coating the floor. Parkinson was beginning to come around, rolling over onto her stomach and groping her arms over the ice-slick walls as she attempted to stand.

"Get up before you make a scene," I muttered, glaring as she grabbed onto my arm without my offering and pulled herself to her feet.

Lost eyes swam into focus on me, and she blinked slowly. "…Potter? Wh-What…?"

I didn't like this girl, not at all – however, appearances had to be kept. "Come on."

Parkinson stumbled more than once as I began to walk back towards the forward cars, though she kept her hands fisted into my sleeve for balance. "That… was a dementor… Merlin… it almost…" Her voice trailed off into a whisper.

Rolling my eyes, I pushed one of the doors aside and started to cross the threshold. Her arms shot forward suddenly and grabbed two fistfuls of my robes, prompting a murderous glare as she shoved me against a wall. The girl's eyes were wide with shock, and she didn't appear to notice my wand jabbing her in the side.

"What the _fuck,_ Parkin—"

"Potter! I-I just realized… I almost had my… my first kiss, from a _dementor!_" The last was shrieked into my face, and I boggled at the source. "Do… do you know how _sad_ that would have _been?_"

_Just… just unbelievable._ It was hard to wrap my head around the depths of her stupidity, but I slowly forced a nod. "Dreadful, I'm sure. Perhaps you should ask Draco to assist you, in case this unfortunate event were to happen again." I was quite proud of my voice for giving away none of my revulsion towards the girl.

A slow nod answered me. "You're right, Potter…" She whispered, releasing me and starting to stumble down the corridor. "Draco… Draco! _Draco!"_ Her shrieks disappeared into the next train car, and I reached a hand up to massage my temples.

_Maybe the warden was trying to do me a service._ Pushing myself from the wall, I began to walk back up the train cars at a sedate pace. Compartments opened as I walked, revealing confused students that quickly shut the doors on sight of me. _I bet the rumor-mill blames me for this._

Another compartment door slid open to my left, and a hand reached out to grab my sleeve. _I am sick of being clutched at like—_

"Harry! What happened…?" _This is just what I need._ I thought darkly at Granger's query, turning to glare at her. Sadly she was too busy looking behind her to notice my gaze, continuing, "Neville fainted, it was horrible… that was a dementor, wasn't it?"

Indeed, Longbottom was currently unconscious and laid over one of the benches in the compartment, and I didn't bother attempting to hide my snort. _Pathetic._ Granger turned to frown at me. "It's not funny, Harry! The things he's been through… whatever he saw had to be awful…"

My anger flaring, I scowled at the girl in front of me. "You believe Longbottom has a monopoly on _suffering_, Granger?" I asked in a low voice, watching as her eyes shot to mine before they widened. Slowly backpedaling, she held up her hands in a placating gesture. _The little boy-wonder has had everything given to him. Fuck me if he's getting my pity too._

"Harry… that's not what I meant, I—"

"His _weakness_ is his own," I bit out, turning to leave and fighting the urge to growl as her hand grabbed my sleeve again.

The brunette witch worried her lip for a moment while staring at my shoulder. "We… we were waiting on the trolley lady to make it down here. I read that chocolate helps to recover from exposure to a dementor's aura…" She trailed off, obviously fumbling for something to say.

_Is there a point to this?_ I glared at her until her hand slowly withdrew, then turned and stalked back towards my own compartment without another word.

Upon arriving, I spotted a cart of various sweets sitting in the hallway – the trolley lady herself was currently attempting to calm a compartment of frightened Ravenclaws. Glancing at the cart for a moment, I frowned. _Damn you, Granger._ Sighing, I nicked three boxes of chocolate frogs and ducked into my compartment.

"Harry! Where did you—"

"Eat this," I muttered, tossing the frogs into Daphne's lap and gesturing for her to distribute it. If there was one thing I could trust from the Gryffindors' prized bookworm, it was her knowledge of obscure facts.

"Y-Yeah, because chocolate is known to cure shivering, depression and mild indigestion…" Davis mumbled; her hands were shaking slightly as she took the candy. _Severe reaction…_

Sparing a glance at the auburn-haired witch beside him, Zabini finally murmured, "I don't suppose you're going to explain what happened, Potter?"

"I wasn't really planning on it."

"Harry."

Sighing at Daphne's look, I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms. "There was a warden on the train," I offered as a trio of expectant looks fell upon me. "I chased it off."

"You _chased_ it off?" Zabini asked slowly.

"Are you alright?" Daphne queried before I could reply, prompting me to fix her with a look – one that didn't seem to faze her in the slightest, much to my chagrin.

"I'm fine. The warden is gone. Let it go," I muttered, turning to look out the window.

I sensed Davis take a breath to say something, though she never spoke – likely due to intervention from one or both of the other occupants. Truthfully, my attention was already elsewhere.

_I'll have to speak to Dumbledore about this._ There was no real help for it, and I reached a hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose. _Wonderful._

* * *

Upon arrival, I'd accompanied the others to the castle and then made a beeline to the Headmaster's office. Returning the glare of the gargoyle for a full five minutes, the stone guardian finally slid away and I ascended the stairs. Dumbledore looked up from a sheaf of parchment on his desk and offered me a rather tense smile.

"Hello dear boy, may I ask—"

"Wardens assaulted the train," I stated without preamble, tossing my wand onto his desk and crossing my arms. _Remove the leash._

Sparing only a glance towards the white ash, the aged wizard looked up at me and sighed. "I am aware. Thank you for your intervention, Harry."

"I don't suppose I'm due an explanation?"

Dumbledore stood and turned, walking over to his phoenix for a moment to stroke its plumage – I took the opportunity to nick a lemon drop from his desk. "There are events that will be occurring at Hogwarts this year, Harry. In fact, had you waited until after the feast tonight you would have learned of them," he stated, looking over his shoulder and giving me a slight smile.

Forcing down my mild irritation, I walked over to his fireplace. "So they're not all here simply for me."

A wry chuckle escaped from the old man's beard. "Careful, dear boy, lest you give the impression of arrogance. No, you are not the reason the Ministry has decided to saddle us with the creatures this year."

_Fuck you._ I fought the urge to hiss that thought aloud, closing my eyes and running through a pair of Occlumency exercises. "I refuse to believe I have absolutely _nothing_ to do with it."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore murmured dismissively, sinking down to sit at his desk once more and gesturing me over. "We must be vigilant this year, Harry. There are forces at work—"

"There seem to always be _forces at work_. I don't suppose you'll tell me beforehand what this newest one happens to be?" I muttered, walking over to stand in front of his desk once more.

"You would spoil the surprise?"

Anger surged, but I managed to suppress it long enough to bite out, "I _hate_ surprises."

The aged wizard leaned back in his chair and sighed at length, looking beyond me for a moment. "Indeed dear boy, I confess to not being overly fond of them either." Sliding his hand forward, he picked up my wand and slowly turned it over in his hands. "Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year."

I blinked at the old man, muttering a curse as the candy fell from my gaping mouth.

Giving me a bemused expression, he continued to slowly twirl my wand. "Indeed, it is a rare occurrence. I trust you can conclude as to why the dementors are here now, Harry?"

Reigning in my surprise, I slowly nodded. "The attack…" I whispered, working through it and nodding again, "The Ministry had to assure the foreign governments somehow, and what better way than to guard the tournament venue with their _famous_ wardens."

Slowly sinking into the seat in front of Dumbledore's desk, I continued, "They're fools. Dementors… cannot be controlled. Directed, perhaps, but nothing more." I reached up and slowly rubbed my temples. "The creatures are not guardians. They're… ravenous beasts… devourers of intent, regardless of the source_._"

Dumbledore nodded absently, his gaze distant. "Indeed, Harry," he murmured quietly. _It would seem I simply can't escape the monsters._

"You realize they'll kill more students than they save?" I asked finally, looking up from my hand to assess the man across from me. There was no twinkle in his eyes as he stared at my wand, though finally his gaze shifted to me. It took me a moment to realize he wasn't actually looking at me, but rather the dark fabric bunched around my neck and trailing over my shoulders.

"Harry, I would like you to help keep my students safe this year," he murmured quietly. _I beg your pardon?_

"What do you expect me to do, form a _dementor patrol?_" My sarcasm didn't seem to affect him at all.

"No, dear boy. I simply ask that you keep your eyes open. Your… connection to the creatures is worrying, but it seems to afford you a modicum of resistance." He explained, turning to look at a spinning device on his desk. _The monitoring charm._

_So that's his game. Help protect his students and he lifts the leash. _I leaned back and crossed my arms in the chair, fighting down the rising indignation at actually having to play along with one of his games. "I suppose I can intercede if a situation arises." It took all of my control to keep my voice neutral.

Smiling at my words, Dumbledore nodded and passed his wand over mine – the instrument on his desk immediately flashed and went still. "Excellent, Harry," he stated, standing and gesturing me towards the door as he held my wand out to me. _I suppose the gamble on the train worked. _I mused, judging by this apparent gesture of trust on his part.

Managing not to snatch my wand from him, I slipped it back into my sleeve and left his office. I'd gone into my last reserves of patience and was eager to get away from the old man's presence.

It was not to be. Footsteps echoed behind me as I strode through the hallways, and I resisted the urge to sigh as I sensed the Headmaster come up to walk beside me.

"I confess to looking forward to the feast this evening," He offered conversationally, and I cut my eyes at him in suspicion. To my surprise, he turned and smiled at me. "After such a long day of concocting my nefarious plots, these old bones are quite peckish."

…_Did he just make a joke?_

* * *

My shoes clicked audibly on the stone floors as I walked. Dumbledore had broken off from me a few hallways back, likely to take the teacher's entrance to the Great Hall.

The sound of student chatter began to grow louder as I turned a corner, and finally I found myself standing in front of the massive doors into the Hall. My hand slid up to rest on the wood before I stopped. There was a time when I would barely crack these doors and slip in with the least amount of sound or disruption. Now, however…

I lowered my hand and drew my wand. _This is going to be fun._

Gesturing my wand in a swift motion towards the doors, my banishing spell caused them to fly open with a loud _crack_ – several of the students within screamed in surprise. I cast my gaze slowly over the gathered masses as I stood in the doorway, my cloak billowing about me as air rushed to fill the void left by the rapidly-displaced doors.

_Davis was right. _I realized, noting the expressions on most of the student's faces_. They're terrified._ Part of me welcomed their fear, and I felt a pleasant tingle dance along my vertebrae as I slowly stepped forward.

Turning, I ignored the glares of many of the professors as I walked towards the Slytherin table. A hand discreetly gestured me over, and I recognized the head of blonde hair attached to it.

"What in Merlin's name was _that_, Harry?" Daphne whispered harshly as I sank into my seat next to her, and I couldn't resist giving her a slight smirk.

"Theater."

"It _was_ pretty funny, Daph," Davis stated, surprising me and becoming the new target of Daphne's glare in the process.

"Draco jumped rather high," Zabini added from my other side, and the blonde witch next to me sighed at length.

"I give up."

"Where did you go anyway, Potter?" Davis asked, while Daphne took a moment to rest her head on the table. "You were with us one minute, then _poof_ – gone."

"You intend to be my keeper now, Davis?" I asked dryly, and was rewarded with a frown.

"Dumbledore just stood up," Zabini cut in before the witch across from me could reply, drawing all of us to glance up towards the head table.

After the first minute of his typical start-of-term speech I'd already tuned him out, directing my attention elsewhere. _The Tournament. _I only knew of it due to a passing reference in one of my old History of Magic textbooks. Glancing at my wrist, I saw the tip of my wand jutting from my sleeve. _I should—_

My thoughts were interrupted by the doors to the Hall opening, and I glanced curiously towards the newest entrant. I felt the blood freeze in my veins.

_Moody._

The senior-Auror entered the Great Hall as if he owned it, hobbling his way between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables amidst sporadic clapping from some students. Apparently I had missed his introduction.

"That glare is scary, Potter," Davis quipped, though I barely heard her.

"What the _fuck_ is he doing here?" I growled quietly.

"The new Defense instructor," Zabini murmured.

_He dropped Tonks for this. _Clenching my fist, I fought down the urge to draw my wand. _That bastard…_ I expected Moody to turn and seek me out amongst the students due to our history, yet he simply took his seat at the head table and looked to Dumbledore expectantly. Slowly, I allowed my attention to focus back onto the old man.

The Headmaster picked up his speech, "Now then, let us move on. Many of you are likely curious as to what transpired on the Express today. Let me first say that I have been assured this was an unfortunate accident that will _not_ be repeated." His blue eyes flashed for a moment, and I idly wondered which unfortunate Ministry employee had been the victim of his wrath before I'd arrived in his office.

"What you experienced today was a Dementor's aura. The Ministry has decided to… grace us with the creatures this term, for reasons I will soon divulge," Dumbledore continued, then turned his head and fixed me with a _twinkling_ smile. _No, whatever you're about to do, just—_ "I would like to personally extend my thanks to Mr. Potter for dispatching with them today on the train."

_Damn it._ A sea of surprised gazes all turned to me, and I did my best to strike them all with my glare before returning it to the Headmaster.

The old bastard had the nerve to _wink_ at me.

"Since when were you and him on such good terms?" Daphne leaned in to ask, and I resisted the urge to slam my head into the table.

Finally deciding to continue, Dumbledore smiled at the assembled students. "Now, to the heart of the matter… _eternal glory_. This year, Hogwarts will have the pleasure of hosting the _Tri-Wizard Tournament!_"

I closed my eyes as the anticipated series of gasps and excited murmuring began to ring through the hall, opening them again a few moments later and gazing at the tip of my wand once more. _Eternal glory…_ The old man continued on about the history of the tournament, rules and such – though I hardly bothered to listen.

"Sixth-Years and above only? Ridiculous, my father will hear of this…" The words drifted from up the table.

"Merlin, he's already starting," Zabini muttered.

"You'd have to be a fool to participate in this tournament, anyway," Daphne whispered, shaking her head. "There's a reason there hasn't been one in 300 years."

"Beauxbatons and Durmstrang… fairies and Neanderthals, great," Davis sighed.

Paying no mind to the conversation, I glanced around me at the sea of chattering students. _Insects, right Bella…?_

_And we… we are gods. _Clenching my fist, I stared at the taut muscles beneath the pale flesh. _Perhaps it's time I helped to show them the truth. _A slow smile spread over my face.

_I believe I'll be entering this tournament._

* * *

The adamantine door creaked open at my behest.

After the feast, I had fallen asleep in the dorm at Hogwarts and awoken in my mindscape some moments prior. Something seemed to be binding me here, requiring my attention – though as of yet I had no clue what that could be.

Stepping forward into a large stairwell, I frowned as I cast my gaze upwards and found the path above walled off in a curtain of flame_._ _Down it is, then._

Launching myself into the hollow between the various flights of stairs, I plummeted at speed. Raven wings spread from my back as the bottom floor rushed towards me, slowing my descent moments before I struck the heavy stone below.

_The Reliquary._ I mused as I stepped out of the stairwell into a massive, multi-story hall deep in the citadel's heart. Sparing only a glance at the dozens of large metal doors recessed into the walls, my feet drew me forwards.

_I… dislike this place. _This hall was itself a prison, formed only to cage the worst of my memories.

Flecks of frost and occluding fog hung suspended above the open floor; it easily dwarfed the Great Hall of Hogwarts herself. My steps led me across the expansive area before my eyes drifted upwards. _I must have been having a particularly shitty day in Azkaban when I dreamt this up._

The rafters above me were crisscrossed with bridges that connected the upper levels, while gothic arches stretched between separate exposed terraces. A burning sky was visible high above the chaotic, open ceiling. This was the center courtyard of Azkaban, as well as the absolute bottom of it.

I had no idea if it actually existed in the original prison or not. _Wouldn't be surprised if it did._

Continuing across the floor, I frowned as my footsteps sounded far louder than they should. _This floor isn't hollow. _I raised a foot and slammed it into the stone, my eyes widening as a dull echo reverberated through the Reliquary. _This isn't right._

_Why… _My thoughts trailed off as a new sound issued from beneath. Soft scraping noises, almost inaudible, drifted to my ears. For some reason, I began to feel distinctly ill at ease.

The scraping continued, starting near a far door and moving closer to me until they were directly beneath my feet. Backpedaling slowly, I strained to see the floor through the thick fog below my waist.

It sounded almost as if something was _scratching_ at the underside of the stone…

A sudden flash drew my attention upwards just in time to see a streamer of gold descend from above. _A memory? _The strand alighted in front of me before shifting, growing into a large orb that hung in the air.

"Wake up, Harry!" A voice echoed through the citadel, and I blinked as the golden ball morphed into an image of a young, red-headed girl. She smiled up at me and offered a wave.

My mouth worked soundlessly before I finally managed, "Gin—?"The girl exploded into fire. A maelstrom of ebony swirled around me and formed a column that snaked its way through the obstructions above to reach for the sky. _Wait!_

"It's time to get up!" My body lurched, and I rocketed to the heavens through the corridor of flame.

* * *

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Seeking the source of the voice, I glanced over to the nightstand near my bed and stared at a glowing pocket watch for a moment before reaching for it. The glow faded the instant my fingers struck the metal. _I'd forgotten about that enchantment…_

My hand slid up and rubbed at my groggy eyes as I leaned back in the bed. _It took her a month to get it right, she said. _I couldn't help but smile slightly, the encounter in my mindscape already forgotten.

Sparing a glance at the other beds in the dorm, I blinked as I found them all empty. _What time—? _My eyes shifted to the watch in my hand, and I sighed.

_Shit._

* * *

I had dressed swiftly and exited the dorm, and was now walking quickly towards the stairs out of the dungeons. _Maybe I have time for breakfast._ It was doubtful, but I was bloody _hungry_.

Reaching the main stairwell up from the dungeons, I'd barely begun my ascent when the sound of footsteps echoed from above.

"There you are!" Daphne stated once the group had spotted me, and I pointedly started up towards them. "Where are you—?"

"Breakfast," I muttered.

"…Is over, Potter," Davis offered lightly, prompting me to sigh. _Damn it._

"I told Blaise he should have woken you up," The blonde witch gave the boy in question a look.

"And I told you I tried," Zabini replied, turning and assessing me. "You sleep like the dead, Potter."

"Whatever. Move."

"I said breakfast was over—"

"Then I'll find an elf and strangle it until it produces—"

"Not a morning person, huh?"

"That won't be necessary, Harry," Daphne finally cut in, giving Davis and Zabini mild glares before reaching into her robes and producing something wrapped in a blue napkin. She handed it to me with a slight smile, prompting me to raise an eyebrow.

Unwrapping the cloth, I glanced between the three of them before looking back at the simple piece of sausage wrapped in a biscuit. _They brought me… why?_

Mine was a suspicious soul.

"You should thank Daph," Davis stated lightly, reaching into her own robes and producing a piece of parchment that she handed to me as well. "And me for bringing your schedule. We have Potions first."

"…Which we're going to be late for if we stand around," Zabini cut in, prompting nods from the two witches as they all stepped past me and started back in the direction I'd recently traveled.

I stood there for a moment, glancing between their retreating backs and the biscuit in my hands before finally starting after them. Tucking into my breakfast, I nodded slightly to myself. _Could use some mustard._

As we approached the door to the classroom, Daphne hung back for a moment and stood in front of me until I stopped my advance. "I need you to help me with something."

_Ah, here's the catch. _I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry about this… just play along," The blonde witch finally sighed, gesturing for the other two to go ahead and enter before she attached herself to my left arm. _What is she playing at?_

Tugging me inside, she led me past the few milling students to one of the far tables – the one with a Malfoy sitting at it. "Good morning, Draco!" The witch offered with fake cheer, obvious even to my ears. _Oh, I see._

Not immediately looking up from his preparations, Draco gave a self-satisfied smile. "Ah, it's good to see you've finally joined me Da… _Potter?"_ He trailed off as he finally caught sight of me.

"Morning," I offered absently, truly more interested in my breakfast than whatever Greengrass-mechanizations I found myself a participant in.

Daphne gave me a look before turning and resuming her plastic smile at the Malfoy heir. "What are you doing over here, Draco? Harry and I would like to set up."

_We would?_ I had a feeling my thoughts likely mirrored the boy in front of me. _Oh right, I'm her partner again._

Draco sputtered but did not immediately move, and Daphne turned to me with that same sickly-sweet, forced smile. "Isn't that right, Harry?"

Looking between them for a moment, I settled on staring at her. _Why do I feel like the big, burly idiot in one of Petunia's crime dramas? _Sharp nails dug rather painfully into my arm as the silence stretched. _Fine, I get the point._

"Leave." My voice was more resigned than commanding, but the annoyed glare I settled on the wizard in front of me was quite genuine.

Drawing himself to his full height – which was roughly level with mine – Draco tried to be intimidating.

I took another bite of my biscuit and stared at him while I chewed.

Muttering something that sounded far from charitable, the fool finally got the point and gathered his books before stalking over to another table with as much dignity as he could muster. Daphne blew out a long sigh from beside me as she began to set up our own supplies, while I sank down to sit next to her.

"Thank Merlin that worked. Surprised he didn't try to throw his father around," The witch muttered under her breath.

"Put mustard on it next time."

"…What?"

"_Mustard._ The next time you want me to run Draco off," I explained, using the napkin to wipe my mouth before tucking it into my robes. _It's a simple concept, isn't it?_

"Err… right."

* * *

Potions had proceeded in the same vein as I remembered – Snape spent most of his time harping on the Gryffindors, we brewed a potion, and Longbottom made his best attempts at accidental suicide.

Afterwards, there had been a free period listed on my schedule where I'd promptly excused myself from my new 'friends' and made a beeline for the grounds. Most students appeared to be avoiding areas too far from Hogwarts' walls, and the reason became abundantly clear soon enough.

Glancing up, I watched the dark shadow of a warden cross the bright blue sky. _I'll never get used to seeing them in direct sunlight._ It was truly a contradiction – even before my year spent in darkness with them as company.

As I skirted the edge of the lake, I let my thoughts return to the approaching tournament. _The other schools are to arrive in a month, I believe. I wonder what process is used to decide the participants…?_

I knew it would require deception on my part to insure my place in the competition, but without a better idea of the details it was difficult to plan. I'd simply have to play it by ear, strengthening myself as best I was able until the day came.

Turning, I spent a moment judging my distance from Hogwarts. Now standing on the opposite side of the lake, alone, I finally allowed my shoulders to sag. _I hadn't expected this to be so… normal?_ That was the wrong word, I realized – the encounter on the train not easily forgotten. Still, I'd been surprised at how easy it was proving to slip back into the rhythms of this place.

_How easy it is to become complacent._ I corrected with a grimace. _One night and one class period hardly serves as enough to judge, anyway. _Pushing the thoughts aside, I withdrew a book from my robes.

_It still sickens me the Black library was… purged._ I hadn't properly explored the room until only three weeks before the start of term, and I'd been quite upset – though not surprised – to find entire sections of the bookcases removed. I'd sent a letter to Griphook to question what became of the lost texts, but so far his investigation had proved fruitless.

Thankfully I'd found this book, along with a precious few others, on the top shelf of a corner case. Each book had been removed from its original binding and clad in a more… clandestine covering. _To Pluck a Pigeon. _Morbid curiosity had led to my discovery of the book's true nature. More than once I'd wondered just who the owner of this text had been. _Obviously related to Bella._

A study on blood magic, the tome itself appeared to be a transcription. Whoever had written it had painstakingly done so by hand, apparently adapting each section into English from original Sumerian. A few scribbled notes in the margins were the only traces of the original translator.

A nearby rock coupled with a cushioning charm provided suitable furnishings. I cracked open the tome, brushed the hair out of my eyes and settled in to read…

_The Reagent is universal, but that produced within its own Vessel is much more attuned to its own Magick. The Reagent may be drawn from any point, whether purposefully by its blade or from a seeping wound. Critically, it must note that the Reagent's power weakens with each moment of residence outside its Veins._

I considered the tome for a moment, glancing out over the lake. _I doubt I can get away with this type of magic in the Tournament. _It was a rather obvious thought, but then again… _Maybe if it was subtle…?_

One of the notes from the translator caught my eye.

_Interesting. Possibility exists to convert blood into raw magic. Would create temporary bridge between flesh and core. Feedback possible as well. What effects would core exposure have on blood purity? More research needed._

Raising an eyebrow, I leaned back against the stone and let the book rest in my lap. _Using blood to create magic itself…? Is that even possible?_ I knew there was power in such things, though I had precious little knowledge on the subject.

Drawing the tome back into my vision, I turned a page and beheld a crudely-animated picture of a man slashing his wrists before spreading his arms wide. Blood poured from each arterial wound. _What is this…?_ As I watched, the ground beneath the man churned before birthing a dozen tigers that rushed towards some unseen adversary.

_The Reagent is capable of adversely affecting Transfiguration Magicks. Utilizing substance already innately attuned to its body, its Magick can better manipulate physical structures. It will take heed, however, not to ask too much of its Veins. The Reagent is alive, just as it is, and one cannot survive without the other._

Immediately following that passage was a note scribbled in the margin.

_Tried this today. Transmuted a couch into a river troll. Heart stopped for approximately twenty seconds. Thought was dying. Dangerous magic, very dangerous. But powerful. Very powerful. River troll existed for short period before losing viability. Couch was lost. Mother was furious. Mother is a bitch._

I raised an eyebrow. _Interesting._

* * *

Two hours later, I was descending the stairs from the Owlery after sending off a letter to Tonks along with an order to a wizarding supply company. Upon finishing my studies by the lake, I'd begun to consider things I may need for this tournament endeavor. _That should cover most of it… for now. _Satisfied that I was at least taking precautions, I headed to the Hall for lunch.

Upon arriving it became abundantly clear I should have just gone to the kitchens.

"Where _were_ you?" Daphne hissed after flagging me over, grabbing a fistful of my robes and pulling me down to sit so she could better glare at me. _The hell is she on about now?_

"Don't mind her, we got jumped by Malfoy in the library," Davis explained, apparently reading my thoughts while she served up her plate.

"Trace," The blonde warned, eyes never straying from their fixated glare upon my person, "You just disappeared, Harry." _I'm bloody good at it too._

"He doesn't have any obligations to you, Daphne," Zabini stated dryly – his defense was the last I expected, though perhaps he just wanted to get a shot in on the eldest Greengrass daughter.

"But…"

"Plus, if you keep hanging off of him just to escape Malfoy it's going to look really, _really_ pathetic, Daph."

"But Trace…"

Glancing between the three of them, I finally started serving my own plate. _These are the people I associate with._ I thought with vague amusement, rather surprised by myself. _I suppose it's better than silence. Barely._

"Though I do agree it was pretty creepy the way he walked up with those two knobs and offered to show you his new _broom_," Daphne groaned audibly as Davis continued speaking, "Tried to get you to come with them alone to the pitch, too."

"Don't… just don't."

The auburn-haired witch had a grin that was distinctly predatory. "Wonder if he wanted you to watch him polish—"

"_Trace!"_

I snorted.

"Not you too..." Daphne sighed, leaning forward and resting her head on the table. The other three of us continued eating.

"Speaking of Malfoys…" Davis began after a few moments silence, turning her gaze to me. I immediately frowned as that same _grin_ appeared on her face. _Am I to be the new target?_

I was prepared for most any topic, except…

"So Potter, what's with the whole Father-Lucius-look?"

_What? _"…Pardon?"

Grin impossibly widening, Davis leaned across the table and grabbed one of my bangs and tugged, prompting me to fix her with a murderous glare. Honestly I'd hardly given my hair much thought over the last… _When was the last time I had a haircut, anyway? _

"I mean, granted at least it's not silvery _blonde_ but still…" The witch mused.

Trying to think back, I tried to recall when my hair had finally begun to grow from its seeming stagnation. _Ever since…_

The Chamber, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Ginny, a flare of emerald… then silence.

I almost shivered as the memories came in a torrent. _Seems a lifetime ago now…_

Something must have shown on my face, as Davis frowned at me. "Potter?"

"There's nothing wrong with my bloody hair," I snapped, falling back on the familiar annoyance and resisting the urge to look at the feature in question. Frankly I'd hardly noticed it in Azkaban, and once I was released I had other things on my mind.

"Other than it making you look like a Malfoy that works in a coal mine… now _that's_ an image."

"Merlin Trace, show some tact!" Daphne re-entered the conversation, apparently deciding I needed some assistance. Truthfully, Davis' comments had little effect on me… as I'd already stopped paying attention. _ I wonder what caused it to grow? _Yet another mystery on top of dozens surrounding me, it seemed.

Blowing out a long, cleansing breath I finally shrugged to myself. _Doesn't matter, it's minor. If the discovery and practice of Dark Magic really stimulated follicle growth there'd be a great many more middle-aged dark wizards. _The thought caused me to snicker.

A moment of silence passed before Davis finally sighed, apparently disappointed in my lack of further reaction to her prodding.

"Harry, if you want I can get Astoria to cut it for you," The blonde at my side offered after a moment, causing me to raise an eyebrow at her. "She cuts mine."

"My hair is fine," I muttered, refusing to allow them to make me feel self-conscious. _Tonks never said anything about it... and Bella wouldn't give a damn._ Leaning forward to seize a pastry, I frowned as a lock of ebony hair fell in front of my eyes.

"Well, the offer stands."

"Incoming…" Zabini's sudden statement caused the rest of us to look over his shoulder, spotting a typical sight from my second year. _Slightly older, certainly fatter in two of their cases._

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle approached us, coming to a stop just behind Zabini – who looked distinctly annoyed at their proximity.

"Daphne, Blaise…" The greeting was almost cordial, were it not for the obvious omissions. "Perhaps you'd like to join us up the table with the seventh years? Peregrine has been regaling us with—"

"That's quite alright Draco," Daphne cut in, plastic smile at full spread. _She's even showing teeth._

"Yeah, Potter was telling us this great story about how he wrestled a dementor for its lunch money, gripping stuff!" Davis added – and judging by her face contorting into agony moments later, she'd been the victim of an impromptu kick beneath the table.

"Yes… we're fine where we are. Thank you though, Draco," Daphne finished, her smile never faltering despite her friend's pained groans. _She's actually somewhat scary like this. _I could tell the blonde witch was starting to get stressed however, judging by her white-knuckled grip on the edge of the table. _Probably because Draco isn't running at the sight of me._

"Come now, surely you'd rather be seen in more… illustrious company?" The Malfoy heir stated the last with feigned diplomacy. _Seems the addition of his entourage has boosted his nerve. _My indignation was festering in the back of my mind, though I found myself watching how the eldest Greengrass daughter handled the situation.

We had vastly different approaches.

"Honestly Draco, we're really quite happy where we are," Daphne glanced to Zabini and Davis, apparently trying to keep me out of this one after their earlier ribbing on the subject. The auburn-haired witch would be of no help, alternating her time between pained expressions and nervous glances at Malfoy and company – while Zabini appeared to be doing his best to melt into his seat and avoid the confrontation.

It was all rather pathetic. None of them could stand up for themselves. Daphne was trying, but she was obviously flagging… and it's not like Malfoy was even a _threat_. _Is this the only conflict they have to deal with?_ Bella would be disgusted.

Watching as my dear _cousin_ took another breath to argue with the witch at my left, I'd finally had enough.

"Draco," My voice cut through the surrounding conversation. The entire table went deathly silent at those two syllables – it seemed many had been awaiting this confrontation.

To his credit, Malfoy's eyes held mine, albeit shakily. At least, until I let my expression shift. It was a face that had molded over a year in a mad prison – a face Bella wore in her more lucid moments, as did all of the stronger prisoners in Azkaban.

It was a reflection, wrought in flesh, of creatures who were more – and far _less –_ than human.

"If you bother her again, I'll kill you in your sleep tonight." My words were delivered calmly, no trace of hesitance or forced conviction. It was a statement of fact, my eyes boring into his own until he could take no more – he flinched before I'd even finished speaking.

Draco's mouth moved without sound while his head turned to either side, seeking the assistance of the two fools he kept as counsel. Crabbe and Goyle fared no better, though I truly paid them no mind. My stare was firmly locked on the scion of Malfoy. _Did I see you shiver, cousin?_

Backpedaling slowly and trying to force a politician's smile that fell far short, the blonde wizard finally turned and all but ran from me. I continued to stare at him, not allowing myself to blink, until he'd at last sat down and forced Goyle to lean forward and block my sight.

The table still silent, I finally broke my gaze and reached for my goblet. Conversation, hushed and hurried at first, slowly returned around us.

None of our quartet spoke for several moments.

"You didn't have to kick me that bloody hard, Daph," Davis finally griped.

"You deserved it," Zabini added idly.

"Thanks, Harry," Daphne started slowly, though her eyes never strayed from her plate.

"Mustard, don't forget."

* * *

"Wonder if McGonagall's managed to wedge that stick out of her ass over the summer?" Davis mused lightly as we walked the hallways.

"You say that every year, Tracey," The dark-skinned wizard beside me murmured.

"Well, can't hurt to hope."

We were on our way to Transmutation for the first class of our afternoon, currently walking through a milling crowd of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs who seemed en route to the greenhouses.

The sheer number of _bodies_ was beginning to take its toll on me. _I'm not used to this many people._ It was a strange feeling, as if their multitude of disparate mouths were sucking away all the air in my vicinity. _What's wrong with me?_

There was a sudden, inexplicable urge to cast some wide-area curse and disperse them. Before I realized it, my wand was already in my right hand. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

To this point in the day I'd avoided crowds, residing in the dungeons, the outside and the expansive Great Hall. Now however, in a small corridor fighting a tide of humanity, I was beginning to falter. _Am I having a panic attack? This is ridiculous…_ The rational part of me knew it, but I'd spent so long conditioning myself to solitude that other parts of me were proving treacherous.

"Alright, Potter?" Zabini queried after he'd been jostled into me and I'd stuck my wand into his side on instinct – thankfully he didn't seem to have noticed in the chaos.

"I'm fine," The automatic response kicked in, even as Davis stumbled back into me.

"Watch it you jackass!" The witch shouted at some Hufflepuff fifth year.

_This has to end before I…_ Forcefully terminating that thought proved fruitless, as it led me into another far more disconcerting one. _Was Dumbledore right? Am I ready to be back here?_

Thankfully the tide finally ebbed once we'd pushed our way through to the opposite end of the corridor and turned into a larger hallway. To my surprise, I found myself on the verge of hyperventilating. _That was… bloody hell what happened to me?_

I leaned against a wall, nestled between two suits of armor, and closed my eyes. _Breathe in, breathe out. Focus on the glass, polish any imperfection, deny all reflection…_ The Occlumency exercise helped, though it took half a dozen repetitions before my breathing calmed.

"Is he getting possessed again?"

"Sweet _Merlin_, Tracey," Zabini sighed. There was the sound of someone being struck, coupled with a high-pitched note of distress.

"Harry?" Daphne reached out and hesitated before touching my arm.

Closing my eyes for a moment, I nodded slowly – to myself – before pushing off the wall. "I'm fine." I really didn't like the idea of anyone worrying over me, especially these three. After nudging my way between them, I started off vaguely in the direction of the Transfiguration classroom.

Three sets of footsteps haltingly began to follow as I delved into memory for the location of McGonagall's slice of Hogwarts. I could have easily allowed them to lead me, as they honestly had been up until that point; now however, I had no desire to see their faces.

A turned corner led to the sound of distant voices, whose pursuit finally placed me at my destination. Stepping into the classroom, I chose a seat in the back near a wall and sat down. Unconsciously, I drew my cloak over my shoulders to cover more of my body.

"Erm… anyone else notice we're sitting on the Ravenclaw side?" Davis whispered after the rest of them had sat down nearby.

_They'll just have to deal with it. _Indeed, several blue-decaled students entered afterwards and immediately upon sight of me began to look around with lost expressions. Truthfully I was embarrassed at the entire fiasco, from the hallway to this particular development, but outwardly I allowed only a slight glare and a hard expression on my face. _No weakness, Potter._

My ruse appeared to work, as some moments later found nearly the entire population of Ravenclaw fourth-years on the opposite side of the room, with the other Slytherins looking rather confused as they took places in front of me.

"We just single-handedly changed the social order of Transfiguration! We should petition Snape to give points," Davis quipped from my right, prompting me to take off my glasses and calmly palm my face.

"It's actually a valid idea…" Zabini mused from in front of me.

"Or we can just be quiet," Daphne finally deadpanned as McGonagall entered the room.

The professor looked from left to right, frowned, and then began her lecture. "Today will test your retention, students. Recall at the end of last term, we learned about altering the properties of existing objects." She stated, gesturing with her wand and causing roughly two-dozen small iron bars to float through the air and land in front of each student.

"Iron, as we all know, suffers from impurities," McGonagall continued, and I could _swear_ her eyes cut to me at the last word – I bristled. "As such, today you will use your magic to purify the metal." Sweeping her eyes over the room, she nodded once. "The incantation _Defaeco Ferrum_ may assist you, but know that true Transfiguration masters learn to alter objects with their will alone."

"I expect a bar of steel from each of you. Begin." McGonagall's stern face shifted almost imperceptibly into a frown when a chorus of incantations began to reverberate in the room.

For my part, I stared at the lump of metal in front of me, glancing over as Davis tried and failed her spell. "Bloody making us do this shit on the first day thinking we bothered to listen to the old broad when it was that bloody close to break I should shove it up her ass with all the other…" Her mutterings were vaguely amusing.

_Let's just get this done._ I focused my thoughts on steel, the qualities that I could list, imagining a bar of perfect dimensions within my mind. Holding that image as I always did, I raised my wand and pressed it ever so lightly against the iron.

Nothing happened.

It was my turn to frown as I stared at the metal, repeating my attempted casting along with a flexing of my diaphragm. The _push_ was usually enough of a trigger to cause my magic to do something, yet I didn't feel even the slightest of tingles in my arm.

…_The fuck? _Surely I wouldn't need an incantation for something so simple – I'd done a feat nearly as difficult two years prior during self-study.

I glanced around the room and returned my attention to the now _hated_ piece of iron, raising my wand again. _This is ridiculous._

* * *

"Don't worry about it Harry, it's been a while…" Daphne was trying, but I was far from listening.

Currently I was _stalking_ towards our next class. _Bitch. Remedial transfiguration my ass._

"I'm just glad Malfoy didn't see it, would've made Potter's whole threatening thing earlier fall kinda flat."

"You're not helping, Trace."

_What the hell is wrong with me? I cast a spell earlier just fine! _Granted, a simple cushioning charm wasn't exactly difficult – I'd mastered it in my first year. Shoving my way through a group of Hufflepuffs I continued up a flight of staircases. _I've cast plenty of spells since I left Azkaban._

Something was decidedly _off_ with my magic, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The simple joy of casting spells was gone, though I hadn't paid it much mind until it was thrown into the spotlight just now. Before my incarceration I'd felt a slight tingle each time I cast a spell – a minor thing, but still perceptible.

Now there was nothing.

And I had Charms next.

_Son of a bitch._

* * *

He wanted us to mend a broken broom.

Things were not so simple however, as Flitwick had expressly forbidden us from using the typical '_Reparo'_ incantation and instead told us to use '_Episkey_'.

Apparently we were preparing ourselves to learn healing spells – I didn't really give a damn.

"_Episkey," _I incanted quietly, jabbing my wand towards the broken broom shaft.

Nothing. _For the fifth bloody time._

Everyone else seemed to be having an easier go of it, much to my chagrin, as Daphne and Zabini had already completed the assignment. Davis was still struggling, but her broom was more fractured than broken at this point.

_I fail to see how this helps us eventually mend broken bones, anyway!_ Truly, my frustration was reaching its breaking point as I cast a glare at Flitwick.

_I bet I'd have no trouble drenching him in acid._ The thought was sudden, and I forced down a gasp as I finally felt the first stirrings of my magic – though the feeling dissipated as swiftly as it arrived. _Surely I haven't…_ For a brief moment, I had a fleeting, horrifying thought that I'd somehow broken my magic to the point that it could only manage Dark spells.

_No… it worked earlier. It worked before I boarded the train._ I recalled the shrinking charm cast on my trunk, reaching up to palm my face. _What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_

In the past casting spells was the simple act of imagining the outcome of my attempt, visualizing it and "showing" it to my magic – then it just happened. The entire thing became even _easier_ when I began to learn Occlumency; I'd had top marks in both the classes I seemed to be failing in now. The fact I'd lost a year of instruction never factored into my thoughts.

_Did the wardens break something in me? _The thought was terrifying and I tried not to dwell on it.

"Ha! There!" Davis proclaimed proudly, leaning back from her mostly-rejoined broom. Flitwick strode over and nodded at her, casting his gaze over the class.

"Excellent, excellent! Everyone…" The short professor trailed off as his eyes finally caught sight of my rather pathetic attempt. "Mr. Potter?"

_Don't call attention to me, damn you!_ Forcing down the frustration, I pushed my glasses up my nose and glared for all I was worth. I'd be damned if I lost my pride as well as my magic today.

"Come now Mr. Potter, nothing to be ashamed of! Now, tell me what your difficulty is," Flitwick stated in what was likely intended to be good-natured, but it only served to embarrass the hell out of me as the entire class swiveled their heads. _I can't cast the spell, it's pretty bloody obvious._

"Leave it," I bit out in a low voice, intending it only for his ears.

"I most certainly will not 'leave it' Mr. Potter. Now, not a one of us is moving until we get you through this spell. Visualize the mended broom, focus on the image…"

_I know that you short fucking— _The first snickers had begun, and I'd frankly had it. Gripping my wand tighter, I felt the magic stir in anticipation…

…and that gave me a thought.

It was more a product of lunacy than rational thinking, but some part of my mind felt it would work. _Maybe I just need to provoke some… emotional state. Failing that, anything to bring my magic running… _Frustration wasn't working, anger was useless when it was confused and unfocused, and hate, no matter how deep, rung hollow when directed at some simple object.

This left one option. _This is going to hurt._

Drowning out Flitwick's continued words, I closed my eyes and tightened the barriers of my mind – forcefully disconnecting my left arm from my nervous system as best I could. That done, it was a simple matter…

…I raised my arm and with all my strength slammed it into the edge of the table.

There was an audible _crack_ as one of the bones in my forearm gave way from the impact. I focused all of my will on a single goal and just barely managed to achieve it – I didn't flinch. The muscles in my face tightened visibly however as the stress to my psyche drowned out the gasps and scattered screams of surprise from the other students. _The Cruciatus is worse. This pain is nothing._ Subtly gritting my teeth, I convinced myself of that fact.

It happened then, with such sudden splendor I gasped. A flood of power, cold and beautiful, surged through my being. The strength did not recede as before; instead, a writhing locus of energy seemed to wreathe my very heart, seeking and searching whatever tormentor had struck me.

I smiled then, smiled with every eye in the class on me, _smiled_ with a _broken arm_.

_Mend it._ That was the only command; there was no visualization, no thought to the expected outcome – only instinct and desire. Jabbing my wand into my shattered forearm, I stated the incantation firmly, "_Episkey!"_

There was a flare of blue magic, countless small wisps of energy weaving a spider's web over my forearm before sinking into the flesh. For the second time in as many moments, there was another _snap_ as the bone was re-aligned and fused.

I watched the remaining remnants of power slide up to my palm, an azure maelstrom arcing between my splayed fingers before finally dissipating. Drawing my eyes from my hand, I stared at the slack-jawed Professor while working my newly-healed arm.

"Will you leave it now?"

* * *

"Potter, pardon me for saying it, but you're mental," Zabini finally ventured some minutes after we'd left the classroom. "I feel you should know."

"So noted." His words didn't bother me in the slightest – I was still smiling, albeit you'd have to look hard to notice. _It works. _That thought continued to echo in my mind, to the point where I hardly remembered the lengths required to make it so.

"At least he gave you an _'O'_ for the day," Davis offered after a moment, frowning. "Bloody midget… _'Acceptable'_? Really?"

"Does it still… hurt?" Daphne's voice was quiet – I'd noticed she'd been staring at my left arm for some time. _Probably afraid she can't attach herself to it if Draco shows up._ I realized the thought was likely untrue, but I didn't bother to correct myself.

Truthfully my arm still hurt like hell – there was likely some tissue damage, not to mention what I expected was an ugly bruise waiting beneath my sleeve. I couldn't find it in me to care. _It bloody well works!_

"I'm fine," I answered a moment later, for once having actually considered a question about my wellbeing – though the response never changed.

"Shouldn't we be going to the infirmary?" The boy beside me ventured.

"No."

"Potter doesn't break bones, Blaise – he just rearranges them for dramatic effect!"

"Oh for _Merlin's sake!_" Daphne's outburst surprised the three of us, as we all turned to our left and stared at her. She flushed but pushed on with what she'd started, "Come on, you're going to get your arm fixed."

"There's nothing wrong with—" I started, before she grabbed said arm and started _tugging_. I hadn't had a chance to prepare myself for the pain, and I let out a hiss. "_Damn it_, Greengrass!"

"You're going to the infirmary. You're going to get your bloody arm fixed. Then we're going to dinner," The blonde witch seemed to grow more and more assertive the longer she drug me along.

"Yup, she's in Diva-mode," Davis mused.

_There's a name for this?_ "Let me go."

"Shut up."

"I'll curse you!"

"Then do it!"

"Why the hell do you _care?_" Those words got more of a response than I expected, as Daphne stopped tugging me so suddenly I nearly stumbled into her.

Turning to face me, her expression was… I honestly couldn't read it. Glancing to my left and right, I found similar looks from Davis and Zabini.

"You're stupid, Potter." Davis finally offered, followed by a nod from the wizard to her right.

_What the hell is with them?_ I was confused, though I masked it with a hefty dose of indignation.

"Harry," The sound of my name drifted from just in front of me, and I glanced at the blonde witch. "You helped us—" A throat cleared behind me, and green eyes cut to hazel over my shoulder before Daphne amended her words, "You helped _me_ so I'm returning the favor. Do you really plan to walk around with your arm like this until it heals?" _Well… yes._

"…You do, don't you?" Her face disappeared into her palm for a moment before she shook her head and gripped my arm again – gentler this time. "You're hopeless. But you scare Draco. So come on." Daphne stated slowly, tugging me along once more.

"I can walk there on my—"

"I said shut up."

* * *

After I'd been _dragged_ to the infirmary, then to dinner – most of which I spent glaring at Daphne while she chatted with the others – we'd finally returned to the Slytherin common room.

Upon entering I immediately broke off from them and crossed the room. I climbed a short set of stairs onto a raised section commonly referred to as the stage – due to the fact Malfoy enjoyed standing at the railing up here, looking down on the main common room, and ranting about whatever was on his mind.

I enjoyed the area for another feature, however. Walking to the back of the plateau and past a pair of couches, I stood beneath a series of large glass panels – nearly two feet thick each.

The dungeons were located under the lake, after all.

Watching a school of fish swim by in the darkening water, I folded my arms and rolled my shoulders to let my cloak fall around me. _Today was a mess._ The thought was an understatement, I mused, glancing at my left arm as it rested against my chest. _Wardens, crowds, magic issues… those three down there._ Closing my eyes, I could almost make out Davis' typical overly-excited voice.

_What the bloody hell do they want with me?_ It was easy to write it off as them just being friendly. _Easy if you're a Hufflepuff. Things don't work that way around here._

They wanted something from me – that much was certain, but I had no idea what it could be. I was fairly sure it wasn't some ridiculous Malfoy-plot, as quite frankly none of the three were good enough actors to pull that off after today's antics. _I'll just have to observe and see. They're bound to let it slip eventually._ Nodding slightly to myself, I moved on to other things.

Strangely enough, despite the events of the day I wasn't very tired. Quite the opposite, I was possessed by a feeling of… _restlessness._ Shifting my balance from one foot to the other, I watched a shadow pass over the glass as the squid moved past. _I need to get to the bottom of whatever is wrong with my magic. I need to train for this tournament. I need…_

My thoughts trailed off as I heard steps some distance behind me, followed by Malfoy proclaiming to the dorm what new transgression had been inflicted upon him and his plan for retribution.

_I need to get out of here._

* * *

It was after-hours in the castle. The prefects, Filch, a few errant instructors – all were on patrol.

I didn't care.

My cloak pulled around me, I made my way out of the dungeons. Sticking to the shadows, I started up a seldom-used path that led to an exposed outer hallway overlooking the lake. I allowed myself a moment to take in the sight of the full moon shining down onto the water – the last vestiges of the sun had disappeared some moments prior.

A scuffing noise drew my attention to the other end of the hall as the first glimpse of orange torchlight drifted from an adjoining walkway. On instinct I vaulted over the edge, hanging down and managing to find footing on a ledge just mere feet above the water. _Great idea, Potter._ I thought sarcastically, fighting for balance.

"They're out here, Mrs. Norris," The raspy voice drifted from above, causing me to frown. _Filch._ "The ingrates, the _troublemakers_…"

Footsteps slowly began to sound from the vicinity of my hands, which currently held a white-knuckle grip on the stone railing. _Just go, you fool squib._

A cat's piercing yowl broke the ensuing silence, and I grit my teeth as my legs began to wobble. _I'm not in the best of shape to be hanging off a bloody ledge._

"What's that, Mrs. Norris?" Filch's voice held a note of excitement that made me question his mental state. "Do you see them? Do you hear them? Do you… _sense_ them?" _Is he serious?_ "It's… it's a _Weasley_ isn't it? Find them, Mrs. Norris! Find the _ginger menace_!"

I was unsure if I'd ever been more offended in my life.

Rapid footsteps ensued, and after waiting for them to fall away I finally began pulling myself up. _So… out of shape… bloody hell this is embarrassing…_ Azkaban or not, my labored breathing once I'd finally put my feet back on solid stone was a disgrace.

I looked around to ensure the pathway was clear before starting towards the far hallway that Filch had approached from…

…and that was when I heard the _meow_.

Turning, I looked down at Filch's damnable cat as it sat staring up at me from the middle of the floor. Our eyes stayed locked on each other for a long moment before I saw the hair on the back of its neck slowly start to stand.

I knew what was coming, so I struck first.

"_Imperio,"_ My magic appeared to have no reservations with Unforgivables regardless of the setting, judging by the bright yellow bolt that struck the feline square in the face. The connection forged slowly and with difficulty, flooding my conscious with images and senses that momentarily left me confused.

The mind of an animal did not sit well with my ordered conscious, but I soon mastered it enough to focus back on my predicament. _Funny thing about beasts – they can't exactly go running to Dumbledore when I subvert their will for my purposes._ I couldn't help a smirk.

The cat continued to give me a blank stare as I turned and resumed my original journey. Upon reaching the far hallway however, I turned back towards Mrs. Norris.

"Jump into the lake." My mind translated my words into a mental command, further translated again by the spell's magic into something the little beast could understand.

Continuing along, I grinned as the echo of a splash reached my ears.

* * *

I was running.

The grass beneath my feet passed quickly as I sprinted across the open grounds, my destination the tall trees in the distance. My hood was raised, my cloak drawn and billowing behind me with my speed. _Getting winded… almost there._

Two wardens circled above for a moment, though they made no attempt to impede my progress. I had a feeling they were just curious – curious to see who dared venture into their new domain.

Eventually they gave up their pursuit, drifting back over the lake as their shadowed forms dissolved into the night.

And so, I continued my run – just another wraith on the wind.

* * *

_Not as dark as I expected._ That was my first thought upon entering the forest proper – it was true that it looked almost pitch black from outside, but within the embrace of the trees there was just enough moonlight filtering through to make out obstructions.

Most would be disconcerted to stand alone in such a place – but honestly, the solitude was what I sought above all else just now. _So many questions today._

Walking forward, I climbed a large nest of roots to traverse a ridge and then planted my feet back on the forest floor. There was a shrill cry from inside the woods, though with my limited knowledge of beasts I assumed it was perhaps an owl or some other avian creature.

As I came to a stop before a series of trees, I finally crossed my arms and let my cloak fall about me completely. Reveling in the chill as it repelled the humid summer air, my thoughts began to wander. _The first order of business is fixing this issue with my magic._

I drew my wand. "_Stupefy,"_ The stunner flared red and flew true, impacting the tree in front of me in a shower of sparks. "_Diffindo,"_ The typical severing charm struck a low branch, cutting away much of its width and causing it to creak as its weight bore it down.

_The old spells work._ I'd learned both of those in my first two years. Staring at the broken branch, I raised my wand again. "_Episkey,_" The next intonation utterly failed, not even a spark of blue. _I'm not breaking my bloody arm to make it work again. _I had a feeling if I truly needed the spell, it wouldn't fail.

Crossing my arms once more, I put my mind to work. _Old spells work, new ones I have issue with. Such a strange…_ My thoughts trailed off, trying to recall a passage from one of my old Dark Arts texts that were long since lost in the fire at #4 Privet Drive. _The Dark perverts whatever it touches. It is evolution in its blackest state, strengthening even as it strips away whatever it deems unnecessary. Change is the only constant. Beware this path, brother, for it is perilous._

At the time I'd labeled it as unnecessary dramatics, and the warning had been unheeded in my desire for power – power to face the Dursleys, for starters. _Funny how small my problems were back then._ Faced with the looming shadow of the Hogwarts Headmaster – and a reborn Dark Lord, according to Bella – my old adversaries were simply… pathetic.

_I'm getting off topic._ I mused, walking deeper into the forest as my thoughts refocused. _The old spells I mastered before Azkaban… before Privet Drive. Everything about them is already hardwired in my head._ I began to wonder if my magic truly had been altered irrevocably. Somehow… I knew it was true.

_Another sacrifice for power._ The thought was tinged with bitterness as I glanced at the white wand in my right hand. _Enough dwelling on it. I need a solution. I need to re-learn my own magic. I need to master this…_

Turning, I stared at a tree for a long moment. _Alright… magic, fire, whatever the fuck you are. We're having a talk._

I knew just the way to start the conversation.

"_Falx!" _The violet curse flew forward, carving into the tree trunk before me. Before the spell had even truly impacted I'd already spun to the right, feeling the first kindling embers settle in my breast. _"Falx!"_ I snarled the next curse, which struck with more force than the first – digging inches deeper into the thick trunk of another tree.

"Damn you, give me _power!_" I roared into the forest, spinning again and jerking my wand in three swift slashes. "_Falx, Falx – FALX!" _The first two scythes rent deep wounds into a tree, while the third cut through half of an exposed root system. _More… give me more! Haven't I suffered enough to earn it?_

"_Cryomortis!"_ The Ice-Tomb burst forward in a blinding flash of cerulean, impacting a fallen log and snap-freezing it along with much of the underbrush around it. The chill in my spine continued to intensify, feeling as if my core was shifting, coiling itself around my heart and joining their beats as one.

"I said _more!_" I roared at the top of my lungs, jabbing my wand at the frozen log and – without incantation or anything more than vague desire – jerking it violently to the side.

The entire frozen scene shattered into a thousand pieces.

A frigid pyre consumed my breast even as I stumbled from the exertion so far – I pointedly ignored the fatigue. _Tired already? The hell you are. Give me more._

Turning, I set my eyes on the largest tree nearby. _You helped me kill the Dursleys. Helped me kill those Aurors._ Silver runes flickering, my cloak began to rustle on a nonexistent wind. _You saved me, saved my SOUL in Azkaban. _ A ring of darkness clouded the edges of my vision as I exhaled a shuddering breath, paying no mind to the frosted vapors expelled in the depths of summer.

_Come back to me. I want everything, all that you have to give! _Frustration beget anger, anger at myself and that which was indistinguishable from my very soul. _You killed a basilisk. You killed the memory of a Dark Lord…_ I raised my wand, barely registering the distortion in the air that wreathed the length of white ash.

"And you can't kill a fucking _tree?_" My words were cold and taunting, my mind never considering the madness of my current state.

Face contorting into a mask of hate, I took a step forward and cocked my wand arm back. "Give. Me. _POWER!_" My roar echoed through the woods as I slashed my wand in a savage arc. There was no incantation.

The scythe that issued forth appeared no different than the series of those before it, save for one single difference.

It was black as night.

Surging forward, the cleaving curse sliced the tree clean in half before fragmenting, sending three wildly-spinning, arcane-wrought blades on a rampage through the forest beyond. There was a deafening creak from the first target as the huge tree – some magical species I couldn't recall – began to plummet to the ground.

I was panting, gripping my knees as I watched the tree fall somewhere off to my right, causing the entire forest to shudder – first with the impact, then again with the reverberating echoes of the crash. The hole in the canopy formed a clearing around the fallen tree, bathing it in moonlight.

"That's bloody well more like it," I was smiling then as I stood, the drain from the spell already dissipating. There was a rush of cold from my head to the base of my spine, causing me to gasp as the momentary exhaustion was consumed in numbing waves.

I felt it then, the same feeling from over a year prior, from the night that changed my life forever.

_Thirteen minutes. Freedom._ I smiled, spreading my arms wide as I stepped into the shaft of moonlight. _This is it. This is what I paid for._

That was when I heard the first _skittering._

Perhaps it goes to my mental state that I wasn't frightened at all. _Interesting…_ I turned, looking out at the edges of the clearing. Shadows shifted just beyond the light, moving through roots and underbrush though they never entered the clearing proper. _I suppose I haven't been very quiet._

The skittering continued unabated, and a slow, slightly-demented smile spread over my face. "Hi there!" I proclaimed, arms still spread and wand wreathed in distorted air. The first series of eyes appeared as dark green reflections, dozens unto _hundreds_ as the acromantulas amassed.

I drew my dagger in my left hand and cast the first salvo with my right. _"Cruormorsis!"_ The Acid-Burst flew into a mass of murky green pinpricks, sending out a series of loud chitters to mix with the _hiss_ of dissolving spider-flesh.

Droves of beasts spilled from the forest… and I began to laugh. _Yes, fight me… Fight me! _The dark pit in my chest demanded it, demanded I test their fury, demanded I harvest their _screams_.

The first spider dove at my face, and on instinct I tucked my shoulder while driving my dagger upwards – piercing it's abdomen before I ripped the blade free. Bright green ichor coated my left hand as I spun, a snarled cleaving curse halting the advance of three more of the beasts.

_Soulless… soulless monsters!_ My thoughts continued to rage despite my focus on the battle. Jumping onto the sundered tree stump, I fired an Ice-Tomb curse into an advancing line of spiders, flash-freezing half a dozen of them at once. _I'm doing them a favor!_

I jumped from the stump onto the fallen tree trunk, grunting as a spider launched itself from the ground and onto my back. I spun and gripped one of its forelegs, hissing as its fangs struck my throat just before I managed to throw it off of me. Jabbing my wand into its center, I fired an overcharged banishing curse that sent it flying across the clearing to strike a tree with a sickening crunch.

"Come on, all of you! _Fight me!_" The wound on my neck barely registered, consumed as all else by the glacial waves cresting in tune with my heart. I willingly surrendered myself to the haze.

Gesturing my wand towards the frozen spiders from earlier, I banished the entire lot of them at the next approaching wave. The ice shattered the moment I jerked my wand, sending hundreds of ice-born spikes rending into the horde.

_Hungry, are we? I don't think you can afford me._ The thought made me bark a laugh as two spiders crawled up the trunk on either side. I dove upon one of them; the impact drawing us both to the ground as I viciously drove my dagger into its body.

_Three, four, five!_ Counting the stabs, I grunted as the other spider leapt onto my back – which I countered by sliding my wand-tip just over my shoulder and firing a banishing curse. Bright green ichor sprayed over my cloak as the spider burst, caught between the tree and the concussive force of my spell.

_More, there must be more!_ I needed this release. I needed to fight.

I needed to _kill_.

Another host of spiders spilled from the forest, and I planted my feet and _smiled._ My right arm rose, smile giving way to vindictive snarl as I slashed the air half a dozen times – the resulting scythes were a deep, shadowed violet. Not a single beast survived the barrage.

My adversaries came slower now, a pair of arachnids skittering towards me that I repulsed with a lazy wave of my wand. Stepping around their hissing, acid-drenched remains, I walked back into a more open area of the clearing.

A single acromantula dove forward from the other side of the stump, sending me stumbling in surprise as I managed to grab one of its forelegs with my wand arm. Venom dripping from its mandibles, it snapped viciously at my face while barbed legs slashed at my arms and chest. I wrestled the beast, leaning my head back to escape the twin knives ringing its mouth.

Finally, I managed to raise my left arm before burying my dagger into the spider's face. _Smile for me. _Gripping the foreleg, I grunted with effort as I pulled the enchanted blade free and ripped open the beast's thorax at the same moment. A careless toss sent the writhing, twitching corpse to the ground at my feet before I cast my eyes about the clearing with a frown.

_They're… retreating?_ The thought was actually _depressing_. I watched as the few shadows and flecks of green disappeared back into the forest, accompanied by a sea of excited chitters.

"Cowards!_ Fucking cowards_!" I shouted, taking the first steps to give chase before I caught myself. _What… am I doing?_ The thought was sudden, and I shook my head in a vain attempt to clear my mind.

Looking over my shoulder, I caught first sight of the devastation I had wrought.

Broken bodies and sundered fragments of spiders lay scattered about the clearing, along with dozens of shards of ice – many of which were impaled into the beasts. Green ichor coated the better half of the ground and fallen tree, while a single spider slowly tried to crawl its way towards the forest. The victim of a cleaving curse, it was missing half of its abdomen – I didn't bother finishing it off.

"God…" The muggle remark was uncharacteristic of me, but hard to suppress when witness to the carnage. _The result of my power…?_ _I never realized…_ My memories of the battle were murky, having been lost to the haze of instinct and bloodlust that had claimed me.

The chill in my breast began to recede once the apparent danger was over, and brought with it a hiss of pain. Putting a hand up to my neck, I pulled it away and frowned at the bright red stain coating my fingers. The wound itself was not bad, but poison was an overriding concern.

I took a step and wobbled, gritting my teeth. _Damn it, I don't have a bezoar._ Looking around, I sheathed my dagger before trying to get my bearings.

_I have to get back to Hogwarts, bloody fast!_ I took off into a run towards the castle, traveling as fast as I was able with my balance beginning to degrade.

_Acromantula venom isn't immediately fatal, not in this quantity…_ I was going over my knowledge of the beasts, mostly to keep the first vestiges of panic away from my mind.

Vaulting over a low root, I landed and promptly face-planted as my balance failed me. _Damn it._ I pushed myself up and resumed my journey. _First symptoms are disorientation, leading further to trouble breathing and general weakness. Eventual loss of consciousness._ That was what I feared most, collapsing here in the forest and at the mercy of my former victims.

_Irreparable organ damage occurs after approximately one hour, death ten minutes later, typically from acute organ failure._ This was basically a nice, textbook way to say the venom was slowly dissolving my insides.

Stumbling again, I barely kept my balance and tried to push my legs for more speed – adrenaline warring with exhaustion.

_It's a long way back to Hogwarts…_


	8. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its universe belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claim to any of it with this fanfiction.

**A/N:** I'll try to have the next chapter up in a week or so.

**Edited (Nov18, 2011):** Corrected my admittedly non-existent German. Much appreciation to the reviewers who caught it!

**- Control -**  
Chapter IV

_Bezoars cost less than a galleon._

That thought simply wouldn't stop repeating itself in my head as I stumbled my way across the open grounds towards Hogwarts. _I'm a fucking idiot. A bloody millionaire…_

It didn't help that I had no family and hadn't gotten around to making out a will yet. _The Ministry would probably get it._ That one horrific thought was enough to justify my second wind.

My feet pounded harder on the grass, teeth gritting as my vision blurred. I tripped then, honestly over I don't know what – quite possibly my own feet – and tumbled to the ground. _Getting worse._ Venom and exhaustion had ensured my legs were more jelly than flesh, and my balance was degrading further.

_At least someone decided to grace me with its presence._ I thought dryly, my magic having returned to me some moments earlier – I could feel it, just outside my conscious and within my veins, fighting to purge the venom. I knew it wouldn't be successful – but it would slow it down. Acromantula venom was immediately fatal to muggles, after all; wizards got about an hour.

_Get up, Potter. _Gritting my teeth I forced myself back into motion, my eyes set on one of Hogwarts' many side entrances. _That's the closest one to the dungeons._

Slamming bodily into the door, I wrenched it open and started stumbling through the hallways. Perhaps it was a foolish thing, but I found myself taking longer, less-traveled paths to avoid the patrols despite my condition. _I'm not going back to the infirmary twice in one day, I'm just bloody well not._ My chest began to seize in an attempt to change my mind, but I forced on.

The stairs to the dungeons finally descended before me, and I took them with far too much speed. "_Fuck_–!" Tumbling, I tucked my shoulders and wrapped my arms around my head. As I spilled from the bottom of the stairwell, I lay sprawled on my back for a few precious moments. Coughing, I struggled to breathe.

_Fuck. Just… just fuck. _That was really about the best I could do at the moment.

Pushing myself up, I managed two steps before I stumbled again. _Almost there…_ I did a rather embarrassing four-legged walk to another corridor as I felt my consciousness on the brink of loss.

_There!_ I gripped the door latch to the Potions classroom and pulled myself up to standing. Snape kept it password-locked just as the dorms, though I hadn't a clue what the password would be.

"Mudblood, Salazar, Slytherin…" I started before I caught myself. _This is ridiculous._

I stepped back, raised my wand and blasted the damnable thing off its hinges with a Dark cleaving curse.

_Now I owe Snape a door, lovely._ I stumbled, overturning a few tables in my rush to the supply cabinet – my legs finally failed just as I reached it.

_Bloody fucking—_ My hands sprawled over the shelves as I heaved myself up towards the bezoar nook, shoving my hand inside the moment it was in reach… and finding nothing.

I don't know how long I stood there with a blank stare on my face.

_The Potions classroom of a Potions Master in the largest institution in the country is out of bezoars._ All I could do was laugh derisively as I fell back onto my ass on the floor, putting a hand on my chest and gritting my teeth. _Fuck… losing it…_ My heartbeats were nearly deafening at this point, and it felt as if my intestines were a series of worms squirming in my abdomen.

Turning my head slowly, I caught sight of another table. On it were hundreds of potion vials, separated into wooden cases with their year and the potion type labeled on the front.

_Does that say…?_ A sudden burst of energy sent me sprawling over to the table. _Fifth-Year… Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff… Antivenom!_ I opened the case and immediately boggled.

Every single fucking vial was a different shade of green. Some of them were black or even clear – I pointedly avoided those.

My twitching hands grabbed at the vials, pulling them out and looking at the names scrawled on the side while I wracked my brain for anyone in Fifth-Year who I knew was a star student. _I don't know anyone… damn it!_

Finally I selected one whose shade of green was between all of the other ones, popped the cap and poured it down my throat. _ C. Douglas, if I die… I'll haunt the shit out of you._

Closing my eyes, I sat there with my arms clutching at the table, legs splayed on the floor. _How long does it take… to work?_

"Student."

_Well shit._ I turned my head slowly, resting my cheek lightly on the wooden tabletop as I beheld my Head of House.

"P-Professor," I mumbled, my lungs seizing at random.

"Explain."

"C. Douglas, Fifth-Year… are they a good student?" I asked instead, holding up the empty vial in my hand.

Snape snorted and crossed his arms, "Average at best." _…Figures._

Starting to rifle through the vials once more, I held up another one with a questioning look while turning it so he could see the name. "What about T. Irvine…? You're out of b-bezoars, by the way," I explained – for some reason, this seemed critical information in my current slightly-deranged state.

"My Second-Years are a disgrace and depleted my entire stock today. You have still not answered me, Student," Snape stated, paying no mind to my first question as he walked forward and snatched the vial from my hand. _His nose looks like it could peck my eyes out_. I really was losing it.

Tossing the potion back onto the table, Snape pushed me aside and started towards a locked cabinet recessed in the far wall. After a series of spells to unlock it, he returned with a lightly-glowing green vial and promptly poured it down my throat.

"It takes a certain degree of… _foolishness_ to drink a potion brewed on the first day after break, Student," Snape offered conversationally – or as close to such a tone as he could manage.

"I prefer the term _desperation_," I almost drawled, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath – the pressure in my chest and stomach was beginning to lessen.

Snape stared at me for a long moment before pushing the hair back from my neck, frowning almost imperceptibly. "Tell me… what errant spark of stupidity prompted you to stir up the spiders this evening?" There was pressure on my mind's barriers as I met his eyes; I instinctively rebuffed it.

"I gave them the worst of it, if it helps my case."

"It does not. And your Occlumency has improved markedly."

"The texts you loaned me in Second-Year helped," I murmured, gripping the table with both hands and slowly pushing myself to my feet. "And the spiders attacked _me_…"

"So your testimony, Student…" Snape began in a voice that he typically reserved for Gryffindors. _Fuck._ "…is that in your dorm room, in the safety of the dungeons and beneath a _lake_… you were besieged by acromantula?"

My mind was slowly recovering now that the antivenom – properly brewed – was churning through my veins. As such, my rapier wit made its grand resurgence, "I was merely taking a proactive stance against a perceived threat to the school, Professor. I deserve a commendation."

"You deserve to be beaten about your brow with a stirring spoon, in the hopes it would cleanse you of some small measure of your _stupidity_…" Snape trailed off and gestured his wand towards the splintered wood of his door. _Repair spell._ The shattered fragments barely twitched, causing his lips to turn down into a frown. "What have you done to my door, Student?"

_I blew it apart with Dark magic._ "It was like that when I arrived, Professor."

"I see…" Snape began banishing the broken pieces into a corner while I collapsed into a chair and put my head in my hands for a moment. _Still dizzy…_ "In such a case, I expect the House of Black to provide suitable compensation for my talents this evening."

_A door for a life-saving potion, works for me._ "I'll send my goblin a letter."

"See that you do, Student…" Ever since I'd been sorted into Slytherin several years prior, Snape had insisted on calling me _Student_, almost like it was a proper noun. _ I really wish I knew why he— _"…also, you are overdue in returning the knowledge loaned to you." _…Shit._

"I'm afraid the texts were lost in an unfortunate fire on the night of my possession, sir."

His face held a look I was familiar with – it normally followed one of the youngest Weasley male's excuses during class. _The question is… what doesn't he believe?_

"Perhaps you should include that in the correspondence to your goblin, along with a suitable fee for your _tardiness_."

"Of… of course, sir." _Somehow I doubt a year in Azkaban would hold water as an excuse with him. _I thought dryly, standing shakily and stepping towards the door. "Good evening to you, Professor," I offered, walking through the doorway and attempting an escape.

"Student," Snape called absently, shifting the pile of wooden shards into a kindling box. "You will have detention, two nights." _Detention… with Snape?_ This was almost unprecedented.

"…Would I gain any measure of leniency if I mentioned I already had remedial Transfiguration twice this week?" _That should soothe his desire for my suffering._ I thought darkly.

The Professor paused, looking back at me for a moment. "One night of detention."

"Of course, sir," I repeated, giving a respectful bow and turning to leave. After walking into another corridor and out of his sight, I immediately scowled. _Davis is going to have a field day when she hears of this._

* * *

"Is he dead?"

"Trace…"

"He looks dead… and he _stinks_ like he's dead."

"Blaise, can you check him?"

"I'm not touching whatever that... _substance_ is on him."

"Trace?"

"What if he wakes up?"

"That's the point!"

"But… you saw him yesterday. He's not a morning person, what if he wakes up cross? I can just see it! He'll get up, break his leg on the table to get the juices flowing then curse us to _bits!_"

"Oh sweet Merlin just _do it_!"

My conscious was slowly swimming just at the cusp of awareness. For a moment I had no idea where I was – my face appeared pressed into some fabric while the rest of me was sprawled out haphazardly on my stomach. _Couch… common room…_

"Alright, but if he turns all zombie on us I'm not the one killing him with fire."

"…What?"

"Inferi. I meant Inferi," Davis finally sighed, and I heard footsteps hesitantly approach.

_I fell asleep out here._ Memories flooded slowly into my mind, churning eddies giving way to brief glimpses of the night before. _Dark magic, spiders, near-death experiences and detention with Snape._ The last part was the worst.

Something nudged my shoulder, sparking a high-pitched _squawk_ that was immediately joined by another surprised scream.

"What… what was_ that_, Trace?" Daphne asked, exasperated. I had a feeling I knew who had provided the additional vocals.

"The bastard warded himself! Or… err… somebody warded his corpse!" Davis exclaimed, "My bloody hand is numb…" _Don't touch my cloak._

"He's still not moving," Zabini deadpanned. _Let me sleep._

"He's dead. Just accept that he's dead. Let's go to breakfast!"

_Breakfast?_

"Trace… I'll hex you," Daphne sighed.

"I agree with her diagnosis."

"Blaise!"

I stifled a grunt and pushed myself up from the couch.

"_The dead rise!"_ Davis shouted dramatically, hiding behind Daphne who immediately rested her face in her hands. I gave the auburn-haired witch a sleepy glare while I fixed my glasses, which she returned with a sheepish grin. "Kill him with fire?"

Every muscle in my body was stiff, causing me to grunt as I began to stretch – which in turn sparked a staccato of pops as the vertebrae in my spine realigned. _Better. _I thought, ignoring the wincing from my audience.

"You look like you went through a war, Potter," Zabini murmured, dark eyes taking in my disheveled appearance. _Is that… ugh, dried spider ichor. Lovely._ The sickly-green matter had hardened into flakes that hung from me over much of my back and was splattered over the front of my robes.

"I won, if it helps," I muttered in response.

Davis approached and leaned in, tilting her head from one side to the other as she made a show of examining me. "Doesn't really help the smell."

"Trace, enough," Daphne sighed, leaning over her friends shoulder and going pale. "Are… you ok, Harry?"

At my curious look, she gestured to my neck. Sliding a hand up, I stifled a hiss. I'd forgotten about the physical wound of the night before in my rush to attend to the more immediate poisoning. _Probably looks worse than it is._

"I'm fine."

"But—"

"Breakfast?" Zabini cut in during Daphne's reply, and I glanced at him and gave a nod before starting towards them to reach the stairs.

All three of them jumped back as if I carried plague. "Potter…" The dark-haired wizard began slowly.

"Your stench is insufferable, you're covered in green excrement and we don't want be seen associating with you in such a state," Davis explained in some ridiculous accent, going so far as feigning a monocle on her right eye.

Zabini looked offended. "I do _not_—"

"Have a monocle?"

"_Look_, Harry," Daphne cut in, striking the other two with scathing looks before giving me a smile that was a bit too bright, "Why don't you go… clean up, and we'll meet you at History?" I opened my mouth to protest and she immediately cut in, "We'll save you something!"

"And fix your robes, Potter. They're embarrassing," The other wizard in our quartet stated, prompting me to glare at him before I looked down and frowned.

The front of my robes were crisscrossed in cuts and slashes, revealing the shirt beneath and even pale flesh in some places – these areas usually marked with shallow cuts. The wounds were barely more than scratches, but it was likely the robes weren't salvageable.

"So… we'll just be heading down…" Daphne explained, prompting me to look up. It appeared they'd been backpedaling steadily throughout my self-inspection.

"Remember Potter, take a shower! Or two, you know, just to be thorough. Three if you're feeling daring!" Davis quipped, dodging a swat from Daphne and descending the stairs from the stage.

"We'll… see you later. It's not that bad, don't worry. Really." Daphne was a pathetic liar.

I watched them leave with a scowl on my face. Once I was alone, I pressed my nose into the bunched fabric about my neck and sniffed.

_I suppose I am a bit ripe._

* * *

_That was tedious._

After a rather extensive shower and a fresh change of robes, I was dismayed to find it took me a full ten minutes to clean my cloak. Proving resistant not only to hostile magic, I had cast perhaps twenty or more scourging and cleansing spells before the artifact was finally free of spider remains.

It should come as no real surprise that I was late to History.

"Just think, if we had a _real_ instructor you probably would have had detention, Potter," Davis offered.

"But then the class would require some amount of actual effort," Zabini added dryly.

We'd just left the aforementioned class a few minutes prior and were now walking through one of the outer hallways on the third floor. Pulling out my schedule, I glanced through the next few hours. _Runes._

"See ya, Daph," Davis added lightly, grabbing Zabini's arm before her free hand seized my sleeve, "C'mon Potter, time to go listen to Hagrid try to speak English!"

"Actually…" I started, pointedly staring at her hand until she withdrew it, "I have Runes."

"You… you _do?_" Daphne's surprise was a bit offensive. _Is it so surprising?_

"Why would I care to listen to some half-giant prattle on about creatures of sub-human intelligence?" I asked dryly.

"Why indeed…?" Davis cut in, giving the dark-skinned wizard at her side a look.

"The class requires… a low degree of effort, once again," Zabini's diplomatic reply earned him a laugh from the auburn-haired witch.

"Yeah, what he said – see you lot later!" Davis called as they headed off, giving the blonde at my side a series of looks I wasn't able to interpret.

For some reason, Daphne appeared to be blushing, "I'm just surprised you took Runes when you didn't have it last year, it's usually…" She trailed off, a mortified expression growing on her face.

_Distracted much?_ "Yes, I was in Azkaban. No, you don't have to dance on eggshells over the subject," I offered, deciding to give her a way out. _She did save me breakfast again today, after all._

"I just…" Blowing out a cleansing breath, she sighed. "It's just hard to believe."

_Not really._ "Is it?"

Daphne glanced around before grabbing my sleeve and tugging me along. After worrying her lip for a moment, she finally spoke, "You were always so quiet, and you never spoke out – never caused trouble. Then you got wrapped up with those…" Her voice was hard as she continued, "_Gryffindors_ at the end of second year…"

_Ginny was my friend._ "No one else was doing anything about the attacks."

"That doesn't mean you had to!" Green eyes flashing, she turned to glare at me before looking ahead once more. "Nobody knew where you went, I told Snape you were missing from the dorm…" Her voice trailed off.

_She actually looks… upset._ "What?"

Her voice was so quiet I struggled to hear it when next she spoke, "Did you really kill a basilisk?"

"How—?"

"After they reopened the Chamber, a specialist was called in to process the corpse into potion ingredients. My father set up the arrangement," She continued quietly, guiding me down a side corridor, "The organs were still frozen, Harry."

The cold that gripped my chest had nothing to do with my magic. _She knows._ "…And why do you think that is?"

"The knowledge isn't widespread," She assured me quickly, and only then did I notice she'd led us to a secluded alcove in the castle. "We're… not far from Runes, don't worry. I just wanted to—"

"Who _knows?_" My voice was hard, laced with an undercurrent of malice I didn't intend to the audience. _This is bad. If anyone…_

"H-Harry, please…" Holding up both hands, Daphne backpedaled towards the wall and gave me a wide-eyed stare. _Calm down… calm down, Potter._ I hadn't realized I'd been advancing on her. "Listen… the specialist that was called in… Father thinks he was obliviated after the fact."

_By Dumbledore._ "And who did he manage to tell beforehand?"

"Just my father, that's all we know…" She assured me, pressing herself against the stone as her eyes stayed locked onto mine. _It'd be easy to tell if she was lying, but… _I didn't trust my limited legilimency – at least in its capacity not to damage in its search for truth.

"And what do you think of me?" I asked quietly.

"If I thought you were a danger to us I wouldn't have convinced the others to go along with me on this."

"And what is _this_, exactly?"

"I'd really rather not—"

"Tell me. _Now_." I stepped forward until our robes nearly touched, my eyes boring into hers. _Don't make me, Daphne. _

"Please…" The witch whispered. _Is she shaking…?_ "Draco was… quite forward last year. I'm afraid he may… it'd be a simple argument for him. His father and mine have done business together in the past, if–"

"What does this have to do with–?"

"We needed the Malfoy's influence in the Ministry to move some… questionable merchandise. It's given them leverage over us, and we can't afford to lose their support… if Lucius Malfoy requested it, Father wouldn't be able to refuse and I'd–"

"Will you back up and explain just what the hell you're on about?" I finally snapped.

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, the blonde shook her head before looking directly into my eyes.

"I'm afraid Draco may get the idea of… _requesting_… a preliminary contract."

It took me a moment to decipher what she meant, but I'd been in Slytherin long enough. _Purebloods marry young, and rarely for anything besides profit and power._

"…I see."

Daphne's chin slowly lowered to her chest, causing her hair to lightly brush my face. "I just hoped if… well, you know Draco's scared of you, and… maybe if we… I mean, you and I…"

"You want me to kill him?"

The witch's head snapped up so fast it was almost dizzying. _Why is she blushing?_ "That's _not _what I meant!" She explained quickly.

"You're going to need to be a lot clearer on this, Daphne. What are you asking for your silence?"

"My silence? I…"

_She seems almost as confused as I am._ "Just what do you believe happened in the Chamber?"

The question put her off for a moment. "We're going to be late for Runes, Har—"

"Fuck Runes. Answer me."

Daphne winced, nodding slightly and wetting her lips. "Father did some research. The only magic that can freeze things for _months_ is… very dark. It's something called an Ice-Tomb curse… but you know that, right Harry?"

I gave her a slow nod, though my eyes demanded she continue speaking.

"And… why would a Dark Lord possess you and make you kill his own servant? It just didn't make any sense…"

"Get to the point."

"I know you're a Dark wizard, Harry…" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"And the muggles? The Aurors?" I was surprised my voice remained so level. _She can't be allowed to speak of this… hell, I should even tell Dumbledore about it. He'd obliviate her entire family to keep the secret._

"I saw the bruises, Harry," Daphne's voice hardened as her eyes locked onto mine once more. _What…?_ "You came to school with them every year. I sat right beside you and _saw them_!"

"It was none of your—"

"I went to Snape. He said there was nothing he could do. No one else in the House would have given a bloody damn, I even went to my father about it…" Her voice trailed off. "I didn't know how to speak to you, you were always so quiet. I just…"

"I take it your father did nothing?" _Wouldn't be the first._

"Of course he did something! He found out who your magical guardian was and sent inquiries… but when Albus Dumbledore tells you nothing is wrong, you can't exactly—"

"—Argue with him." I finished in a low voice. Dumbledore was my legal guardian at the time, this I knew. I'd tried to tell him of the abuse, to which he'd given his word to look into it. _Blind old bastard. _I had a feeling Petunia had just assured him I'd fallen down the stairs or something and he'd probably bought it.

"Yes… I'm sorry Harry," She finally whispered, her head dipping forward once more until her forehead lightly pressed against my chest. "Whatever muggles you lived with, they deserved it. I don't care what the papers said. As for the Aurors… you probably just did what you had to do."

_She just… what…?_ Her words had effectively stopped my thought processes cold. I had never imagined _anyone_ outside of Bella would so easily dismiss my crimes.

"My family doesn't have the most glowing relationship with the Ministry, Harry. In my… no, _our_ world…" She amended the last after her head shifted slightly to stare at my left hand. _The Black ring._ "…you'll learn that things like right and wrong, legal and illegal – it changes depending on who's looking."

I stared at her head of blonde hair for a long moment. _Her family is willing to overlook all of this… but for what?_ "And what does your father want of me?"

"This was all his idea…" Daphne gasped and shot her head up as I frowned, "I-I, I mean… that didn't come out right. I would have talked to you anyway, but… he's the one that suggested this... _ugh_, this is awkward. Look, um…"

"Take your time, we missed Runes anyway," I muttered, her embarrassment mollifying my own mild annoyance.

Wincing, she nodded, "Detention with Babbling for us… anyway, um…"

"Wishing you hadn't said anything?"

"Bloody hell _yes_…" The blonde witch sighed, looking up to me at length, "Okay, look. There are power bases in Slytherin, this you know. Well, the only current one of any significance is Draco. So… how do you get out of his influence?"

"Associate with a known murderer?"

Daphne flinched, "I really wish you wouldn't put it that way, Harry."

_It's the truth._ "That explains you, but what about the others? Have you told—?"

"No! They don't know anything about… that. I just told them you were our ticket away from Draco's shadow… it took a fair bit of convincing." At my dubious look, she rolled her eyes. "Okay, a _lot_ of convincing. Still, they understood. Trace doesn't have anyone in the House save for me, and Blaise… he's just not social, and doesn't really want to be."

"So instead of Draco's shadow, you'd rather stand in mine?"

"Basically."

Finally stepping away from her, I leaned against the wall and removed my glasses, pinching the bridge of my nose. "The last thing I need is to be responsible for people, Daphne."

"You don't have to be! Just… let us follow you around. That's all," The witch explained quietly.

"You may not like where I walk."

Silence reigned for a moment before Daphne finally ventured, "Where did you go last night, Harry?"

"I went to the forest." _No real sense lying to her at this point._

Soft footfalls echoed until they stopped just to my left, and I felt a hand brush my hair back. "You should go to the infirmary… this looks—"

"It looks worse than it is, the venom dissolved a fair bit of the skin around the immediate wound," I answered absently, still rubbing my eyes. _This is such a mess._

"…Venom?"

"Acromantulas. I killed a few dozen last night."

"With… Dark magic, right?"

"Mostly."

Daphne walked around in front of me, putting her hands behind her back and assessing me for a long moment. Finally, she spoke, "What's it like?"

I smiled slightly at the question, fully intending to tell her I didn't really _know…_ until the memories of the previous night returned. The pulsing of my heart, the numbness in my mind, the raw currents of my magic… the sheer, overwhelming _power…_

"Liberating."

* * *

"Leave it."

"Something's wrong with you two."

"I said leave it, Davis."

"Did something happen in Runes?"

"Babbling gave us detention. Leave it."

"You got _detention?_" Turning to Daphne, the auburn-haired witch stared at her friend – who was busily examining the floor to my left. Currently, we were walking to the Great Hall for lunch. "Are you _blushing, _Daph?"

"Don't make me threaten you, Davis."

"Come on, you have to give me more than—" My wand rested lightly against her temple. The shorter girl's eyes went quite wide, and her ensuing smile was visibly nervous as she spoke, "Right… right. Leaving it. Left it, even!"

I nodded once before gesturing my wand at the Hall doors, banishing them open as we entered.

"You really are excessive with that, Potter," Zabini muttered, to which I shrugged. _I had the wand out already, it was convenient._

"So, um…" Davis started before trailing off. _Probably trying to decide what she can talk about._ "How about that History lesson this morning? Heh… silly goblins…"

"Harry and I got lost on the way to class and were a bit late, so we got detention," Daphne finally admitted once we'd sat down at the table, several seats down from the general crowd.

"You got _lost_? Didn't you go to that for a whole _year_ last—"

I paused in sliding my wand down my sleeve to stare at the short witch. Davis gave me that same wide, nervous smile and made a zipping motion across her lips.

The most talkative member of our group silenced, the meal was rather peaceful… at first. Apparently my threats were only good for about five minutes.

"So you should have seen Blaise in Magical Creatures…"

"Tracey… leave it."

"Nope, sorry Blaise. You're not as scary as Potter. Anyway, Hagrid's trying to get him to handle this flobberworm…"

The other wizard closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"…And Blaise is just giving him this look and shaking his head. So, Hagrid's holding out this big fistful of about five of the things and brandishing it at him, telling him '_Ye just hold out yer hand 'ere and I'll giv'ya one o' me worms!'_"

Zabini stood up to leave.

"Okay, okay," Davis rolled her eyes, then added in a conspiratory whisper, "I'll tell you later…"

As the dark-skinned wizard resumed his seat, Daphne blew out a long breath. "I don't know how you two can stand attending his class… that man always smells so… _horrid_."

"I am well aware, believe me," The voice was muttered by the male to my right.

"At least it's easier than Runes. I've seen those textbooks of yours Daph… they're maniacal!"

"Runes isn't so bad, Trace. You just have to learn the structures of the runic alphabet for the chosen dialect, and—"

"See, you're talking but all I'm hearing is some kind of moon language."

Daphne pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Silence finally settled once more as the four of us tucked into lunch, though the quiet was eventually broken by the usual perpetrator.

"So Potter, I'm curious…"

"Leave it, Davis."

"You don't even know—"

"I don't care. Leave it."

The auburn-haired witch pouted, leaning back in her seat before giving me a grin. "What's with that old rag you're wearing around all the time?"

…_What?_ "Pardon?"

"She's referring to the incredibly… tattered garment around your neck. I believe it was once a cloak," Zabini offered.

"None of your business," I growled warningly. Granted, the artifact was a bit dilapidated in appearance, but it was still incredibly powerful. Plus, I rather liked it… even if it was frayed on the edges.

"It's just weird how you're always wearing it. And the instructors don't say a thing…"

Frowning at Davis' words, I considered them for a moment. _She's right, it's hardly part of the typical Hogwarts' robes… but the Professors allow it. Did Dumbledore…?_

Daphne gave me an assessing look before turning her gaze to the dark fabric – she said nothing. Davis and Zabini, however, continued to give me expectant stares. _Fine, I'll make up something._

"It was… an heirloom that belonged to a _friend_," I lied, having to hide a grin at the last.

"…A friend? Where are they now?" The blonde witch asked before the others could reply.

"Dead."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear—"

"I'm not."

Apparently the slight smirk on my face prompted Daphne to drop the subject, while Davis let out a low whistle and mumbled, "Creepy…"

Zabini shifted his seat slightly away from me.

An awkward silence ensued before there was a bustle of activity from the high windows in the Hall. _The mail._ Sweeping low, a pair of owls dropped a small package and a letter in front of me.

I slid the package aside and opened the letter first. _From Tonks._ It was rather obvious… as it appeared to be written on the back of one of the Leaky Cauldron's menus. The Auror typically used whatever stationary she could find, penning her replies to her mail the moment she received them.

"They went up on the lamb shanks, the bastards."

_Does she ever let up?_ I thought dryly, casting my eyes over the letter's contents.

_Harry-_

_What's this I hear about dementors on the Express? Your letter didn't say a bloody thing. Git._

_Are you alright? No no, let me guess. You're 'fine'._

_Git._

My eyebrow twitched.

_Anyway, I'm sitting here at the Cauldron waiting on this other group of trainees. We got assigned on a babysitting job for some visiting bigshot that wanted to see the Alley. _

_I heard about dementors being assigned to Hogwarts. It's a crock of shit and we both know it – and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about it beforehand. I only just learned today when they announced that whole Tournament rot. Maybe it'll at least make the year interesting for you, eh? The Tournament I mean, not the deme…_

There were several scratched out lines of ink.

…_But it's moot, you hate interesting when it involves people. I can just see you, complaining about all the extra bodies that'll be there and ranting about how they can't speak proper English. You really are a bit of an anti-social bugger, just saying. Try to make some friends this year… I think it would do you some good. I'm serious, Harry._

_As to your questions… well, here are the only answers you're going to get until you give some real ones yourself. _

_My training is going __fine__, things at the Academy are going __fine__, and I'm doing __fine__._

_Serves you right. Git._

She had actually gone back and underlined the words. I reached up to rub my temples.

"That's the truth," The words were whispered under breath; I turned and fixed the blonde witch to my left with a withering glare – she caught it and her eyes went wide. "I said that out loud…?" Daphne asked, horrified.

"_Yes_…" I hissed, "And stop reading my mail."

Turning back, the rest of the letter consisted of Tonks demanding I write more often, include more in my letters and stay out of trouble. _Standard fare, really._

Folding the menu-letter, I tucked it into my robes and went to the package I'd received instead. I untied the twine to reveal a small rectangular box of gray metal. The container itself opened to six potion vials in separate sleeves, along with – ironically – a bezoar. _I knew I should have paid for the express mail yesterday._ In my defense, I hadn't intended to use this until the Tournament. _But just in case…_

"Are you trying to cheat in Potions?" Davis asked suddenly, which earned her a glare as well. _I wish this lot would stay out of my bloody business._

Not bothering to answer, I opened my robes and slid my dagger a bit further to my left, starting to attach the container to the right side of my belt.

"Stop staring at his shirt, Daph."

"I-I wasn't—"

"You keep a blade, Potter?" Zabini's question drew me to look up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't?" I'm not sure how long we stared at each other after my query.

"Stop staring at his _dagger_, Daph."

There was a high-pitched sound of distress before the blonde witch leaned forward and put her head on the table. Davis descended into snickers.

_These are the people I associate with._

* * *

"Blaise, how many times are you going to cast that cleaning spell?"

"Until I'm clean."

"He had to kneel on the ground in Herbology, Daph. He's going through a crisis."

"…It's just dirt, Blaise."

"Sprout will answer for this," I heard Zabini mutter under his breath as he gestured his wand at his pants for the fifth time. "_Scourgify._"

Rolling my eyes, I slid my hand into my robes and withdrew my schedule. _Defense. Damnit._ I'd been dreading this class since the welcoming feast. It didn't help that my eyes slid down the enchanted parchment and revealed I had detention with Snape this evening as well.

"Where to, Potter?" Davis asked, shoving her head in front of mine to assess my schedule before I could stop her.

"Don't—"

"…You got detention? With _Snape?_" _Damn it._

"Leave it."

"You… a _Slytherin_… got detention with _Snape_? Our Head of House? The man who lets us get away with _anything_ as long as it can't be tracked back to him? You—" Davis was forced to stop her tirade, as I jabbed my wand into her mouth on impulse. The witch's eyes went wide as saucers.

"I fucking told you to—"

"You're getting spittle on your wand, Potter," Zabini's words effectively disarmed my anger. _I'm…?_ My thoughts trailed off as I snatched the length of white ash from Davis' mouth and started wiping it clean. _Ugh, disgusting._

Daphne sighed at length and blew an errant lock of blonde hair out of her face. "Can we go to Defense, now?"

"If we must," I muttered, starting up one of the many staircases as the others followed.

A few hallways later, Davis had apparently recovered enough to speak, "So… you don't like this guy, right Potter?"

"No."

"Any reason, or—?"

"He put me in Azkaban," It wasn't entirely the truth, but the old Auror had certainly contributed. _Not to mention what he did to Tonks._

"Oh… yeah, that would do it. Alright, so we hate Moody?"

"Yes, we hate Moody," I sighed, glancing at the other witch as I drew to a stop just outside our destination.

"Agreed," Daphne's voice was uncharacteristically hard as she seized my arm and pulled me inside the classroom.

I had to suppress the sudden urge to turn and leave. _Stop acting like a coward, Potter._ It wasn't fear that gripped me, I realized – more a restlessness. I had no desire to confront Moody so soon. _Will he make issue of it? I doubt he bought the cover-up._

My internal arguments proved a sufficient distraction for the blonde witch to maneuver me into a seat between her and Davis, while Zabini took his own behind me. Absently I began to finger the tip of my wand jutting from my right sleeve.

The steady _clank_ of a peg leg on stone began to issue from the hallway outside, and I instinctively tensed. _I'll kill him, but not today. Not unless he pushes it. Not unless—_

Without so much as glancing at me, Moody hobbled into the class and stood at the front.

"Merlin he's ugly," Daphne muttered under her breath. _You don't know the half of it._

"Fourth-Years…" The Senior Auror rumbled, tasting the words for a moment as he walked from one side of the room to the other, "Halfway, ye lot are. Halfway between innocently naïve and foolishly so."

_What's he on about?_ I was confused, though my eyes never blinked as they tracked the older man across the classroom.

"None of ye know of evil. None of ye would see it, even if it were in the room with ye right _now_," The man's face twisted into a mockery of a grin. _How DARE he—? _It was easy to assume who he was talking about.

"Bastard…" The blonde witch next to me hissed quietly, apparently coming to the same conclusion as I did.

Walking in front of the Gryffindor side of the room, Moody leaned forward and rested a hand on Granger's desk while casting his gaze over the arranged lions. "And ye lot are the most blind. Too much trust, not enough…" Trailing off, he turned his head down to stare at the brunette witch in front of him.

"Do you believe, miss?"

"…Sir?"

"In people. Trust. The goodness in ye fellow man?"

"I'd… like to, sir. Yes."

"Then ye are a _fool_!" Moody stomped his leg onto the floor, causing half of the class to jump as he stood to his full height. "All of ye are, I'd wager!"

Three swift strides drew him back to the center of the classroom. "What are the three most Unforgivable curses as defined by the Ministry?"

Granger's hand slowly rose – the Auror pointedly ignored her. "I bet there's one of ye in here who could list them all…" Moody mused aloud, his remaining eye sliding over the assembled students before pausing at me. _Damn right I could. I'll even give you a demonstration, if you like._

"Couldn't we, Mr. Longbottom?" I blinked in surprise as the grizzled bastard turned and settled a glare onto the Gryffindor in question.

"Um… p-pardon?"

"The Unforgivables. List them."

"There's… the…" Longbottom started, though his eyes slowly slid down to rest on his lap.

"What's the matter, lad? Let me jump ye memory. There's one of them carved into your bloody _forehead_."

"I-I… I…"

"Stuttering is a curse, but not the one we be looking for, lad."

There were scattered snickers from the Slytherin side of the room, though I never allowed my expression to change. _Why is he harping on their precious savior?_

Moody issued an annoyed grunt before walking away from the Longbottom scion, striding over to our side of the room; his gaze settled on the witch to my left after a moment, "Help him, Ms. Greengrass."

Daphne's face held a smile that was as welcoming as a grave, "I don't know, Professor." _She really can be scary when she wants to be._

"Sir… please. There's the Imperius, the Cruciatus—"

"I don't believe I asked ye to answer the question, Ms. Granger," The Senior Auror snapped, eyes still holding Daphne for a long moment. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Now, Mr. Potter…" _Finally._

My gaze steady and my wand drawn beneath the table, I leaned back in my chair and held the man's eye with less difficulty than I imagined.

"The last curse, care to enlighten?"

_Fine, I'll bite._ "The killing curse."

"Mmm. Yes, you'd know that one well, wouldn't ye? Tell me… what was that Auror's name ye struck down with it back then? Do ye even know?"

_Fuck you._ "No."

"No… no, I wouldn't think you would," Moody rumbled quietly, turning and slowly beginning his trek back to the front of the class. I fought the urge to curse him in the back.

"The Imperius, the Cruciatus and the killing curse. Dark spells indeed…" The Auror mused almost to himself, walking in a slow circle before stopping and looking out at the class once again. "The killing curse, especially. A wonder anyone could survive it. Truly a miracle in our age… don't you think so, Mr. Longbottom?"

"S-Sir, I…"

"Oh, forgive me lad. I forgot about ye predicament."

"Professor, honestly—" Granger started her defense with a huff, but was silenced by a scathing one-eyed glare.

"We're going to acquaint ye lot with the Imperius first," Moody stated after a moment, giving a grim smile at the nervous chatter that broke out after his pronouncement. _Unforgivables in a classroom? _I had to suppress a laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

"Malfoy, you're up first."

And so it began, much to my surprise. The Auror would call up a student, place them under the Imperius and have them do some foolish action. Afterwards, he'd cancel the curse and return them to their seats.

_I can't believe Dumbledore would allow this._ While I'd readily admit the Imperius was the least scarring of the Unforgivables, it was still surprising to see it so casually used… especially by a bloody _Auror_.

Daphne slid into her seat next to me, her jaw set. _At least all he made her do was dance._

"Potter."

I rose mechanically, body on autopilot as my mind assessed the situation. _I don't want him casting a fucking thing on me._ Slowly, I stepped into the aisle between the rows of tables and squared my shoulders. Anticipation was rife within my breast, serving only to infuse my body with a chilling wave of ill-gotten power.

Caught in the grip of my magic, I barely heard the incantation. A blinding yellow flash struck me square in the chest, flooding me with alien euphoria. _This… isn't right. _That one, simple thought triggered the curse's undoing.

_I won't be controlled._ The glacial cold in my breast surged up my spine and coiled itself around my skull, devouring all traces of what had dared defile my mind. The Imperius never really stood a chance.

"Now then lad, walk up—"

I calmly returned to my seat and sat down. _Fuck you. _

Moody stared at me for a moment before throwing his head back and _laughing_. "About bloody time one of ye showed some willpower. Now then, Ms. Davis…"

"This is going to suck so bad…" Davis whispered with a sigh as she stood up.

Soon, the short witch had her hands clutched in front of her while she sang a rather off-key song. "I'm a pathetic little _Sly~therin_! No place with the snakes for _me~_!" Personally I thought it was mild compared to some of the things Moody had concocted so far, even as he forced her to repeat the line a full five more times.

To my left, Daphne actually _growled_. White-knuckled hands gripped the table, while her eyes stayed locked onto the scene before us. _I'm not seeing something here._

The curse was cut moments later, and I watched Davis' shoulders slump as she slowly walked back and all but collapsed into her seat next to me. Her eyes glistened, though the promised tears never fell – even as the class began to laugh.

Frankly I hadn't a bloody clue why she was so upset. However, I was hardly going to let one of my own be mocked in such a way.

"_Enough,"_ I bit out, casting my glare over the few holdouts who hadn't been immediately silenced at my command.

Moody gave me an unreadable look before turning his gaze to the auburn-haired witch next to me. Finally, the Auror snorted and turned back towards the front.

"You're right, Potter," Davis finally whispered, eyes downcast as she tried to discretely wipe them. "We _hate_ Moody."

* * *

"Fucking _bastard_!"

_It's strange to hear Daphne curse so much._ I thought absently as I followed the others – we'd just left Defense a few minutes prior. The eldest Greengrass daughter had been on a rather impassioned tirade ever since.

"It's… it's alright, Daph."

"No, it's not _alright_. I'm sending a letter to Father, maybe he can get that… _man_ sacked. He has no bloody business teaching."

"It won't do anything, Daphne. You know it as well as I do," Zabini murmured quietly.

"I don't care. I'm going to try," The blonde witch sighed, putting an arm slowly around Davis once we were alone in an outer corridor. "Are you sure you're okay, Trace?"

"Yup… I'm fine, honest," Even I could tell the shorter witch's attitude was false. _I'm still missing something here._

"One of you lot going to fill me in?" I finally asked, watching as the shorter girl leaned into the other.

"You didn't pay much attention the first two years, did you Potter?" Zabini queried suddenly.

Opening my mouth to snap something far from charitable, I was interrupted by Davis giving a low laugh. "It's Potter, Blaise. He spent the whole first two years as far from the dorms as he could. You can't really blame him for not noticing."

_That's the truth._ I thought dryly – my first years had consisted of rendezvous with Tonks, then later practicing magic with Ginny's assistance. What time I had to myself I spent in various private nooks studying the Dark Arts amongst other things. In hindsight, I really only returned to the dorms to sleep.

Daphne tugged the other witch to sit on a bench against the wall, while Zabini and I took posts standing. Finally, Davis looked up at me, "I'm kind of a laughing stock."

"You're no such thing!" The blonde beside her argued immediately.

"No… it's true. See, dad—err, _Father_, disowned me and divorced mum the moment I was born. Made us go back to the muggle name, even. As far as most of the others are concerned I'm just another mudblood… in the wrong House," The witch explained quietly, prompting me to frown.

_I suppose that explains a few things... but not everything._ I glanced between the three of them for a moment.

"And yet you're friends with two purebloods," Tact was far from my strongest attribute.

"Oh sweet Merlin, Harry…" Daphne sighed.

Davis actually giggled, looking up at me with a watery smile. "Yeah, I am. One at least, the jury's still out on the other," She stated, giving a look to Zabini – who turned to examine a painting.

I took a breath to press for more information, but the blonde witch next to her gave me a look that suggested silence. _Fine, but this isn't over._ Crossing my arms, I walked over to look out a window.

Blowing out a cleansing sigh, Davis finally stood and stated, "You guys don't have to worry about me, I'm fine! I just had a moment, that's all."

"Trace… are you sure?"

"Yup!" Walking over to stand next to me, the shorter witch frowned and stood on her tip-toes to look out from the high glass. "Those things are creepy."

_She must mean the wardens._ I mused, watching a pair of dark shadows descend from one of Hogwarts' towers.

"They don't… you know… go out of their way to eat us, do they?" I sensed Davis' eyes turn to look at me as she spoke.

"Not without cause, typically."

"Can't believe you had to live with them for a year… did they ever, you know… get close?"

I couldn't help it – I started to laugh. Turning, I took a step towards her until our robes touched. "This close."

Davis visibly shivered before Daphne cleared her throat loudly and walked forward, taking both of our arms. "Let's go to the library." It wasn't a suggestion.

* * *

Time progressed from that point.

In fact, I confess we fell into some semblance of a routine. Our shared company was never expressly _friendly_, but I admit it did become more tolerable than expected.

My magic still didn't work correctly. Some days I would fail at the simplest charms in class, and other days I'd have no issue. I'd gone through perhaps a dozen theories as to the cause, and finally given it up as unexplainable.

I did, however, have a sinking suspicion my magic was becoming more _aware_. I never had issue when I actually _needed_ my power – only during class, performing magic entirely for the approval of an instructor, did it fail me. I began to believe my magic was simply… temperamental.

I made several more trips to the forest to practice the darker spells in my repertoire. Only once did I encounter the spiders again – and while a brief battle ensued, it was not the slaughter of our first meeting. Still, I labeled it all as valuable experience.

The book on blood magic had proven far more diverse than I first suspected. In addition to a few offensive spells, there was a huge breadth of other uses for the reagent. Most of these referenced other books that I knew I'd have significant difficulty acquiring, but there was enough explained within the one tome's pages to keep me occupied for several months.

Regardless, a full month passed in seeming short order. Today, the foreign schools would be arriving for the Tournament… and I wondered if my preparations would be enough.

* * *

"Twelve inches before Monday… Flitwick is a slave driver."

"There should be a requirement that you can't assign more homework than you have height."

"Blaise!" Daphne laughed, prompting a grin from me as well. _That's the truth._

Gesturing my wand absently, I banished the Hall doors open for our entrance. At this point, no one said a word about it.

"So all the fairies and barbarians and stuff get here tonight, right?"

"Yes."

"You don't think… they'll have to share our dorm, do you?"

Zabini stopped walking.

"Surely… they'll have their own lodgings, Trace," Daphne murmured slowly, turning back and tugging the dark-haired wizard's robes to get him moving again.

"And if not, we can threaten to sic Potter on them if they don't give us our space I guess," Davis quipped, which earned her a snort as we sat down.

"You would have me fight them all?"

"Yup! Probably wouldn't have any trouble with Beauxbatons. Durmstrang might give you a bit of a challenge though."

I let out a low chuckle, leaning forward on the table and glancing at the instructors. "I wonder how they'll decide the entrants…?"

"A beauty contest and mud wrestling, I imagine."

Daphne rolled her eyes at her friend's words, stretching widely next to me. "I'll just be glad when this is all over with."

"And I'll be glad when they serve dinner." _Me too, Zabini._

Dumbledore stood up a few moments later, launching into a speech about proper conduct when our _guests_ arrived – I promptly tuned him out. Focusing inward, I took a long breath and felt the slightest of chills meander its way down my spine. _I agree, it's about to get interesting._

The doors opened in the middle of the aged wizard's speech. _…Davis was right, they do resemble fairies._ That was my first thought as the flood of blue-robed witches danced into the room.

_Do I hear… music?_ It was an odd sensation, feeling as if there was someone singing just at the verge of my awareness. I closed my eyes for a moment to search for the source, and was surprised to see an aurora of blues and golds flickering over the dark glass of my mind's barriers. _This is… strange._

"Blaise? Hey, Blaise!" I vaguely heard the snapping of fingers. "Damn, it's even got Potter!"

Slowly I opened my eyes once more and tracked the dancing witches as they made their way through the Hall. _What magic is this?_ Scanning the blue horde, I singled one out in particular. Each time I blinked the aurora would return, shining just behind my eyelids – and it was centered on this witch.

"She's not human," I murmured quietly, eyes narrowing.

"Probably Veela… there's a large population in France," Daphne whispered in a low voice – her expression matched my own. _A Veela aura then._ I resisted the urge to close my eyes and admire the aurora once again. _Willpower, Potter._

The dance finally came to a halt some moments later, and I again tuned out the proceedings as Dumbledore welcomed the Beauxbatons Headmistress. _So we have inhuman beasts in Hogwarts now, lovely. _Absently, I noticed the witch – the _Veela_ – join her schoolmates at the Ravenclaw table.

"She's kinda pretty. I wonder who does her hair?"

"She's Veela. She probably doesn't even have to wash it," It wasn't difficult to detect the bitterness in Daphne's voice. _Jealous much?_

"It's an even shinier blonde than yours, too."

"Trace."

Davis issued a playful whistle before jumping as the doors slammed open once again, followed by a rush of thick-robed newcomers. _Looks more like an invasion than an entrance._

A rather violent routine involving staves ensued, though I paid it little mind. _How are they going to decide the participants?_

"They're coming over here, they're _coming over here…!_" Davis whispered frantically, pulling me from my thoughts.

Indeed, the Durmstrang students took seats at the end of our table; it didn't really help matters that we usually sat at said end.

Zabini looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack as a particularly large and gruff specimen sat next to him. Shifting his chair, the dark-skinned wizard moved over until his seat bumped against mine – I didn't mention it.

"Um, hi!" Davis offered as another sat down next to her on the other side of the table. The foreign wizard didn't bother replying to the greeting, though he did give the nervous witch a dismissive look and a grunt. _Charming._

"Daph… can I sit in your lap?" The auburn-haired witch asked in a desperate voice, leaning as far away from her neighbor as she could.

"Trace… no."

"…Potter?"

"No."

"…Please? One of you?"

Ignoring the witch, I cast my gaze back to the front as Dumbledore called on the students to stand and begin the damnable school song.

I kept my seat.

The verbal assault on my eardrums lasted longer than I would have liked, though finally everyone had retaken their chairs. Gesturing for quiet, the Headmaster waved to a side door which prompted Filch to push in a large rectangular box, oriented vertically.

"Students, I now present… _The Goblet of Fire!_" The box caught flame and was burned away, revealing a massive metal torch. _What does this have—?_

Dumbledore continued, interrupting my thoughts, "Those of you who are Sixth-Year or higher may place your names into this Goblet to enter yourself into the competition. I will warn you, however…" I ignored the list of dangers.

_That's how it's decided…? There's no competition, only the luck of the draw?_ This was disconcerting, as I had no idea how I could guarantee my selection. _A compulsion charm perhaps… something powerful._ _There must be a way._

Flashes of assembling magic pulled me from my thoughts as I watched the Headmaster begin to wave his wand. Blue-white glyphs inscribed themselves into the floor around the Goblet.

"What's he doing?" I asked quietly.

"It's an age-line," Zabini murmured.

_Something else to subvert._ I fought the urge to frown, steepling my fingers in front of me on the table. _This is going to be more challenging than I thought._ Immediately I considered the book on blood magic contained in my robes. _Perhaps I should read that chapter on ward-manipulation once more…_

* * *

Much of the feast I spent running over possible methods to secure my participation in the Tournament.

Bella would accuse me of _plotting_. I was bloody good at it, too.

A nudge to my ribs broke me from my mechanizations, drawing my gaze to the blonde at my side.

Daphne gave me a playful look, "Planning on staying here all night? Come on."

I allowed the witch to tug me to my feet, only then noticing much of the Hall had cleared out. The Durmstrang students had begun to leave the table, following a pair of Slytherin prefects.

"Are they…?"

"Yes, it looks like they'll be in the dungeons with us. I think they're going to be sleeping on their ship at least," The blonde witch explained as we began heading towards the doors and down the hall towards the stairwells.

"Ship?" I queried.

"Told you he was spaced out, Daph."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Obviously. Anyway, the Durmstrang students apparently arrived on a ship and Beauxbatons on a flying carriage. Dumbledore mentioned it while you were off in your own world."

_I can think of a hundred better things to do than listen to him prattle on._ I thought darkly, starting down the stairs to the dungeons.

"You know, I'd just started getting used to how scary this place could be…" Davis started, looking around at the red-robed wizards walking in step with each other, "…and now they add a bunch of creepy foreigners with Dark Arts training…"

"Training doesn't equal ability," I answered before I could stop myself, prompting a warning look from the blonde next to me.

"Yeah, but—_ack!_" Davis was unceremoniously shoved into the other witch in our quartet, forcing the Greengrass heiress to catch her as they both stumbled.

"Hey, watch it!" Daphne snapped at the Durmstrang student who was at fault.

"Little thing should move," The wizard rumbled – Davis' eyes went wide the moment she caught sight of his face.

"No, you should watch where you're going, or are manners that hard to find in the filthy backwoods that _spawned you?_" The blonde witch hissed. _Definitely a temper on her._

I was content to watch the verbal exchange… at least, until the Durmstrang student took a step towards Daphne. _Enough._

On impulse, I shouldered my way between them and stared into the other wizard's dark eyes. It was only then that I noticed he had a small gathering of his fellow students behind him. _I'm making a scene, lovely._

"Another little one?"

"Fuck off." Again, that lack of tact.

The other male's eyes narrowed to slits as he shifted his feet and drew his wand – I responded by shoving my left hand towards his robes.

His entourage began to laugh as they found their leader's wand jabbing into my chest… what they didn't see, however, was my dagger resting lightly against his ribs. The wizard's eyes never strayed from mine, but I saw the flicker of hesitance as he noticed the bared blade hidden by the folds of his clothing.

"It will take six syllables…" I whispered quietly, staring back at him unblinking, "…to put me down with certainty." _And we both know I'll deflate your lungs before you finish 'Avada'._

"Harry…" Daphne whispered, placing her hand lightly on my arm – I paid her no mind.

"Little thing has _eier_…" The wizard replied in low tones before giving me a tense smile and withdrawing his wand. I slowly tucked my dagger into my sleeve before lowering my arm as well. "Come, ve go," He continued, stepping back and making a gesture with his arm – the other students followed him down the hall and out of sight.

"You should have done it, Potter," Zabini murmured once we were alone. _I wanted to, trust me._

"That was Victor Krum…" Davis breathed, turning to look at me. _Who?_ "You pulled a knife on _Victor Krum_!" The excitable witch actually _squealed_. "So _awesome_—!"

I palmed my face. Daphne blew out a long breath next to me before speaking, "I don't care who he was, that was bloody rude."

"Can you imagine if Potter would have stabbed him? He'd be _famous!_"

"…And back in prison," I muttered dryly.

"Well… yeah, but..."

* * *

It had taken two days to review the necessary magics and prepare myself.

Tonight would be the last night before the champion selection the following evening, and I'd just slipped from the dorm after a few hours of feigned-sleep.

_First, a compulsion runic scheme…_ It was a fairly simple magic really, and likely already anticipated by the Goblet's defenses.

I doubted they were prepared for the _ink_ I planned to use for the inscription, however.

Slipping into a side corridor, I hid myself just outside the torchlight before pulling out a quill and a small scrap of parchment. After writing my name with a flourish, I cleaned the quill thoroughly. _Now then… _I pulled out another piece of parchment with my notes, double-checking the required runes.

Finally, I drew my dagger and jabbed the tip into my index finger before dipping the quill into the pooling blood. _Steady, Potter. _I thought, focusing as I slowly began to scribe the compulsion glyphs onto the very edges of the parchment.

It was painstaking work, taking me the better part of half an hour to complete. In the end, the parchment was ringed in tiny, crimson scrawls. "_Compulso,_" A murmured incantation and tap of my wand caused the runes to flash. _My first blood magic._ I thought with a slight grin – granted it wasn't an exactly impressive achievement… at least, compared to what was to come.

_Now for the hard part._ Standing, I made my way stealthily out of the dungeons and towards the Hall.

Using the side entrance reserved for instructors, I scanned the expansive room to ensure I was alone. _I can't have anyone see this…_ Carefully, I warded the door with a minor alarm spell then crept along the wall to the main Hall doors and repeated the magic.

Satisfied that I was alone, I walked between the tables and approached the Goblet.

_Now or never, I don't have much time._ I thought, steeling myself with a deep breath before drawing my dagger and shifting it to my right hand.

_Let this work._ Another deep breath passed my lungs before I grit my teeth and slashed my wrist in one swift motion. A hiss of pain parted my lips before I clamped down my will upon my flesh. _This pain is nothing. Focus, Potter._

Extending my left hand towards the age-line, I watched my blood pour from the arterial wound. My wand pressed against the back of my palm as I narrowed my eyes and incanted clearly, "_Akhkharu Kanasu_!_"_

Wisps of raw silver magic drifted from my wand and wrapped around my wrist as the ancient Sumerian invocation passed my lips. The falling blood took on a dull, silvery sheen.

The red stain on the floor began to move, small tendrils spreading towards the border of the age-line. Hesitantly touching, _feeling_, the crimson liquid slowly ran along the edge before beginning to seep inside the ward barrier.

_Make it yield. _My intent was clear and the necessary sacrifice still flowed from my veins. Blood ran into the inscribed runes and tinged the entire ward pink.

Confidently, I stepped forward and across the line.

_Quickly, now._ Already I could feel myself growing weaker from the blood loss – this spell was powerful, but incredibly inefficient. I could only maintain it as long as the wound on my wrist continued to bleed, and I only had so much in my veins to give. The tome had very clearly stated this was an avenue only explored by the foolish… and the swift.

Left hand held out to my side, I reached into my robes and withdrew the parchment I'd prepared earlier. Rising to my full height, I carefully slid the entry into the Goblet's raging flames – they flared purple, then stilled. My vision swam for a moment, prompting me to grit my teeth. _Faster, Potter._

Four swift strides drew me out of the ward as I pressed my wand tip into the gushing wound on my wrist. In my rush to study, I hadn't bothered learning a proper healing spell to seal the wound – though I'd considered a work-around.

"_Incendio,_" I grit my teeth and stifled the urge to hiss as orange flame cauterized the wound. My hand twitched uselessly as I drew it to my chest. _I'll have to find a way to heal this._ Still, it was a minor concern.

In the absence of fresh reagent, my corruption of the ward began to fail. Pink gave way to bright blue once more, the last vestiges of crimson disappearing and leaving only ash behind as the fluid's power was spent.

I allowed myself a moment to smile at my handiwork – though it was ruined as I felt a nudge in my mind. _Alarm spell was tripped, time to get the hell out of here._ I thought, ducking down and running through the side entrance just as I heard Filch's first mutterings from behind the main doors.

_Let's hope it was all worth it._ I mused, stumbling into a wall as my balance waned. _Lost a lot of blood…_ My good hand fumbled in my robes for the potion container, withdrawing a small red vial. _Blood replenisher._ I poured the entire contents into my mouth and slowly slid down into a shadowed corner some distance from the Hall.

_Eternal glory, huh Bella…? _ I smiled as I fought for consciousness.

_We'll see about that._

* * *

**A/N: **Please read and review. Fairly transitory chapter overall, but we're getting to the _fun_ parts.


	9. Chapter V

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its universe belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claim to any of it with this fanfiction.

**A/N: **The actual story is now longer than the prologue — I suppose that's a mild accomplishment. In my defense, these latest chapters are roughly twice as long as some of the prologue segments. I should probably condense them at some point...

**- Control -**  
Chapter V

Champion selection day arrived, and I immediately went to the Owlery to send off a letter.

Afterwards, I managed breakfast and my first class entirely with my right hand. _Good thing it was just History. _My left was still mostly useless, though I refused to go to the infirmary. _It'd be too suspicious._

I was currently walking through the castle with Daphne on our way to Runes. The blonde witch had been silent the last few hallways as we passed several milling students.

"Alright. What did you do to your arm?" The question was fired the moment we were alone.

_How did she…?_ "I don't know what you're—"

Blowing out an annoyed breath, the witch seized my left arm and pulled it to her before pushing back my sleeve – she paled on sight of the blackened wound. _It does look kind of bad in this light._

"I'm fine," I muttered. It was a poor choice of words, judging by the sharp glare that struck me.

"You're unbelievable. What did you do this time? Spiders again? Maybe you're branching out into ashwinders?" Daphne sighed, pulling out her wand and – to my surprise – starting to murmur a healing spell. Pale blue magic coiled around my wrist and slowly began to render the burned flesh into healthy skin.

"When did you—?"

"You're not the only one who studies outside of class," The witch stated, continuing to slowly wave her wand over my wrist. "Basic healing seemed like a good idea, what with your refusing to go to the bloody infirmary last month. It took two _weeks_ for that neck wound to heal, Harry."

"I told you, I'm—"

"_Fine_? Of course you are. You'd probably say that if you were impaled on a _spear_!" Green eyes flashing, she all but hissed at me before returning to her mending.

"I'm not your damned respon—"

"Someone has to take care of you!" _Stop interrupting me!_ "And since you won't do it _yourself_…" Daphne sighed and shook her head, releasing my arm once it was more flesh than char. Absently, I worked my fingers. _Not bad… I'll be damned if I tell her, though._

"Can we go to Runes, now?" I asked dryly.

Resting her face in her hands for a moment, the blonde witch blew out a gusty sigh. "You're _welcome_. And yes, we're going to Runes," She muttered, gripping my sleeve and pulling me along. "Then we're going to meet up with the others and go to lunch." _I wonder…_

"…Are you in Diva–?"

"Yes. Now shut up." _Thought so._

* * *

This was it.

Upon entering the Great Hall for the feast that evening, we'd chosen our usual seats.

_Everything is in place… why am I so bloody anxious?_ I closed my eyes and went through a few exercises to clear my mind. _It will work. I know it will work. I sent that bloody letter, it had BETTER work._

"Think they'll pronounce the deceased or feed us first?" Davis asked idly, tapping one of her nails on the table.

"Probably announce the champions…" Zabini mused, leaning back in his seat next to me, "So that the unfortunate fool will have an empty stomach."

"Yeah, good point. Last thing we'd want is someone losing their—"

"Leave it," I murmured, glancing between both of them with a mild glare.

"I just hope it's someone we don't like…" Daphne offered absently, prompting me to roll my eyes. _That's most of the school._ "With luck, it'll be one of _them_…" She muttered, her emerald glare locked on the Gryffindor table.

"Do you really want one of the lions as the Hogwarts champion, Daph? It'd be… embarrassing."

"Better than a Hufflepuff," Zabini muttered, prompting a trio of looks to befall him. "Well… barely."

I ignored the mild slight against Tonks, glancing back to the front of the Hall as Dumbledore finally stood up and approached the Goblet.

As the old wizard launched into a grandiose speech, I inhaled a deep breath and went through another mental exercise. _This has to work. I did everything perfectly._ It took a moment to convince myself.

There was a _whoosh_ from the head table as the Goblet issued a plume of fire along with a fluttering scrap of parchment, which Dumbledore snatched from the air. I closed my eyes.

"For Beauxbatons… Fleur Delacour!" The first name was announced, which caused a brilliant aurora to flash behind my eyelids in tune with excited French shouting. _That must be the Veela._

"Oh look Daph, it's your favorite."

"Shut up, Trace."

Another _whoosh_ followed moments later.

"For Durmstrang… Victor Krum!" The choice of second champion prompted me to snort. _That's about right._

"Tracey… it's—"

"Yeah yeah, I know Blaise."

Finally I opened my eyes as the Goblet issued a final flare, the scrap of parchment twirling through the air as if in slow motion. _It worked. It had to work._

Dumbledore snatched the piece of paper with a smile. "And the Hogwarts champion is…"

I would never forget his face at that moment. _Perfect._

"H-Harry…." His eyes shot to mine over the sea of surprised students – distantly, I felt Daphne seize my left arm in a crushing hold. "Harry Potter!"

The Cruciatus would not have been capable of robbing me of my grin. _It worked…_ Davis and Zabini fixed me with wide-eyed stares, while the witch to my left clutched my arm to her like a lifeline – her face was ashen.

"If you'll excuse me… eternal glory and all that rot," I smirked, tugging myself free and standing.

I squared my shoulders and strode through that Hall as if I owned it. _I wish you could see it, Bella… so many slack-jawed insects. Look upon a god, fools._

The old wizard advanced on me when I drew within range, the twinkle in his eyes replaced by an azure storm; his steps would halt, however… as the Goblet issued another plume. _What…?_

Stopping slowly, Dumbledore gave me one final glance before snatching the parchment from the air – his skin appeared to be replaced by wrinkled porcelain. From my proximity, I heard him draw in a shuddering breath before his eyes cut to mine.

It felt as if a sledgehammer had slammed into the barriers of my psyche. Gritting my teeth, I rebuffed the sudden attack with effort – still, the image of cracking glass superimposed itself over my vision.

_Whatever happened, I had nothing to bloody do with it! _A slow shake of my head reiterated my thoughts.

The look on the old wizard's face let me know the subject was far from resolved, though he closed his eyes and nodded slowly as if to himself. "Neville Longbottom," His voice was grave.

A gasp echoed through the Hall while my eyes narrowed. _How…? He's far too much a fool to ever manage—_

My thoughts were interrupted as a gruff hand seized my upper arm and began to pull me towards the side door. I was halfway through drawing my wand when I realized it was my Head of House.

"What have you _done_, Student?"

"I had nothing to do with Longbottom!"

"Pray that you did _not_!" An unceremonious shove sent me stumbling into the next room as I spun and glared at the older man. Snape merely fixed me with a look and turned back towards the Great Hall.

Sighing quietly, I shook my head and turned to assess the other occupants. Krum's eyes widened slightly upon sight of me… before he started to laugh. Loudly.

Urge to curse him rising, I crossed my arms and walked over to a window while ignoring the soft stream of French drifting from another corner of the room. The turn of events had robbed me of my good mood… most if it, at least. _The deception still worked. I'm still a champion._

My eyes slid closed as I felt a stir of frigid embers dance in my breast, consuming the doubts and replacing them with resolve. _Now all I have to do is put these fools into their place. I'll show them real power. And if I'm lucky, I'll find a way to kill a few of them in the process._

"Little one surprises," A gruff voice sounded from my right, prompting me to open my eyes and give the source a look I typically reserved for one of my house elves. Krum just grinned, "Look forward to fight, has _eier._ Should be good sport, good loser."

"Perhaps somewhere along the line when I'm exploring the depths of your weakness…" I growled quietly, "…I'll find some time to teach you proper English as well."

The older wizard laughed and slammed his hand into my back, prompting me to fight the urge to draw my wand. "Little one talk big. Good fun."

I took a breath to comment on how a barnyard animal likely contributed to his lineage when that _music_ started to play again at the edge of my mind. Krum's eyes glazed over slightly before he shook himself and turned to look out the window.

"Zo… ze competition," A feminine voice drawled with heavy French accent, prompting me to glance at the witch approaching us. "A _leetle_ boy and an oaf. Charming."

"Don't forget the inhuman monster parading herself as a witch," I added with a tight smile. _Don't call me boy, bitch._

The Veela's finely-sculpted eyebrows drew down, even as the aurora flickering behind my eyes shifted into shades of red. "Mmm… I zuppose we are both monsters, _oui?_" Her smile was sickeningly sweet as she continued, "Or perhaps ze papers were wrong, _monsieur_ Potter?" _Fuck you._

"Hooker has big mouth," Krum muttered from next to me; I snorted. _Agreed._

Soft, tinkling laughter drifted from my other side as Delacour decided to join us in looking out the window. "Ze oaf has ideas above 'is station… so very quaint."

For a moment, the three of us were silent as we watched a pair of wardens track beneath the cloudy, late-evening sky. The sound of a door opening drew our gaze, however, as Longbottom trudged in alongside a few Professors, Dumbledore and apparently several Ministry officials.

"'e looks… lost," Delacour observed as the other boy glanced over and took a hesitant step to join the three of us near the window. Something Longbottom saw in our trio, however, changed his mind as he stopped and stood rooted to the spot. _He looks more nervous than Davis before Defense._

Krum snorted, "Has scar. Smaller than thought."

"Ze Boy-Who-Lived and ze Boy-Murderer…" The Veela began, hiding her mouth behind her hand as she started to giggle. "Oh how _fun!_"

_Bitch._ I thought, resisting the urge to backhand her – she was standing far too close for my comfort, and I had a feeling she knew it. Dumbledore and the Ministry officials continued to argue in a far corner, joined by the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons Heads as well.

"Two champions…" Krum began, glancing between me and the Gryffindor, "Quan… quantity over…" he started slowly, frowning.

"You're going for 'quantity over quality,'" I growled, keeping my arms crossed, "Which regrettably your English lacks on both counts."

The other wizard snorted again, walking towards Longbottom – who immediately backpedaled and all but fled to McGonagall's side. _Coward_.

Returning to the window, Krum had a look of distaste on his face from the snub, "Is scared little thing."

"Mmm… perhaps ze smell convinced him to retreat, _non?_"

"French hooker would know _lot_ about—"

Our _camaraderie_ would be interrupted as Dumbledore approached.

_He looks pissed._

* * *

_Bloody hell that was annoying._

First, Dumbledore had very clearly stated he and I would be having a _meeting_ in his office in the near future – I wasn't looking forward to it.

Secondly, I'd been forced to sit through an interview by some bitch of a reporter. After the second question it was obvious she was stitching me up and I'd stopped responding.

Rita Skeeter was the newest name on my list.

To my surprise, Moody had immediately offered to assist Longbottom with his preparations for the Tournament. Snape had rather reluctantly offered the same to me once it became apparent it would be required.

Finally, a full two hours later, I'd just been released.

It was after curfew and I had explicit orders from Snape to go right to the dorm room. I had no intention of doing anything of the sort – I had a prior commitment.

Sneaking out of the castle had been especially easy after I'd been turned out from the Hall, as I was near the main entrances. The corridors were mostly deserted with so many of the usual patrollers caught up in the Tournament fiasco.

The sprint across the darkened grounds towards Hogsmeade gave me time to think. _I wonder what she'll say? Surely she'll be proud of me._

I pulled out my watch and frowned at the time. _That went on far too long._ Still, I had roughly a half-hour.

As I entered the edge of Hogsmeade, I was forced to waste a few moments catching my breath. My _forays_ into the forest had improved my conditioning, though it was still quite a run.

Moving silently through the streets, my cloak drawn and hood raised, I looked through several windows. Most of them showed families moving around or sitting near their wireless, and I began to frown. _I hadn't expected this would be so time-consuming… surely one of them is deserted._

Finally however, I came to a house whose side windows revealed a man teetering at a table with a bottle of Firewhiskey in front of him. _This will have to do._

I made note of the number and street on the front of the house for my return journey, then approached the back door – it wasn't even locked. Creeping inside, I turned a corner and found myself just behind the drunken man.

"Why… _hic_… Joan…?" _Pathetic._

The tip of my wand ever so lightly pressed into his back before I twisted it, firing a soundless stunner that caused him to slump forward into his cups.

"Passed out drunk already, shameful," I chuckled, glancing over at his fireplace. _On second thought…_

Turning back to him, I pressed my wand into his shoulder and twisted it further than before, "_Stupefy!_" The verbal incantation coupled with a greater infusion of power resulted in a near-blinding flash of red. A shower of sparks danced over his frame as he shook, the chair beneath creaking. _Best you stay out for the night, friend._

Satisfied that my return route was properly planned, I walked over to his fireplace and rummaged around on his mantle before I found the floo power.

"Grimmauld Place!"

* * *

Arriving in a whirl of viridian, I made a beeline towards the stairs. _Just enough time._

"Masters is home!" A shrill, excited voice greeted me by the time I made it to the first landing.

"Is everything prepared?"

"Yeses! Tilly has meal almosts done."

"Good," I nodded, gesturing her away as I continued my ascent to my room. Once there, I changed out of my school robes into a more refined set while removing my cloak. _Probably best I leave it here for now._

Rolling my shoulders, I stretched expansively before checking my watch. _It's time._

I was halfway down the stairs when the floo surged again, sending a witch tumbling out to land flat on her rear in the middle of my den. "I think I'll add some cushions there," I offered conversationally.

"Yeah, that'd be bloody… wait," Tonks looked up at me as I descended and immediately slapped her forehead, mumbling under her breath, "I thought he was kidding, but here he is…"

"Pardon?"

"You send me a letter, say it's urgent and to meet you at your place tonight," The Auror muttered, crossing her arms as she stood and glaring at me before continuing, "Shouldn't you be… oh, I don't know, at _Hogwarts?_"

"It's after-hours, I'm not missing any classes."

"Not missing any…" Tonks sighed explosively and reached up to rub her eyes, "How did you get out?"

_Never you mind._ "It's not important. Hungry?"

"Bloody starv—wait, I'm still mad at you," The witch muttered, advancing on me and gripping the front of my robes with one hand, "Tell me what this is about, Harry."

_I wanted you to hear it from me, not the papers._ "I'm not allowed to invite a friend over to dinner?"

"Invite a… you're supposed to be at _school!_" Tonks snapped, shaking me with her hand for good measure while her hair shifted into various shades of red and orange.

"Stop manhandling me!" I grumbled, frowning, "And I told you, I'm not missing anything. Now if you're done, I had to skip dinner and I'm starving."

The Auror just gaped at me – I took the opportunity to tug myself out of her grasp and start towards the dining hall. Taking my seat at the head of the table, I leaned back while Tilly appeared and poured two glasses of pumpkin juice. _Wine would have probably gotten me yelled at further, good call._

Trudging into the room, Tonks took her seat to my right and kept her glare firmly fixed upon my person.

"So, how goes your training?" I offered conversationally. _Best to ease her into this._

The witch's eyes closed and she began to mouth things under her breath. _Is she counting?_

"How goes… my training…" She whispered before opening her eyes and glaring at me. "Fine. How's your _school_ going? The one you're supposed to be at right now?"

"It's going fine," I replied immediately, frowning as her eyebrow twitched.

"…Right. Will you tell me why I'm here now, or do we keep up the song and dance?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I murmured dismissively, taking a sip of my drink while the Auror continued to stare at me. _Surely she'll be proud, once I get her calmed down._

"_God_ you're infuriating!" Tonks snapped, blowing out a long breath and leaning back. _She's like me, only resorts to the muggle superstitions when she's— _"Okay…. okay. We're going to have dinner… then I'm going to strangle you until you explain everything."

"So violent," I muttered just as Tilly appeared with two plates.

"…You made your elf cook my favorite, you realize that means—"

"I'm thoughtful?"

"No, you're trying not to get in _trouble!_"

"…Is it working?"

The Auror closed her eyes before silently starting to tuck into her meal – I assumed I was victorious and did the same.

_Alright, let's work into it slowly._ "They had the champion selection for the Tournament today," I offered absently.

"Yeah? They're talking about having us take shifts to bolster the dementors."

_She could come to Hogwarts?_ I couldn't hide the slight smile on my face. "Excellent, perhaps you can help me train." The words slipped out before I realized.

"…Train for what, Harry?" _…God damn it._

There was nothing for it now – I took a deep breath and leaned back, turning and looking her in the eyes. "I was selected as the Hogwarts champion."

Tonks' eyes flickered green, and she began to slowly shake her head from side to side.

In the silence, I decided to push on, "I think my chances are quite good. My only competition is some Veela and a Quidditch player… well, and Longbottom, but let's be—"

"I can't believe you…" The Auror's voice was barely above a whisper as her eyes stared into mine – she looked lost.

"Pardon…?"

"That's why… all of this…?" Vaguely gesturing to the table, Tonks leaned back in her seat and let out a soft, humorless laugh. "God… Merlin… wow…"

_I'm confused…_ "What's wrong?"

"They said it'd be only Sixth-Years and above," The witch continued quietly, almost to herself, "That's why I didn't worry…" Slowly, her eyes rose to mine – to my surprise, they glistened. "You've had two years of instruction. Two years."

_She doesn't believe I can win?_ "I'll be fine. I'm quite smart, and I've made preparations."

A shake of the head answered me before Tonks began to speak, "People die in this Tournament. People more _prepared_ than you…" Trailing off, she slowly stood before whispering, "God I can't believe you…"

I started to get annoyed, and my words were a bit more harsh than I intended, "I'll win this Tournament, you'll see. I _won't_ be beaten."

The Auror issued another soft laugh, "You know… sometimes, Harry, you're the most mature guy I know…" She walked to the far door and turned back to me; a tear broke from her eyes and tracked down her cheek.

"…Then you do something like this and remind me just how much of a _kid_ you really are."

I sat there, mouth agape, as she turned the corner. There was a flash of green from the den beyond. _She… what…?_

_What just happened…?_

* * *

It was nearly midnight when I finally returned to Hogwarts.

After Tonks had left, I'd sat at the table of my manor for over an hour and was still no closer to understanding what had gone wrong. Finally I'd changed, fetched my cloak and returned to the dungeons. _This is such a mess._

I rubbed my face as I passed the stone wall that served as entrance to the common room. _I thought she'd be happy for me. I went to so much bloody work…_

Sighing, I trudged across the room and up the stairs to the stage while my fingers worked my eyes. _I miss you, Bella. You'd understand._

"Harry."

The voice trailed from behind me; slowly, I raised my head to look at the large wall of glass panels. I didn't need the reflection to identify the speaker – I'd been so caught up I hadn't seen her sitting there when I entered.

"You should be in bed, Daphne."

"…What's wrong?" _Just leave me alone._ The blonde witch hesitantly approached while I continued to stare out into the darkened water beyond.

"I'm fine," Automatic, as always.

"Are you hurt?" Daphne's voice was concerned, but I was in no position to really notice or care.

_My chest hurts._ "I said I was fine."

There was a long, drawn out sigh as the witch came up to stand next to me. "Why?"

"Be more specific."

I caught the reflection of her face in the glass – she looked somewhere between worried and furious. _ Heh… wonder what I did now?_

"Why did you enter the Tournament?"

"Seemed like a good idea."

"…Where have you been?"

"Out."

"Merlin…" Daphne sighed, turning from me and blowing out a gusty breath, "I… _we_ were worried, by the way. You disappeared into that room and we didn't see you for hours… the others went to bed."

"You worry too much."

Rapid footsteps stomped towards me and a hand seized my arm – I didn't bother to resist.

"Worry too much? You're _unbelievable_. You go off to the forest, getting into Merlin-knows what bloody trouble. You don't go to the infirmary when you get hurt – which you do, all the _damned_ time it s-seems…" Her voice hitched and she grit her teeth. _Wonder how many witches I'll make cry this evening?_

"I'm not your responsibility."

Daphne continued as if she didn't hear me, "And then you go off and join this Tournament… Merlin you just got out of _Azkaban!_ It's like you don't care…"

_Sometimes I think I care too much_. "Your point?"

"Do you have a death wish, Harry?" The witch asked quietly, finally drawing her eyes to mine.

_I can't die, not yet. I have a list to work through._ "Not especially."

"Then why… _ugh_…" Releasing me, the Greengrass heiress reached up to rub her eyes. "What happened to you? The Harry I knew was so quiet…" _The Harry you knew was a weak child._

"He died," I bit out the words before I could stop myself, apathy finally riven by anger, "I gave him up for thirteen minutes. And it was bloody _worth it_!" I hissed, putting my face right in front of hers. I disregarded the fact it sounded as if I was trying to convince myself as much as her.

"Wh-What…?" Daphne backpedaled as I advanced on her; soon, her back was to the glass.

"I paid _everything_ to get here, and I'll make her see. I'll make you _all_ see!" My magic bloomed and swelled within me. _Tonks will understand when I win this Tournament! I'll make her proud, and Bella too!_

"Harry… you're scaring me…"

"Scaring you?" I echoed, laughing. The dark fire in my veins slowly began to swallow all the tumultuous emotions of the evening, leaving me a numbing shell of unfocused power. "Having second thoughts about me, yet?"

"N-No…"

_You should._ "And why the hell _not_?" I snarled, slamming my fist into the glass next to her head. The blow wasn't enough to crack the thick panel, but it still rung loudly through the deserted room.

Daphne jumped and closed her eyes – she was shaking, I didn't care. "Y-You won't hurt me," Her voice barely qualified as a whisper.

"You sound so bloody _certain,_" I growled, and for a moment the only sound was the _crickle-crackle_ of ice spreading from my fist.

Eyes of matching emerald met mine hesitantly, and the witch took a deep breath, "I am."

"_Why_?" The glass was almost completely frosted behind her.

"Because… if you did…" Daphne trailed off before she slowly rose to her full height and returned my gaze steadily, "…Then there'd be no one to mend you when you hurt yourself."

I'd expected some ridiculous comment about how I wasn't the violent type, or some other load of tripe. As such, her words caused me to blink and stare at her for a long moment. Slowly, the anger bled out of me just as quickly as it had arrived.

Slumping forward, my face pressed lightly into her shoulder. "I'm going to bed," I mumbled after a moment, pushing myself back and turning from her towards the stairs.

"Harry, wait," The voice behind me was quiet, but firm.

"I'm tired, Daphne."

"I know," The witch replied, approaching me and taking my right hand. I watched as she began to wave her wand over the torn flesh of my knuckles. _I didn't even notice…_

Maybe I was more tired than I thought, but the words tumbled free regardless, "…Thank you."

A slow smile spread over the blonde witch's face as she nodded in reply, "You're welcome. Good night, Harry."

I watched her walk over to the female dorms and disappear from sight. My eyes tracked towards the opposite doorway to my own bed before I finally sighed and just fell onto the couch nearby.

_Fuck it._

* * *

The sky burned beneath a shell of glass.

My thoughts had proven too turbulent to allow me to sleep peacefully, it would seem. _Azkaban… strange that this place would ever feel welcoming._

I was walking on a high rampart, overlooking the twisted spires and shrouded masonry that formed my mind. _What went wrong? Tonks… _As I continued to slowly pace the stonework, several golden strands of memory trailed behind – each one flitting in front of me, flashing in sequence, replaying the event at the manor over and over.

_This is pointless._ An absent wave of my hand sent the swarm of memory spiraling down into the courtyard to be locked away in the Reliquary. _I'm dwelling too much. I'll make her see. _

My footsteps slowed as I approached one of the massive, demonic gargoyles that ringed the outer battlements. _Funny, I only saw these once. _Still, they were painstakingly recreated. The cut of their muscles, the sickle-shape of their claws, the massive struts of their wings… even their fanged, gaping maws were meticulously forged from fleeting memory.

Slowly, I reached towards the beast only to frown on sight of my hand – no, my _claw._ _Is this how I see myself?_ Turning the appendage over, I admired the long, thin talons that adorned my digits. _I tore my warden apart with these._

It was all a representation, something to give focus to my will. Powerful imagery forged thoughts into intent… and intent was the bared blade of a wizard. _The bared claws, in my case._

_I'm getting off topic._ Blowing out the mental equivalent of a sigh, I leaned back against the gargoyle and let my eyes stray to the heavens above. Watching the writhing flames of my magic was soothing, in a way.

"What do you think? Was I foolish to enter this Tournament?" I asked aloud to the sky.

My answer would be a bloom of fire, spiraling down towards me and slowly drawing me to the heavens. At first I believed I was regaining consciousness, though my ascent halted once I was suspended high above the citadel below.

Around me, the inferno blossomed until I was lost in a sea of flickering twilight. I was no longer afraid of my magic's embrace, not after all we had faced.

Slowly the black veil parted, shifting embers reforming into the outline of a person that hovered just before me. Even in shades of ebony, I recognized the form.

"Tonks… she doesn't believe we'll win," I whispered, frowning as the form exploded and reformed anew into yet another recognizable shape.

"Bella would understand… wouldn't she?" My voice was quiet, hesitant – slowly, the fiery simulacrum extended a hand and rested it on my chest. Hoarfrost coated my robes.

"Yes… she would, I know she would," The words were laced with a building conviction as the shade of Bella slid forward and embraced me. I closed my eyes and surrendered to the cold.

"You'll be with me… like you always were," Revelation came as the shade held me closer – this was my magic, wrought in the shape of cherished memory. This was the shadow cast by my soul.

"Together. Let them throw what they will at us..." Resolve sounded clearly through the low growl of my words. Almost of their own accord, my arms rose and curled around the avatar of my power. "We won't lose, we can't lose!"

Issuing a slow nod, the shade's head pressed into my neck as its embrace tightened into a crushing hold. I struggled to breathe. _What's… going on…? _The roiling flames about us surged higher – for a moment, I was lost in the conflagration.

"I can't… you're…" Panic began to flood my mind – panic born from some subconscious fear. _My own magic wouldn't hurt me… calm down, Potter…_

The shadow began to shift – slender arms became thin, bony extensions while the forging fires rendered into long sheets of familiar fabric. _I know this cloak… _Slowly, the apparition began to pull its head back from my shoulder.

"Who…?" My voice trailed off into horror as I beheld eyeless sockets of scorched bone. A lipless mouth opened as the arms about me tightened into a soul-crushing squeeze. _No… impossible!_

There, within the sanctuary of my own mind… a long-dead warden _shrieked_ into my face.

I awoke screaming.

* * *

"Are you okay, Potter?"

"I'm fine."

"Um… can you walk slower?"

I ignored Davis' question as I stalked through the hallways. _It was a nightmare, that's all it was._ It was proving more difficult to convince myself than I would care to admit.

"Breakfast isn't going anywhere, Potter," Zabini muttered – I knew he was likely put out by having to walk in such an _undignified_ manner.

I couldn't give a shit at the moment.

_I'm not supposed to dream. That was one of the reasons I learned Occlumency to begin with._ I thought darkly, shoving aside a Ravenclaw who took too long to move from my path.

"Harry…"

"I'm sure that First-Year deserved it, Daph. Don't worry."

_What prompted it? _ It was true that I didn't have the best evening before I fell asleep – perhaps that caused it. Regardless, I was distinctly ill at ease. _I hate this weakness. Put it behind you, Potter._

The doors to the Great Hall approached, and I banished them open with far too much power – the _slam_ was nearly deafening. The wards of Hogwarts were briefly visible over the aged wood.

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" McGonagall shouted from the head table – I fought the urge to curse her.

"Harry… you've got to calm down. What's wrong?"

"I said I was fine," I bit out, giving only the slightest nod to McGonagall before I finally took my seat at the Slytherin table.

"Those doors had it coming too, Daph. They were conspiring with that Ravenclaw, you see—"

"Davis."

"Um… right. Leaving it."

Slowly I removed my glasses and rubbed my eyes. _It was a nightmare. My warden is dead. I'm wearing all that's left of him._ For some reason, that thought filled me with more trepidation than relief.

Silence reigned for a long moment, save for the soft clanking of silverware as the others began serving their plates. I continued to palm my face, eyes closed as I ran through several focusing exercises. _I have to forget this, it's just a distraction._

"So is it a bad idea to bring up the whole Tournament thing?" Davis broke the quiet, prompting Daphne to shift in her seat moments before the shorter witch let out a loud yelp. _I believe she answered you, Davis._

"Harry, you need to eat," The Greengrass heiress murmured after a moment, and I felt something nudge against my arm. I glanced down from my hand to the plate of breakfast she'd placed before me.

"I'm not hungry."

"Potter… isn't hungry?" Zabini asked slowly.

"I'd say it's the apocalypse, but then Daph would just kick—_OW!_"

"You still need to eat," Daphne stated firmly, prompting me to cut my eyes to her with a mild glare. _Why won't they just leave me alone?_ The blonde witch didn't appear phased by my look, much to my dismay, as she nudged the plate against my arm once more. "Eat." _She'll go into Diva-mode if I don't._

Raising a fork, I absently began to twirl the eggs on my plate. _It's strange, it felt just like I was in my mindscape… there was no transition from conscious control to dreamstate that I can remember._

"You're not eating, Harry."

_Lay off me._ Slowly, I nibbled on a biscuit. _I need to train for this Tournament, maybe going out and cursing something will take my mind off of this._

"Maybe he's getting sick. All these foreign people with their foreign diseases?" Davis offered.

"Trace…" Daphne started, then trailed off and frowned at me. "You know…"

"I'm not sick. I'm fine. Stop mothering me," I muttered, unconsciously arranging the food items on my plate into a face…

…a face with two hollow eyes and a large ring for a mouth. _Oh for fuck's sake._ I pushed the plate away from me in disgust.

"Harry—"

"Leave it!" I snapped, just before something impacted my chest.

"Student," Snape stated from just behind me, dropping a tome into my lap before continuing on to the head table. _What was that about?_

Glancing down at the book, I turned it over and inspected the cover. _The Tri-Wizard Tournament: Rules and Regulations_. On closer examination, I found several bookmarks where my Head of House had highlighted areas of interest.

One of these sections caught my eye. _All manner of magic will be allowed during the three Tasks of the Tournament, save those deemed Unforgivable by the Ministry. It is of important note that the use of spells classified as 'Dark' is only allowed on Creatures. The use of such magic on Beings is still prohibited by Ministry law._

I raised an eyebrow. _It was probably a necessary concession to Durmstrang with their Dark Arts program… but it certainly makes things easier for me. As long as we're fighting beasts, at least._

"Can we talk about the Tournament now, Daph? Since he's reading a book on it and not eating anyway?"

"Trace…"

_Interesting that Snape would find that worth highlighting._ I mused, glancing up to the head table and meeting the eyes of the man in question. A steady increase in pressure on my mind's barriers convinced me to avert my gaze some moments later. _Very interesting._

"Daphne, Blaise," A voice greeted from just behind me, and I frowned. _Hello, cousin._

"Good morning, Draco," Daphne's voice held familiar feigned cheer, even as I noticed her shift a bit closer to my side. _Coward._

"Pardon my… intrusion," I had a feeling Draco's eyes had cut to me as he spoke, "…but I merely wished to offer you both some trinkets." There was the soft clank of metal on wood just to my right, and I raised an eyebrow as I beheld a pair of enchanted buttons.

"Now then, Daphne…"

"You left your trinkets, cousin. Leave before you ruin my appetite further."

There was the sound of sputtering, then footsteps… then the blessed sound of silence.

Zabini's hand reached out and picked up one of the pins, turning it over. "Rather pathetic enchantment," He judged immediately.

As the wizard tilted the item for the rest of us to see, I watched the image on the button change from _Longbottom Stinks_ to the bright green Slytherin crest before shifting back again. Sadly it was a rather shoddy job, as the font for Longbottom's name grew progressively smaller as the enchanter struggled to fit all the letters on the limited real estate.

"He could have at least put Potter's name on it, instead of just the crest," Davis offered.

"I'd rather not add my name to such a thing," I muttered.

"You gonna wear yours, Blaise?"

The wizard gave the shorter witch across from him a mortified look, "You truly believe I'd wear something so shabby?"

Davis rolled her eyes and snatched one of the buttons before proudly attaching it to the front of her robes. "See? I'm a Potter supporter!"

Reaching past me, Daphne picked up the remaining trinket and examined it before pulling out her wand. Slowly, the slanderous phrase against Longbottom was removed after a few wand strokes. _I didn't realize she was so good at enchantments._ I watched as she very meticulously wrote my name over the Slytherin crest with her wand-tip, and then attached the pin to her robes.

"There!" The blonde witch proclaimed with a smile, prompting me to roll my eyes. "Want me to fix yours, Trace?"

"What, and remove the Gryffindor slam? I think _not_!"

_I hadn't expected them to warm to the entire champion idea so easily._ I mused, taking a long pull from my goblet before leaning back and stretching.

"So you're going to kill Longbottom, right Potter? You can make it look like an accident, right?"

"Merlin, Trace…"

"What? I _believe _in him!"

"I thought you said this Tournament was a death trap?" I deadpanned.

"Oh it is… a _Gryffindor_ death trap!"

Daphne blew out a long-suffering sigh at her friend's words. "I still can't believe you're in this, Harry… but, death trap or not, we might as well support you," She muttered, prompting nods from Davis and Zabini.

_Touching._

* * *

"So um… where are we going?"

"Outside."

"…We are, Potter?"

"Yes, Zabini."

Potions had just ended, and currently we were ascending the stairs from the dungeons and heading towards the main entrances. _I need to get out of this castle. _As it was our free period, it seemed an opportune time.

"But… those _things_ are out there!" Davis proclaimed.

I shrugged.

"They're going to eat us…" The shorter witch lamented in a nervous voice.

_I might let them, just you._ I thought dryly, walking outside into an exposed courtyard, then beyond along a trail that led down towards the lake.

"It's so dreary, lately…" Daphne began, looking around at the overcast sky. "It's been cloudy for over a week."

"They've increased the number of wardens here now that the other schools have arrived," I murmured quietly as we walked. "They're beginning to affect the weather."

"All the more reason we shouldn't be out here, if they're that powerful..." Zabini offered – I caught him glancing around almost as much as Davis.

"They won't bother us," My words were dismissive as we began to skirt the edge of the lake.

"How can you be sure? Do you know them? Do they have first names?" Davis asked quickly. _She talks faster when she's nervous, it seems._

"I know them better than most."

"Alright, that's enough of the morbid conversation," Daphne finally sighed, continuing, "Let's talk about something more… upbeat."

"Like Potter being in this really dangerous Tournament where—"

I wasn't sure who had silenced her, as both Zabini and the blonde witch had their wands leveled at the auburn-haired girl in question. _Ah, blessed silence._

Coming to a series of boulders on the far side of the lake, I cast a wide-area cushioning charm and pulled myself up, leaning back against the stone and closing my eyes. _Things are such a mess…_ My thoughts churned in an endless loop between memories of Tonks and the vision of the prior night.

_Before the nightmare, before my warden… what was I saying?_ I tried to recall, but the memories were hazy – all consumed by the piercing _shriek_ at the end. _I can't believe I woke up screaming, embarrassing._ Thankfully I had awoken early that morning, and the common room had been deserted.

The others slid onto the rocks nearby, and the silence stretched for a long moment. Finally however, someone took pity on Davis and removed the hex upon her person.

"…About time! You know I _hate_ when you guys do that!" The witch snapped immediately upon return of her voice.

"Then pay more attention to what you say, Trace!"

"But Daph… wait, is that thing coming over here…?"

My eyes followed Davis' pointing finger, and I watched a lone warden drift through the sky. Whether due to stray impulse or some sudden spark of madness, I'm truly not sure what provoked it…

…but I raised my wand and fired a stunner.

"Oh my _God_! Don't piss it off!"

Face blank, I watched as the spell splashed harmlessly over the dementor's cloak. Its hood swiveled towards me, just as I jerked my wand once more. The second stunner disappeared into its darkened cowl – it was truly an impressive show of accuracy, though I paid it no mind. _I'm not scared of you, warden._

The creature was completely unharmed by the spellfire, though my casting did garner its attention; slowly, it began to drift closer.

"Harry… stop," Daphne whispered.

_Stay out of my dreams._ My expression darkened to match my thoughts as I jerked my wand twice more, a pair of stunners lancing out and rippling over the warden's cloak. Before us, the lake began to freeze as the dementor lowered its altitude to just above the water.

Distant screams began to echo in my mind. _Stay out of my head._ Sliding off the rock, I began to slowly advance towards the wraith. Wand slashing again and again, a hail of bright red bolts fell as rain on the creature's shrouded body. _You won't turn me against my own magic._

Surely the wardens were responsible for my nightmare. My magic would never betray me in such a way, after all. _That has to be it._

"Potter… wh-what are you doing?" Zabini sounded terrified.

Steps quickening, I continued to advance on the dementor as it hovered over the icebound corner of the lake. My stride never slowed, even as I stepped onto the frozen surface and continued towards my goal.

"I'm not afraid of you…" I whispered once I was mere feet from the creature.

"_Harry_!" Daphne screamed from the shore – I paid her no mind.

Sliding my wand back into my sleeve, I watched the warden slowly circle me. It appeared curious – aura withdrawn and drifting almost lazily through the air. "Stay out of my head…" My voice was quiet, though my heart began to thunder in my chest.

As the creature pulled to a stop in front of me, it lowered itself further and reached its hand slowly towards my shoulder.

I pulled my right arm back and punched it square in the face.

"_Fuck you_!" I snarled, diving forward and onto the beast, wrapping my arms around it as it began to thrash. Outraged shrieks left the warden's lipless mouth, each one striking my mind's barriers and prompting a stir of echoes from my mother. _Shut up… shut up! _

"You're nothing, nothing but a _soulless_ _monster_!" My words were screamed into the darkened hood before me as we began to ascend. Clutching at the dementor with a grip born of desperation, my numb fingers held fast as it bore us both into the sky. "Stay out of my _fucking head_!"

The warden continued to screech, causing my vision to darken in progressive intervals. Consciousness flickering on the brink of loss, the rosary at my throat began to pulse as bony arms clutched at mine and attempted to shake me loose. _Fucking monster! I'll cut your heart out!_

Gritting my teeth, I wrapped my legs around the beast as best I could while my right arm fisted into its cloak for purchase. Left hand free, I began to fumble at my waist for my dagger – it would prove to be my undoing.

Pitching hard to the side, the dementor spun fully upside down before delivering a concentrated burst of its aura that overpowered even the rosary's protective influence. The besieged glass of my mind shattered and a brief eternity was spent to the soundtrack of my mother's demise. Mere seconds passed in the waking world before I recovered, but my grip had been sabotaged.

_God damn it!_ As the beast ripped itself from my clutches, I lost everything holding me aloft. Plummeting, I curled my arms around my head and pulled my legs close just before I struck the ice below.

The impact stunned me even as the surface of the lake broke apart, inundating me in frigid waters; it reminded me too much of Azkaban… too much of when I'd nearly lost my soul to a brackish sea. _Not… not again! _My arms flailed wildly, reaching for the overcast sky above.

I finally managed to get a grip on the ice, pulling myself from the lake with effort. _Damn it…_ Coughing, I expelled a mouthful of water before finally looking up to seek my adversary.

The warden was gone.

It was around this point that I realized I'd apparently lost my fucking mind.

_What… the hell was I doing?_ Mouth agape, I looked down at my drenched body before slowly pushing myself to my feet and starting to trudge towards the shore. _That was… I… _

_Actually… I feel better now._ The thought was ridiculous, but true. A low chuckle rumbled in my throat as I stepped off the thawing ice onto solid ground. _I really needed that._

Drawing my wand, I set to the task of drying my robes.

"H-Harry…?" _Oh, I forgot about them._

"Yes?"

"You… it…" Daphne seemed to be having significant difficulty forming words.

Davis had no such issue. "That was _awesome_!Did you see him? He punched it! Then he like, wrestled it… in the _sky_!"

"Potter…" Zabini started, then trailed off and settled for drawing his wand and helping to dry my clothes.

"We're going inside," The Greengrass heiress pronounced a moment later, seizing my arm and starting to drag me towards the castle – there was a noticeable twitch above her left eye. "Then we're going to the library. Then we're going to lunch."

"Will you do it again, Potter? I wanna get a camera if—"

"Shut up, Trace."

"Great, you put her in Diva—"

"Shut up, Blaise!"

"Let's go to the kitchens. I'm starv—"

"Shut _up_, Harry!"

* * *

_He looks pissed._

I was in Dumbledore's office. The aged wizard had approached us on our way to lunch and promptly informed me it was time for our _meeting_ before marching me in here.

Bloody hell I was hungry, too.

"Sit down."

Frowning at the command, I slowly stepped forward and slid into the seat after the old man had claimed his own. Silence reigned for several moments as we simply stared at each other.

"Can we move this along? I'm starving."

"What do you hope to accomplish by entering this Tournament, Harry?"

"The whole eternal glory thing sounded nice." I could have perhaps claimed similar circumstances to Longbottom… but I doubted the old pigeon-lover would buy it. _No point wasting breath, he knows I put myself in the competition._

Dumbledore's eyebrows lowered as he exhaled slowly. "I will not ask how you subverted the Goblet. Nor will I ask the true reason for your participation." Blue eyes never strayed from my own as he spoke.

_Well then…_ "They're serving lunch, right now."

"I am curious," The wizard started, finally breaking our staring match as he stood and walked over to his window. "By circumstance, I found myself standing at this portal sometime prior. I witnessed a most peculiar incident near the lake."

_Just my luck._ "The warden brought up my mother. It's a touchy subject."

"Indeed. I would, however, be much obliged if you would refrain from endangering my _students_ in such a manner," The steel in the old wizard's voice shined through as he continued, "Tell me, what would have happened if the creature had not fled? If you had been defeated… if the artifacts in your possession were to fail?"

_How did he…? _I fought the urge to put a hand to the rosary hidden at my neck. "They would have had time to run. Wardens can't devour souls so quickly… I would have distracted it long enough," I finally explained.

To my surprise, Dumbledore issued a low chuckle. "You think so little of your fellow man, dear boy. I dare say they would have remained and fought in vain to save you, until they too joined you in the beyond."

Leaning back in the chair, I rolled my eyes. "They're Slytherins, they know to look to themselves first. We're acquaintances and nothing more – they've no obligation to me."

"Perhaps," The old wizard murmured thoughtfully as he grasped his hands behind his back, "Tell me… what am I to do with you?"

_Well, seeing as it's a trick question anyway…_ "Ten points from Slytherin and send me off to lunch?"

"You have entered this Tournament, drawing untold attention to yourself…" Dumbledore started, turning and walking across the room behind me to examine one of his trinkets on the wall, "You have broken rules merely by your participation, and likely intend to break more. I would have thought my efforts on your behalf were deserving of more respect."

_Go to hell._ My hate for him was beginning to shift; now it was more for the leash he held rather than his prior failings.

"I would have thought you'd be happy," I offered, leaning forward and tossing a lemon drop into my mouth, "Now you have both Hogwarts champions in your _pocket_." Despite my best efforts, I couldn't stop my voice hardening at the last.

"Indeed, that is the silver lining," The man replied without missing a beat, forcing me to grit my teeth and shatter the candy held in their clutches, "You will assist Neville in surviving this Tournament."

"You want me to _babysit—_?"

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore's reply was firm as he turned to look at me, "You have placed yourself here. Your own reckless desires have prompted these events, and—"

"Don't blame me for your precious _savior_ being in this bloody Tournament!"

"How am I to know you were not the one who _put him there_?" The old wizard finally lost his veneer of calm, and I felt the pressure building behind my eyes as I met his gaze.

"What would I gain from it? Other than prestige in my House," I added the last mockingly, holding his gaze defiantly despite the discomfort.

"That is the question I seek to answer." _Answers? Fine, I'll take a guess._

"Longbottom isn't without his own enemies…" I started after a moment, frowning. _The Death Eaters would just love to get their hands on him._ "…Enemies that desire nothing more than to see the Wizarding world's precious savior meet his demise."

"Enemies such as the one you shared a cell with in Azkaban?"

"Don't speak of Bella," My reply was immediate and laced with malice.

The staring contest resumed for a long moment as the other wizard pushed steadily against my mind. "I know not what poison has infected you in the last year, Harry…"

"I was _infected_ well before then," I replied before I could stop myself, gritting my teeth as the pressure on my mind became oppressive. Cracks spread behind my eyelids, only to be repaired as my magic infused me with a wave of cold disdain.

"I wish to know when," Dumbledore murmured quietly, no longer feigning his gaze was anything but an outright inquisition.

"I find it funny…" I growled, never breaking my defiant stare, "That I spent a year in hell because of you… and in the end, it only gave me the strength to _spite you_!" Azkaban had forged my mind and will into something I never could have imagined when I'd taken the first blind steps into the mental arts.

"Is it easy for you, Harry? To blame me for your suffering?" The words were offered quietly.

"Damned easy when you're trying to _fuck my head_!"

Dumbledore blinked at my words, which in turn broke our contact and prompted a sigh of relief to part my lips. Sighing as well, the wizard finally turned back towards the window while I rubbed my temples. _Going to kill you… one day._ It would be easy to consider a killing curse to his back at this very moment… but it would be a fool's errand to believe him not prepared for it.

"Say the enemy is indeed conspiring against young Neville. How would they subjugate the Goblet?"

_I know one way. _"I'm not telling you how I did it, but it wasn't that difficult." It had only taken about half the blood in my body, a small price really.

"Ease is but one hallmark of the Dark," The old wizard whispered quietly, prompting me to bristle. _You know nothing of what I paid._ Approaching his fireplace, the Headmaster stared into the flickering embers for a long moment before continuing, "And who do you believe the culprit?"

"This school is a revolving door. I've seen the Ministry personnel for the Tournament, not to mention the foreign students," I offered.

"Indeed, there are many avenues for the enemy to infiltrate us," Dumbledore murmured at length, blowing out a sigh, "I have considered them. There is no way for us to know who is responsible until they play their hand."

…_Of course. _"So that's why you haven't pulled Longbottom from the Tournament yet."

"The Goblet is a contract…"

"And, as my goblin would tell me, contracts are only valid when entered into faithfully. If your precious savior didn't put in his name himself, he's not in danger," My words began to spin the wheels of my mind. _I never considered this until now._ "You're keeping him there. You want to use him as bait."

The aged wizard's face was a series of hard lines as he turned to look back at me. "Indeed, dear boy. And you are the trap."

_What…?_ "Pardon?"

"You have placed yourself in this position. You will insure young Neville's survival. He is not…"

"Go ahead, say it. He's not _strong_. He's not _powerful._ He's not _taint—"_

"Enough!" Dumbledore snapped, sending the mental equivalent of a backhand striking my gaze; a sharp note of phoenix-song drifted through the room seconds later, causing both of us to close our eyes. _Damned bird, I don't need your help._

"Neville has faced his share of challenges, as have you. Yours have merely placed you in a more… favorable position in regards to this Tournament," The wizard finally continued in a softer voice, "You will keep him from harm as best you are able… and if the specter of the enemy arises…"

_Is he…? He can't be…? Seriously?_ "I never thought you'd be the one giving me permission to kill."

"_No_!" Dumbledore shouted, blowing out a breath before slowly resuming his seat and staring at me for a long moment, "You will disable, incapacitate… this plot must not succeed."

"And if the choice comes between your savior and a Death Eater?" Morbid curiosity prompted my question.

There was a long period of silence before the aged wizard let out a soft sigh. _God he looks old._

"Then you will do what you must."

* * *

_Alright, that's it._

We'd just left Transfiguration and were on the way to Charms. Passing through an inner courtyard where several milling students seemed to gather, I stopped and took a breath.

I was bloody _starving_.

"Harry?"

_I don't know if it will work, but damn it… here goes._ "Tilly!"

There were a few moments of silence, while the other three stared at me curiously. Then…

Pop! "Yeses Masters?"

"Bring me something to eat," I was making a scene, as nearly two dozen students were staring. _Nothing else for it._

"Oh oh, and—" Davis started.

"Yeses Masters!" The elf trilled before disappearing once more.

"…Aww, she's gone. I wanted something to drink."

"You're not supposed to call them in public, Potter," Zabini muttered.

"It was an emergency," I defended.

Daphne sighed and crossed her arms, self-consciously looking around at all the attention. "I remember Father threatening me with expulsion from the family if I ever summoned one of our elves at school."

"Really Daph? If I had one, I'd call them up _all the time_!"

"It's considered rude to show the help in polite company, especially if they're not serving guests," Zabini explained.

I didn't really give a shit. I was hungry.

"So Harry… why did Dumbledore want to see you in his office?"

"He was giving me permission to kill people in the Tournament," I replied without missing a beat.

"…I'm serious, Harry."

_So am I._ "Don't worry about it."

Tilly reappeared a few moments later, offering me a goblet of tea and a sandwich. _She's a much better elf than the last one._

A dismissive nod of my head sent her away, before I took a long pull from my drink and set about the destruction of my meal. I ignored Davis' pleading eyes as she watched me eat.

"…Is that mudblood coming over here?" Zabini's query drew all of us to follow his gaze.

_Granger? Just my luck she'd be around._ I thought darkly.

"She's glaring at you, Potter… must be hungry too."

"She can get her own," Surprisingly, the voice was Daphne's – the blonde witch had a rather scathing glare on her face as the Gryffindor came up in front of me.

"It's my sandwich," I offered as greeting.

"Harry Potter, thank you for reminding me!" Granger stated with a firm look on her face before she began to dig into her satchel, finally pulling out a sheet of parchment and offering it to me. I stared at it, then at the goblet in my left hand and the sandwich in the other._ What does she want me to do? Take it with my teeth?_

Daphne finally snatched the offending article from the other girl's hand and cast her eyes over the page. There was silence for a long moment… before the blonde witch threw her head back and started to laugh. Loudly. _Damn, she's almost as shrill as Bella._

"What is it, Daph?" Davis asked curiously, even as the Greengrass heiress started shaking her head in an almost spastic manner. _What the hell is so funny?_ _Granger looks pissed._

Finally I grunted in annoyance and shoved my goblet into the auburn-haired witch's hands, seizing the page and pulling it to my eyes to read. Absently, I noticed her and Zabini lean over my shoulders to view the contents as well.

_The Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare (Henceforth known as S.P.E.W.)_

_Does hereby declare this writ against the offender, Harry James Potter, for heinous abuses of elvish kind._

_Harry James Potter has, to witness of a member of S.P.E.W. in good standing, purposefully committed the grievous injury and murder of an elf._

_Harry James Potter has also, with callous disregard for elvish equality, enslaved a further three elves to his service._

_For these offenses, S.P.E.W. issues this writ to Harry James Potter, warning him against further infraction of elvish rights._

_Harry James Potter is also henceforth commanded to release all elves in his service._

_Hermione Jane Granger,  
President of S.P.E.W._

This was… absolutely amazing. A few moments after I finished reading, Zabini calmly walked over to a nearby wall, propped his hand against it for support and began to laugh his head off. _She… wow._

"SPEW?" I asked absently.

"Yes. It is an organization dedicated to the reformation of people like you, and—"

"You named it SPEW?" I continued calmly.

"That's just the acronym!"

Daphne had tears in her eyes, while Zabini was beginning to cough. Davis… was drinking my bloody tea. _I'm going to kill her! …One thing at a time._

"Thank you, Granger," I murmured, looking into her brown eyes and offering a slight smile, "I confess, you've touched me."

Blinking, the other girl cocked her head, "I have?"

"Yes," I nodded, still smiling, "I believe I will frame this. I know _just_ the room in my manor to display it."

Her face was perfect.

"You… y-you…"

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have Charms," I made a dismissive gesture with my hand before carefully folding the parchment and tucking it into my robes. _If she thinks I'm joking… heh. This is beautiful._

"_Monster_!" The Gryffindor hissed before stomping away – I rolled my eyes.

_Now to more important matters…_ I turned and stared at Davis as she continued to happily drain my goblet of its contents.

"Enjoying the tea?" My eyebrow twitched.

"Mm-hmm!"

* * *

Days passed slower than I would have liked.

Tonks refused to reply to my letters… I'd sent three. The last letter simply informed the metamorph of the date of the first Task; after that message was sent, I did my best to put her from my mind and focus.

It wasn't easy.

Though I had been informed of the dates of each of the three Tasks of the Tournament, I'd been given no information as to what they entailed. As such, I continued to train as I was able – my secret forays to the forest continued… with only two detentions. The squib caretaker had caught me on both occasions.

Filch made my list.

In addition to my conditioning, I requested Griphook look into some reputable vendors of armor. The goblin had sent me a rather extensive catalogue from a supplier; I'd ordered two sets.

It was now less than a week before the first Task, and my new reinforced robes had arrived just today. The armor consisted of thick, heavy fabric overlaid with dragon and basilisk leathers, the former over the breast and back and the latter laid over the joints for flexibility. In addition, small pieces of metal were woven directly into the gaps between the leathers – these were inlaid with protective runes.

The armored robes were bloody expensive; I paid extra to get them in black.

That night, I'd feigned sleep for the better part of three hours before finally slipping out of bed and into the dorm bathroom. After removing my nightclothes, I set about the exhausting task of pulling on my new armor… it took over ten minutes.

_Bloody hell these robes are tight. _ Attempting to stretch, I examined the garment in the tall window located behind the sink. _I knew I should have increased my measurements on the order._ It seemed I'd grown a bit since the early summer, or – more likely – I'd simply returned to a healthier weight.

Turning, I examined the fit of the robes. They clung tightly to my upper body, ending at my neck with a stiff collar and at my wrists with slim metal bracers. Thankfully at least, the armored lower body was covered by a long curtain of the same ebony fabric that comprised the under-padding. _It almost looks like a muggle trench coat._

Tying my cloak around my neck and securing my dagger and potion container to my belt, I gave myself a nod in the mirror. _Alright, let's break these in._

It took nearly an hour to sneak out of the castle and enter the forest's embrace, then another half-hour was spent venturing deep into the woods.

With the increase in wardens, the growing cloud cover had robbed me of most traces of moonlight. In order to see, my latest trips had forced me to use the usual Hogwarts-curriculum light spell – which I immediately despised, as it took away my wand as an effective weapon. _I need to research something better. _Still, it wasn't a pressing concern just now.

_Light won't be a problem in a moment._ I mused with a slight chuckle, coming to a clearing and inhaling a deep breath.

Closing my eyes, it took only a moment to descend into the world of my mind.

* * *

Silent steps bore me across one of Azkaban's high battlements. Calmly, I approached one of the many demonic gargoyles that dotted the high walls – a flex of my will and a careless jump caused me to hover just before the beast.

"Yes, I believe you will do," I murmured quietly, reaching out and resting a hand on the wide, stone-wrought head. _I've put this off too long. No more fear._

It was time for some real Dark magic.

"Rise… and serve your _Master_!"

Eyes of stone flared white.

* * *

My mindscape fell away as I stabbed my wand into the air.

"_Fiendfyre_!"

Blinding orange fire burst in torrents from my wand, spiraling in a helix before each stream of flame combined several yards before me. There was a white-hot flare at the point of convergence, so hot it caused the runes on my cloak to flicker; it was from this brilliant flash that a fiend was born.

The low vines around me began to burn as the roiling conflagration birthed the vision from my mind. Wings of pure hellfire spread wide as my magic sculpted the conjured inferno to match my desires.

The beast was over ten feet tall.

"Beautiful…" I smiled as I beheld the creature.

The fiend hovered only a foot over the ground; its very presence ignited the foliage around us, until I was surrounded in a sea of flame.

My cloak was all that allowed me to stand so close. _Amazing… I can hardly feel a drain. It's effortless to sustain it._ I could feel my magic slowly seeping into my wand, but I felt no fatigue as the cold stain in my spine began to spread.

Shifting, the gargoyle's large head turned left and right before it worked the wings on its back. Fiery claws lifted and bore inspection, then the creature lowered itself to the ground and turned to approach a tree – it burst into flames.

_This is amazing._ Stepping to the side, I allowed the near-sentient flames their moment of curiosity. _It looks alive. I'm not telling it to do any of this._

A twitch of my wand and vague intent prompted the fiend to charge another tree, then another – soon, the immediate forest was ablaze. _So much fire… beautiful…_

So caught up was I in the imagery, I failed to notice the gargoyle turn and fix me with a stare.

* * *

The descent into my mindscape was sudden and disorienting.

_What—?_ My thoughts were interrupted by something slamming into the side of my head and sending me tumbling into the chaotic open interior of Azkaban. I plummeted over two stories before landing hard on an exposed terrace. _The fuck?_

Glancing up, I watched in shock as the gargoyle from before dove towards me, stone mouth open in a snarl. Realization struck me and prompted a murderous rage to grip me to the depths of my very soul.

"How_ dare you _disobey me!" My roar shook the citadel from the battlements to the Reliquary below.

I threw myself to the side moments before the traitorous fiend struck the ground. _I'll kill you!_ My left arm lanced out and slashed at the beast followed immediately by my right. The gargoyle danced backwards, dodging both strikes before throwing itself forward and driving its large head against my own.

Stumbling backwards from the strike, I recovered just in time to catch a flying tackle that sent us airborne once again. _Bastard!_ My claws rose, curled together and slammed into the creature's back; the impact loosened its grip on me long enough to slip free. Both of us landed hard on a narrow arch stretching between a battlement and a high terrace.

"You exist to serve me. You were wrought by _my_ desire alone," I hissed. The gargoyle issued an insulted noise before brandishing its claws in a challenge for dominance.

"Fine… I'll just have to discipline you, won't I?" A vicious grin split my face.

The errant fiend howled before rushing me; I responded by jumping to the side and backhanding it with all the force of my will. A loud _crack_ echoed through the central spires as my adversary was launched screaming through the air; I watched with a grim smile as it struck a wall and fell to the ground dazed.

"I am your _Master_…" My voice was taunting as I tucked my wings and charged.

Shaking itself, the beast looked up just in time to catch a vicious strike from my right claw; its stony visage splintered and cracked. A second blow came from the leading edge of my left wing before I slammed my foot into the gargoyle's breast, driving it back into the wall behind it.

I proceeded to tear the fucking thing apart. High-pitched wails of distress issued forth from its mouth… then were silenced once I robbed it of the orifice with a second stone-shattering backhand. _Don't backtalk me._

After a few steps away, I looked down at the pile of broken stone – all that was left of the fiend who dared disobey its master. _That wasn't terribly diff—_

My thoughts were interrupted as the sky above bloomed into _orange_ fire. Bright embers began to fall like some mockery of rain, striking the walls of Azkaban and sparking vividly. _Now what's going on?_ I tried to leave my mindscape, but found myself trapped. _That gargoyle is getting up…_ The broken stone near me was shifting, reconstructing itself slowly.

It was at this point that a loud, piercing howl sounded throughout the prison… that was then joined by a multitude of others. The heavens flickered transparent, long enough to view a sea of flames consuming a forest. _The fiendfyre… what's it doing? What were those roars about…?_

The answer would come by twelve shadows leaping from the high walls.

"Oh you are _fucking_ kidding me."

A swarm of gargoyles descended from above, claws and fangs brandished in hate. _How do I get myself into this shit?_

I ran forward, intending to vault over onto a more open terrace – I was simply not fast enough, as the first descending fiend slammed into my back. The impact sent us both plummeting downwards to land with a deafening _thud_ as we struck the thick stone floor of the Reliquary.

Pain within my mindscape was a strange thing, as it was expressed not in the physical nature one would expect – no, pain was a haze, a distortion in view, a faltering of will. Pain here was equivalent to a loss of focus; in this, it was far more dangerous than in the waking world.

Managing to shove the beast off of me, I stood just in time for two more to land on either side. Instinct alone tucked my wings, letting them absorb the first blows of the newcomers before I spun and slammed the back of my left forearm into a gargoyle's head. _Fuck, here comes three more!_

I seized the arm of one creature, throwing it roughly into two others as they charged me before ducking a strike and slashing my claw across the face of another – to this, I was awarded by a pair of the beasts diving onto my back. _Damn you all!_ I'd barely managed to dislodge one of them before the other buried its fangs into my shoulder.

My vision swam, the dark walls and occluding fog of the Reliquary beginning to shift and distort as I was roughly kicked and sent spinning into the clutches of two errant fiends. The blows came, first to my face then to my stomach, sending me sprawling backwards to catch a vicious backhand. _Damn it, too many… just too many…_

Spinning and vainly trying to catch my balance, I was sent tumbling again by a rough kick that slammed me into one of the massive adaman-bound doors of the room. Three of the beasts seized me, pinning me back; the cold metal behind me began to vibrate as the memory caged within sought freedom.

"_Dear boy, how many times must I explain? I have spoken with your aunt and uncle, and they assure me these claims of yours are baseless."_

"_But I told you, they…"_

"_I realize your muggle relatives give you… difficulties in your chosen House, but these fabrications of yours are simply not acceptable."_

"Shut up… just… shut up…" I whispered, watching as the trio of demonic visages before me bore their fangs and drove their heads forward. The pain of their teeth burying into my neck and shoulders was expressed by the entire prison _distorting_. Above, the fiery rain intensified until the upper walls began to burn.

"_Professor, please…"_

"_No, dear boy. We all face our trials, and this is but one of yours. Acting the petulant child does you a great disservice."_

"Dumbledore…" Besieged on all fronts, my will faltered. The sound of shattering glass sounded from the heavens above. _I can't… hold on… _

Familiar, silvery scrawls began to spread through the scorched sky. _The cloak… it's trying to save me? No, just my body…_ It would be a vain attempt if I could not dispel the fiendfyre. My vision shifted, the walls growing more indistinct as the gargoyles took another bite from me.

"_Do you care at all? Those muggles are mon—"_

"_Enough! I will not have you slander your dear mother's sister and her family any further. Return to your dormitory and do not trouble me with this matter again, Harry."_

"He left me… to them…" I whispered, my sight reduced to a haze of bright orange and dreary grays. "And he's going to survive… he'll never…" My voice trailed off as my eyes slid closed. _He'll never face his judgment at my hands._ Distant sounds of gnashing teeth and gleeful rumblings filled my ears as the prison fell to ruin.

_He'll never… beg his forgiveness… never… I'll never have vengeance… all this suffering… all for nothing…?_

_No… No. No, I refuse!_ This was _my_ mind! This was _my_ citadel! Here, within these walls…!

"I am…" I could barely hear my own voice, "I am… I _am…_" The words issued with growing clarity.

"I am the _warden _of this prison!" My scream echoed through the crumbling stone, through the burning walls, through the chambers of encaged torment. The gargoyles hissed, recoiling from me as my tattered robes were riven by rivers of silver. In the darkness, a hood formed and curled about my head.

"I am the _god_ of these halls…" Eyes open and vision clear; I glared hate upon the traitorous horde. The fog in the room intensified into an oppressive miasma that visibly unnerved my opponents.

"I'm going to tell you all a story…" I reached out on a whim and slammed my claw into the metal doorway behind me. The thick adamantine bands flickered and began to flow as water. At my call, more and more of the dark metal ran from the walls and pooled beneath me.

"When I was eight, my _dear_ cousin Dudley developed a fascination with the muggle sport, cricket," I explained in an almost conversational tone as the small army of fiends formed a semicircle around me, each one too hesitant to attack first. The reservoir of deep blue liquid behind me finally began to take shape.

"You see, he was far too _fat_ to be any good. No, I suspect he only liked it as it gave my aunt and uncle a wonderful excuse to buy him a _bat_…" My tone shifted into a promise of malice as I glared at the creatures. "He beat the _shit_ out of me with it…" I pulled forward my right arm and the newly-formed weapon it bore.

A colossal adamantine warhammer rested in my hand, easily the size of a man. In the waking world, I'd have absolutely no hope of ever wielding such a thing. Here, however…

Well.

A roar of vengeful _rage_ was the only herald to my charge. Gripping the weapon in both hands, I swung it with all the might of my resurgent will at one of the gargoyles – it shattered like deficient concrete before the proving blow. _One._

Continuing forward, I shifted my weight and spun the hammer in a low swing that pulverized the lower body of another beast. _Two._ Momentum not to be denied, the weapon rose into the sky as I clutched it tightly in both hands and _slammed_ it downwards onto the head of another.

The strike crushed the gargoyle into component stone and _cracked _the floor of the Reliquary itself. _Three. _Azkaban shook to its foundations and the fiends dispersed to the sounds of surprised, fearful shrieks.

"Heh… I think I'm starting to understand, Dudders…" I mused, a slow grin parting my face as I saw the look of growing terror on the faces of my remaining foes, "This is rather _fun_!"

Howls of hastily-recovered courage answered me as the traitorous remnants challenged as one. I grinned like the fabled Cheshire.

Raising the adamantine behemoth high and spreading my wings for balance, I crossed the fog-cloaked floor with swift strides. The battle joined anew to the sound of fracturing masonry and my own rising laughter.

My first strike clipped a wing and head from one beast before I threw myself low to dodge a flying tackle._ Four. _ Spinning the warhammer behind me to preserve momentum, I came up from the floor with a savage swing that struck the chin of a gargoyle and sent it airborne. _Five, and over the boundary!_

A shrill cackle broke my lips as I beat my wings, lifting into the air to dodge a pair of beasts attempting to flank me. Weapon held high, I tucked the raven pinions to my side and _willed_ myself downward.

Another massive impact shook the prison, two gargoyles met their fates and I cracked the floor… again. _Six and seven!_ Still laughing, I lost myself to the palpable fear that hung from the fog and saturated the air.

The hammer swung, the hammer stole, the hammer _sundered._ _Eight, nine, ten! _

Terror vanquished courage and the remaining fools tried to run, spreading their wings and leaping into the air. _Don't turn into cowards now! _I grinned and leapt upwards, kicking my foot against a sconce and beating my wings before batting two fiends from the sky. _Eleven, twelve…_

Continuing my ascent, I grabbed the edge of a terrace and threw myself higher. My free hand seized the leg of the last remaining gargoyle – it was still cracked and damaged from our earlier meeting. I smirked as illuminated white eyes looked upon me with abject fright. _Someone should have stayed dead._

"_Thirteen_!" I shouted gleefully, pulling down and tucking my wings before slamming both feet into the beast's chest. Flipping backwards, I coiled myself against an archway and dove forwards in pursuit.

The gargoyle struck a wall only a second before my warhammer did the same.

A shower of broken stone fell to the Reliquary below as I allowed myself a slow descent. Landing in the center of the large hall, I looked around at the ruined fiends. _Oh look, they're putting themselves back together._

Frankly, I was getting bored at this point. Raising my hammer, I lowered the head and struck it soundly against the floor while simultaneously focusing my will. In the rafters and terraces above, the spider-work of adamantine reinforcements broke away from the stone and fell as a metal rain to the Reliquary below.

Hidden by the occluding fog around me, the shrapnel liquefied and ran along the floor. _What was it you called me, old man?_ I mused absently, watching as the rebuilt gargoyles were suddenly beset by hundreds of newly-forged chains that seemed to erupt from the very ground itself. _Oh, I remember._

"I'm far too young to be dealing with… _petulant children_ of my own," I snorted and hefted the hammer over my shoulder. "Wouldn't you say so, my ickle ones?" My ensuing cackle would have made Bella proud.

Errant fiends once again enslaved, I leaned my head back and beheld the shifting orange sky as it darkened into a familiar twilight. A column of ebony descended towards me, while I examined the rather pathetic state of the prison.

_I'm probably going to have a headache after this._

* * *

I was right.

Upon returning to the waking world, I was immediately beset by a _throbbing_ pain situated somewhere between my ears and behind my eyes. This was compounded by the acrid substance clinging to my airways and prompting me to cough.

The fiendfyre had been dispelled, this much was clear. A section of the forest nearly half an acre in size was burnt entirely to cinders – it was this ash that was choking me.

Pushing myself forward, I trudged through the smoldering debris and escaped the scene of devastation. _Bloody hell I made a mess._ Coughing again, I turned to look back at the scorched earth.

_Still… it's powerful, and I can control it._ That thought made my efforts worthwhile – I allowed a slight smile. I had a feeling I wouldn't have such difficulty the next time I invoked the spell.

My cloak was still flickering, lines of silver dancing from my neck down to the fabric's hem. Even in the darkness of the forest, the runes gave off no light at all. _This is the only reason I survived…_ The heat of the flames would have killed me long before I resolved the conflict in my mind; it was a sobering thought.

"I called myself a warden, you know," I murmured quietly, looking down at the artifact. "Granted I wasn't in the best state of mind…"

_Forget it, focus._ The thought brought me back to present, prompting me to pull out my watch and frown at the time. _I can't remember exactly where I am… damn it. _

The ashen clearing did serve a useful purpose, at least, in that it gave a view of the sky. The cloud cover was present, though not as heavy this far from the school; through a gap, I found what I sought. _There's the North Star, Hogwarts should be… that way._

Turning, I set off into a run while my thoughts turned to the night's events. _I won't go as far as saying I mastered the spell… I should cast it again, just to be sure._

Vaulting over a root system, I landed in a crouch and sprinted off once more. _But… tomorrow night._ I thought dryly, my headache still not abated. A low branch prompted me to lean back on my heels, sliding over the loose ground and under the obstacle. _This armor isn't nearly as restrictive as I expected._

Several minutes later I was still deep in the forest. Steps slowing, I came to a stop and looked around. _I need to find another clearing and check my… what was that sound?_

Distant shouts came from my right, along with other sounds that were distinctly _not_ human. _Well, why not…?_ I rolled my eyes and grit my teeth against the incessant headache before setting off towards the disturbance.

I came to the edge of a large clearing, obviously of recent make judging by the number of felled trees nearby. It was not the low stumps that drew my gaze, however…

It was the massive cages containing creatures I'd only read about in muggle fables and magical bestiaries. _Dragons._

Slowly I made my way around the clearing, sticking to the shadows and quietly examining the area. There were several wizards visible pacing between the evenly-spaced cages, while tents of obvious enchanted nature sat several yards away. _Why are they…?_

Sudden revelation caused my eyes to widen, and I missed a step over a fallen branch. My foot came down, followed by the _snap_ of wood breaking. _ They're here for the first Task! This is—_

A deafening _roar_ broke me from my thoughts, immediately drawing my gaze to the largest cage of the four – and the one which happened to be nearest me at the moment. The broken branch had apparently roused the dragon's attention, as it turned within its enclosure. Large serpentine eyes tracked the forest's edge for a moment before locking onto mine.

Yellow eyes beheld me for a long moment. _This is…_ The beast's head shifted slightly to one side before rows of gleaming teeth were bared in a snarl.

The dragon pulled its head back and issued a gout of fire in my direction that fell just short of reaching me. I could feel the heat of the fire against my face as flickering silver runes crawled their way over my cloak. _Beautiful._

I stared into the roiling flames… and _smiled._

* * *

**A/N:** Please read and review. Next chapter should be up in a week or two.


	10. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its universe belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claim to any of it with this fanfiction.

**A/N:** Much appreciation for the reviews, everyone.

**- Control -**  
Chapter VI

"…Are you wearing armor, Potter?"

"Yes, Zabini."

"Why?"

"I'm breaking it in before the Task," That was my excuse at least – I'd returned to the dorms the prior night and promptly fell asleep to escape my headache; as such, I hadn't had a chance to change.

Breakfast took priority over such things.

"How come you smell like ash?" Davis queried, leaning in towards me and making a show of sniffing – I frowned.

Daphne had been staring at me strangely all morning, and after the shorter witch's question her eyes bulged slightly. I was promptly struck with an emerald glare. "Good question, Trace."

_I was in the forest playing with fiendfyre._ "I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered, discretely drawing my wand and digging it into my side. The cleaning spell was a bit overpowered, causing visible wisps of white energy to slide over my chest and rustle my hair.

"Yeah, that wasn't suspicious."

"Leave it."

Apparently the auburn-haired witch felt rather brave this morning, as she gave me a wide grin. "Also, that _armor_ of yours looks pretty tight. Are you trying to give Daph a cri—?"

Sudden silence. The Greengrass heiress slid her wand back into her robes.

I rolled my eyes as we entered the Great Hall, sitting at my usual place at the table and stretching. Davis sat in front of me and glared at the blonde witch to my left, slamming her fist down on the table before jerking a thumb towards her mouth.

Daphne made a show of arranging her plate and cutlery before preening her long hair. "So Blaise, did you finish that Herbology essay?"

"Yes."

"Oh that's good. Harry, what about you?"

_Davis looks cross…_ _wait, essay?_ "What essay?"

"The one that's due after lunch," The witch deadpanned, giving me a look. _I've far better things to do than lament about the decline of the wild mandragora._

Taking a breath to muster a defense, I was interrupted as a biscuit struck the blonde witch square in the face. It took a great amount of effort not to laugh at Daphne's expression, even as it shifted from open shock to indignant fury.

Zabini blew out a sigh and dispelled the silencing charm on Davis while I shot a hand out to my left to seize a drawn wand. "Don't make a scene," I muttered.

"Don't silence me like that, Daph!"

"You got biscuit in my _hair_!"

"You bloody deserved it!" The shorter witch countered with a huff before looking down at her breakfast – Daphne issued a similar noise and did the same.

"Five minutes and they'll be friendly again," Zabini explained absently before raising his goblet.

_These are the people I associate with._ I thought dryly, glancing up as a rustling noise drew my attention. A pair of owls dropped two letters in front of me.

Both missives held sets of familiar handwriting – one of which prompted me to immediately tear it open.

_Harry,_

_I can't make it to the Task. I tried._

_Just… be careful._

_-Tonks_

Each line was preceded by an ink stain just before the writing started, as if the author had pressed the quill into the page and not had a clue what to say. _At least she finally spoke to me._ I thought darkly, shoving the letter into a pocket on the armor's thigh guards. _I guess that's the best I'll get._

Closing my eyes for a brief moment, I took a few bites of breakfast before opening the other message. The ring on my left hand glowed, causing the writing on the page to slowly fill in with green ink.

_Lord Black,_

_As you requested, I have spent the last month investigating Azkaban release processes for prisoners. I must stress once again that this is not my area of expertise. Regardless, I have had limited success in my inquiries. I fear you will not like my news._

_Understand that your release was not common, nor was there a precedent for hundreds of years. Azkaban is a life sentence. From the information I was able to obtain, it took considerable effort on the part of Albus Dumbledore and his embedded status in government to secure your pardon._

_Due to my non-human status I was unable to press too deeply into the methods used without arousing suspicion. Perhaps if you gave me the name of the prisoner who interests you, I would be better able to investigate his or her predicament._

_You asked if the Black family held any significant political status – I regret to inform you that any such titles were stripped when the family lost all legitimate heirs. The entire Black holdings were placed into stasis and investments were shifted into low-risk, long-term bonds._

_In effect, most of the Black finances were removed from circulation. Any influence held in this regard was likely lost over the last decade. I would be surprised if your name and title held any weight in the Ministry at all._

_If you are intent on this path of government manipulation, I suggest bribes. Though once again, I must stress I have no knowledge of where these measures would be properly applied._

_Your quarterly financial statements will be delivered next week._

_-Griphook  
Financial Manager for the House of Black  
Gringotts London_

I read the letter twice then carelessly tossed it into the air. The moment the enchanted parchment left my hand, the ring on my finger flashed and the missive disintegrated. _Damn it._

Steepling my fingers over my plate, I leaned my head forward and stared ahead as my thoughts began to churn. _I have to find a way to get Bella out of there… _This was a significant setback – I had believed my newfound name held at least _some_ sway. _I know next to nothing about Ministry procedures, or even who chairs which departments._

Influence was something I held in precious little supply – even if I perhaps had the gold to develop it. _I need a pureblood with Ministry connections._ Most of the older families likely had such affiliations… the Malfoys especially. _Dear cousin Draco and his father would never stand for it… _Frowning, my eyebrows drew down. _But his mother… Bella's sister. Cissy… Narcissa. Perhaps—_

"My _God_ will you stop staring at me like that? It's _creepy_!"

I blinked once, focusing my eyes on Davis as she glared at me. "What?"

"You're doing that weird staring into space shit you do, and it's _really_ scary. You don't even _blink_! Blaise, you're sitting in front of him from now on!" The shorter witch proclaimed, prompting me to roll my eyes. _Coward._

"What was that letter about, Harry?" Daphne ventured.

_None of your business._ "Just a financial statement."

"You must have a rather incompetent manager, if the report had you so… intent," Zabini's words earned him a glare.

"Our goblin is quite good, maybe I could ask Father to—"

"There's nothing wrong with my bloody finances," I bit out, thoroughly distracted at this point.

"Yup, he must be loaded. I mean, look at the fancy robes he's wearing!" Davis quipped, her voice drowning out the subtle grinding of my teeth, "Although… I wonder if the professors will let him get away with it? Not really standard issue – there's not even any green on them!"

_For the love of—_ I reached over and promptly snatched the ever-present _Harry Potter _button from Daphne's robes and stuck it to the front of my own. "There, House colors."

Davis snickered, "It looks like a nametag."

"Not to mention it's rather shabby."

"You two are insufferable today!" Daphne snapped, taking the button back and fussily pinning it to her robes before mumbling under her breath, "Besides, his eyes are more than green enough."

…_What?_ Davis looked like Christmas had come early, "Oh _really_, Daph?"

The blonde witch went ashen, looking up slowly and whispering, "I said that out loud…?"

My hand slid up and palmed my face. _These are the people…_

* * *

"So you've got that Tournament thing coming up in a few days, right?"

"Yes."

"And they're gonna make you do something stupidly dangerous, right?"

_Dragons._ "Probably."

"And you're not worried at all?"

"I'll cut down whatever they put in front of me." _Dragon or not._

"God he's creepy, Daph you take over," Davis finally muttered.

We'd finished our morning classes and had just left lunch with roughly half an hour to spare until Herbology. In the autumn air, many students chose to reside in the few scattered exterior courtyards of Hogwarts; we were walking towards one of these just now. Most still avoided any areas too far from the walls.

The blonde next to me shook her head. "I don't know where to even begin."

"I read that in one of the earlier Tournaments, the champions were required to subdue a manticore that had taken up residence in a swamp," Zabini offered. _That's…_

"Oh? How'd that work out?" The shorter witch queried.

"Their bones were found in a pile of excrement." _…What I figured._

"Merlin, Blaise…" Daphne sighed explosively.

"I'm sure they've changed things since then," The dark-skinned wizard shrugged.

"Yeah, they probably use nundu or dragons now, to keep with the times," Davis quipped, prompting me to smirk slightly. _How right you are._

"I'm sure they're not _that_ incompetent… making school students fight such things," Daphne muttered, "It's all so bloody stupid."

"Whatever comes, I'll put it down. Stop worrying," I finally murmured.

"Confident," Zabini observed from my right.

"Always."

Upon entering the courtyard, the Greengrass heiress issued a disdainful sound. "Gryffindors… like a plague."

"Lots of red out today," Davis agreed.

There were a fair bit of the lions scattered about this particular area, I had to admit. Still, the courtyard was quite large; we chose a more distant section and sat down. _Speaking of the Task… I need to research dragons and make a plan._ Stretching out on a wide stone railing, I leaned back against an adjoining column as my vision lost focus.

_I know the beasts are magically resistant, but the rules will allow me to use dark magic. _It was certain Dumbledore would be quite cross if I did – which was one of the reasons I looked forward to it. _Focus, Potter. Killing a dragon is a more pressing matter than pissing off the old man._

"He's doing it again! Look!"

"It is rather… disconcerting, I must admit."

_Their scales are like armor, their bodies powerful. They breathe fire – at least the cloak will help with that… but it will do little to keep me from being crushed by talon or tail. _I thought with a slight grimace. _Not to mention the teeth._

"He's just thinking, Trace. Let him… wow, he's really not blinking, is he?"

"See? I _told_ you!"

_The dragon from last night, the large one… that's the one I want. Gold and black, aggressive… it'll give the best show. _I nodded slightly to myself. _I'll prove to them I'm not the weak child I once was, and I'll show it when I bathe in that monster's blood._ A vicious grin split my face.

"Okay now that's just creepy as _fuck_!" Davis shouted, prompting me to blink and finally process what they had been saying. A neutral expression settled on my face.

"Pardon?"

"Don't 'pardon' me, you can't just… sit there, staring ahead for ages, then just… just start _grinning_!_"_

_I can do whatever I bloody—_ "What were you thinking about, Harry?" Daphne asked, looking up from a book she had been reading to give me a curious look. _Oh I'll tell you._

"I was considering the proper dosage of Amortentia to use on Davis," I responded immediately, prompting the blonde witch to roll her eyes and return to her reading.

"Why would… wait…" Davis blinked, looking up at me from where she sat on the ground, eyes wide as she began to blush, "You… you think I'm pretty…?"

"It shouldn't prove too difficult to acquire a hair from one of the Weasley twins to complete the potion," I mused aloud, hiding my smirk as the shorter witch's face lost all trace of color.

"Probably not hard at all," Zabini agreed. "Ginger is certainly… _vibrant_ enough to spot easily."

"My thoughts exactly. It would cause quite a stir if her newfound romance was a lion, don't you think?"

"Indeed…" The dark-skinned wizard murmured thoughtfully, looking up at the cloudy sky, "We'd have to publicly disown her, obviously. Any correspondence would have to be done by cover of nightfall so as not to embarrass us further."

"Um… you two are just… just _mean_!" Davis exclaimed, hazel eyes cutting nervously to the other side of the courtyard. "You wouldn't really do that… would you, Potter…?" _Oh yes._

"Of course he wouldn't, Trace," Daphne murmured absently, turning a page in her book.

Rolling my eyes, I pulled my legs onto the railing and crossed my arms. _I need to research that beast… find out its name, temperament… any weaknesses I can exploit._ _Perhaps_— My thoughts were interrupted as an auburn-haired witch suddenly started scrambling over my lap.

"Davis, what the _bloody hell—_?"

"He's coming over _here_! Hide me!" The witch proclaimed, diving over me and cowering behind the column. _What's she on about now?_

Looking over, I spotted what had Davis in such a state. Victor Krum, along with his usual entourage of several Durmstrang students, had just entered the courtyard. Upon sight of me, the foreigner adopted a slight grin and approached. Daphne scowled, pulling her book up to hide her face while Zabini walked away to inspect an archway.

"Krum," I offered neutrally.

"Potter," The response was delivered in a similar tone before Krum craned his neck and frowned at something behind me. "Many scared little things here. Vonder why?"

_Because this school is full of cowards._ "I wouldn't know."

The wizard grunted at my response, turning to look around the courtyard before his eyes settled in the direction of the Gryffindors. _What's that look on his face?_

"Who is… that?" Raising an eyebrow, I glanced over at the assembled lions. _Which one? There's several._ Frowning at my look, Krum raised a hand and pointed. "Her. Brown hair one." I noticed the Greengrass heiress peer over the edge of her book and frown.

…_Granger?_ "The resident bookworm and insufferable queen of the library," Daphne offered in a voice dripping with contempt – I wasn't sure if it was for Granger or the foreign wizard before us. _Probably both._

"…Yes, something like that," I muttered dryly, looking over and watching as the brunette witch in question finally noticed our scrutiny. Apparently having the collective gaze of a small Durmstrang delegation along with a few Slytherins made her nervous, as she fidgeted and began to nibble at a lock of her hair.

Krum frowned and looked between the Gryffindors and myself before speaking, "Come. You vill introduce."

_I'm not your… wait. _I blinked, a slow grin forming on my face. _This might be good._ Standing, I made a show of brushing myself off. "As you wish."

Daphne stared up at me in open shock as I began walking towards the assembled lions, the other champion trailing me; I noticed a wave of his hand caused his entourage to stay behind, at least.

_Granger is starting to panic._ I thought with mirth, though my face held a neutral expression as we approached. The small sea of red-accented robes parted at our arrival, many of which apparently torn between showing contempt for me or open adoration for Krum. _Well, Davis said he was a Quidditch star or something._

Coming to a stop before our muggleborn target, I crossed my arms and stared at her. _I don't think her eyes could get any wider. _The wizard in my company glanced between the witch and myself before adopting a similar posture.

"Um… yes?"

I let the silence stretch for a moment just to make her uncomfortable, though Krum finally issued an impatient noise and nudged me with his foot. _ Fine, fine._ "Granger, this is Krum. Krum, Granger," My introductions left much to be desired, though I did at least use my thumb to indicate each party.

The foreign wizard gave a grunt and a small bow. "Pleasant meeting you."

The bookworm herself looked completely lost, though she nodded slowly, "H-Hello. You're a… friend of Harry's?" _Ridiculous._ I fought the urge to snort.

"No. Am champion for Durmstrang."

"Oh… yes, I know. I just thought…" Granger trailed off, glancing between Krum and myself before worrying her lip. For my part, I was doing my best to keep my face neutral.

"Does pretty witch have first name?" _…Don't laugh, Potter._

"Does…" The muggleborn's face went red almost immediately, "M-My… Hermione. Hermione Jane Granger."

"…Herm… Hermy…?" _Don't laugh, Potter. Don't do it. You'll ruin it. There's more to be mined here, just keep a straight face. _It took most of my considerable mental faculties to accomplish my task as Krum stumbled over the witch's name. _This is even better than I thought._

"No, _Hermione_."

"Hermy-own-knee?"

My jaw clenched, facial muscles tightening until my teeth threatened to crack.

"That's… close enough, I suppose… Mr. Krum."

"No no! Name is Victor!" The foreign wizard bowed again. _I don't know which one of them is more awkward._

"Oh… okay then. Victor."

Krum shifted from one foot to the other, looking to me for a moment before back at Granger; finally, he took a deep breath and spoke, "You vill… valk with Victor?"

The brunette's eyes widened almost comically at the question before she looked to me as well.

"He _vants_ you to _valk_ with him," I offered helpfully. _Don't you fucking laugh, Potter._

At my words, the Durmstrang student nodded and offered his hand. "Come, ve go!"

"B-But I have an essay… and all my books…" Granger started, glancing down at her satchel. _She's so embarrassed she hasn't even considered shrinking… wait, here's an idea…_

"Why don't you go ahead and enjoy yourself, Granger? I'll hold those and return them at Defense," Those who knew me would likely be put on edge by my uncharacteristic, helpful tone. Thankfully, Granger was oblivious despite our history. _Moody was right, she's far too trusting._

"Well… alright," The witch finally relented, prompting a wide grin to spread over Krum's face before he took her hand and helped her stand. I snatched up the book bag and curled it under an arm.

I watched the wizard and witch walk away – the former puffing out his chest while the latter looked back at me nervously. Finally, I gave in to my mirth and returned to my cohorts.

"What was that about? And… why are you laughing?" Daphne asked, frowning.

I sat down and pulled out a piece of blank parchment and a quill from Granger's bag, then rummaged through the contents before I found her Herbology book. Opening it, I smirked triumphantly as a folded essay fell free.

"How'd you get her stuff?" Davis queried, looking over my shoulder.

Pulling out my watch, I checked the time. _Twenty minutes…_

_Plenty of time to plagiarize._

* * *

On the morning of the first Task, I woke early and dressed in my armor and cloak.

Afterwards, I entered the common room and ascended the stage to stand near the window. The magical torches in the room were dimmed due to the early hour, and I closed my eyes. _A Hungarian Horntail._ _Aggressive, abnormally large even for dragons. Fully grown adults can have hides nearly an inch thick. Resistant to all forms of magic._

I'd researched my adversary well.

Taking a long, slow breath, I exhaled and opened my eyes. The water was beginning to lighten, though it was still early. _Today I'll either kill a dragon or die in the attempt. I won't accept anything less._ Pinpricks of anxiety rose in my breast, then were drowned by a sudden inundation of frigid confidence. _I know you'll be with me._

My left hand rose and clenched into a fist. _Tonks thinks I'm being a fool, but I'll show her. I'll show them all. _ That wasn't the entire reason, and I knew it. No… I was doing this for myself, as well. _I gave up so much… I want to know what my sacrifices bought._ Adolescent acromantula were one thing… adult dragons were another.

"Will we win?" I asked quietly, eyes focusing once more on my fist. Wisps of frosted air began to curl about my knuckles. _Stop questioning yourself, Potter._ "…No weakness," I growled aloud.

"You're talking to yourself, Harry," A voice whispered from behind me, prompting me to sigh.

"…I'm getting a sense of déjà vu, Daphne."

"So it's not just me, that's good," The witch murmured, walking up to stand next to me before looking out at a passing school of fish. "You've always liked this window, haven't you? I remember seeing you stand at it, even in first year."

"I'd never seen a body of water until I came here. The boat ride across the lake was… nice," I'm truly not sure what prompted my openness – perhaps it was my preoccupied mind.

"Yes, I enjoyed it as well," Daphne agreed quietly, raising a hand and finger-combing her hair. It was only then I noticed she wasn't in her typical school robes, but instead a vivid green dress; she even wore a matching emerald scarf.

"House colors today?"

"Of course. You're competing…" Trailing off, the witch blew out a long sigh, "At least they cancelled classes, that way there's nothing to take my mind off worrying about you."

I rolled my eyes. "You think so little of me? I'll be fine."

"I know you killed that basilisk, but…" Shaking her head, the witch muttered, "There's no telling what they'll make you—"

"It's a dragon," I wasn't sure what prompted me to share that bit of information – it would only cause her to worry more. Still… I suppose I just wanted her to know beforehand.

"…What?"

"The first Task involves a dragon." _And I'm going to kill it._

"H-How do you…?"

"I saw them about a week ago when I was in the forest. There were four in total, I'm assuming one for each of us."

"They… those _bastards_!_"_ Daphne snapped suddenly, prompting me to blink. "How can they expect you, any of you, to face one of those monsters? It's so _stupid_!"

"They probably don't expect us to actually defeat them." _Which is why I'm going to do it._

"Still, it's so dangerous…" Leaning her head back, the blonde witch let out a long breath. "I hate this."

"I don't know why you worry so much… are you that scared of losing your ward against Draco?"

"That… you think that's what this is about…?" The Greengrass heiress turned to stare at me before reaching up and rubbing her eyes. "You're unbelievable."

_And you're bloody confusing._ "Whatever. Look…" I started, frowning as a sudden thought flitted through my mind and refused to allow me peace. _I should… just in case… _"There's an Auror in the Ministry's training academy, her name is Nymphadora Tonks. If I fail in the Task, tell her she was right."

"If you…" Daphne's face was horrified as she slowly began to shake her head from side to side. _This was a bad idea._

"Just forget it," I gave a dismissive wave. _What was I thinking? What happened to all of that confidence?_ I closed my eyes and focused inwards.

"You… if you… Merlin, Harry…"

"I said forget it, I'll be fine."

Several minutes of silence passed before the witch quietly asked, "She sent you that letter a while back, didn't she?"

"The one you read, yes," I muttered dryly.

"Yes… are you two close?"

"I've known her since first year."

"Is she that Hufflepuff you spent all your time with?"

"Yes."

"I see…" Daphne murmured, giving me a look I wasn't readily able to interpret. "Is she…?"

"Is she what?"

"…Nothing, I'm just being stupid," The witch muttered, rocking back on her heels for a moment and issuing a long, cleansing breath. "You'll be careful, right Harry?"

"Of course." _I have a plan for the dragon._

"Promise me."

"Pardon?"

"Promise me you'll be care…" Trailing off, she frowned and looked down at the ground. A moment passed before her head snapped up – her eyes glinted like the emeralds they so resembled. "No. Promise me you'll survive."

_What brought this on? She looks… upset._ "Daphne, you—"

"Promise me. Right now, Harry Potter."

I frowned at her. "Look, I'm not going—"

"I said promise me!"

"Stop bloody inter—"

"Shut up and _promise me_!" Her voice hitched slightly at the last, though her eyes remained hard and demanding.

…_Fine._ "I promise I'll survive."

"Good," Daphne whispered, nodding slightly and closing her eyes. I assumed that was the end of it and pulled out my watch. _Almost time for breakfast. I'm starting to get hun—_

My thoughts were cut off as a blonde missile launched itself forward. It took a moment to realize just what had happened, even as the arms around me tightened their embrace. _Why is she…?_ I fought down the mild discomfort of her proximity.

"You're making a scene," I muttered, craning my neck to see if anyone was awake in the common room below.

"I said shut up."

* * *

A few hours later, I was shuttled into a tent near the Quidditch pitch.

After leaving breakfast, the others and I had wandered rather aimlessly around the castle while I spent much of the time reviewing my plans for the coming battle. Daphne had been quiet as well, simply walking along beside me as she typically did. Davis had tried her best to lighten the mood but was unsuccessful, even with the grudging assistance of Zabini.

Finally however, I'd been due to meet with Snape. My Head of House had merely escorted me out to this tent, told me not to embarrass Slytherin, and then left me to my fate.

Glancing around, I spotted Krum and Delacour nearby along with several Ministry officials; Longbottom came trudging in a few moments later. _He looks nervous._

As for myself… I'd been flooded with a numb tranquility for the last half hour. I couldn't really explain it, but since I'd left the company of the others my mind had been blanked. All of my plans had descended into the lower depths of my consciousness, leaving me with a sense of detachment from reality.

This feeling was different than the night I'd faced the Acromantulas. Then, I'd been elevated to some high precipice of feeling - drunk on equal parts adrenaline and Dark magic. Now... everything was gone, I felt drained but also full; there was no excitement nor anticipation... only the cold certainty of barely-sheathed power.

I knew it was simply the calm before the storm. I should have been anxious; I should have been nervous. _Take all of my emotions, I don't need them as much as you._ My magic _thrummed_ inside my chest, and my next exhale was marked by a mist of frost.

One of the Ministry officials began speaking, though his words fell upon my ears as an incessant drone rather than intelligible speech. _What was his name? Bagman, or something?_ I closed my eyes and crossed my arms, embracing the serenity that held fast my awareness.

_Win or lose, it doesn't matter. Only the battle, only the fight. _In the past I'd never thought such things, but now… now I wanted to test myself. I wanted to pit the frigid pyre in me against all challengers.

I wanted to _kill_, and in the stillness I allowed myself that bit of honesty.

My cloak rustled slightly, sliding over my shoulders and falling around me completely. I wouldn't notice until much later that I had made no motion at all to cause it. Slowly, my focus returned to the waking world.

"Now then everyone! You will be tasked with retrieving a golden egg from your dragon. Which dragon, you may ask? Why… that's exactly the reason I have this sack!" Bagman pulled forward a burlap bag and held it out to Delacour, who reached inside to retrieve a small animated form of a beast I didn't immediately recognize. _Some species of dragon._

Krum took out another before Bagman approached Longbottom.

"I want the Horntail," My voice came out in a low murmur, though it carried easily through the tent.

"How do you…?" The man blinked at me before his slightly absent gaze shifted back to the Gryffindor. "Anyway, go ahead and take one lad!"

The savior's eyes were still wide from the announcement of our adversaries, though he slid a shaking hand into the hat… and retrieved a black and gold specimen. _That's mine._ "Oh… oh Merlin…" His voice was barely audible. Even the miniature, animated creature was aggressive – it snapped at the boy's arm and hand as he struggled to keep hold of it.

Moving for the first time in several moments, I started walking across the room. Bagman held out the sack with a good-natured smile, to which I shoved in an arm and retrieved the remaining dragon – some Swedish species known to be fairly unintelligent. I immediately forced it into Longbottom's hand and snatched the vicious one from him.

"I said I want the Horntail," I stated quietly, seizing the small model tightly in my right hand – the animating enchantment immediately failed and it began to emit wisps of frost. _I probably just saved the savior's life. I'm sure the old man will be pleased._

"Y-Yes…" Bagman started, glancing between me and the wide-eyed Gryffindor in front of me, "I suppose we can allow that…" _Of course you can._ Clapping his hands suddenly, the man gave a wide smile, "Now then, Mr. Longbottom, you'll be going first now."

I turned and walked back over to my corner, tossing the frozen model to the ground – it shattered on impact. Resuming my vigil against the tent post, I closed my eyes and waited to be called.

As it happens, taking the Horntail had relegated me to the last position. Cheers and shouts of dismay rose and fell from beyond the tent as each champion went to face their task. My eyes remained closed through it all as numbing waves steadily pulsed in tune with my heart. I raised my hood at some point, though I honestly can't say when.

After a time, the tent flap opened and an excited voice pronounced…

"Mr. Potter, it's time!"

I raised my wand and tapped it to my glasses. _Sticking charm._

* * *

The boulder-strewn pitch was massive, the cheers from the crowd were deafening and my adversary was oppressive in its grandeur.

Still, above it all I could make out the soft, steady sounds of my footfalls over the uneven stone. My hood was drawn and my cloak curled about me, right arm outstretched and holding a length of white ash.

Each step drew me closer to the Horntail as it slowly spread its stance and tilted its head to face me. Recognition flashed behind inhuman eyes, and teeth were bared in the only warning I would receive.

"I promised Daphne I would survive…" My words were quiet and likely never made it to my enemy, even if it was capable of understanding. The conflagration in my chest surged forward, swallowing all traces of anticipation and fear. Just as Privet Drive and the forest before, resolve seized my heart and a bitter wind blew across the breadth of my spine.

"I told Tonks I would succeed…" Strides grew longer, my advance swifter. The dragon pulled its head back and snorted fire from its nostrils, daring the perceived insect to challenge its majesty.

"And above all, I swore to myself I would _kill_ you…" Stopping atop a large boulder, I squared my shoulders and raised my wand, "So, if you'd _kindly…_"

Wings stretching to the heavens, the beast coiled its back and unleashed a deafening _roar_.

My wand slashed the sky in a barrage of cleaving curses, and the battle was joined.

Violet scythes fell as a hail of blades, not on the creature's body but instead the leathery hide of its wings. Several curses broke over the resistant scales coating the leading edges… but a precious few struck home, carving through the flesh and tearing the hide to ribbons. _I'll take the sky from you first._

The dragon howled in pained rage, rocking back on its hind legs and glaring hate.

Twisting the length of wood and heedless to the distorted air, I snarled the incantation. "_Fiendfyre!_"

Writhing helixes of flame surged forward, joining their power as one to birth a gargoyle-turned-guardian. A close observer would see the image of binding chains sculpted in the same fire as its body. _Strike its heart. Heat the scales._

The fiend charged forward with a flap of superheated wings and to chorus of fright from the audience beyond. My enemy recovered from the theft of its flight, but far too late to avoid the Dark magic set upon it.

Smaller boulders bloomed orange and turned to glass as the fiendfyre struck the dragon's chest, attaching itself in a mockery of an embrace. Howling again in wrath denied, the Horntail clawed at its chest – but what are talons to magic-wrought fire? Form shifting and reforming, the fiend maintained the blistering inferno until golden scales glowed brightly beneath an overcast sky.

_Thermodynamics…? Yes, that's the word._ Cutting my wand to the side, I dispelled the fiend before pointing the white ash at the dragon's heart. "_Cryomortis!_" The northern wind in my breast shifted directions and blew as a gale down my right arm. Cerulean energy bloomed, offering only a pittance of typical blinding light as it surged forward and struck home.

For a single moment in time, I thought I had killed the beast outright. On impact, the Ice-Tomb detonated with a muted roar of flash-frozen air. The dragon's chest, head and even the leading edges of its wings were frosted in glacial ice – it didn't move.

Silence reigned across the pitch, save for the soft buzzing sound of aerial distortions circling bleached white wood.

_Too easy._ I allowed a slight grin, though it faded into a frown as the first piercing _crack_ echoed across the boulder field. More and more echoes of failing ice filled the silence, until the dragon finally succeeded in tearing itself free to the sound of a shattering prison and a howl of murderous rage.

Upon the beast's chest, there were several gaps in the thick scales – broken by the extreme temperature changes. _Going to plan._ Narrowing my eyes, I slashed my wand twice. Cleaving curses formed a cross in the air, bearing directly for the weakened, golden armor.

The dragon raised a claw and batted the blades aside like errant leaves in the wind.

Spinning to its left, the beast's tail moved fast – far too fast! My eyes bulged and on instinct I pulled back to the verge of my mindscape. This was a trick those trained in the mental arts could employ, slowing their perception of events to give them precious seconds to think.

Occlumens simply called it borrowed time.

_There's no way I can dodge…_ Staring, I watched the tail move slowly through the air – its barbed tip in perfect trajectory for my head. My legs moved as molasses, hopelessly mired in the real world though my consciousness was free.

An image of cracking glass spread across my vision as my mind struggled with the effort of splitting realities. The real world returned; the black and gold precursors of my demise became more and more a blur as their speed matched my perception.

There was only one option.

I jabbed my wand into my side, twisted it, and banished myself with all the power I could muster.

Flashes of white and blue signaled from across my body as my armor's protective wards expended themselves in a valiant defense of internal organs. Still, _cracks_ echoed through the cavity of my chest as three ribs confessed their failure.

Launched aside, I narrowly dodged the dragon's tail; it sundered the stone that had once bore my feet. I landed with a grunt of pain, rolling twice and forcing myself to stand. _"Episkey,"_ Incantation issued on instinct, a flare of pale blue knit my ribs whole even as my legs forced me forward.

"_Cruormorsis! Falx, Falx!"_ A globe of acid tainted the air while two violet scythes rent it asunder. My adversary tucked a ruined wing to its flank, sacrificing the appendage in a shower of hissing smoke as sickly-green fluid burst. Shifting to the side and unleashing another howl, the dragon exposed its chest just in time for my cleaving curses to vent their fury.

I expected the blades to punch through the ruined scales and slay the beast.

Thus, imagine my surprise when they _shattered_. Several golden scales were dislodged and leather hide was split to bleeding, but the breastbone and the critical organs beyond lay unscathed.

_This is—_ I blinked once, and it was all the beast needed. The Horntail's head reared back, mouth opening to birth a gout of blue-orange fire.

My legs cast me forward into a small gulley between several boulders. I ducked down and ran for the opposite end as, above me, searing flames rendered rock into glass. _This is not—_

The earth shook as a massive weight shifted, and I emerged from the valley between four sets of curved, bone-crafted swords. I was directly beneath an expanse of gold-clad muscle and blackest hate. _This is not going to plan!_

Stone splintered as the dragon reared back, slashing its claws at me while I did my best to dodge. Fragments of ruined boulders dug into my legs as I dove away from one strike, rolling on the ground to avoid another before finally jumping onto the talon-studded appendage itself.

An indignant hiss issued from somewhere in the heavens; the reptile kicked its leg in a successful attempt at dislodging me. Airborne once more, my arms splayed helplessly and managed to seize acid-ravaged leather. Instinct guided me more than conscious thought as I leapt from the wing onto the dragon's back.

Teeth were bared from a distance ahead, and I joined mine to the feral display. I drew my dagger and charged along a shifting, tine-studded spine. The Horntail arched its back and kicked with its rear legs, once again sending me into the sky as a knife-rimmed mouth opened to catch me.

"_Fiendfyre!_" Desperation deciding my invocation, I watched the reborn fiend dive into the open maw before me. Mouth snapping shut to a pained snarl, the dragon's eyes bulged… and gave me an idea.

Still aloft and plummeting rapidly, my face contorted into vengeful disdain as I hurled my dagger with all of my might then jabbed my wand towards it as it arced through the sky. The banishing curse struck the blade, accelerating it to speeds more worthy of a muggle bullet.

A shower of clear liquid rewarded my aim; the dragon's left eye burst at behest of a pound of steel. _Fuck you!_ Pouring the power forward to the open connection in my wand, I did my best to infuse the conjured fiendfyre in its gullet with strength. Gravity finally decided I'd had my fun, and in my desire to harm I hadn't bothered with a cushioning charm.

Landing heavily on the stone, I rolled and stifled a hiss as a jagged rock opened a gash between armor plates on my side. My feet finally found purchase beneath me while my eyes tracked my adversary.

The dragon coughed, shaking its head and spilling free more fluid from its exposed eye socket. It was proving more and more difficult to sustain my fiendfyre from within the beast's body, and a final spike of pain through my mind informed me I'd lost the spell.

Coughs growing increasingly _hacking_ in consistency, noxious smoke spewed from the Horntail's mouth. We stared at each other from across a rift of stone, each of us in a pathetic state. Various wounds littered my body, causing steady droplets of crimson to stain the boulder below while barely-healed bones throbbed beneath deep bruises.

The Horntail fared no better. Wings ravaged, heart scales cracked and left eye ruined – the beast still bore more than enough majesty to sunder the stoutest heart's courage. A final cough was issued before the creature stood back on its hind legs and spread the tattered remnants of its wings.

_I'm not running, so stop trying to frighten me. _I turned slightly and raised my wand, cloak billowing on an unseen wind. _Fight me... fight me! Show me your fury, dragon!_

Silence filled the pitch, broken only by twin exclamations of intent to slaughter. "_Falx!_" Deep, shadowed violet forged a blade and rode it through the sky. The dragon attempted to bat the curse from the air as it had before – and paid a talon for its pride. I smirked viciously as I beheld the bleeding digit bounce to the ground, the sound of impact drowned by pained howling and a thousand gasps beyond.

Bared teeth soon prevailed over torment as a single remaining eye gave glimpse of bestial rage beneath. I barely had time to blink before a fount of hellish flame filled the space between wizard and dragon.

There was no time to dodge.

Falling to my knees, I pulled my cloak to me and trusted my fate to a long-dead warden. The dark fabric bloomed with silver stitches, roiling with the flames as it fought to defend me from an unwilling cremation. _Will it…? It can't, no!_

I watched in horror as ebony fabric slowly became transparent, black giving way to more and more silver. _It's burning… the cloak is burning!_ The heat was coming through now, oppressive and searing. Sulfuric fumes were prevalent beneath the faltering relic's embrace.

A panicked breath passed my lips, succeeding only in scorching my lungs. _Do something, Potter!_

"_C-Cryomortis!_" The Ice-Tomb launched forward through an opening in the fabric. I don't know what I expected the spell to accomplish. _Please work... just... just do something or we're dead!_

Something in my chest _shifted_, heralding darkest evolution.

The cerulean orb halted, stopping its advance in midair and beginning to _consume_ the flames. Roiling gouts of hellfire disappeared into a shrinking, steadily-darkening sphere of azure.

Like a black hole beset upon a star, a mote of shadow-wreathed energy devoured all traces of the flame. I watched in open fascination as my magic perverted the strongest spell in my repertoire into a life-saving defense.

Fire bladder expended, the searing inferno finally ceased its rage. My spell flickered, offering no illumination, before it disappeared with the gentlest dusting of hoarfrost over the ground.

Pushing myself to my feet, I stared at the dragon as a smoking artifact hung limply from my shoulders. The beast itself returned my gaze with animalistic incredulity. _What the fuck just hap—?_

To the sound of a train derailing over a field of stones, the Horntail stormed forward.

Call it instinct, call it foolishness… call it absolute _madness_… but I kicked my legs and rushed to join the beast. _This is it, I'm ending you!_ An Acid-Burst leapt from my wand, followed by another and another. The sudden drain nearly stole my balance as a trio of sickly-green orbs corrupted the air between sworn enemies.

The first spell was dodged; the second splashed over the dragon's chest and further ruined its scales. Exploiting its blind spot, the third curse burst over the left side of the reptile's head. Much of the acid dripped harmlessly to the ground, but just enough managed to enter the ruined socket.

The beast tripped, crashing hard to its shoulder as it shrieked in pain; a shower of rubble was sent flying towards me. I jabbed my wand forward in a hurried banisher, but I was too drained from the prior salvo. Though several stones were stopped, a few struck home and tested my armor while one large rock impacted just above my left eye. Staggering, I stumbled to my knees and grit my teeth as blood gushed down my face.

_Dizzy…_ The blow had completely disoriented me. _Did I… hear my name? _Loud screams came from the stands beyond, prompting me to look up just in time to see the dragon's head arc sideways and _slam_ into my body.

My left arm shattered from the impact as I was sent reeling into another small ravine. I bounced once, twice, three times before finally coming to a stop against a gigantic boulder. _Fuck… me…_

_Have I… lost…?_ Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to sit up against the stone behind me. Panting breaths tried to enter my chest, but only served to inform me I'd broken more ribs. I hadn't the strength left to mend them. _Tired… so tired…_

My head lolled forward before I caught it. The right lens of my glasses was cracked down the center, causing my eyes to give conflicting reports of how many adversaries I faced. My left arm hung limply to the ground, blood pooling around my wrist from compound fractures. _Tonks… was she right? _Magic spent, the numbing waves were all but gone… and the torment of my flesh began to overwhelm me.

The Horntail pushed itself up in the distance, stumbling as it tried to move. Slowly, its remaining eye scanned the field before finally settling on me. From so far away, I beheld just how much damage I'd inflicted on the beast. _Look at it… I did good, didn't I…?_

"I'm s-sorry… Daph… ne…" Blood trickled from my lips along with the wheezed apology for a broken promise. Across the expanse, stone cracked beneath massive claws as my adversary sensed the kill it had fought so hard to claim. Head lowering, a roar of triumph shook the pitch and announced the dragon's final charge.

Perception slowed as I slid back into my mind, giving me a short reprieve from the pain. _I have… I have to at least try… but…_ The inundating waves of power had slowed to a trickle; the glacial cold that once enveloped my heart was now little more than frigid embers struggling for life. _I don't have much left._

Long, lasting tremors shook the ground with each time-suppressed stride of the dragon's assault. My mind began to ache as it fought in vain to extend my final moments. _They can feed me to the wardens, but I won't die alone! You're coming with me, dragon!_

Conflicting perceptions rejoined as my wand rose shakily. I balled the last remnants of my strength and pushed the fleeting power into my arm.

"_A-Avada… Ke… Kedavra…!_" Viridian bloomed, flickering at the tip of white ash before dimming and dissipating along with much of my hopes. _Too weak…_

I grit my teeth and glared all of my hate at the beast before me as it grew steadily larger. _Do something, just do something! I want it to die, at any cost!_ Glancing for a moment at surrounding crimson stains, I jabbed my wand into the boulder behind me on impulse born of desperation. "_Akhkharu…!" Any fucking cost!_

Beneath me, pooling blood _seeped_ into the stone. My heart beat once, twice… then stopped. In the silence, in the stillness... my awareness expanded. Unseeing eyes bulged as alien thoughts flooded my conscious. The rock behind me grew cold – _so cold!_

_Torsion, density…_ A hundred variables flashed through my mind, each of them beyond my comprehension… yet somehow, _preposterously_, within my subconscious understanding. Thoughts born of memory prevailed over my sight, demanding I bear witness to their promised revelation.

A storm-tossed sea, and the horrors that lay beyond…

Blackened masonry, wrought in chaotic veins of metal…

A vision of madness, giving refuge to the home of my reason…

Fire, dark and pure as my hate, offering the promise of freedom…

For a price...

Always and forever for a price...

_Take… take all that you need… _My heart beat anew to the sound of thunder.

An unholy conflagration soared ever higher, rekindled by each stroke of the hammer in my chest. My pupils contracted to pinpricks from the sudden flood of delirious power. _Yes… yes!_ The boulder rippled as water by order and contract of my life's blood.

Diving into the air, the dragon launched itself towards me – teeth and claws bared for the kill, chest exposed.

I twisted my wand and issued one single commandment to the enslaved stone. _Straight through the heart!_

A spike of abyssal blue metal burst from stone-wrought seas, projecting a condemning spire into the sky and impaling the Horntail through its breast. Weakened scales, hide and bone yielded their precious cargo before unstoppable momentum and unwavering will. Vital organs paid the price for their master's defiance.

Rivers of crimson spewed from a ravaged torso, dousing me in the heart's blood of my enemy. A pained howl echoed from above as the creature's girth slowly forced it to slide down the massive, _adamantium_ lance.

"F-Fuck you…" I whispered, pointing my arm slowly towards the air, "_Accio_ dagger…"

Steel glistening with clear liquid, my blade ripped itself free from the dying dragon and clattered to the stone near me. The hilt was pot-marked with stray droplets of acid, but I slid it into its sheath regardless.

Tilting my head back, I stared at familiar metal as it joined into the boulder behind me. _This should be… impossible. Adamantium can't be…_ Dark, shifting shapes were visible under the dull metallic sheen, like shadows of leviathans moving beneath oceanic water. _It's not… stable…_ That one thought pervaded my mind, forcing me to grit my teeth and slowly push myself to my feet. _Hurts…_

Claws scraped the stone on either side of the small ravine, but their owner was still born aloft by the transfigured spear. I stumbled my way to the dragon's other side, even as ruined wings flapped uselessly above. _Breeze feels nice…_

My enemy slowly went limp as I trudged across the battlefield towards the shining, near-forgotten prize. _All that work… for a bauble, lovely…_ Leaning down, I grit my teeth as wounds were tested. Finally, I pushed the golden egg into my limp left hand and used a sticking charm to keep it there. _Won't let them… know I'm hurt. No weakness._

Standing, I cast my eyes on the paddock I'd used to enter and set all of my focus on the singular goal of walking out of the pitch. Body broken and vision flickering on the brink of loss, I forced my shoulders back and put one foot before the other. _Walk out of here, Potter. _

There was a _creak_ from behind me, prompting me to tilt my head and look back. The adaman spike was a wicked thing, subtly curved and littered with deep grooves and chaotic designs. _Looks like I ripped it straight from Azkaban…_ As I watched, however, the transfiguration began to unravel.

Expanses of blue began to shimmer beneath a growing layer of frost; the final vestiges of fueling blood were spent. Slowly, metal and ice were riven by cracks and fissures… before it all went to hell. Unstable containment magics failed, unleashing the energy contained within.

The lance exploded, spilling the Horntail to the ground and releasing a thick plume of dust. Arcs of bright viridian danced within the cloud, giving some small hint to the powers at work.

The dragon twitched once… then lay still.

There was a silence…

Deafening cheers sounded first from the Slytherin stands, then Durmstrang. I swore I heard the word '_awesome!_' from just off to my left. _Look… look upon a god. I wish you could see it, Bella._ The thought came suddenly, filling me with mirth and warring against my flesh's overwhelming reports of trauma.

Allowing a slight grin to part my blood-stained face, I made my way slowly off the field.

* * *

_Fuck… me._

That thought had made the rounds in my head more than once since I'd finally left the pitch.

Currently, I was stumbling through a large stone hallway leading to what I assumed were the Quidditch locker rooms. My shoulder slid against the rough rock walls – were it not for them, I doubted I'd have made it this far. _Bleeding everywhere… wouldn't be a problem if I hadn't used a lot of it…_

_Blood transfiguration… _The exact spell I'd used to create the lance was a mystery, but I assumed if it was anything like normal transfiguration magic… a specific incantation wasn't necessarily required. _Dying is a bigger concern right now, Potter._ I thought dryly, my good arm groping at the wall to steady me.

Footsteps echoed from ahead before a group of three wizards exited from a side passage. Upon sight of me, all three bore expressions that seemed to border between open shock and… hostility? Gritting my teeth, I pushed myself from the wall and squared my shoulders as best I could. _No weakness… I can die after they're gone._

The one in the lead bore signature ginger hair, and I racked my brain for any of the extended Weasley family that had a dragon fetish. _The older one Ginny talked about… her favorite?_

"You were only supposed to retrieve the egg," The voice was forcibly restrained, and I cocked my head.

"I did," I offered, gesturing to my ruined left arm and the prize affixed to it.

"Her name was Kiala."

_Who the…?_ "Pardon?"

"Kiala. The lady you killed. She had six eggs. None of the other broodmothers will take them, so that's another half-dozen because of—"

"Charlie… let it go," One of the other wizards murmured quietly.

"Wait… you're upset… over the b-bloody dragon?" I asked, incredulous. _Damn it, I think one of my lungs is collapsing…_

"Her name was _Kiala_!" The red-headed wizard snarled, lunging for me before his two cohorts grabbed hold of him. Their intervention was perhaps a good thing, as I hadn't the strength to dodge; I just stood there rather stupidly and watched the man struggle in vain to reach me. _Getting… harder to stand…_

"Charlie, calm down! Look kid, there's a mediwitch up ahead on the right."

"Come on Charlie… we need to go see to Kiala. She needs us… what if those vultures in the stands try to harvest her?"

At the urging of his cohorts, the elder Weasley male grit his teeth and gave a tight nod before turning and stalking away from me. I watched them go impassively until they turned a corner towards the pitch beyond.

Promptly, I fell to my knees and leaned heavily against the wall. _Damn it… _Parting my blood-soaked armor and cloak, I rummaged around before finding my potion container. The metal was dented and took a moment to force open, though thankfully the precious contents were intact.

A blood replenishing potion was immediately seized and poured down my gullet, though I paid no mind to the pain reliever next to it. _No sense risking mixed potions… I can deal with pain…_ I thought with a grimace, resting my head on the cool stone and listening to the heavy beats in my chest. _I need to look through the tome… see if the translator figured out how to keep their heart from stopping…_

_Focus, damn you._ A hissing breath escaped my lips, prompting a spray of crimson mist. _We're not dying in a hallway. _My fingernails scraped the stone for purchase as I pushed with my legs, finally succeeding in standing and stumbling my way down the hallway once more.

Arriving at a lighted room, I managed to lean against the doorframe and behold a small medical station. Pomfrey was busily tending Longbottom in the corner, while Krum and Delacour sat on two far beds.

The Veela spotted me first, her mouth falling open before she gave out a loud shriek. _Overdramatic bit— _My thoughts were cut off as the mediwitch turned to seek the source of the commotion. _Is it bad when the school healer looks like she's about to faint on sight of you?_

"M-Mr. Potter, sit down!" The older witch commanded immediately, striding towards me and helping to lever me into a chair nearby. _That's better…_ My head tilted back before I snapped it forward again, narrowly averting a loss of consciousness.

"Don't worry… most of it isn't mine…" I mumbled, gesturing to the crimson stains that covered most of my body and robes. A slight grin parted my face as I continued, "Killed a d-dragon."

Pomfrey shook her head, her wand moving almost as a blur in several diagnostic spells, "I'll never understand you kids or this fool Tournament. Why…" Voice trailing off, one of the witch's spells prompted a flash of deep burgundy. _She looks… surprised? Shocked?_

I was distracted from my examination of the mediwitch's face by a small legion of Aurors entering the room. _Let me guess, they're here for me. Just once I'd like—_

"There he is! Stun him, we need to return him to—"

"You will do no such _thing_ to my _patient_!" Pomfrey snapped immediately, giving a disapproving glare.

I glanced between the witch and the man who had spoken, giving the latter my best _bloody_ smile. _What was his name? Crouch or something? _

"Indeed, Bartemius. I would like to know why you would accost my student," A voice murmured from the doorway, prompting me to sigh. _I don't need your help, old man._ Dumbledore entered the room and calmly crossed his arms behind his back, while Snape followed just behind him and walked swiftly over to my side.

"The boy is obviously still possessed, Albus. You saw what magics he employed, such things—"

"Are perfectly within the rules of this Tournament," Snape cut in calmly. _Wow, help from two fronts today. This must be serious._

"The rules are irrelevant! This boy is far too powerful to be normal. There's something at work here, and I _will_ know what it is!" Crouch snapped. _Far too powerful? Compared to who? The useless maggots out in those stands?_ I had to hide a grin. _You've no idea what the Dark can do. Don't worry, I'll show you all in the end._

"The artifact responsible for Harry's possession was destroyed, if you will recall. I procured the basilisk venom myself, and various Ministry department heads witnessed its destruction," The Headmaster murmured quietly, never once turning his gaze to me. Still, I was rather sure he was quite pissed off. _The magpies on his robes aren't moving._

"Would all of you kindly remove this discussion from my _hospital_?" Pomfrey finally sighed, gesturing her wand and causing several spells to flash over my body. Curiously, they weren't the typical pale blue of most healing magic, but instead a light orange. I closed my eyes as welcome relief slowly began to replace throbbing pain. _Much easier to breathe._

"That was fiendfyre, Albus! Among other things, most of which I haven't seen for thirteen _welcome_ years," Crouch continued, glancing between the Headmaster and myself. "You can't expect me to allow a boy with such knowledge—"

"This Student is a dunderhead, and I assure you he will receive appropriate… _discipline_… for his chosen spellwork."

"That's not nearly enough, Snape! The boy is unnatural, he—"

"If you call me boy again, I'll show you just how—" My voice was cut off as a firm hand seized my left shoulder, digging into the damaged flesh and prompting me to hiss. Snape gave me a look that suggested silence. _He started it!_

"Gentlemen… perhaps we can take this discussion elsewhere?" Dumbledore offered, raising two hands in a placating gesture.

"I'd personally like to know just what that green spell happened to be… the one the lad used near the end," A voice rumbled from the hallway to the tune of a peg-leg tapping on stone. _Just what I need_.

In front of me, Pomfrey grumbled under her breath about 'overcrowded hospitals' while she set to work on my left arm.

Moody entered, setting both real and fake eyes upon me and crossing his arms. "Looked bloody similar to a certain curse. One that gives ye a lifetime in some piss-poor accommodations up north."

"I was attempting to incant a glamour with enough power to make your face presentable. Regrettably, it fail—" A hand dug harder into my shoulder. _God damnit that hurts!_

"If you are referring to an Unforgivable curse, Auror Moody, that is a very… serious charge. However, even if you were correct… you would know that Ministry law only passes sentences to Azkaban if the spell is _successful_…" Snape sneered, "If not, then it is merely relegated to a fine. One which the House of Black would have no trouble affording, I am certain."

The slight against my spellcasting ability irked me somewhat, but I knew better than to contradict my Head of House… especially when he was keeping me out of prison. _Is this why he offered to assist me with the Tournament…? _

"Heh… aye, ye'd know the laws well, wouldn't ye Severus? Merlin knows how many boots ye kissed and pockets ye greased to avoid the same fate," Moody gave a tight grin to the pale man next to me as he spoke, "Funny thing is even the boy's been there and ye haven't. Where's the justice in that, eh?"

The hand on my shoulder tightened, but not from any fault of my own. _Fuck me…!_

"Do not _speak_ to me in such—"

"Enough! Albus, you will surrender this boy for questioning imme—"

"_Silence_!_"_ The voice boomed from off to my right, infused with enough power to cause the torches in the room to flare several shades brighter. Dumbledore's face appeared chiseled from granite as he continued, "You will not take my student, Bartemius. Regardless of your beliefs, Harry's actions are in accordance with Tournament rules. We will speak of this outside if you wish."

Crouch affixed a sour expression to his face before turning to glare at me. Finally, the man spun and swept from the room along with his entourage. _Another one for the list._ Moody himself snorted and crossed his arms before leaving as well.

"If you will excuse me, I must calm the waters," The Headmaster murmured quietly to the other man next to me. "We will speak later, Harry." _Looking forward to it. Really._ I fought the urge to sigh as the aged wizard left the room.

Another flash of light orange drew my attention as Pomfrey repaired a compound fracture in my left forearm. Afterwards, the witch made a stitching motion with her wand as pale blue magic attempted to close a laceration… and failed. Frowning, the mediwitch glanced up at me before back at the wound. _What?_

"Severus… I must ask for your expertise, this—"

"The wounds are resisting…?"

"Yes. Triage magics have managed to stabilize the internal injuries, but these cuts…" Something passed between the two faculty members' eyes, though I was unable to decipher just what it was. In a low voice, the older woman whispered, "I fear I cannot stop the bleeding." _…What?_

"I see… I will procure the necessary vials."

"The necessary…? Severus, what are you–?"

"Trust me in that there is no other option."

"Then… please hurry."

Snape swept from the room without another word, while Pomfrey began to conjure bandages and tightly wrap them around my wounds. _What's going on…? Why doesn't she just patch me up with magic? It can't be difficult._ My vision began to swim, head lolling forward slightly before I caught it. _Potion is starting to wear off..._

"Stay with me, Mr. Potter. Professor Snape will be back soon," The older witch whispered, resting a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"I'm… fine…" I mumbled.

Two forms entered the room, one topped with vivid orange and the other a more drab brown. _Weasley and Granger. _

"Neville, mate… did you really have to faint when…" Weasley started, then trailed off when he spotted me – he looked quite frightened. _Coward._

As for the muggleborn, she took a hesitant step towards me and worried her lip moments before…

"Stay the _bloody hell_ away from him!" Daphne snarled as she entered the room, giving a murderous glare to Granger and shoving her away from me. _She's in a bit of a mood._

The blonde witch finally turned her gaze to me, and the scathing look on her face immediately melted into open concern before she rushed forward. "Don't make a scene…" I muttered under my breath.

"H-Harry… are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You… you're…"

"Amazing, I know," I wasn't one to normally tease, at least anyone outside of Tonks, but… well. I'd lost a lot of blood.

Daphne stared at me for a long moment before drawing her wand, raising it towards one of the cuts on my side. Pomfrey raised a hand to stop her, "It will do no good. Professor Snape will attend to him."

Issuing a disdainful sound, the Greengrass heiress immediately started to weave a healing spell. Wisps of silvery-blue magic entered the bleeding gash on my side… and had no effect at all. _…Did she fail the spell? What the hell is going on?_

"Why…?" Raising her wand again, the witch continued to cast the spell to the same results, "Why won't it stop b-bleeding…?" _Damn it, she's getting upset._

"Ms. Greengrass, it would be best if—" The mediwitch started.

"I'll be alright, calm down," I murmured quietly, well aware of our audience. _If you start blubbering on me… I'll never forgive you, Daphne._

Thankfully, the blonde witch seemed to collect herself and smoothed her face into a mask of indifference, though her eyes told truths in defiance of her expression.

Davis and Zabini entered a few moments later, the former immediately walking over to me and giving me a far too_ bright_ smile. "You were awesome."

"…I know."

"No really, you were awesome. I told Blaise, you know at the end with all the lightning? In the House colors? That was _showmanship_, I said to him!" The shorter witch proclaimed, reaching out and touching her index finger to my right shoulder. "So awesome…" She whispered, continuing to slowly prod me while apparently indifferent to my wounds. _…Strange witch._

"It was fairly impressive, though I believe you could have made the spear green as well. The endorsement for Ravenclaw was quite unwelcome," Zabini added, standing on my other side and giving a disdainful look to the other occupants. "Do get better soon… this room is filthy," The wizard mumbled under his breath.

"Tell me about it," I replied in a low voice, gritting my teeth and trying to stand – prompting a gasp from Daphne and a firm shove from the older witch next to her that sent me back to my seat.

"You're not going anywhere, Mr. Potter!" Pomfrey proclaimed, conjuring more bandages and wrapping them tightly around my midsection. "And you will mind your comments about the cleanliness of my hospital, Mr. Zabini." _He didn't mean the floors._

Taking a long, slightly-shuddering breath, Daphne raised her wand and began to vanish the dragon's blood that still coated much of my upper body; afterwards, she started mending what small things she could. _At least she fixed my glasses… small mercy… bloody hell I'm getting light-headed again…_

A shadow moved at the door, precursor to the return of my Head of House. The man strode across the room and brushed Daphne aside before grasping my upper arm. "Come, Student."

"Professor Snape, surely…" Pomfrey started in a low voice, frowning.

"You desire this many gawkers?" The counter was immediate before the man turned and stared at the other Slytherins nearby. "All of you will return to your housemates."

"But Professor, he's—"

"Now, Ms. Greengrass."

The blonde witch looked torn, and I sighed before speaking, "Just go."

Davis took Daphne's arm and tugged her towards the door, while Zabini followed. Once they were gone, Snape looked back down at me and pulled on my upper arm. "Come."

I grit my teeth and pushed with my legs, managing to get them back under me. Immediately upon standing I tipped forward, prompting the mediwitch and Snape to catch me. _Damn it, I can't stand straight… this is pathetic._

The hand upon my upper arm seized me tighter, aiding in my balance just enough for me not to make a complete and utter fool of myself. Slowly, we started for the door while Pomfrey blew out a long sigh. "I want him in the infirmary immediately after… that is, to check in with me if he has any more trouble."

"Of course," Snape stated dismissively as we left the room, turning a corner before his strides grew faster. I struggled to keep up, stumbling more than once, though the hand on my arm prevented me from falling on my face. _Slow… the fuck down…_

Coming to another room, the man pushed me inside and shut the door behind him before unleashing a salvo of locking and privacy wards on the door. Afterwards, he turned me to face him and withdrew two small red vials from his robes.

"Prepare yourself. The pain will be immense," The words were short and to the point. _If he's warning me… it must be serious. Probably some obscure healing potion._

Closing my eyes for a moment and focusing my battered will as best I could, I gave a swift nod.

Both vials were pressed to my lips and poured down my gullet. The smell of rancid flesh and the taste of copper immediately assaulted my senses, moments before my throat seized and I began to cough. _What the… fuck is this…?_

"Wh-What…?"

"You are a complete and utter dunderhead."

"What have you… _urk_…" The steadying hand on my arm was shoved away as I stumbled to my knees, my body beginning to convulse as the first waves of pain struck my mind. _Hurts… fuck me… feels like the Cruciatus…_

"Allow me to propose a guess. You, in your _stupidity_, decided to convert your blood into magic."

"H-How…?"

"In doing so, you have… _corrupted_ the contents of your veins, at least temporarily, to the point where healing magics are incapable of stemming their outward flow."

_My blood… tainted with Dark magic…?_ I rolled onto my back and began to issue rough, hacking coughs. My body felt like it was on fire, each beat of my heart issuing another wave of torment. _How did…?_

"What… have you… d-done…?"

"I have given you two prepared vials of a chimera's blood."

"Ch-Chimera—?"

"It has… tremendous regenerative and mutagenic properties, enough that it should prove catalyst for your wounds to close themselves."

"But… it's…" It was growing more and more difficult to speak as a spike of pain struck the center of my chest. My back arched, pupils dilating as I stared unseeing towards the ceiling. _Chimera blood… is…_ "…P-Poison…"

"Indeed it is."

My left arm rose towards the sky, revealing blood-stained white bandages. The gauze itself was not what drew my gaze however… but the fact it was beginning to _move_. I stared, shaking in pain and horror, as the first putrid black tendril pushed itself between the bindings and stretched for the ceiling. _Oh God…_

Snape kneeled next to me, gripping my shoulders and holding me down as a seizure wracked my frame. "Focus. Do not yield to the pain," I noticed the man staring at my arm as a hundred worms began to writhe beneath the gauze, pulling the wounds together. I'd never seen my Head of House so pale.

_Mutagenic… properties…? _The fire in my veins grew hotter as I convulsed, struggling to breathe. On my legs, on my back… everywhere I was wounded, I could _feel_ the polluted blood interacting with my own.

"Pray that you are as strong as your ego believes…" My Head of House whispered quietly, staring down at me – his dark eyes were wide. "Pray, Student…"

A black blur moved over my left eye as the gash on my forehead spawned more of the mutated tendrils of flesh. _I… I can't… hold…_

To the sound of shattering glass, my will faltered and unleashed the barely-withheld tide of torment.

A loud, piercing scream ripped itself from my throat.

Snape's wand pressed beneath my chin followed by a flash of vivid red.

My consciousness was blessedly slain.

* * *

**A/N:** Please read and review. I realize dragon killing isn't exactly original... though, I confess, it's quite fun to write. I do think I might have gone overboard on the metaphor and simile, but it was a nice experiment nonetheless. Next chapter is mostly finished, should be up in a week or two.


	11. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its universe belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no claim to any of it with this fanfiction.

**A/N: **Thanks for the kind reviews. There has been some question as to what 'ship' this fic happens to be... in response, I have prepared two answers.

Answer 1: I refuse to be bound by such misguided notions as 'pairings.'

Answer 2: Wait and see.

Hopefully those, combined with this chapter, will clear up some of the confusion!

**- Control -**  
Chapter VII

The ground shook to a thunderous _boom_.

Slowly, my eyelids parted and beheld an expanse of shifting twilight. _Mindscape._

Strands of golden memory hovered about me, like vultures beset upon a carcass. Each one flashed, showing brief recollections of the previous day with neither order nor reason to their sequence.

I waved my arms wildly to disperse the swarm before pushing myself to my feet.

The ground trembled once more, nearly sending me back to the ground. _The hell…?_ A series of swift glances revealed I was atop one of Azkaban's high battlements, though as I turned from the prison to look out into the sea beyond… _Well this isn't good._

An ocean that had once been vivid crimson was now a putrid burgundy. Massive waves crested, slamming into the walls beneath me and shaking the entire citadel to its foundations. _Now to figure out what this means… what are you trying to tell me?_

For wizards, the subconscious was a critical thing. This was the bastion of emotion, and all of the reason and logic in the world cannot mimic the power of intent born of base desires. The subconscious was also easily misled, unable to discern between what was real and what was imagined. This was almost a crime, as this 'lesser' mind was often the decider of fate.

A wizard's body and core were connected to his conscious mind by his spine, and more importantly the brain stem – the _subconscious_ – that formed the bridge. In this way, an invisible barrier of intent and emotion existed between reality and reason. With sufficient will, introspection, and intervention of magic, it was possible to wield these underlying thought processes. This was known as Occlumency. _Almost verbatim from the book._

By manipulating the bridge between mind and reality, Occlumency allowed the construction of mental barriers to defend vital thoughts and memories. Those with sufficient focus could even force their subconscious to suppress pain, as I had done… until that focus was overcome or lost.

The greatest strength of the craft was also one of its greatest problems. The mental arts allowed _limited_ control of subconscious processes, though the conscious mind was never designed to wield it. In an attempt to decipher the indecipherable, reason would yield to imagery and symbolism.

Another burgundy wave crashed into the battlements, shaking free several stones. _This has to stop, it must be related to the chimera blood…_ I was quite annoyed at my Head of House for poisoning me, though even I had to admit I likely would have died had he not intervened.

The sea represented something, this I knew. _Could it be—?_

My thoughts were interrupted as the swarm of memory from before assaulted me once again. Hissing in annoyance, I slapped the errant strands away… but not before one reached my face. An image of a massive spire of blue metal filled my vision, coupled with the sound of cracking bone and bestial howls.

"Bloody hell, just _be gone_!" I snapped, a concussive wave blossoming from me as I brought my will to bear. The streamers of energy dispersed immediately, spiraling down into the prison below. _I'll sort it later._

"Get me out of here," I commanded of the heavens, frowning as my words met with no response. The sky shifted as it always did, a muted blaze of distant power shrouding a shell of glass. _Great, looks like I'm stuck._

An annoyed sound issued from my lips, though it was drowned by the churning sea beyond. Finally I grew tired of the scenery and vaulted into the inner courtyard, shifting and extending my wings to dodge obstructions before finally slamming hard into the floor of the Reliquary. My left hand extended to the floor to catch my balance, only to recoil immediately. _What the...?_

I stood above the low-hanging fog and inspected my palm, blinking as I beheld what appeared to be... water? _The floor is wet..._

Raven wings beat twice, stirring the mist and revealing the floor. I stared, eyes unblinking as I beheld shattered stone. _Why hasn't this damage been repaired?_ I recalled inflicting it during the battle with the gargoyles on the night I'd first conjured fiendfyre. Within the indentations left in the cracked masonry, black liquid pooled. _And where did the water come from?_

A distinct sense of unease settled about me, even as the fog slowly resumed its veil over the ground.

I jumped in surprise as the citadel shuddered slightly, prompting countless adamantine doors to creak on their hinges in an unholy cacophony. Frigid water began to soak my feet, while a sudden gale blew through the high courtyard spans.

Bloody hell I hated the Reliquary.

Launching myself upwards, I seized a ledge and levered myself onto a terrace. After a short walk through an adjoining hallway, I soon found myself heading through one of the prison's many cellblocks. _Just forget the water. It's nothing, probably caused by the poison. It'll be gone after I wake up._

The next room I entered was massive, a vaulted ceiling covering a scorched stone floor. On each side, adamantine bars gleamed dully in the low light filtering in from high windows.

My footsteps drew me forward for a long moment as I passed row after row of cells. Finally, however, I came to one which, upon inspection, appeared no different than the others.

At least, it would appear similar to most.

_Familiar walls, familiar floor... familiar ceiling._ I mused, stepping through the open bars.

_I'm free, but Bella is still here._ The thought was painful, and caused an instinctual sigh to pass my lips. _There has to be a way to free her... rather than play around with dragons. What the fuck am I doing in a tournament while she's caged here?_ It was a singular moment of revelation, prompting a snarl of self-loathing to escape my lips as I spun and slammed a clenched fist into the nearest wall.

The stone shattered beneath the force of my will, devouring the limb up to my forearm.

"What the fuck am I doing in this Tournament, Bella?" I asked aloud, staring at the stirred dust and debris slowly drifting to the floor. A rational voice rose in my mind, calmly informing me that I had no hope of liberating her without more strength... whether through force of magic or influence of government.

_I should have still tried. I should have made the attempt._ Instead, I'd dove headfirst into the first test I could find. My curiosity demanded I know the depth of my power... and my pride commanded I show the world the height of it.

_Fuck you, Potter. You__—_My thoughts were interrupted by a shower of golden sparks. Motes of energy danced from the hole in the wall, twining around my arm before falling to the floor behind me. I ripped myself free from the stone and turned.

I watched impassively as several more strands of memory wiggled free from the walls, stirring the dust as they descended to the floor and exploded into a silent blaze. The flames reformed in moments, creating the image of two bodies crumpled together on the floor.

_I don't remember this, but that's not much of a surprise._ Quite frankly, well over half of my time spent in Azkaban was an absolute blur to me. The memories all ran together, disjointed and chaotic due to my regular exposure to wardens. It was only after I properly rebuilt my mindscape that my prior, faultless memory had been returned to me.

_That still leaves about six months, mostly blanked._ I slowly began to circle the two forms crumpled on the floor, observing the smaller one resting with his head in the lap of a witch that would become my lifeline. _I wonder when this happened, obviously after we met._

My hand reached out and hesitated before I slowly ran it through Bella's hair. Sparks of gold flickered before my arm began to distort, dissolving away as a pair of violet eyes slowly blinked.

_Fine__…_ start the show.

* * *

A series of hacking coughs wracked a pair of young lungs.

Long, thin fingers slowly worked their way through a mop of dirty black hair in a vain attempt at comfort; the sharp eyes of their owner, however, would remain firmly fixed on some point in space.

"Has ickle Harry been swallowing the dust again?"

"It's not the dust—" The young male's voice was cut off as he descended into another fit of coughing. In a few moments he calmed and spoke again, voice raspy, "I think I'm catching something…"

"If he catches something, he should show it to Bella. She hasn't seen so much as a _rat_ since she came here."

"That's not what I—"

Violet eyes broke their vigil over some unknown target, shifting down to meet another set of emerald. "Ickle Harry is getting sick?"

"Don't worry, I'm f—"

"If he lies to Bella… she's going to _hurt_ him," The woman's voice whispered in typical aloof nature, a stark contrast to the sudden baring of teeth and the promised malice in her eyes.

"It's probably just a cold," The young male sighed, looking up at her for a long moment. "You've been quiet today."

Shifting, the witch slowly lay down against the side of her companion and pressed her face against his neck. "Tell Bella about Privet Drive again."

"I killed my muggle relatives, a few Aurors and got thrown into Azkaban for my—_urk_!" A sudden, sharp hiss of pain interrupted the young wizard's half-hearted explanation. Slowly, a set of sharpened nails were removed from his abdomen — their tips noticeably tinged in red.

"Bella wants to know more. Tell her… tell her _why_ and _how_ you killed them, each and _every_ one…" The witch whispered, drawing her bloodied nails to her lips and slowly beginning to lick them clean.

The young wizard glared down at her for a long moment before he slowly tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling; his arm subconsciously worked around her back and drew her warmth closer. Eyes closing, he delved into his shattered memory before beginning to speak.

"Dudley and his crew were always chasing me, the fat fucks," The choice of language prompted a sudden giggle to wrack the emaciated witch's frame as her companion continued, "If I weren't so malnourished they probably would have never caught me. I hacked his legs off with a cleaving curse and left him to bleed out."

"_Mmm…_ poetic, Bella likes. What about horsey?"

"Petunia? Heh… I once tried to sneak into the kitchen while she was cooking, she caught me nicking a bag of crisps. So, she scoops out a ladle-full of boiling water and flings it at me. Scalded my entire left arm…"

"Did ickle Harry make the filthy muggle _suffer_?"

"I struck the bitch square in the chest with an Acid-Burst. It did a fair bit more than _scald_ her."

A sudden, high-pitched cackle broke the lips of the witch, prompting her entire frame to shake as she clutched her fellow prisoner tightly. "Did he enjoy that?"

"Oh yes he did…" The wizard whispered, the smirk on his face a full-blown Cheshire grin by this point.

"_Mmm…_ Bella is so proud. She wishes she had a pensieve. She—" The witch's voice trailed off as her companion began to cough once more. An annoyed noise issued from her lips as slender fingers curled around a shuddering throat and began to _squeeze_.

"B-Bel... what…" Emerald eyes bulged wide as their owner began to claw at the arm suffocating him, while a dirty female face was split by a slow smile.

"Bella is fixing his _problem_," Her voice explained lightly before she finally released him, cocking her head as he began to pant for breath. "Better?"

"Well I'm certainly not c-coughing…" The wizard wheezed, giving a dark glare to the witch next to him.

"He's welcome. Bella knows the _best_ remedies. She would have made such a good _mother…_" Trailing off, a slight frown flickered over her face before a bright smile vanquished it. "Tell her about the fattest muggle."

"Vernon… God I hated him. I can't even put it into words, I just—"

"Hate is strength, ickle one. Hate is primordial _power_, it need only be… cultivated. Nourished, left to grow."

"I gave it twelve years, it was bloody well _grown_ by then…"

"Tell Bella. Tell her _everything_…"

"Vernon joined a country club. He couldn't afford it, of course. But he wanted everyone to see what a _big-shot_ he was. How _important_ he was. The fool even took out a loan to pay the fees and purchase a shotgun for the shooting tourna—"

"Shotgun? Bella doesn't know… _shotgun_."

"It's a muggle weapon that… banishes small pieces of metal at high speeds."

"Mmm… messy. Tell her more."

"He liked to threaten me with it when he was drunk. 'I'll drag you off to a field and pop you good and proper right in that _freakish_ face of yours!'" The young wizard quoted with a look of distaste on his face. "Sometimes I wished he would… I hate that I was so weak."

Silence reigned for a few moments before the witch slowly slid atop her friend, resting her forehead against his and simply gazing into his eyes for a long moment. "Bella understands, ickle one…" Her voice whispered, devoid of its typical teasing tones. "More than he knows…"

"Bella… are you—?"

"Tell her what happens next." The command was sharp and concise.

"…After I killed Petunia, Vernon leveled that shotgun at me. I used an arrow-reversal spell to redirect the shot…" Voice growing progressively more distant, the wizard smiled slightly up at his companion. "Afterwards, as he was lying there with a gut full of lead and crawling towards the gun…"

"Death would be too good for the filthy muggle. Did it suffer? Did it beg ickle Harry for forgiveness?"

"I put him under the Cruciatus."

The witch shuddered, a slow, manic smile spreading over her face as she whispered, "Bella's _favorite_..."

"I'd never used the spell before, the experience was... it was far too short, actually," The male finished darkly, the look of fond reminiscence on his face dissolving into annoyance, "The Aurors showed up a few seconds later—"

A shrill scream of frustration split the cell as a pair of furious eyes gleamed in madness, "_Always_! Always the fool Aurors! Always interrupting our _fun_..."

"Tell me about it," A hoarse voice agreed moments before descending into a new fit of coughing.

"Does Bella need to fix him again?"

"N-No that's... that's fine..."

"Then he continues the story."

"After that I finished Vernon with a cleaving curse, then… made it through two Aurors—"

"—Ickle Harry is skipping again—"

"—and into the street…" The wizard continued, his voice progressively losing its volume until the last words were barely a whisper.

A long, annoyed noise issued from his companion as she leaned her forehead down to lightly drum it against his chest. "Always he stops there… it annoys Bella to no _end_."

"I shouldn't have… God damn it she should never have been…" Taking his turn to issue a frustrated sound, the smaller prisoner raised an arm and draped it over his face.

Rolling off of him, the witch flung herself onto her back and stretched out for a moment. One long leg slowly rose into the air as a series of filthy toes began to wiggle.

"Bella hates it when he has his pity parties."

"…What?"

"She's tried hurting him. It doesn't work. Maybe she should…" The witch rolled to face her companion once more and smiled slightly. "When ickle Harry killed his muggles…"

"Bella—"

"Did he savor every moment? Using the power he'd _earned_ against them, watching them suffer?"

An arm slowly slid downward to reveal a set of emerald eyes, both of them bobbing slightly as their attached head began to nod. "Of course I did."

"How did it _feel_? To embrace the Dark, to wield _true_ power rather than the mundane drivel of the _accepted_ magic…?"

"It felt… I'd never… felt so alive. So free, for once in my life I was in complete control of my destiny…"

"Mmm. For some, the Dark is vengeance. Others, greed. Most… do not accept it — just as a means to an end. Most never scurry too far from the Light…" The witch's voice grew distant, though somehow in doing so it grew more lucid, "Most who profess allegiance to the Dark are cowards, my ickle one. Too afraid to venture into the shadows, too afraid to _trust_…"

"Bella… what are you—"

"But some… some of us see the Dark for what it _really_ is…"

"And what is that?"

A slow smile broke the witch's face as she tilted her companion's head to face her. "If ickle Harry was free right now… outside the big, bad Azkaban, what would he do?"

"That's not—"

"Answer her."

Sighing, the wizard stared at the ceiling for a long moment. An arm stretched upwards, the attached hand spreading its fingers and turning the palm downward to bear inspection from its owner's eyes.

"I'd chase that feeling again."

* * *

Silence reigned for a long moment.

I stared down at the two now-frozen bodies, watching as they slowly dissolved into a golden mist that trailed past my feet and exited the cell.

"I'd chase that feeling again…" I whispered, echoing my own memory as I turned and slowly walked past the bars. _Is that what I've been doing?_

I had tried going back to a 'normal' existence after my release. _All that did was make me restless. Sitting around the manor for days on end, doing homework. That's not me anymore._ My thoughts churned as I drew to a stop in the center of the hall.

Tilting my head up, I beheld the vaulted ceiling of my old prison block. High above were broken windows, the edges of which gleamed with remnants of painted glass long since shattered.

Not for the first time, I considered that this room may have once been a cathedral hall. _Azkaban… what happened to me in here?_

"What did you do to me?" I asked quietly, still looking up as tiny flecks of dust hung in the air, glistening like fireflies in the few shafts of light that penetrated the windows. "Or was it already done before I arrived…?"

My eyes slid closed, wishing for a moment I could force myself back into unconsciousness and escape this particular moment of self-exploration. _Stop being a coward._

Turning suddenly, I started off for one of the huge locks that separated the prison blocks. I'd passed through this portal once before, not long after the death of my warden. This time, no attempt was needed to unbar the door — it merely slid aside at my approach.

_Whatever happened to me, whatever I've become… I need release._ My endless musings all brought me to the same conclusion. _This Tournament provides it, to some degree._

Exiting out onto an exposed walkway, I beheld an ocean of blood. The sea still churned, sprays of burgundy mist drifting about me as I stepped forward. I tilted my head back once more and beheld the sky above.

"You've become hungry, haven't you?" I queried of the heavens.

The shifting inferno lit the sky in shades of ebony and flickers of viridian lightning.

"Perhaps we both have…" I whispered at length, crossing my arms. "A few dozen Acromantulas came close. A dragon, more so but still not quite enough."

A peal of thunder split the sky, streaks of emerald arcing downwards to strike the high battlements as the conflagration above seemed to surge in fury.

"Let's win this Tournament. You and I against whatever comes, as it's always been. And when we're crowned victor… perhaps we'll have the strength to free Bella…" My words started out strong and slowly fell into quiet introspection, though the underlying resolve never truly faded.

In answer to my declaration, massive pillars of shifting twilight plunged downwards from the heavens and struck the sea. Glacial ice spread from each pyre, flash-freezing the churning waters until all was still and all was silent.

_Yes. It's time to get back to work._

I leapt from the walkway and strode over the ice to the nearest pillar before calmly stepping into the blaze.

* * *

A shadowed veil parted, heralding the opening of my eyes.

My body was completely numb, though feeling slowly began to return as the grip of my magic receded. _Did it really take that much to wake me up…?_ _Feels like I was just enervated._

Glancing around, I noticed the ceiling — uncommon yet not unfamiliar — and immediately blew out a sigh._ The infirmary. I hate this place._ As I pushed myself up into a sitting position, I was forced to stifle a hiss as seemingly every cell in my body complained. _…I've never been this sore in my life._

"Fascinating. And I was assured your unconsciousness was refreshed not half an hour previously," A familiar voice offered in typical silken fashion, "Apparently you cannot even follow that instruction without rebellion. It would seem your experiences have done little to absolve you of your more infuriating attributes."

_Was that a compliment or an insult? Too many words, I'm still groggy._ "Good day to you too, Professor." I muttered to my Head of House, reaching up to slowly rub my temples while my free hand groped at the bedside table nearby in a vain search for my glasses. _ I feel like shit._

My hand was roughly shoved back into my lap, moments before the item I sought was placed into my palm. Slipping my glasses onto my head, I glanced to my left to find Snape sitting in apparent comfort, reclined in a chair with one leg crossed over the other.

"Any reason I'm still…?"

"I would use the explanation that you are simply an utter dunderhead, though I believe by this point I would sound the broken record. You were intended to stay unconscious until those wounds were better healed," Snape explained simply, standing and walking over to a dresser across the room.

"Why wasn't I just patched up with magic?"

"Again, my typical explanation stands," The man almost drawled, prompting me to fight the urge to hiss. _Damn you, be straight with me._

"…How long was I out?"

"Three days… and master your shock, Slytherins do not gawk," I shut my gaping mouth as Snape spoke, watching as he turned and walked back over to my bed. A familiar set of robes were tossed next to me. _Three days…? Bloody hell was it that bad? _

"Surely it wouldn't take so long—"

"You seem unable to grasp just how closely you've flirted with your own mortality. A Gryffindor trait that I find particularly infuriating," His words were likely intended as an insult, though in truth I was too preoccupied to feel their bite.

I slowly forced myself to my feet, stifling no small amount of grunts and hisses as my body complained.

"Realizing it would be wasted breath to confine you to your bed, I will expect you at breakfast," Snape offered, his arms crossed as he watched me mechanically begin to dress. _Three bloody days? Embarrassing._

"Yes, sir," I mumbled, fastening my belt after tucking in my shirt. My body on autopilot, I glanced around and frowned as I sought a few typical items normally equipped at this point.

A series of soft thuds came from the bed; I turned just in time to see Snape toss my wand, watch and potion container onto the mattress. Giving the man a slight nod, I slipped the items onto my person then pulled on my robes. _Still missing…_

"You do realize blades longer than three inches are prohibited within school grounds?" The man asked idly, still assessing me; he appeared almost conversational in his tone and bearing.

"I never could manage the dicing of potion ingredients with those tiny knives, Professor," I offered, starting to button my robes while fighting the stiffness in my hands — my left arm was a particular problem.

"Indeed, you do seem the type possessed more of brute force than finesse," It wasn't difficult to detect the barely-veiled barb within the man's words, and I cut a glare at him despite myself.

My sharp gaze was rewarded with a mental backhand that only served to make my head ache along with the rest of me. Snape blew out a sigh and reached into his robes, tossing a final item onto the mattress. The cross guard and pommel of my dagger gleamed in the low light, while there was no trace of the prior acid damage on the leather grip.

_Did he…?_ I was unable to suppress the mildly flummoxed look I gave the man.

"I have taken liberty to restock your potion supply as well as repair the blade. Regrettably I'm expected to make some effort into insuring you do not expire in this Tournament, impossible a task it may be. Rest assured that I did, however, send a suitable bill to your financier for my time," Snape finished with the slightest of twitches at the corner of his lips.

_I'm sure the price is borderline extortion and I'd best pay it._ I thought with annoyance, though outwardly I only gave the man a nod and tried to keep the sarcasm from my voice, "My sincerest gratitude for your services, Professor."

A thoughtful hum answered me, while I took the moment to glance over myself. _Potions, dagger, watch, wand… all I'm missing is…_ My eyes bulged as I instinctively shot a hand to my neck and frowned, then began looking around in near-frantic state. _Where is my cloak? The rosary… shit. Shit shit shit!_

"To answer the unasked question, Headmaster Dumbledore has taken custody of your garment."

_Fuck._ A deep, growing anger filled me as I turned to stare at Snape — as our eyes met, he struck me with yet another mental barb.

I held his gaze unblinking, the attack shrugged off as swiftly as it had come. "I expect my property to be returned _immediately_, Professor."

"And I expect it to be returned at the Headmaster's _convenience_, and not before."

I bit my lip to the point of tasting copper in a desperate attempt to keep from shouting. My blooming fury did offer some small relief however; a tingle meandered its way up my spine, overcoming much of the soreness in my flesh with a growing numbness. Soon, my anger was mastered and a calm clarity took me.

Hoarfrost began to claim the stonework beneath my feet.

"That item is mine. Neither you nor your master have claim over it. It _will_ be returned," I should have been seething; I should have been bellowing. The soreness in my flesh was completely gone. _He's nothing but a puppet like all the rest. If he gets in the way, we'll cut him down._ The thoughts were almost alien in their certainty.

Snape's age, his purported strength, his suspected knowledge of darker magics — none of it surfaced in my mind. I had no doubt, at that moment, that I could put him in the ground if I so chose. The frigid locus of energy _thrumming_ in my chest told me so.

"Master yourself, Student. That voice often lies," The words were delivered calmly, though I noticed the slight shifting of his posture. _He drew his wand, just under his left arm._ My eyes narrowed. _And how did he know…?_

"No more than you, I'm sure," I quietly replied.

"You are sure of nothing. You merely believe that you are," Snape replied dismissively, shaking his head — though his eyes never strayed from mine. "You have spent far too much time around that witch. You are beginning to display some of her more infuriating quirks."

…_What?_ "Who are you talking—?"

"You know well of whom I speak. I was given the opportunity to peruse your prison report."

…_Bella._ "You knew her?" I asked slowly, my building curiosity beginning to overcome the murderous serenity that held me. Realizing this, Snape shifted his posture again. _Holstered his wand._

"Regrettably. She is the only one I've known who could match you for your stupidity in the magics you employed three days prior," The man murmured, assessing me with his gaze for a long moment. "To this point, I had thought her the only witch or wizard in the modern country foolish enough to wield their own lifeblood as a weapon."

_Blood magic? She never mentioned it… that I can recall, at any rate._ "…What are you talking about, Professor?" At my confused expression, my Head of House shook his head..

"I've spoken too much. Speak to the Headmaster in regards to your garment," Snape finished at length, and I nodded distractedly as I stepped past him for the doors. _No point trying to get any more information out of him. _Indeed, the older wizard had lost the demeanor he'd held earlier and replaced it with his typical stony visage.

"I'll go do that right now," I offered instead, pushing down my confusion and focusing on the earlier indignation. _I have to recover the cloak before they find the rosary__—_

"That will prove rather difficult, as he is indisposed at the Ministry today… and before you so much as think it, I highly doubt he left such an item in his office. Not that you would be foolish enough to blast your way into such a _restricted_ area," The man's silken drawl at the end set my teeth to grinding. _Well shit, so much for that idea._

"Of course not Professor, to do so would be the height of folly," I replied in a tightly controlled voice that dripped of sarcasm despite my best efforts.

"Indeed, see that you remember it. Also, Madam Pomfrey will likely have words for you when she returns, which should be…" Snape trailed off as the doors to the infirmary opened. _Speak of the devil._

"What in Merlin's name are you doing _out of bed_?_"_

* * *

_Damn that man. And that mediwitch._

Currently, I was walking through a series of hallways on the way to breakfast.

My body complained with each step, reminding me of Pomfrey's rather impassioned tirade. _I thought she'd never shut up._ Once I'd explained, for the fifth time and with depleted patience, that I was _not_ getting back into that bed… she'd finally saw fit to release me. Snape could have perhaps assisted me in the argument — had he not left immediately after the mediwitch's entrance.

_What was it she said… oh yes._ Apparently the reason for my soreness and general pathetic state was due to the magics employed in my recovery. So-called triage magics, as Pomfrey had explained, used a series of magical fields not dissimilar to wards. These fields pushed internal tissues back into their normal place, allowing a wizard's innate healing capacity to handle the injury.

This was why I was _supposed_ to stay in bed for another few days, preferably unconscious. _Bollocks to that._

Of course, the reason for this treatment rather than more traditional, faster methods was due to my magic resisting her attempts at seemingly every interval… as she'd informed me no less than ten times. _The absolute worst patient she's ever had… I believe I'll bear the title with pride._

The final complicating issue was the chimera blood used to over-stimulate my aforementioned natural healing capability. While the vile liquid had coaxed my external lacerations to close, it had wreaked havoc on my organs. Pomfrey never outright said it, but I suspected by her insistence I check in regularly for diagnostics… that there were possible lasting complications. _It's still better than being dead._

Turning a corner, I made the mistake of stretching and didn't bother to hide a hiss of pain. It was proving difficult to completely master my discomfort, Occlumency or not. _My head's all screwed up, too much shit happened before I had time to center myself._ I hadn't had time to process the new challenges and revelations of the last half-hour. _Dumbledore has the relics. Snape knew Bella. Bella once wielded blood magics. I'll… deal with it all later. Right now…_

It wasn't like me to push problems down the line, but one overriding concern had begun to make itself known a short time previously. As such, I decided to tend to the most immediate of my litany of problems.

Bloody hell I was hungry.

_At least this problem is easy to fix._ I thought dryly, approaching the doors to the Great Hall and absently gesturing my wand. _I feel like hotcakes, I wonder if__… why are they all staring?_

As the large doors opened with a _crack_, every eye in the school turned to stare at me. I was halfway through glaring individually at all of the assembled masses when the first sound finally came.

Someone clapped.

_Who the fuck was that? They're dead. Dead!_ It had come from the Slytherin table's direction, though I was foiled in my attempts to find the original culprit… as the rest of the table soon erupted into applause. Durmstrang joined in moments later, followed sporadically by the rest of the room. _I hate you all._

A familiar discomfort squirmed within my breast due to the attention, though I grit my teeth and stalked my way over towards my house's table. _This is embarrassing. _A set of wide green eyes caught my attention for a moment; Daphne was sitting at her usual place, staring at me mouth-agape. Davis waved me over, while Zabini gave me a dry look and sarcastically clapped.

"All of you sit the _fuck _down and shut the _fuck_ up!" I hissed to the table, glaring murder upon each and every occupant before I finally sat in my typical seat. My outburst was enough to silence the rest of my house, and without their over-enthusiastic leadership the rest of the hall thankfully quieted. _This morning has been shit enough already without this lot contributing._

"I swear if I find out who started that debacle I will _slaughter_ them. With this fucking spoon," I muttered darkly, brandishing the silverware in question to punctuate the threat before beginning to serve my plate.

"Yup, he's fine. Told you Daph."

"He does certainly seem unharmed… if in a bit of a mood."

"It's Potter. Par for the course, really."

"Davis."

"Leaving it! So, how—"

"Harry…" A voice started softly to my left, drawing my gaze, "Are you alright…?"

"I'm fine. Pass the hotcakes."

Daphne appeared not to notice my latter command, nodding slowly to herself as she closed her eyes and took a deep, slow breath. _What's wrong with her?_ I raised an eyebrow, but was cut off as a hefty stack of my prize was placed before me.

"Here ya go!" Davis offered with a bit too much cheer for my liking… then again, it was rather early and I was rather sore. I gave her the barest of nods and piled my plate high.

A hand slowly grasped my left sleeve, prompting me to glance at the blonde witch next to me once more. She said nothing, merely drawing my arm into her lap and simply… holding it; her eyes were still closed. I considered tugging it free. _It's still sore anyway, doubt I'd get much use out of it._

Shrugging at length, I set about the destruction of my first meal in several days with my free hand.

"You will probably be pleased to know that—" Zabini started.

"You're in the lead! Number one!" Davis finished brightly, prompting an annoyed sound from the wizard on my other side.

"Of course I am. Pass the syrup."

"Mm-hmm. So uh, why were you in the infirmary so long?"

"Pomfrey kept me unconscious. I wasn't given the chance to leave."

"So the hospital harpy has finally decided to clear you?"

"No, Zabini. I left."

"I thought you said—"

"So many scars…" A quiet voice murmured, breaking our conversation despite the low tone that delivered it. As we all looked to Daphne, I found she'd pulled back my left sleeve to display my forearm… and the long, twisted marks where bone had once protruded.

The scars were not normal to my eyes; I could see the barest _S_-shaped marks repeated in concert along the length of the disfigurements. I recalled the swarm of black, mutated worms that had stitched the flesh together… and had to fight the urge to grimace.

"I said I was fine," I murmured at length.

An absent nod was the only reply I received.

"So… Hogsmeade weekend! Anything special planned for today?" Davis offered into the silence.

_I'm low on lemon drops._ I thought after a moment, giving Daphne one last look before returning to my breakfast. _Though I hardly have time for it. I need to figure out how__ to get the relics back._

"Restocking supplies, purchasing a new quill and looking into having a few garments altered at a reputable tailor," Zabini murmured.

_Not to mention figuring out what Snape meant when he suggested Bella was a practitioner of blood magic…_

"Bo~oring. We should… I don't know… do something fun!"

"If you so much as suggest that hellish Zonko's—"

_And last but not least… find a book on chimaera. I need to know what ill effects I may still experience._

"Oh come on Blaise, it was an accident."

"You put five of them into my robes!"

_Any tome with relevant information is probably considered Dark and illegal. I may end up having to make a trip to Knockturn._

"It was our first trip, and you were being a stick in the mud like usual. You were just begging for an _accident_ or two."

"It took fourteen _hours_ for those brands to disappear!"

_And… if Dumbledore found the rosary__—_

"Stop," The voice was barely a whisper, and unheard by the other two members of our quartet. I gave Daphne a mildly annoyed look for interrupting my thoughts.

"What?"

"You're thinking too much about something. Just stop and… rest."

"You're not my keeper, Daphne."

Shaking her head at length, the blonde witch blew out a sigh. "You're done eating, aren't you?" Not waiting for a reply, she stood and tugged on my arm. "Come on, we'll go to the dorms, then we have to get to the gates by ten."

My first instinct was to resist, though something about the look in her eyes broke my usual petulance. _Fine._

"Whatever."

* * *

After a welcome shower and change of clothes, the four of us found ourselves walking through the dungeons towards the school gates.

The other wizard and I had opted for a set of robes, though of better cut than the Hogwarts-issue. Daphne had changed into a white sundress, while Davis… was wearing jeans and a T-shirt.

Zabini looked absolutely _mortified_ and appeared embarrassed to be seen in public with her.

Daphne had been hovering for the better part of the last hour; even now she held my left arm in a loose grasp. While I was mildly thankful she wasn't squeezing the tender flesh, I was equally annoyed that she saw fit to treat me as porcelain.

"I hope we see them…"

"See who?"

"Oh, sorry. Thinking out loud!" Davis offered, her eyes scanning the few milling crowds of students we passed.

"You're developing Daphne's habits."

"Oh be quiet Blaise… there!" I was in the process of tuning out their conversation when a hand gripped my right sleeve. _Why in the hell am I always being__—_ "Look, um…" Davis continued, faltering slightly.

"…What are you doing, Trace?"

"I just need to borrow him for a minute!"

"How about you both just release m—"

"What do you want him for?" Daphne looked suspicious.

"Um… just trust me! It'll only be a minute! Heh, come on now… just… come… on…" The smaller witch started to grunt as she pulled on my arm. I stared at her, glancing around at the few crowds watching before finally gritting my teeth. _No point making a scene. This had better be good._

Allowing myself to be pulled a short distance away, I waved off Daphne and Zabini before pointedly pulling my right arm out of the other half-blood's clutches. Giving me an exasperated look, the witch put her hands on her hips and pouted. _I'd love to hit her right now._

"What is this about, Davis?"

"Call me Tracey!"

"…What?"

"I need you to call me Tracey for this to work. You know, all friendly like!"

"What in the hell are you on about now?"

"Nothing at all, _Harry_! Look, just play along okay?"

"And allow you to take liberties with—"

"'Take liberties?' Good God, you're starting to sound like Blaise! Come on."

…_This had better be fucking good. _I grit my teeth and forced one foot in front of the other, though my gait likely appeared more a stalk than a walk.

Davis led me to a group of two students, though I wasn't sure of their house affiliation due to their muggle clothing. They appeared younger however — Third Years, by my reckoning. _Possibly related, as well… _ Despite being opposite sex, they both had similar facial structure and hair color.

"Hey guys! Remember what we talked about? Well, _Harry_ and I thought we'd come see you about it."

The young witch and wizard cut their eyes to me, and the sheer quantity of _fear_ in their eyes went a long way towards mollifying my annoyance. _Backing away… Definitely cowards. Probably Ravenclaws._

"Now now, no worries guys! Harry is quite docile, actually. Such a gentle soul," Davis continued, prompting me to snort — at the sound, the two siblings both jumped. _This is sad. Kind of funny, though._

"Just… leave us alone, Tracey… we don't h-have…" The younger wizard was trying; he even went so far as to take a hesitant step in front of his sister. _How touching._

"Oh come on, both of you out here waiting to head to Hogsmeade? Now now… I don't think you should hold out on your _friends_ like this. What do you think, Harry?"

_I think this is ridiculous._ "Are we done yet?"

Davis gave me an exasperated look, though I doubted her two targets saw it. They were too busy staring at me like frightened rabbits.

I was doing my damndest to resist shouting 'boo'.

"Please Tracey, just…" The witch whispered from behind her brother — it was barely audible.

"Oh, you want us to bugger off? No problem! Just, you know, that thing we talked about. We'd like to head off to Hogsmeade ourselves now, you see. Harry and I have a busy day. We being such _good friends_ and all, right Harry?"

…_Unbelievable._ I stared at Davis for a long moment. _Fuck it, I don't feel like fighting this._

She did need to be disciplined, however.

"Absolutely, my _good friend_ Tracey," I offered conversationally, going so far as throwing an arm around the shorter witch's shoulders and squeezing her to my side.

Tightly. A bone in her shoulder popped in complaint, though she hid her distress… barely.

"Y-Yeah. So…?" Davis held out a hand and offered a shaky smile.

The brother glanced between us before giving me a pleading look. I gave him my _best_ grin — the Cheshire one, with teeth. _I'm a gentle soul. Really._

After a wince, a fearful shudder and a moment spent digging into his pockets, the young wizard finally placed a handful of galleons into Davis' hand.

"…Can we go…?" The voice was meek and dejected.

"Yup! Thanks guys."

They may as well have ran away.

"So…" I offered idly.

"Um… will you let go? This kinda really hurts…"

"You just used me to extort a pair of Third-Years for a few galleons."

"Well, yeah. I wanted some spending money."

_Wanted some…_ I closed my eyes and released her before removing my glasses and rubbing my temples. _Why do I associate with these__—_

"Ha! Twelve galleons. Pretty good haul," Davis continued gleefully to herself.

"You're buying lunch," I muttered.

"I can probably… wait, what? You guys are _loaded_, Daph or Blaise always pay for—"

"Davis," I growled quietly, putting my glasses back on and glaring at her.

"But… y-you and Blaise eat like _horses_! I'll be lucky to break even!"

" You. Are. _Fucking_. Buying. Lunch."

"_Ugh_, some bloody business model this was…"

* * *

"It's nice having a carriage to ourselves."

"I agree. Potter's presence is providing dividends."

"Blaise, that's not–"

"Speak for yourself," Davis muttered, giving me a look.

Snorting, I turned to look out a nearby window as our transport meandered its way towards Hogsmeade. Despite the autumnal season and the typical overcast sky, the day itself was fairly warm.

The reason for the aforementioned clouds became quite clear as a trio of wardens circled nearby.

_"…Then you do something like this and remind me just how much of a kid you really are."_

The sudden flare of memory prompted a sharp intake of breath, moments before my eyebrows plummeted into an expression of hate. _Fucking wardens. What a day to be without the rosary._

"Do they really have to fly so close…?" Daphne asked quietly, leaning against me to watch the circling wraiths.

_I wonder what Tonks is doing…?_ I realized with some semblance of shame that I hadn't even thought of the Auror today. _Probably still not talking to me. Wonder if they kept that bloody dragon's head? I'll mail it to her as a gift._

"Tell me they're not gonna follow us to Hogsmeade. I mean, how am I going to enjoy myself when all I can think of is… uh…" Davis trailed off, her voice losing volume.

"I doubt they'll enter the town," I offered quietly, wishing the carriages would move faster. Without my hard-won relics, I felt exposed out here. Vulnerable.

Almost subconsciously, I slid a hand to my neck and grasped the collar of my robes. _Before anything else, I have to get them back. Not to mention the Dark Arts tomes… they're in the cloak, too._ The muscles in my face tightened. _Careless. Fucking careless._

"If they do venture into the town, I'll expect you to deal with them. They're—"

"Leave it, Zabini."

My mood continued to deteriorate for the remainder of the trip, and the stilted conversation in the carriage was plain evidence of it. Finally, however, we drew to the edge of Hogsmeade and the carriage door opened of its own accord.

I leapt down without regard for my injuries, and issued a stifled hiss as I clutched my abdomen. _Pathetic. I should have stayed at the castle. Why in the hell am I even out here?_

"Are you alright?" Daphne asked as she drew up beside me and hesitantly rested a hand on my elbow.

"I'm fucking _fine_!" I snapped with more vitriol than I meant to the audience.

There was silence for a moment, as a pair of emerald eyes blinked. They weren't mine.

Zabini finally decided to change the subject, "I'm pleased to see that you decided not to wear that tattered garment today. You're almost presentable, unlike—"

"Leave it," My voice was barely a whisper, and the only person to hear it continued to stare at me.

"Hey, we're out of school. I'm not gonna march around in those stuffy ass robes if I don't have to!"

"There is nothing wrong with a well-tailored set of robes, Tracey."

"Yeah, whatever. Despite them costing a bloody fortune and making you look ridiculous. I mean, at least Potter had the decency to cover his up with that old rag he wore. I could at least _pretend_ he was as poor as I was, but now—"

I lost it.

My left arm shot out without regard for the injury and seized Davis' throat, while I shoved my wand into her mouth once again. I bared my teeth, though my expression was far from a grin.

"H-Harry!" Daphne shouted.

"I said to fucking shut up. Why can't you shut up? Tell me _Tracey_, what do you think will happen if I summon your lungs right now? Will that work?" I snarled into her face, staring right into her eyes as the faintest green sparks illuminated her teeth from within her mouth.

The witch in my grasp appeared on the edge of faint — her eyes were wide and she shook uncontrollably. She didn't even bother to clutch at the hand around her neck; instead, she raised her own hands in surrender to my mercy.

My insides slowly suffused with cold. "Maybe I should just transfigure your tonsils into _spiders_. Would that also be effec—?"

"Stop it, Harry," Daphne murmured quietly, grasping my wand arm and pulling it away from Davis before shoving herself between us.

"Eager for your fucking turn, Greengrass?"

"Yes," The reply was immediate, and her expression never altered. My hand slowly released her friend's throat before reaching for the blonde witch's own.

Daphne never broke my gaze as my fingertips brushed her bare neck. _What are you doing, Potter?_ I asked of myself suddenly, closing my eyes and blowing out a long breath. The numbness within me began to ebb away with my floundering anger.

"Why don't you two go on ahead, and we'll catch up?" The witch before me asked quietly, though I didn't bother opening my eyes.

"Come, Tracey," Zabini's words were quiet as the sound of two sets of footsteps, one steady and the other irregular, began to slowly fade into the distance.

_I have to calm down. It's… not their fault. It's mine. _I admitted bitterly, though I'd never speak the thoughts aloud.

"Come on… we made a scene, let's get out of here," Daphne murmured, taking my arm and starting to lead me away from the small crowd that had gathered near the carriage drop-off. I didn't bother to resist as I was led outside of Hogsmeade.

Our walk lasted perhaps a full five minutes in complete silence. Finally, however, we drew to a stop on a small, grass-covered glen some distance from the town.

"How's your arm?" My company asked after a moment.

_Sore as fuck._ "It's fine."

Daphne issued a sigh before lowering herself to sit and tucking her legs beneath her. Offering me a slight smile, she patted the grass next to her. "Join me?"

I glanced at the ground and immediately grimaced; I didn't exactly look forward to getting all the way down there and back up in my condition. _Let's try this instead._

Raising my right arm, I drew my wand and leveled it at the grass a few feet away. _I want somewhere to sit._ _Handle it._ There was no imagined outcome, no incantation, no proper spell invoked. I merely commanded of my magic, twisted my wand and focused on the shifting flames just behind my eyelids.

A distortion sphere pulsed from my wand and struck the earth, moments before a forest of dull metal wires erupted forth from the grass. There were _thousands_ of strands, each moving independently — I was momentarily struck with fascination.

If I focused on one individual wire, I could force it to move or perform in any which way I desired. The legion of others, however, remained outside my conscious control. Slowly, the strands interwove themselves into a vague facsimile of a high-backed chair.

The construct was rough in the extreme, with frayed wires jutting from the rear and sides. The seat and back, however, consisted of smooth, woven metal bundles; it appeared sound. With only a moment of trepidation, I lowered myself and sat.

There was a series of creaks from the wires as they compressed slightly, though the magic held. I allowed myself a slight sigh as I relaxed.

"…I had no idea you were so good at transfiguration."

I cut my eyes to Daphne and gave her a bemused look.

Responding with a wince, the witch issued a self-deprecating chuckle. "Yes, that was a stupid thing to say. After the way you killed that dragon…"

_At least this didn't require a sacrifice of blood._ I thought suddenly, inspecting one of the armrests of my impromptu chair. _Looks like iron, maybe low-grade steel. Nothing exotic._

"So… perhaps an encore?" I glanced up at Daphne's words, raising an eyebrow as I found the witch now standing with her hands clasped behind her back. She inclined her head towards my recent feat of magic, and it took me a moment to realize her intent.

A gesture of my wand followed, extending the side of my seat another few feet.

The witch sat with typical pureblood fanfare, drawing her legs beneath her and smoothing her dress before preening her long blonde hair. _At least she's quiet… for the most part._ Of our quartet, I'd have to confess Daphne was the most amenable to be around.

Or perhaps she merely knew me well enough so as to better avoid pushing my buttons.

"Did you make this with Dark magic?" Daphne asked after a moment.

_I don't know._ "Probably."

"Interesting… I didn't know it came in forms so... mundane."

"Anything your magic can do, mine can do better."

A sudden, high pitched laugh managed to set my teeth to grinding as the witch gave in to some sudden fit of mirth. Covering her mouth, the blonde finally succeeded in reigning in her amusement. _I take back what I said. She's just as__—_

"I'm sorry, I doubt you even realize how _pompous_ you sound half the time. It's actually quite endearing," Daphne offered with a smile, leaning back once more and turning slightly to face me.

"…Whatever," I muttered, looking away from her and casting my gaze out at the forest some distance beyond us. _I need to get out there and curse something at some point. Might make me feel better._

There were a few moments of silence before the witch next spoke.

"What really happened, Harry? You were in the infirmary for three days, and Pomfrey barely let us visit you. Snape said you collapsed…"

I tensed. "He actually _said_ that?"

"Only to the House. As far as the rest of the school knows, you were grudgingly forced to stay in the medical wing for tests."

_That's better… barely._ Offering a slight nod, I leaned my head back and inspected the overcast sky. My lips pulled back in distaste as I spotted a warden high above.

"I hate them," I offered quietly.

"The dement— err, wardens?"

"Yes."

"You certainly have reason to, after all you—"

"Do you think I could kill it right now?" I interrupted quietly. My voice was low, aloof… distant. _I could… I know I could._

"Harry… dementors are immortal. You know th—"

"I killed one before."

Daphne blinked, staring at me as her mouth fell open. I continued to gaze up at the sky, my eyes never breaking their vigil over my shrouded target. _I could get a new cloak, a new rosary…_

"…How?"

"Anything can be destroyed if you hate it enough."

"Is that some Dark magic tenet?

_Who knows._ "Probably. Trust me, it's true."

"I see…"

"I killed my warden while I was in Azkaban. I took its vestments and I took its _heart_. Or, at least, what equates to it. Dumbledore has them now."

"You mean that cloak you always…? Sweet _Merlin_, Harry! That… it's a Dark artifact… you can't just—"

"Can't what?" I asked, suddenly bemused. "Can't wear it, for fear it'll suddenly swallow my soul or something ridiculous? It's mine. I won it in combat. It's a _trophy_… and it's bound to me."

"Still…" Daphne sighed, raising a hand and calmly rubbing her eyes. "Bloody Merlin this whole time we've been sitting next to you while you were wearing… wait, is that why the wardens don't bother you?"

_She's sharp._ "Yes. And it's why the dragon didn't roast me."

"…I see, that's why you want it back…"

"It also has a few Dark Arts tomes in it," I added cheekily, mostly just to see her reaction. Daphne knew enough damning secrets about me, what was a few more?

The witch threw her hands up and shook her head. "You're unbelievable. The _first_ rule of contraband is to never keep it all in the same place, to avoid compounding penalties if—"

"Smuggler's daughter," My accusation was hardly biting due to my grin.

"Of course, my earliest memory is Father forbidding me to grow up a fool. Or a Ministry bureaucrat," Daphne added with a slight smile. "Are you feeling better?"

I blinked at her last question, narrowing my eyes at her. _…Yes._ "Devious witch."

The answering smirk on her face was far too wide for my liking. "Flatterer."

We stared at each other for a long moment, before I simply couldn't help it.

I threw my head back and laughed.

The mirth had come suddenly, after my mind had a free moment to go over the last several lines of ridiculous conversation. _Bloody hell it's been a while since I've laughed._

I sobered some time after Daphne's own joining laughter faded, and we sat in companionable silence for several moments.

"You know, I've been meaning to do something all day. In fact, I would have done it at breakfast if it wouldn't have caused a scene," The witch offered idly.

My first impulse was sarcasm, but I wasn't in the mood to ruin our good humor. Instead, I simply prompted, "Oh?"

In response, Daphne slid over in her seat and put both arms around me. I tensed on instinct from the embrace.

"I'm glad you're alright, but if you scare me like that again I'm going to _hurt_ you," The witch whispered into my ear, all smiles. _…She sounded like Bella for a minute. _

"And how would you manage that?" I asked, just to be adversarial.

The blonde finally leaned back and released me, arranging her skirt once again and preening her hair… once again.

"Just trust that I have my ways."

I snorted. "Right. So you dragged me out here to calm me down and then take liberties with my person. What else?"

Daphne shook her head and issued a stifled sound somewhere between a giggle and an answering snort.

"Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Now I'm suspicious."

"You're always suspicious. Par for the course, as Trace says."

I grimaced. _Almost forgot about her._

"You scared her, you know," The witch offered quietly.

"She talks too much."

"She doesn't mean anything by it. I know she's annoying… but I saw the sparks Harry. Would you have really…?"

_I don't… maybe…_ "I wouldn't have harmed her. I was just shutting her up."

"…Of course. I trust you," Daphne murmured, though her eyes made me doubt the full truth of her last statement.

I turned away from her, closing my eyes and tilting my head back. The wind was picking up, a chilled breeze that warred with the warmth of the day. _Typical autumn… _I drew a deep breath, drawing in the crisp scent of the air. _Reminds me of T__—_ That thought was terminated with prejudice. _Best I don't think of her._

Daphne shivered suddenly, "I should have known not to wear this dress. Bloody climate can't decide what it wants to do."

"It's the witch of November."

"Don't you dare try to blame this on _us_."

"Whatever…" I trailed off as I glanced down at the makeshift seat we were both using. The wires were beginning to grow cold, though I doubted it was from the wind. The dull metal began to develop a frosted sheen.

_Just like… _I stood swiftly.

"Where are you going?" The blonde asked, cocking her head.

"Just getting up before it happens."

"…Before what happens?"

"The transfiguration is failing."

Daphne's eyes went wide as she struggled to stand, though her _carefully arranged_ skirt got in the way of her motion; the forest of wires beneath her flickered silver and dissolved into dust just as she untangled herself. The witch fell flat on her ass with a loud yelp.

For the second time that day, I burst into laughter.

* * *

"I'm still amazed you paid for lunch."

"So am I… Trace, I told you we'd cover it—"

"It was… um, nothing Daph! I, uh… wanted to, really…"

We were in a carriage on the way back to the castle after a few hours spent in Hogsmeade.

Davis was sitting diagonal from me, and kept giving me nervous glances. _Daphne said she'd 'take care of her,' whatever that meant._

"Well, we appreciate it. All of us," Daphne emphasized the last word, giving me a hard look when I grunted. "_All_ of us." _Lay off me, I paid for it. Technically._

"No worries! We're all friends here… right?" _This is getting annoying._

I was probably expected to apologize.

Fuck that.

"Of course we are, Trace. And Harry is sorry for earlier."

My head snapped towards Daphne so quickly my neck popped. I paid the discomfort no mind. _What the hell?_ The blonde witch next to me gave me a cool look that commanded silence.

"Um… he is?"

"Yes. You know how he is, he can't articulate his feelings. But he's very sorry, he told me himself."

"The hell I—" I started before Daphne's nails dug into my left arm. _Mother fu__—_

"Do shut up, Harry. It's alright, we understand."

…_She's probably still pissed off about landing on her ass earlier. She waited this damned long to get back at me?_ Slytherin witches were bloody vindictive… and patient.

I didn't notice it at first, but I was now quite sure Zabini was snickering.

"Anyway… you forgive him, don't you Trace?"

"Oh, uh…" Davis looked at me for a moment, though I was too busy alternating my glare between the two purebloods among us. "Of course. Yup, all forgiven! Heh, I probably had it coming, huh?"

"Damn straight you d—" I trailed off into a hiss as sharpened nails dug deeper into my limb.

Daphne gave me one last, far too self-satisfied smirk before leaning back away from me and nodding her head. _I'll have to fix her later. She's getting far too uppity lately._

"Well, that's all settled then. Now, when we get back to the castle…" I tuned the blonde witch out, tilting my head to the side and looking out of the carriage.

My chest was starting to grow constricted, much to my chagrin. The discomfort was defying all my attempts to block it out with Occlumency. _I need to heal faster. Fuck chimaera… and dragons._

Our transport began to slow as it approached the main gates; they were flooded with several dozen milling students and a line of carriages waiting to disembark. _I'm not dealing with this._

"Daph, do we _really _have to do the library thing on our day off?"

"Yes. You're barely passing Charms as it is, not to mention… Harry? Where are you—?"

I shoved the door open and jumped out, starting out in a brisk walk towards the west ramparts. _I'll just use the side entrance, fuck that circus up front._

The sound of hurried footsteps behind me prompted a sigh. _Great, my entourage decided to come along. Lovely._

"Must you always walk so swiftly? The world isn't going anywhere, Potter."

"It is if I have anything to say about it."

"…Um, what did that mean?"

"Don't worry about it, Davis," I muttered, putting a hand discretely over my midsection. _I feel like I've gone a round with Vernon._

Daphne pulled up beside me, giving me a significant look as she glanced at my hand. I shook my head discretely, and challenged her with my eyes to so much as _mention_ it.

"The squib could at least trim the grass."

"Yeah, Filch is really letting this place go. Then again, we're not exactly on any _paths_…"

"Leave it, Trace."

"She's developing his speech patterns."

"Creepy, isn't it? I mean… wow, what's with the bigwigs?"

Our eyes followed Davis' pointing finger to indeed reveal what appeared to be nearly half a dozen Ministry officials. They were walking out towards the grounds, flanked by several Aurors.

I spotted Dumbledore in their midst. The hand clutching my stomach clenched into a fist, and I took the first step to stalk after him.

That is, until I saw… _She's…?_

"That Auror is coming over here…"

"Yeah, she looks pissed too… quick Potter, look innocent!"

"_Trace_!_"_

"…I feared our association with him would lead us into legal trouble. I warned you of this, Daphne."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Blaise…"

I paid their conversation little mind. My feet drew me forward slowly. _She's actually here…_ At that moment, I completely forgot I was well within my rights to be quite ticked off at her.

As we drew closer, Tonks' eyes flickered green for a moment before offering me a small smile; I returned it without thinking. _Maybe now she'll actually__—_

She slammed her fist into my face.

"_Urk__—_" I grunted, stumbling back from the force of the blow and tripping on a rock hidden by the grass. I tumbled to the ground, instinct alone gathering my limbs beneath me to push me back up to my feet.

"H-Harry!" I barely heard Daphne in the background; Tonks advanced on me with a hard expression on her face.

"Look, I don't know what the _fuck_—" I started.

The next left hook was totally uncalled for, and once again sent me sprawling to the ground. _God damn it!_ "What the fuck was _that_ for?"

"The first one was because you're a git. The second one was because you got up too damned fast from the first one."

_Fine, I'll just sit on my ass for a minute. _I spit blood from my split lip before giving the Auror an exasperated look, though I was cut off from speaking as a blonde witch arrived and placed herself between us.

"What in Merlin's name is _wrong_ with you?" Daphne all but shrieked.

"Butt out of this, kid. Harry and I are having a talk."

"She's _awesome_!"

"Quiet, Tracey. Best we stay out of it."

"_Talking_? The way I see it, you're just acting like some muggle thug!"

"It's a language he understands, the bloody—"

"Shut up. I don't know who you are, _Auror_, but you can't just attack a student! I'll have your—"

"Look, Miss Priss—" Tonks' hair began to flicker into shades of red and orange.

Daphne's face morphed into some semblance of shock, before she grit her teeth and dove headlong into a dimension of 'Diva mode' I'd never before seen.

"Shut up! What did you _call me_? You, you… carrot-topped _amazon_!"

"Carrot…? Kid, you're pissing me off. Seriously, butt out of this one. I need to have a talk with the git there."

"Um… she does realize we're the same age as him, right…?"

"You say something, Red?"

"N-No! Nothing miss Auror-ma'am!"

"I don't know what _malfunction_ has infested your infantile mind, Auror, but you're _not_ going to go around assaulting people!"

The whole thing had me struck speechless, in the manner one might view a train wreck.

"God… alright, listen to me you infuriating little twit, I can hit him as much as I want after—"

"He's _injured_!"

Tonks blinked, cutting her eyes to me. "He's…?"

"I'm fine," I offered idly. It was almost true; all of the _excitement_ had taken my mind off of my injuries, despite a certain witch's best attempts to add more to the list.

The metamorph raised a hand and rubbed her temples. "Look… Harry, we need to talk. Alone."

"You're not taking him _anywh_—"

"I agree," I replied, glancing at the flush-faced witch next to me. "Don't," I added quietly.

Daphne's face was a mask of distaste as she bared the faintest hint of teeth. "Fine. Do whatever you want with the amazon, we're leaving," The witch bit out, giving one last hateful glare at Tonks before stalking away. Davis and Zabini walked a wide path around us before doing the same.

Finally, I pushed myself to my feet and dusted off my robes. _Well… that was an absolute debacle._

"I didn't miss all the teenage drama in this place… are you really hurt?"

"I'm f—"

"Just don't say it," Tonks sighed, approaching me before hesitantly pulling me into an embrace. I leaned into her on impulse as her arms tightened. "I'm sorry for…"

"For ignoring me, hitting me, or for something else I don't know about?" I muttered, not about to deny myself the guilt trip after the day I'd had.

"…Yeah, I deserved that. For all of it, Harry," The witch muttered dejectedly into my ear. _Well at least she sounds sincere._ I allowed my arms to return the hug.

"Don't worry about it."

"I didn't know you were ruddy hurt… that Snape git said there was nothing wrong with you. Even Dumbledore acted like there wasn't anything to worry about. I figured…" Tonks trailed off, and I fought the urge to grunt. _I'm really not surprised._

"You figured I killed the dragon without issue then didn't bother to tell you I was alright?"

"I sent you four bloody letters after I heard about the Task, you—" The arms about me tightened into a rather uncomfortable squeeze; finally, the witch attached to them blew out a cleansing breath and relaxed. "Calm down, Tonks girl…"

"It's cute when you talk to yourself."

"Quiet," Tonks muttered, leaning back and raising her wand to unleash a salvo of blue-white charms over my person. None of the healing spells were especially powerful, though they did relieve some of the pressure in my chest. _Fixed my lip too. How thoughtful._ I thought dryly.

"I was held captive in the infirmary for the last few days, I'm not sure who has my mail," I started to explain.

"Yeah, I get it now. Anyway… _ugh_ just come on, my boss keeps looking up from down there and frowning," Tonks grabbed my sleeve and pulled me along into the castle. _Her boss…?_ A glance revealed a dark-skinned Auror that looked mildly familiar, though I couldn't make out his face from this distance. _Maybe I need a new prescription for these glasses._

"Aren't you supposed to be on duty?"

"I told Kingsley I might have some personal business to take care of while I was here. He said it wasn't a problem. Probably didn't know what I meant, though."

_Kingsley… Shacklebolt? The one from Azkaban? Small world._ "I'm sure they're not happy with you trotting around with a—"

"If you finish that, I'm hitting you again."

"…Right. So… are you doing well?"

"You're just as terrible at conversation as always," Tonks offered, though her voice was a bit lighter than earlier. She started to guide me towards the main stairwells, and we began to ascend the castle. _Never liked these swinging stairways._

"You were always the bubbly one. I was the smart one."

"No, you were the antisocial bugger who read too many bloody books."

"Again, I was the _smart_—"

"Yeah, whatever," The Auror muttered, though I could detect a slight smile on her face as we walked. _Didn't realize how much I missed her. _Or maybe I had, and hadn't wanted to admit it.

"You wouldn't happen to know what they did with that dragon's corpse, would you?" I asked after a moment while we waited for a staircase to align itself. "I'm thinking of having its head mounted. Maybe above the mantle…"

"…You're such an…" Tonks trailed off and blew out a frustrated sound. "And don't get me started on what you did. They said you used _fiendfyre_! Have you lost your ruddy _mind_?"

_And they apparently didn't say what else I used… good. _I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I answered without thinking.

"A little fiendfyre never hurt anyone."

I really should have filtered my words better.

"A little… never…" A hand gripped my collar as a pair of rather irate eyes, shifting into shades of emerald, yellow and orange, glared for all they were worth into my own. "You don't play with that shit. It will _kill_ you. It's Dark magic, for Christ's sake!"

"Don't worry about it, I can control it," I tried to be comforting… though my words apparently came out as too dismissive for her liking. A flex of the witch's arm had my feet attempting to defy gravity. _She's getting… stronger._

"I'm going to let that pass as you being the typical little bigheaded ass you always are. But listen to me…" Tonks trailed off into a sigh, releasing me and looking me right in the eyes. "Don't use it again. Promise me."

_Shit._ "I told you, there's nothing—"

"If you don't ruddy promise me right now I'm shoving you off this staircase. Then I'm not speaking to you for another month."

_Son of a fucking… lie. Just lie._ "Fine, I promise. No more fiendfyre," My words hurt more to say than I would have liked. _What's one more lie on top of a hundred?_ The thought was bitter.

"Good… good. And don't think I won't bust your ass for it if I see you use it, Tournament rules or not. Hear me?" I knew Tonks well enough to know her aggressiveness was merely a mask for worry, which was the only reason I didn't make issue of the vague threats.

"Of course, my _dearest_ Nymphadora," I offered lightly. _Easiest way to get her off a subject is to drop the name._

"Don't… call me—"

"Nymphadora?"

The witch grit her teeth and raised an arm, taking a step back to give her room to swing.

She stepped right off the side of the staircase. _Shit! _The metamorph's eyes bulged wide — quite literally, in her case.

I shot a hand out on instinct, seizing her robes in my left and drawing my wand to fire a sticking charm at my feet. The spell gave me enough leverage to keep us both from toppling over the edge.

"…Alright, I'm letting you off the hook."

"I'm touched," I muttered, pulling her back up to her feet with a grunt. _ I really need to quit using this damned arm today._

"Just shut up until we're out of this room," Tonks grumbled as the last staircase finally aligned, soon leading us into an upper-floor hallway. "And you've gotten a lot quicker… thanks."

"Don't mention it. I consider it one of my duties in life to deliver you from your own clumsiness."

"Yeah, and one of mine is keeping you from becoming an absolute asshole. Looks like it's a bad job for both of us."

I snickered. "So it seems."

The witch echoed my mirth, nodding. "Yup."

We walked in companionable silence for several hallways, before taking a much more mundane set of stairs. _I don't know why they couldn't build all of them like this. That room back there is a mess. _To be honest, I had no clue where we were going; I was merely following.

"You look tired," I offered after a moment, a series of sidelong examinations of Tonks' face having revealed bags beneath her eyes.

"You're one to talk. But yeah, I've been up for nearly thirty hours at this point. Just as my shift was ending, I got word there's a big Ministry visit planned for Hogwarts. I offered to take the post, thought I might get to… well, you get the idea."

_She wanted to see me…? _"You—"

"Of course then the git apparently traipses off to Hogsmeade for the whole bloody day, so I get to follow the stuffed-robes all over the second most secure building in the country for the entire morning. Never mind the fact I've been on my feet all this time, oh no…"

"You poor dear. Shall I draw you a bath?"

"Cut the sarcasm. You're supposed to let me bitch about stuff, then console me. You know, in case you forgot the program."

"In my defense, First-Year was a while back."

"Heh, yeah… you were a lot shorter. At this rate you'll be looking me in the eyes by next summer. Cheeky bugger, growing like a weed."

"Good. I'm quite ready to be looking down upon my less—"

"You've used that line before. Try some original material."

"…Have I…?"

"Yup… oh, here we are," Tonks finally turned a corner and nudged a statue. A doorway slid open, revealing a short passage that opened into a more familiar hallway.

"This is…"

"What, you thought I told you _all_ my secrets? I didn't think you wanted to go near the Gryff's dorms, so we took a little shortcut."

"Much appreciated, but the Astronomy tower?"

"Well yeah. It's always deserted on Hogsmeade day."

Raising an eyebrow, I watched as the Auror ascended the final ladder to the top of the tower and threw open the latch. _Great, lets climb a ladder now. _Despite myself, I gave a quick glance to ensure Pomfrey wasn't about to jump out of the shadows before hefting myself up.

After I pulled myself free, I must have failed in my attempts to hide my distress.

"This was a bad idea… you okay?"

"I'm _fine._"

"Bugger that and tell me what's wrong," Tonks muttered, grabbing me and pushing me to sit down on the stone railing. I gave the witch a dark look, though I leaned against a support column and relaxed despite myself.

"I told you, I'm—"

"Harry, you've been wincing and grunting for the last twenty minutes. And, as I recall, you used to go on and on about how that mental shit you were learning would let you block it out. Which means if you're showing it, despite all that—"

_She's too damned perceptive. _"I get it. But it's nothing to worry about, trust me."

"Will you stop this tough-guy routine and just let me—"

"Tonks, I made it this far without a mother. I sure as fuck don't need one now!" I snapped before I could stop myself.

I never did like people pestering me about my wellbeing.

The witch winced at my words, which made me immediately regret them. _Good job, Potter._

"…Yeah, you're right. I just know how you are. You don't give two shits about your health," Shaking her head, Tonks let out a short laugh and sat down on the railing nearby. "Just take it easy for a bit, deal?"

"Deal."

"That's a good boy. Mmm… man, it feels great to sit down. In fact…"

I watched in mild amusement as the Auror pulled off the thick leather robes of her station, then kicked her boots off with a look of distaste. Now wearing jeans and a tank-top, she stretched widely.

"Why exactly did you bring us up here?" I asked after a moment, averting my eyes from her bared midriff.

"I told you, I haven't slept in a ruddy long time, and frankly you look like you need rest. So I'm fixing both our problems," Tonks offered lightly, gesturing her wand at the tower's trap door and prompting it to slam itself shut before flickering gold. _Locking charm._

"Wait a minute… you brought us up here to _nap_? Aren't you on duty?"

"Yup, and Kingsley will probably throw a fit when I don't show up until dinner, but that's fine. He'll understand eventually," The witch continued, frowning as she glanced around before finally leaning forward and reclining against me. _The hell is she__…__?_

"…I'm not a mattress. What are you—?"

"It's a good job you aren't, lumpy as you are. You need to eat more, all these bones—"

I grit my teeth. "Be straight with me."

"I wouldn't put it past you to get up the moment I fall asleep and wander off. You're resting… plus, I need someone to make sure I wake up before dinner. God knows I don't need another demerit…"

Sighing at length, I finally shifted my weight into a more comfortable position as the Auror did the same. We settled in a few moments, her upper body draped over my stomach. _I'd accuse her of being forward, but then I'd never hear the end of it._

"You realize that locking charm of yours is the same one I broke through in First-Year, right?" I asked idly.

"Well, tell you what. If some inquisitive little git walks in on us, you have my permission to say we were snogging. How's that?" Tonks looked up at me innocently.

I'd had quite some time to grow accustomed to this witch's teasing. While her efforts were still fairly effective, I had at least developed a mild resistance. Case in point…

"No one would ever believe it."

Eyebrows ascending into her hairline, the witch cocked her head. "Oh, and why is that?"

"I'm far too pretty for you."

She blinked at me, her eyes flaring emerald, before she simply threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh, I see. Out of my league, huh?"

"Absolutely," I grinned.

"Well, can't blame a girl for trying," Tonks offered playfully, rolling onto her back and reclining against me. "I missed this the most when I graduated, you know. You should have been born about five years earlier."

"Were my father alive, I'd berate him for taking so long to impregnate my mother."

"Bloody hell, how can you talk about that so lightly?" The witch asked, tilting her head back to give me an exasperated look.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so cold about it… don't you… look, I know it's a touchy subject, but—"

"It's in the past. I've come to terms with it." _A year in Azkaban, watching their last moments over and over… yes. Damn straight I'm over it._

A significant look crossed her face, though I couldn't quite interpret it. Finally, Tonks merely nodded to herself and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," The words came nearly five minutes later — I turned my eyes from a distant warden to look down as my company gazed up at me.

"For what?"

"For cutting you off like that. For not talking to you. For… being a bitch to you," The witch started hesitantly, wrenching her eyes shut and sighing, "I was just worried. And angry, and… alright look, there's no excuse for it, just…"

"You're babbling, Nymphadora."

"…And you're being an ass to change the subject and spare me from having to go into it."

_I'm losing my touch. _"Am I that transparent?"

"Yeah, you are. But… thanks. I'm still sorry."

"You're forgiven. Happy? You know I'm not one to give that out lightly."

"Heh, that's the truth… thanks, Harry," Tonks whispered, grasping my arms and pulling them around her midsection. "Now, just do your best to be a mattress and I think we'll be in good shape."

_She says the most ridiculous things._ I thought dryly, though I truly didn't mind. There was a time when she was really all I had in the world… and even now, I wondered if it was still—

"You're thinking too much about something, it's making you lumpy. Just relax," The Auror mumbled under her breath, sounding half-asleep already. I glanced down at her, smiling slightly as I watched her short pink hair begin to darken even as it grew longer.

In moments, a glossy veil of ebony coated her upper body; I knew that beneath her closed eyelids, the orbs would be a deep, oceanic blue. It happened when she slept — I'd learned that not long into my first year. _I think I prefer her natural features. I don't know why she was so insistent on hiding them during her school years._

"That's… better, no lumps…" Tonks managed before her head rolled to the side slightly.

"You should sleep more often, Nymphadora. You're much more amenable to be around," I murmured quietly, watching as the witch didn't take the bait. _Definitely asleep._

I turned my head to gaze down from the tower. There were a dozen things I should have been thinking about at that moment — and I pointedly ignored each and every one of them. _Things will work out. If they don't, I'll make them work out._

My own eyes began to drift closed as I leaned my head back against the support column. _Such a shitty morning. Rest of it doesn't look too b__—_

It was at that moment that Tonks whispered something in her sleep and pitched to the side.

I tightened my embrace on instinct, staring in dismay as the Auror made her best unconscious effort to roll off the bloody _Astronomy tower_.

"Mmm… bugger…" She mumbled before finally going still. I stared at her. _…That's probably at least half the reason she made me hang around. _I realized, bemused. _Definitely not surprised her clumsiness extends beyond the waking hours._

"You're insufferable sometimes," I offered, closing my eyes as the dark glass that safeguarded my conscious began to slowly crumble down.

_Almost wish some kid would wander up here… heh… _My thoughts ran slower and slower as shifting, silvery strands began to dance behind my eyelids. _The Boy-Murderer, curled up with an Auror. No one would believe it…_

My chest suffused with numbness, taking away the dull aches as I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Take a seat, dear boy."

It was about time.

I had awoken from my impromptu nap with Tonks, and she'd headed off to locate the Ministry's contingent. I'd made a beeline for Dumbledore's office, and ran into him two hallways from my goal. On a shared accord, we'd both said nothing and continued to our mutual destination.

Calmly, I approached the seat indicated but did not take it; I crossed my arms instead.

"I want my property."

Rather than reply, Dumbledore walked behind his desk and sank down heavily into his seat. To my surprise, he fished inside a drawer and withdrew a pipe. _Aren't we comfortable._

"You will permit me this old indulgence," The man murmured – I noted it was phrased less a question and more a command. "It has been a… dreadfully long day."

"Babysitting pampered politicians must be an exercise in patience, truly. Now give me—"

"Indeed you are right, Harry. I dare say tobacco is one of the sole remedies of bureaucracy," Trailing off, he poured a sizeable portion of ground leaves into the pipe then tapped it with his wand to ignite it.

"Other than a _coup d'état_, of course."

"Of course. Now, take a seat and permit an old man a few moments with his nicotine… he's quite a lecture to launch into, as you can imagine."

"Oh, how _wonderful_. Give me my property back and I might just feign interest," I stated shortly, though I finally sat down — more for relief from my own injuries than for the sake of his commands.

Dumbledore didn't immediately reply; instead, he leaned back in his chair and took a deep puff of his pipe. _This man exists to piss me off. I'm certain of that now._

"Tell me Harry… what am I to do with you now?"

He was just asking for it. "Give me back my property, stay out of my affairs and acquire me a portkey to the continent. I'm due a vacation."

"Requests summarily… denied. Though I do commend your spirit," The man replied lightly.

"Listen to me, you—"

"I will, however, perhaps consider the garment. That is a matter for later, however. Firstly…" Trailing off, Dumbledore set his pipe down on his desk and leaned back. Our eyes met, and we must have stared at each other for a full minute.

That was when he struck.

The man's eyes flashed an azure maelstrom before a sledgehammer of purest white _slammed_ into the barriers of my psyche. It galled me to admit it, but I truly hadn't been prepared for it — dark glass cracked, fragments fell away…

…Fires ignited.

My magic surged from my chest, infusing my spinal column with a sensation I'd last felt when standing before a Hungarian Horntail. Dumbledore jerked his head to the side, breaking the connection as I shot to my feet and drew my wand… only to have it blown away by a disarming charm.

_Fuck he's fast._ I took some small comfort, however, in the way the old man clutched his head with his free hand. _No clue what he saw, if he saw anything at all…_

"So, do tell me…" I started in a voice soaked in contempt, "See anything worthwhile?"

"Certainly nothing I hoped to witness," The Headmaster replied slowly, lowering his hand and looking up at me. "Though everything I expected to find."

_Cryptic bullshit._ "Perhaps you expected pink butterflies, rainbows and… oh I don't know… fantasies of flying around on a broom? Some secret adoration for Quidditch or another typical adolescent—"

"Enough, Harry."

"I'd love to know what your Ministry would think of you going around violating the minds of your students. You're no better than a _fucking warde__—_"

"_Enough_! I dare say they'd think no more or less of me than someone who slaughtered the last of his remaining family!" The old man was in rare form tonight. Distantly I wondered if he was just using me to let off some steam after dealing with the diplomats.

"You fucking hypocrite. How many have you cut down, and used someone else's wand to _do it_?" I spit each word at him like it was a dark invocation. It was the height of folly, perhaps, to challenge him so directly… when my wand was sitting on his desk.

"I do as I have always done to safeguard this world from the likes of what you are _becoming_!" Dumbledore shot to his own feet, our eyes staring directly into each other. Broken shields were long since repaired; a fiery maelstrom churned behind my eyes and all but dared an intruder to venture forward.

"And you believe you're so much better," My voice shifted into mocking tones, "Actions bought with smiles, manipulated views and misplaced righteousness are _so_ much better than a straight Imperius, aren't they? Fucking Light-blinded fools, dancing to the tune of their puppetmast—"

"You have _no_ right to speak—"

"I have _every fucking right_! Would you like to know how the Dursleys died? I'll be glad to tell you. You certainly helped—"

Dumbledore's wand shot forward, followed by the brilliant flash of a stunner. The spell struck me flush in the chest, flinging me backwards as my eyes bulged from the sudden assault on my consciousness.

My vision faded to black… before the ebony tapestry caught fire and _burned_. I hit the ground and rolled, raw Dark magic channeling through my spine directly into my brain stem. _Fuck me… if he's winning… I refuse…_

Limbs, numb and wooden, slowly pushed at the ground and bore me back to my feet. The old man didn't look especially surprised, though his eyebrows did descend the slightest bit further.

I took a slow step forward, panting as my magic continued to bring my traitorous flesh to heel. Teeth bared from behind my lips, and steel glinted in my hand as a drawn dagger declared its presence to the room's torches.

"Misplaced hatred. Resistance to stunning magicks. The singular drive for conflict with complete disregard for one's own health or the odds," Dumbledore rattled off the statements as if he were listing the charges at a trial. "You are falling far faster than I dared believe."

Sucking in a breath, I squared my shoulders as best I could. _The hell is he on about?_ It didn't matter if I was in no condition to fight, or my lack of wand… or cloak.

Fuck me if I'd ever yield to him again.

"Shall we finish this now, old man?" I asked in a low voice.

Silenced reigned for a moment, save for the _crickle-crackle_ of ice spreading over steel. I hooked my dagger into a reverse grip in my right hand.

"Tell me Harry, what would you do even if you were victorious? You would have nowhere to go, nowhere to run. The Ministry would hound you until the last of your days."

_But you'd be dead. _"Like I give a flying fu—"

"Nymphadora would never forgive you."

…It was a low blow and we both knew it. I grit my teeth as the bones in my right hand cracked from the sheer force used to grip the blade. …_Fuck you. Just… fuck you, old man…_

"I had hoped her visit today would have gone some way into improving your disposition."

"You—"

"Or did you believe a _junior_ Auror would be assigned to such an important role as guarding the Minister of Magic and his entourage? Dear boy, for such a thing to happen… surely an intervention at the highest level would have been required."

_He fucking orchestrated it…_ My teeth were bared in hate, though my silence seemed enough invitation for him to continue.

"Indeed, the Ministry is keen to improve our security with additional flesh and blood guardians. I ensured Cornelius was exposed rather… excessively to the dementors today. And it would be such a small matter to request some of Hogwarts' most recent alumni to join our new Auror patrols…"

_He's manipulating me. He's fucking…_

"…Of course, it would be an equally simple matter to request the opposite," Dumbledore finished calmly, resuming his seat at his desk and assessing me with a neutral stare.

_And I wouldn't see Tonks at all._ "…What do you want?" The words were distasteful, and I spit them from my mouth accordingly while sliding my dagger back into its sheathe. _Another day… I'll kill him another day._ I assured myself slowly, raising a hand to clutch my chest as it began to ache once more.

"You will avoid such… _spectacles_ in public. You will redouble your efforts to assist Neville — in matters more than merely handing off your own burdens onto—"

"Oh? Would you have preferred I let him have the fucking Horntail instead? Your little savior would be a red smear on a boulder right now if not for me!"

"No, I would have _preferred_ you told him of his challenges beforehand!"

"Like I knew we'd be fighting a drag—"

"Yes, Harry, you did know. Or do you expect me to believe that entire disaster of a battle was entered into with no prior knowledge?"

_Fuck._ "You could have just told him yourself instead of leaving it to your _agents_!"

"I will not directly intervene unless necess—"

"Oh right, forgive me. I forgot you don't get your hands dirty. What was that Auror's name, by the way? The one that took that fucking killing curse for y—"

"_Enough_!" The old man gripped his desk and nearly shot to his feet again before he mastered himself.

Cheshire grin, full blast. I took what victories I could get.

"Touch a nerve?"

"You have touched several. Listen to me, Harry. I have attempted to create some semblance of a relationship with you—"

I snorted. _What a crock of shit._

"—Regardless of what you may think of me or my efforts. It's become increasingly obvious these attempts are wasted on you," Dumbledore continued despite my interruption, "So, I will treat you as you apparently prefer."

"Oh, this should be good," I quipped sarcastically, crossing my arms and walking over to feign inspection of the myriad devices on his wall. "No more doggie biscuits. What treats do I get instead?"

Brushing aside my barbs, the Headmaster replied calmly, "These are your terms. You will act as I have stated, and you will cease these overt displays of…"

"Dark magic," I supplied helpfully, though my voice was a bit strained. The pain in my breast was increasing with each passing moment, and I turned my back to the old man to hide the clenching of my teeth.

"If you accept, then I will insure young Nymphadora is… favored for patrols. If you do not…" The threat was clear.

"I get it…" I mumbled, opening my mouth and beginning to draw in deep, shuddering breaths. _What's… wrong with me…?_ My heart began to thunder within my breast, and my lungs were… my lungs were…

"Additionally… Harry?"

Vision swimming, my balance failed me and I tipped forward to clutch at the various shelves of trinkets. _What's…?_

Suddenly, a spike of sheer _agony_ pierced my chest. My legs buckled, spilling me to my knees with a hiss of pain as my arms spilled a dozen devices to the ground. _I'm… am I… having a heart attack…?_

"Harry!" I heard Dumbledore's chair rustle as he stood, though the sound was distant. Clutching my chest with my right hand, I closed my eyes in some vain attempt to discover just what the hell was wrong. _Feels like… something…_

It felt as if something was trying to claw out the contents of my chest, starting with the heart and lungs.

_Fuck… what's…_ It was getting hard to breathe, and the thundering heartbeats of before had completely stopped. My flesh grew numb, followed by a surge of energy that spread from my spine and inundated my chest cavity. _Fix it… you have to… fix this…_

"Tell me what's wrong, dear boy…" The old man murmured, kneeling hesitantly next to me and raising his wand. An attempted diagnostic spell followed, though the caster raised a hand to shield his face from the resulting shower of silver and black sparks.

If I was in a better position, I probably would have laughed my head off at the great _Albus Dumbledore_ failing a spell. As it was, however, I was in no real mood for revelry.

"This must be…" The Headmaster murmured quietly, resting his hands on my shoulders as I curled forward to wrap both arms around my chest.

I could feel my magic within me now, swimming through stilled veins and coiling around rebellious organs. It seemed to take an eternity, but finally the first renewed beat of my heart _thrummed_ in my chest.

A deep, slow breath entered my lungs a moment before a series of hacking coughs wracked my frame. I raised a hand, covering my mouth with each convulsion.

"I will fetch Poppy, stay—"

"You'll… do no such thing… and get away from me…" I whispered raggedly, giving my hand a glance before discretely wiping it on my robes. A rough shove with my free arm put some much-needed distance between us, and sheer defiance forced my legs to flex and bear me to standing once again.

"You should be in the infirmary, we know not what effects—"

_The chimera…?_ "I'm fine, and spare me your oh-so-convenient concern. It's far too little and too late," I hissed out, wheezing even as I forced myself to my full height. My magic seemed to have averted whatever spasm or attack I was having, though judging by the agony that warred with the numbness… I'd be feeling it for a while.

The old man blew out a long sigh before shaking his head. Walking back to his desk, he grasped my wand and simply tossed it behind him — I caught it on instinct.

"I'm weary this evening, Harry. We will speak some other time. Remember my terms."

"I want my cloak, and whatever else you pilfered—"

"It's on the stand near the door, I haven't dared touch it," Dumbledore murmured quietly, approaching an empty perch behind his desk and leaning his head back to gaze upwards. _Probably waiting on his bird… wait…_

I cut my eyes to the coat-stand near the stairs to his office… and stared dumbly at the item I'd sought. The rack was located such that it was difficult to see upon entry, and… _Fuck me… but Snape said…_ I fought the urge to curse aloud. _God damn that man._

"I'll see myself out," I muttered, truly exhausted at this point as I walked over and plucked my cloak from the stand to throw it about my shoulders. Immediately I felt better… though it was an illusion, as another series of coughs soon struck me. Once again, I clutched my mouth with my left hand.

"Indeed. Good night, Harry. Do please consider going to the infirmary."

_Not a chance._ I thought darkly, descending the stairs and exiting the old man's office. Once outside, I let my shoulders sag for a moment as I slowly walked to an adjoining hallway. The wall of windows to my left let in precious little light due to the evening hour, though a few scant shafts of moonlight pierced the cloud cover.

I raised my left hand slowly, watching as the silvery luminescence revealed a bright crimson stain.

"No weakness," I whispered before checking the collar of my cloak. _One, two, three shrunken tomes, and…_

I shivered when my fingers brushed the rosary. My power welled up within me, consuming my torso before spreading slowly throughout all of my limbs. The magic was searching, mending, consuming… comforting.

As I set off down the hallway, the runes in my cloak caught the moonlight and glimmered a pale silver. The fabric swelled, shifting on some astral wind and rustling about me with full disregard for the tranquility of the corridor.

_What a fucking day._

* * *

**A/N:** Please read and review.


End file.
